Truth
by L.Lawliet13
Summary: Sequel to Stolen- A new advesary has arrived and threatens Soul Society, Karakura Town and Hueco Mundo. Can Ichigo overcome his fears, team up with Aizen and Stark and save his friends before it is too late? Warning for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I am finally back! After my stories being deleted by the administrators I have made the necessary edits to ensure they have no grounds to do the same thing again.**

**As such there will be no out right smut but there will be adult themes. Hopefully the plot will make up for this.**

**Chapter One:****A Storm Is Rising:**

_**~ Blazing sunset coloured hair billowed in the cool breeze of the afternoon. The battle had worn on for hours and hours yet he showed hardly an ounce of weariness, only the sheer determination to do what he had to do. The one of protects must do his duty and protect those in his care. Even at the expense of his life. This is his Duty. This is his Honour. This is his Pride. Warm brown eyes sweep the vast sands of Hueco Mundo, observing Las Noches in the distance. This was the world he had chosen. But he had no idea that this was where his decision would take him back to. ~**_

…_**..**_

Ichigo stretched and yawned widely, spinning around in his office chair, bringing himself to a stop by dragging his feet on the floor, he looked out of the window and ran a hand through his messy, long-ish orange hair. With a groan and stood up and walked over to the window and threw it open, he leaned against the frame and rested his chin in his hand as he stared out at the setting sun; watching several birds fly over head.

"**What is wrong Ichigo? You have been restless for weeks…" **Tensa murmured inside his mind.

The young Fifth Division Captain sighed and scowled faintly, "I don't know… I just feel different."

"**Different 'ow?"** Shiro asked.

"I don't know…" he repeated, "It's like I know something is about to happen… But I don't know how, or what, or if I am even right or simply paranoid."

"**Judging by your record I would suggest it is not paranoia. What are you linking this sense to?"**

Ichigo looked down uncomfortably, Tensa was right. Over the past year Ichigo had shown in more ways than one that he was fit to be the Fifth Division's Taichou, he had shown strength, stamina, rapid improvement in all areas of combat, wisdom and most of all… The one which worried everyone was his sixth sense. There had been over three hundred occasions in the past first twelve months of his leadership in which he had sensed a problem coming before it had happened, warned the appropriate people and averted catastrophe.

Everyone was slightly uncomfortable with the knowledge that Ichigo was starting to pick things up that even the most world weary and trained Taichou couldn't sense.

The berry sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I think… It's to do with Aizen." He told them in his mind, he was still reluctant to mention that man's name, the memories still hurt even if they weren't as bad as they used to be.

Silence followed his declaration for several moments before Tensa finally piped up, **"Are you sure?"**

"It's the only thing I can think to link it to." He replied unwillingly, "Usually I can tell straight away whether it's a weather warning, Division related, hollow related… But I'm not getting it this time… All I can think about is him… And I think… No I know… I know this is to do with him." He said with a sudden certainty.

"**Ya gotta tell someone Ichi."** Shiro whispered anxiously, **"They need ta know… 'Nd they need ta know now… Before it's too late!"**

"I know that… But what if it's nothing? What if I'm just… What if it's because of those dreams?"

Ah… The dreams. Ichigo now dreaded going to sleep at night because every single night he would have dreams. Or nightmares. About Aizen, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo… The first time it had happened it had taken Stark, Unohana and several healers to calm him down, his reiatsu had spiralled so out of control that it had been sensed over the other side of Seireitei.

In his dreams he was always with Aizen, sometimes they were inside Las Noches, sometimes they were outside in Hueco Mundo and sometimes they were alone in a black space with no name. Ichigo could never hear what Aizen said to him, he could just see his mouth moving and his expression changing.

Aizen was always in pain.

They had started the night after Ichigo had become Taichou.

It made his gut twist just to think about it and he felt sickened by the idea that he was actually worried about the man.

Ichigo shook his head suddenly and stood up, "No. It's just stress." He decided, "I'm calling it a night…" he added with a grumble, picking his haori off the back of his chair and pulling it on. He picked up Zangetsu from the side and left his office, locking up before he shunpo-ed back to his room, he was glad to sense Stark already inside, but frowned as he also sensed the reiatsu of Yamamoto Genryusai inside his room with the former Espada.

He picked up pace and opened the door, heading inside, "Yamamoto-Taichou?" he asked as he saw his assumption had been correct.

The old Taichou turned around to look at him as his name was announced, "Ichigo." He greeted.

The berry shut the door behind him and glanced between Stark and Yamamoto with a growing unease in his stomach, "What is it? What's happened?"

"Ichigo…" Stark murmured, walking over and taking his partner's hand, linking their fingers and trying to sooth his nerves with his reiatsu.

"I will not coat my words with cotton wool for your sake Ichigo; you need to know the facts. I will be calling an emergency Captain's Meeting in one hour as a matter of urgency."

Ichigo swallowed and he felt his blood chill in his veins, "What has happened to Aizen?" he asked in a whisper.

The older man looked shocked, as did Stark, "Ichigo! How did you know it was concerning Aizen?!" the brunette exclaimed.

"The dreams I've been having… And the feeling I've been having lately… I thought I was just stressed…" he swallowed and looked at Yamamoto, "What is it?"

The Head Captain hesitated now, "Ichigo you need to tell me if you have these… Feelings. You know that they are important!"

"I know… I'm sorry… I just… I didn't want to admit it… I didn't want to admit I was thinking about him… That man…" he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "Please tell me! What has occurred?!"

Stark wanted badly to reverse the last twenty minutes, Yamamoto taking him from his office to talk to him, Ichigo coming in and asking these questions… He didn't want him to have to go through this… He wanted to tell Yamamoto not to tell him. But Ichigo already knew something was wrong…

"I received a message from Aizen Sousuke at mid-day today." Yamamoto stated boldly, "A message in the form of a blood stained letter."

Ichigo's heart stopped, _'Blood stained?'_

"The letter asks for help. It asks for mercy." Yamamoto continued, "From what it said, one unnamed man entered Las Noches just over a week ago-"

Ichigo's eyes widened, _'A week ago? That's when this weird feeling started up… It can't be…'_

"This unnamed man has the power to… I find this difficult to believe but I must take it seriously… Has the power to overwhelm Aizen and injure him. This man has taken the Hoguyku and Las Noches."

Ichigo's face paled, _'Aizen… Was in pain in my dreams… In Las Noches… In Hueco Mundo… In that strange room…'_

"Aizen was able to smuggle out this one letter which arrived this afternoon as I have already said." Yamamoto paused and looked at Ichigo straight into his eyes, "He asks for help from Soul Society. He asks specifically… For help from you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's mouth fell open and he swallowed, feeling briefly like he was going to be sick. He felt his hands shaking and he turned away, covering his mouth with a hand and his head spun from lack of oxygen. He gritted his teeth as his head turned into a jumbled mess of confusion and panic.

Stark saw it coming from the moment Yamamoto mentioned the 'blood stained letter', he knew Ichigo better than anyone, except Tensa and Shirosaki. He could see the panic steadily creeping over his face. When Ichigo turned away, the former Espada knew the panic had taken over, he could feel it in special emotional bond that they shared.

He was drawn from his thoughts as Ichigo collapsed before his eyes, he shot forwards and caught him before he hit the floor, seeing he was spark out.

"Shit… He's fainted…" he swore, picking the young berry head up and laying him on the sofa, "Panic attack…"

"I apologise Stark-san… Perhaps you were correct and telling him this was not such a good idea. Would you like me to send for Retsu?"

Stark sighed heavily and brushed his lover's fringe from his closed eyes, "He would have found out regardless… And it would have been worse that way." He murmured, "No Unohana already knows Ichigo has been suffering mild anxiety and panic attacks. I can treat him when he wakes up."

"Very well. I will leave you both alone now. If he is well enough I would still like him to attend the meeting, it will be in an hour and a half. Once there we can discuss what to do and how to act upon Aizen's letter. Please make sure to summon your comrades, the other former Espada. They too should be present."

Stark glanced around and nodded once, "Of course."

With that, Yamamoto departed, leaving the two alone. Stark sighed and sat by Ichigo's legs, gently stroking his hand as he waited for him to wake.

Tensa paced around in their inner world as they watched Ichigo's soul form laying on the side of the building before them.

"Maybeh we should just tip water over 'im?" Shiro offered as he looked up at the very threatening rainclouds over head.

"Only if you wish to be drowned along with him." Tensa sighed before sitting down beside the albino, "This is bad news Shirosaki… Ichigo has been doing so well and this could just about shatter him."

"I know… We gotta support 'im ta the best of our ability."

"Yes of course… But I worry. What if he decides to go and help Aizen?"

"Then we 'ave ta go along wit' 'im 'nd give it our all." The albino shrugged, "At tha' end of tha' day… Aizen's left 'im alone fer eighteen months… I doubt 'e'd contact 'im now unless it's tha' truth…"

"You think that there is really someone who can overpower Aizen?"

"I think it's a strong possibility."

"You're crazy." Tensa sighed, "This is Aizen we're talking about! I mean… the idea of one man walking into Las Noches and taking him down is… It's ridiculous!"

"Ichigo took 'im down single 'anded remember?"

Tensa faltered for a moment, "That was different! That was Ichigo! He was born incredibly strong!"

Shiro sighed and huffed, "Wha'eva…"

They both looked around as Ichigo faded from their sight, realising he must have woken up on Stark's end.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he swore, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he exclaimed and sat bolt upright.

Stark jumped out of his skin and cupped his cheek, "Ichigo? It's alright, please try not to panic. Just calm down…"

"W… What?" Ichigo stammered, swallowing heavily before his thoughts returned to him and he faltered, "Oh… Oh man… Shit…" he murmured.

"It's alright… Ichigo…"

"But Aizen… He asked for me to help him… I mean… Come on! This is… Insane… It's impossible… It… I feel sick…"

Stark clasped Ichigo's face in his hands and forced him to look at him, "Ichigo." He said calmly and softly, "Listen to me. Everything is going to be alright. I am here for you. I am not going anywhere. You can trust me and hold onto me. Nothing's changed. Just stay calm… Breathe slowly and deeply. Nice and calm. Okay?"

Ichigo looked at him and did as he said, resting his hands over his after a moment and nodded, "I… I'm okay… Thanks…" he murmured, leaning in and hugging him tightly, "I love you."

Stark smiled weakly and put his arms around Ichigo in return, gently rubbing his back, "I love you too, Ai."

Ichigo relaxed greatly in his embrace before slowly pushing him back and standing up, he stretched and cracked his neck, followed by his knuckles, "Alright… Didn't Yama-Jii say something about a Captains' meeting?"

"Yeah… You've got about forty minutes to go before you have to attend."

The berry sighed and nodded, "Okay… That figures."

Stark stood up slowly and rested a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "Ichigo?"

"Mm?"

"Are you… Alright now?"

"No. But I have to be before long. If Soul Society decides to take Aizen's letter seriously it is likely that as he requested I will be sent to find him. It's my duty as a Captain to follow the orders set to me even if I don't like them."

His words didn't rest well with Stark, who frowned heavily and dropped his hand to his side, "Those are not the words of the man who battled Aizen face to face and emerged triumphant. You are letting your fear override your senses Ichigo."

"I know!" he snapped, looking around angrily, "I don't need you to tell me that!"

The brunette faltered and swallowed, they hadn't had an argument yet; they naturally seemed to agree with what the other said. He didn't want to fall out, least of all over Aizen of all people. That man had caused them both enough trouble for a lifetime.

Ichigo seemed to be on the same wave length, his shoulder slumped slightly, "I… I'm sorry… Stark I didn't mean to bite your head off… Forgive me?"

With a weak smile the brunette put his arms softly around his lover's waist and pulled him into his warm embrace, he pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his forehead, "I will keep you safe." He whispered quietly.

The young Taichou sighed and slumped slightly in his arms, leaning up and kissing him softly, "Thank you."

"You needn't."

Ichigo smiled and chuckled, hugging him gently before slipping from his grasp and unknotting his orange, black and white braid which was nestled neatly under the hair behind his ear, his biggest reminder of his battle with Aizen, his power surge and the power he had yet to grow into.

Stark watched and tilted his head gently, letting his eyes roam over Ichigo's loose fitting Shinigami uniform with a growing lust in his eyes. He cleared his throat and shuffled slightly, tearing his eyes away hastily and settled for looking out of the window instead. The view was pretty… But not as desirable as the view he'd had before.

Ichigo signed a few random papers, putting them in the top of his filing tray for Hinamori to come and pick up later. He swore suddenly, did his fukutaichou yet know of the bloodied letter Aizen had supposedly sent? If she did she would be depressed, upset maybe even heartbroken. Time had done nothing to diminish herself proclaimed shameful feelings.

Ichigo stood up suddenly, "I need to find Hinamori." He told Stark, "It would be better that she heard this news from me than in passing from anyone else."

The brunette looked around and nodded, "You're right of course. I saw her heading to the training arena."

"Alright cheers. I'll be back in five." He smiled and headed out of the office door.

Stark nodded and watched him leave, sighing softly as he remained deeply concerned about his partner, not wanting him to suffer and go through all the problems he had had all over again. He was still getting over the last time bless him. He shook his head knowing Ichigo would blow a gasket if he knew Stark was worrying about him. He shook his head again and ran a hand down his face, watching as Ichigo took off in a burst of shunpo towards the training area.

Meanwhile, Ichigo located Hinamori exactly where Stark had suggested. He stopped his flash-step and approached her slowly, "Hinamori?"

She spun around, looking slightly started seeing as she hadn't heard his approach, "T-Taichou?!"

He lifted a hand to calm her, "Can I talk to you for a moment? It is very important."

"Oh of course." She smiled and followed him to one of the benches around the sides of the arena.

Ichigo took a seat; he was quiet for several long minutes while he contemplated how to break the new to her. Everyone was surprised that since his employment as a Captain he had learned to be tactful.

"Taichou… You're worrying me… Please what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hinamori asked suddenly, she was frowning slightly and looked concerned.

"Oh right… Sorry… I was getting carried away with my thoughts then." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay… I wanted you to hear this from me rather than from anyone else. Yamamoto received a letter from Aizen. The letter was bloody and asks for help from Soul Society, something about a stranger… Taking over… Aizen suggests that he's injured. Okay? Now we don't know if it's authentic yet… We don't even know if it's really from Aizen. I don't want you to worry about it, I'm going to be going to a Captain's meeting in about half an hour and everything will be explained then and I will tell you the truth once I know what it is. So stay calm, try not to worry… I will tell you everything I swear."

She stared at him for several moments, her expression went through confusion and anger before settling on anxiety, "You promise you'll tell me?"

"I would never lie to you Hinamori." He murmured, gently resting a hand on her back.

She nodded, "I believe you." She smiled gently.

He stood up slowly, "Alright, I'm gonna head back now. If you need anything you come and find me okay? Promise me?"

"I will Taichou." She smile weakly, "Thank you for something and telling me… I appreciate it."

He shook his head, "It was nothing." He murmured before shunpo-ing away again.

Half an hour later, Ichigo took his place beside Byakuya in the Head Captain's meeting room. The other Taichou's and their Fukutaichous filed in shortly after and stood to attention as the Yamamoto joined them and took his place at the head of the room.

Ichigo swallowed as the Espada filed in and took their places beside their Captain's and silence fell across the room. Yamamoto pulled out the letter he had told Ichigo and Stark about and held it up, "At mid-day I received this letter, it is supposedly from Aizen Sousuke."

There was a chill in the air which could freeze a fire.

"Is there any way to validate it?" Byakuya spoke up, "How do we know it is truly from Aizen?"

"The only thing we have to go on is the blood smeared over the pages… I have had it checked and it is definitely Aizen's blood. The handwriting is also a certain match." Yamamoto sighed, "However the contents of the letter are impossible to verify." He added.

"What are the contents Yama-Jii?" Kyoraku asked, pulling his straw hat further down over his face.

There was a pause, in which Yamamoto slid the letter into his kosode for safe keeping, "The letter requests help and mercy, it is said that one unnamed male entered Las Noches roughly speaking the day after Ichigo took the position of Taichou and, although it is almost impossible to believe, this unnamed man has overwhelmed Aizen, injured him and has stolen the Hoguyku, taken over Las Noches."

"Wait? Aizen wants help?!" Toshiro exclaimed, "From us?! Is he out of his mind?!"

"Silence." Yamamoto growled and closed his eyes in thought.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by Szayel, "What are we supposed to do? Technically speaking the Espada is still directly contracted to Aizen… And although I doubt anyone here wants to return to his side he is still a threatening man who knows what buttons to press to get what he wants."

The other Espada nodded in agreement, "Regardless of whether he is 'injured' or not it could still be a ploy to reinstate his former hold over us." Harribel agreed, looking a little agitated.

"If it is a trick and Soul Society agrees to help him then he could snap his fingers and force us back into submission or kill us?" Ulquiorra added, "He has never accepted betrayal lying down."

Ichigo looked at the Espada one by one, he felt sad. They had been able to turn their backs on Aizen because of what Soul Society had managed to do and yet now there was a possibility Soul Society was going to put them right back in Aizen's trap. Ichigo glanced around at Stark; the brunette he had come to love with all his heart looked a ghost of himself. He looked like he was deep in thought but Ichigo could see panic deep within his crystal blue eyes.

Ichigo looked around at Yamamoto slowly, "We have to do something but we can't risk putting the former Espada in danger. But on the same time we can't go barging into Las Noches without our key Hollow advisors." He sighed, "You are of course correct." Yamamoto nodded, "Which raises the question of what we will do."

Silence fell once more and Ichigo swallowed, staring at the Head Captain.

"Regardless of the situation with Aizen Sousuke… We must clarify whether or not the other threat… This unnamed man he mentioned in the letter is at large. If he is then I fear for Soul Society… People capable of making Aizen write this letter is capable of anything." Yamamoto declared, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

Ichigo saw that the Espada were starting to share looks, he glanced down the queue at Aaroniero before he tugged Stark's sleeve and brought him down to his level, "Are you guys exchanging thoughts via Aaroniero's ability?"

Stark glanced at him and nodded, "Yeah… Right now Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Aaroniero and myself are in favour of offering our assistance to Soul Society once again."

He frowned, "I don't get it… You were the Primera Espada can't you take charge and order their cooperation?"

He shook his head, "No. While I outrank the other former Espada this is their lives we are discussing. I cannot order them to put themselves at risk for something that may or not be a lie." His voice was calm and soft.

"Okay… I guess that makes sense." He nodded.

Stark smiled weakly, "Coercing them however, is not beyond my jurisdiction."

Ichigo smiled slightly and nodded, letting Stark stand straight again and rejoin the mind battle that was ensuing, however the berry soon discovered that he had exited one battle to encounter another, the Captains were having a disagreement over what to do as well and it didn't seem to be letting up, if anything it seemed to be getting more and more heated by the minute.

Ichigo sighed and rested a hand on his hip, half considering leaving them to it before regretfully remembering that as a Captain he could no longer leave the politics to them. He'd known where this was heading the moment that Yamamoto had told him of the situation. He rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily, dropping his hand from his hip before drawing his Zanpakto and slamming into the ground so hard the room shook and everyone fell silent, even the former Espada looked around as they were shocked out of their mind battle.

"Arguing… Is not going to solve the problem." He snapped, he wasn't sure where his temper was coming from but it was there and he was pissed, "… Yamamoto-Taichou, I put myself forwards as a candidate to go to Hueco Mundo and investigate the information the letter has provided. I will take Stark, Aaroniero, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with me seeing as they're currently the only hollows who are showing any backbone. And anyone else who decides to pick their backsides up off the floor and do something!"

Yamamoto seemed to be in a daze for a good five minutes before he shook his head to clear his surprise, "Ichigo… You understand what you are saying?"

"Perfectly." He nodded, "I am saying that I will go to Hueco Mundo and Las Noches to see if Aizen Sousuke is telling the truth and at the same time eliminate the problem if it is real."

Stark stared at the young Taichou beside him, his heart longed for Ichigo to change his mind; he didn't want him to put himself in danger. Least of all for Aizen's sake, of all the people Ichigo to try to protect. Why did it have to be Aizen?

Yamamoto sighed slightly, "You cannot just go with four hollows. No offence to you." He added as he glanced at the mentioned Espada.

"None taken." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Surely there are a couple of Captain's willing to put their necks on the line?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he looked around at his fellow Taichous, "For God's Sake! Grimmjow, Aaroniero, Ulquiorra and Stark are at more risk that any of you are! They could be targeted for betraying Aizen if this is a trap! And yet they're willing to do what you won't even consider?! What the hell are you? Men or Mice?!" he yelled.

His words seemed to affect the Captains, some of them seemed angry at the impertinence of the little midget upstart and some like Yamamoto and Byakuya looked as though they expected no less of Ichigo.

Said noble, Byakuya, stepped forwards, resting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "I will accompany you on my pride as the Head of the Kuchiki family."

Renji rolled his eyes at this and stepped forwards, "Yeah and me." He sighed, crossing his arms, "Like I could let you go alone."

"I'll come too." Isane squeaked after her Taichou gave her an encouraging nod.

"Are you sure Isane?" Ichigo frowned.

"I am a fukutaichou for a reason Kurosaki-Taichou. I can handle myself in a tight corner. Besides it will be helpful to have someone around to heal your wounds."

He nodded before looking at Yamamoto, "Do we have permission?"

"Yes. You will leave for Hueco Mundo at night fall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two! I apologise to those of you who have already read these chapters, but I have to put them back up and I really hope you will take the time to review again :)**

**Chapter Two: Intel:**

_**~The moonlight fell upon the glistening, pallid sands making them appear silver in the illumination. In the horizon, the ashen sands met the vast midnight skies with no such break as mountains or forestry. Instead there was simply the familiar unstoppable and impermeable, never-ending expanse of sandy dunes. ~ **_

Ichigo sighed as he packed a rucksack, watching Stark doing the same from the corner of his eye. The berry was soon at the base of their bed and Stark was stood at the open wardrobe, the brunette had only said a few words to Ichigo since the meeting had ended several hours ago.

When he could finally take it no longer Ichigo stood up and turned to face him properly, "Are you angry with me?" he asked boldly.

Stark seemed to stiffen slightly, his muscles tensing all over his body, "No. Of course not." He replied in a hoarse tone.

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"I was unaware that my every waking moment had to be filled with talking to you Ichigo." The older man retorted a little bitterly.

Ichigo blinked at the harshness of his voice and stared for several minutes, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find suitable words to answer his outburst. It hurt, and he didn't like it. He swallowed and balled his hands into fists to stop them shaking, "Right… Of course not… Sorry for wanting to sort things out." He threw hit his rucksack off the bed in frustration and stalked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving their room altogether.

Stark faltered as he detected pain hidden under the anger of Ichigo's voice and felt guilt wash over him like a bucket of ice water, he hadn't meant to sound so… Cut off.

The brunette straightened and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. Ever since the mention of Aizen had returned their relationship had already turned strained and he hated it, and he hated Aizen for doing this to them, even the mention of his stupid name was enough to make Ichigo faint. So that was a slight over exaggeration but Stark still hated his former master for it. He had so much to answer for and he wasn't going to let it go, regardless of whether Soul Society was actually going to help the traitor or not.

He tilted his head as he sensed Ichigo's reiatsu heading north-west, towards Division Eight. He sighed and shook his head, he should have known without even having to sense him out. Since becoming a Captain over a year ago Ichigo had been spending a lot of time with either Byakuya and Renji or Kyoraku and Ukitake. The former pair whenever he wanted cold hard advice or what Stark defined as 'real' company, which entailed a lot of home truths, blunt facts and mockery rolled into one. The latter pair were visited whenever Ichigo wanted to have a laugh, occasionally get hammered (Kyoraku's personality had rubbed off a little bit) and seek warm, fuzzy, friendly company which entailed stories of times since gone, heart to hearts and comfort in the form of wisdom and kindness.

Stark sighed heavily and went and sat on the bed with his forearms resting on his knees and his back slouched, his head hung sadly as he reconsidered what had happened and how he had spoken to Ichigo.

"Damn… That man makes me so possessive…" he cursed, meaning Aizen, he thrice cursed the man for having ever laid a hand on his lover. He sighed as he also realised that he would not have met Ichigo without Aizen's help, he smirked and correcting himself, Aizen unintentional help.

The brunette ran a hand through his unkempt hair and closed his eyes, wondering whether he should go after Ichigo and make it up to him somehow. He shook his head and decided against it, if he tried to interfere now it would simply make things worse.

Meanwhile, Ichigo came to a stop in front of Kyoraku's personal room, he sensed Ukitake was already inside and smiled weakly despite the painful throbbing in his chest. He lifted his hand to knock at the door when it opened of its own accord, making him stagger forwards before he righted himself and looked up into the already grinning face of Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Good evening Ichigo-san…" he rumbled gently, "Shouldn't you be preparing for your up and coming mission?"

Ichigo winced slightly at his words and sighed heavily, "I… I was getting ready…"

"I seem to be anticipating a rather large 'but'?" Kyoraku murmured comfortingly, "Come in, you can talk about it all you want, even if that means not at all."

The youngest Captain smiled in relief and hurried past him into the room, the gentle smell of sake, tea and cocoa, "Did you guys know I was coming?" he asked as he sat down in front of the cup of hot chocolate, looking around as Kyoraku rejoined the table and sat beside Ukitake.

"Well it's not difficult to guess when your reiatsu is heading this way." Ukitake smiled.

Ichigo blushed faintly, "I'm still learning to control my reiatsu. My kido has gotten a lot better so that's a good sign that I'm getting control." He protested weakly.

"That's good news, well done." The kimono clad man smiled. Had it been anyone else his words would have sounded condescending, but from this man Ichigo took it wholly as a compliment.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly and took a sip of the hot chocolate in front of him, "Mm that is good." He sighed and let off a little of the tension he had been carrying.

There was a comfortable silence around the room; this was what Ichigo loved about coming to see these two. If he was struggling, or stressed (which was most of the time) they let him talk things out in his own time and never pressed him to speak if they felt he didn't want to. They were just the perfect talking buddies a guy could wish for.

"How are you Ukitake-san?" he asked suddenly, "Unohana-Taichou said in passing that you were a lot better than you were."

The white haired man smiled warmly, "I am very well at the moment Ichigo-san, thank you for asking. I'm more healthy than I have been in years and it makes a very pleasant change I can tell you."

Ichigo smiled weakly, "That's good. I'm glad you're getting better."

"We both are." Kyoraku inputted, glancing at Ukitake.

Ichigo's mouth nearly fell open as he looked at the pair, no way… How could he not have realised before? They look in Kyoraku's eyes when he looked at his long term 'friend' was one he often saw when Stark looked at him. He sighed as he thought about Stark and his expression dropped slightly. Ukitake and Kyoraku seemed to notice this and fell silent once more.

The silence continued for several long moment before Ichigo couldn't stand it any longer.

He sighed, "Things have been… Difficult with Stark since Yama-Jii told us about the letter." He murmured.

Kyoraku removed his straw hat and set it on the floor beside him, "Yama-Jii did mention in passing that he informed the two of you before anyone else, for obvious reasons."

The berry sighed and looked into the chocolate liquid in his cup, "I was a little bit snappy before the Captain's meeting but we made up quickly, easily. But just now… While we were getting ready… He practically bit my head off… I've never seen him like that he was all… Moody and cold… Shut off…" his shoulders slumped slightly and he let out a miserable sigh.

Ukitake glanced at his long term friend before looking at Ichigo, "I think you should go back and talk to him Ichigo-kun… It is obvious to everyone that the two of you are very much in love. I would not be surprised if Stark's bad temper was anything more than worry. You agreed to go into enemy territory and find Aizen again, he's probably afraid that… If you will excuse my accusation, Aizen will mess with your head again? Maybe take you away from him?"

Ichigo faltered and looked up at them both, "I… I hadn't thought… I didn't even… Oh god… I stormed out on him too…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I wouldn't worry Ichigo-kun… He will wait for you. He'll still be there and I have no doubt that when you get back he will be more than ready to apologise and explain."

He nodded, relaxing greatly, "Wow… I feel so much calmer now I can see everything in perspective… Thank you." He smiled weakly.

Ukitake waved a hand, "Please, that is what friends are for."

Ichigo smiled at the suggestion that they were friends, "Can I ask a personal question?" he said after a moment.

"Of course. It doesn't mean we'll necessarily answer it." Kyoraku grinned, downing a bowl of sake.

Ichigo hesitated before nodding, "When you've lived as long as you have… What do you find yourself thinking about someone like me?"

"What do you mean?" Ukitake frowned faintly.

"Well… After all the experience you've had… All the battles, the people you've seen coming in and out of Soul Society, the things you've seen, felt… What do you think about… Well, me?"

There was a moment of silence and the two Captains stared at Ichigo in bemusement before Ukitake finally spoke, "I'm thinking you feel intimidated by the fact that the youngest Captain besides you is over sixty years old." He smiled slightly, "Ichigo, the other Captains including myself and Shunsui here, yes we have experience, we have been in a lot of battles, seen a lot of people come and go but we have always know when we see someone who can stick at their job."

Ichigo blinked, "What do you-"

"You stormed into Soul Society to stop Kuchiki-san being executed unfairly; you fought Fukutaichous, Taichous and the strongest Zanpakto in existence just to protect one girl. You then came to the aid of Soul Society during the Bount attacks. You have come back over and over again to help Soul Society. You have never stopped just because something was impossible. You kept fighting."

Ichigo blushed slightly as the white haired captain spoke, the way he said everything made him sound like some kind of hero or something… He was nothing of the sort, just very stubborn in his own eyes.

"And of course you're as stubborn as can be." Kyoraku said what he'd just thought, "But all in all I would say you are a keeper. There's no way Soul Society will ever let you go now that they've got you." The kimono drunk grinned slightly slyly, "And with as many Captain recommendations there's no way anyone can fault you."

Ichigo's blush darkened slightly, "Wow you guys are just full of compliments." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in a reaction to his sudden embarrassment.

"You did want our honest opinion Ichigo-kun." Ukitake smiled, "And we have given it."

"We wouldn't lie regardless." Kyoraku added as he slurped down another bowl of sake.

Ichigo felt the weight on his chest lift suddenly and a smile found its way onto his face, "Thanks." He told them, finishing his cocoa, "I think I'm ready now."

Ukitake stood up and rested an arm on Ichigo's shoulder, "You've always been ready."

The berry looked back at him and smiled; before he quite knew what had come over him and gave the older Taichou and warm hug, he was blushing slightly as he pulled back but relaxed as he saw Ukitake was smiling at the gesture, "Thanks again. It means a lot that I can come to you two and talk until there's no tomorrow."

Ukitake ruffled his hair affectionately, "Ichigo-kun… Your father is an old friend, almost like family to the both of us. I would like to think you can think of us as an extended family, and we will be here whenever and if ever you need us."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "I'd be honoured to think of you both in that way. It means a lot to me. I'll come and see you when I get back from the mission; I think I'll need to talk a hell of a lot."

"Is that you weird sixth sense talking Ichigo-san?" Kyoraku asked in amusement.

"Yeah… I think it probably is." He nodded with a sigh.

"Well then. We will both be here and waiting, with sake, tissues and chocolate." Ukitake told him confidently.

Ichigo smiled at the idea, "That sounds great."

He thanked them both one last time before bowing fleetingly and leaving Kyoraku's room, flash-stepping back over to Division Five with a lightened mood.

He hesitated outside of his room and sensed Stark inside. He paused and slowly opened the door, heading inside. He swallowed a little nervously and walked into the bedroom; he lingered by the door and looked at his partner, watching him sleep in an awkward position. He looked like he had curled up and fallen over when he'd fallen asleep.

Ichigo walked over slowly and sat down beside him. He reached over and gently stroked his cheek until he saw his eyelids flutter open; he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"Stark… I'm sorry." He murmured as the other man woke up properly; he hastily pressed a finger over the others lips as he saw he was about to respond, "I didn't try to consider or think what you might be feeling about the circumstances. I went and dragged us into another mess without talking to you about it and I'm sorry." He sighed, "I realise now that… You were only being how you were because you were worried and I should have respected that, or even realised it before storming out how I did. Can you forgive me for being a dense idiot?"

The brunette stared at him and let him rant all he wanted. When he was sure he had finally finished he took the hand which had silenced him and sat up, cupping the back of his lover's head and pulling him into a gently and warm hug, "You silly idiot… It is me who should be asking for you to forgive me. I was possessive and a little bit… Jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I couldn't help but wonder if you would be so eager to rescue me if I was in his position… I'm sorry… It was a selfish thought."

Ichigo gawped slightly and blinked several times, "You… Oh my God… Stark you're an idiot!" he half exclaimed, climbing onto his lap and clasping his face in his hands, "Of course I would! I would go to hell and back to rescue you, you stupid… Very attractive, sexy man…" he trailed off and sighed, kissing him deeply, but sweetly.

Stark relaxed suddenly and kissed him back, brushing a hand through the soft orange locks of his lover, "Ha-ha you're quite the attractive, sexy man yourself, Ai."

Ichigo looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah yeah whatever you say." He grinned before sighing, "I guess we should finish getting ready to go…"

The brunette sighed as well but nodded and let Ichigo slid off his lap, "I finished packing up the majority of what we'll need, and Hanataro should be popping over with Isane as well… I asked Unohana to give us some medical supplies in case we need them. Bandages, plasters, creams, energy pills… Stuff like that."

"Good thinking." He smiled, turning to his wardrobe and sighing slightly; he scratched his head thoughtfully before changing into a clean uniform. He pulled on his haori again and brushed himself down, setting Zangetsu on his back in his usual bandage sheath.

"Are Tensa and Shiro alright?" Stark asked suddenly.

"Eh?" he turned around and looked at him as he slowly braided the triple coloured strand of long hair behind his ear, "Oh… Yeah they're both fine…"

"**Mind if we talk for ourselves King?" **Shiro asked in his mind before both the albino and Tensa appeared on his left and right in the form of their usual astral projections.

"Hey guys." Stark smiled as he saw the two of them, "You alright?"

"Not bad… It's nice to stretch my legs." Tensa smiled as he paced slowly around the room stretching gently.

"That's good… Shiro?"

"Yea… Not bad… Can't complain…" the albino grinned.

"That makes a change." Ichigo mumbled, Shiro stuck his blue tongue out at the berry with a grin.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went to answer the door as there was a shy knock, he let Hanataro and Isane into the lounge and smiled, "Hey Hanataro, it sure has been a while." He greeted.

"Hello Ichigo-san." The shy male replied with a nervous smile, "How is everything going?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. What about you?"

"Oh I'm okay." He nodded and smiled a little stronger, "Anyway… I am just here to deliver Stark-san's requested supplies. Kotetsu-Fukutaichou came with me…"

"Because this way I can remain with you until we leave for Hueco Mundo." The silver haired woman smiled, "And Unohana-Taichou asked me to."

Ichigo laughed, "With her special smiled right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's not a problem; you're more than welcome to stay here until we leave. When we leave here I'll have to quickly hand over my keys to Hinamori and then we can go on to the Senkaimon and meet up with Byakuya, Renji, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Isane nodded and gingerly took a seat on the sofa.

Ichigo nodded and smiled, he quickly ducked into the bedroom and saw that Tensa and Shirosaki had already retreated into his mind, leaving Stark on his own to gather their bags together.

"Hey, Isane and Hanataro are here with your order." The berry smiled at his lover and hurried over to take his bag from him.

"Ah perfect, right on time." He grinned, kissing him sweetly before pulling back and heading into the lounge to greet their guests.

Ten minutes later, Hanataro departed and headed back to Division Four while Isane merely picked up her own rucksack which contained spare clothes, tinned food supplies and medical supplies, and threw it onto her back; following Ichigo and Stark out of the room.

Stark took Ichigo's hand and linked their fingers; as Ichigo had said they made a five minute pit stop at Hinamori's Fukutaichou office and handed over the necessary keys and documents to allow her to run the Division while they were away.

Once that was over and done with, the trio headed in the direction of the Senkaimon as arranged, before long leaping into a speedy shunpo and sonido to get their faster.

Ichigo came to a stop and rolled his eyes as they found that Byakuya and Renji were already there waiting for them with small rucksacks similar to his and Stark's.

"Hey!" he called, waving to them both as they came to a stop beside them.

"I was beginning to think you would never get here, Ichigo." Byakuya replied in a stoic tone, there was however amusement the noble's eyes.

"Oi… We're ten minutes early!" Ichigo protested half heartedly, grinning slightly.

"Indeed." The noble's lips twitched ever so slightly.

They fell silent for a duration before looking around as the very recognisable and loud voice which belonged to Grimmjow as the two remaining members of their party made their way towards them leisurely.

Byakuya frowned and looked at the time, they were fifteen minutes late, "Where have you two been?" he asked instantly.

Grimmjow looked like he was seething; his hands were balled into fists and he was shaking slightly, "Where'd you think?" he spat.

Ichigo frowned at the state of the blue haired hollow before looking at Ulquiorra who appeared a little exasperated; he knew instantly that whatever was going on must have been bad for the usually emotionless man to show anything.

Byakuya must have been thinking along the same lines as he appraised Ulquiorra, "What happened?"

The pale male sighed and glanced at Grimmjow before looking at Byakuya once again, "It's ridiculous really and should not have made us this late however-"

"Don't you fuckin' dare!" Grimmjow exploded, "It's none of their business!"

Now Ichigo was really worried, Grimmjow had a temper yes, but he'd never heard him be so directly furious with Ulquiorra who could put the blue haired male on his ass without straining himself.

"-Szayel put up a fight and tried to stop Grimmjow coming." The former Fourth Espada stated despite Grimmjow's continued ascent to pure rage, "We spent the last half an hour trying to convince Szayel that Grimmjow would be coming back, would not be dying and would not have fallen in love with anyone else why we are away." He continued ruthlessly.

Grimmjow's anger turned to embarrassment as Ulquiorra finished and his cheeks flooded red; he huffed and looked away in mortification at the suggestion that he was 'in love' with Szayel Aporro Granz.

Ichigo giggled suddenly, clapping a hand over his mouth to try and silence himself. It was adorable, and he couldn't believe he actually found himself thinking how cute Szayel and Grimmjow were together. Grimmjow suddenly settled him with piercing gaze but Ichigo couldn't see any real anger in them; he could only see mild embarrassment and anxiety. Was Grimmjow actually afraid that he wouldn't get to see Szayel again?!

Byakuya cleared his throat, "Well… You are here now. That is what counts I suppose." He made an effort to continue the conversation, "Out of curiosity how did you escape Szayel?"

Grimmjow shuffled uncomfortably, "I… Had to let him sob and blubber over me for about twenty minutes and the other ten… Well… You know… Szai wanted a bit more specific kind of comfort…" he cleared his throat and blushed again slightly, scratching his cheek and looking away and nibbling his bottom lip.

Ulquiorra sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "That was after Szayel attempted to forcefully strap Grimmjow to one of the chairs so that he couldn't leave… I have never known Szayel to be such a baby over anything…"

"Aww…" Ichigo grinned widely, "He must be really worried… It's so sweet! Little Grimmjow is in love!" He teased, oh yeah, he was gonna get a good half an hour of enjoyment out of this…

"It'll be less 'sweet' if I plant my fist in your face Strawberry!" Grimmjow growled.

"Yeah, like you could!" Ichigo replied with quick wit, "It's not happening Grim!"

Stark stepped forwards suddenly, seeing that Grimmjow was about to try and prove Ichigo wrong in so many ways, "As nice as this has been should we not now be going? Before Szayel or anyone else decides to change their minds?"

Ichigo sighed but nodded, "Yeah… You're right, unfortunately… The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back."

Byakuya nodded and turned to guards who stood before the Senkaimon, he cleared them away from the area before using a device Kurotsuchi and Urahara had put together; he pressed the button on the device and they watched as a small Garganta opened up just in front of the Senkaimon.

The group of seven shared a look before heading into the Garganta and letting it close behind them with a snap.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra followed behind Byakuya and Renji; Isane, Stark and Ichigo brought up the rear of the group. They travelled in silence for a long time; Grimmjow seemed to have calmed down finally and no longer looked like he was going to self destruct anymore.

Ichigo swallowed as they stepped out of the Garganta, he felt an edge of panic wash over him as his feet hit the sand and he felt a little sick. Abruptly, Stark winced as Ichigo gripped his hand in a bone breaking hold; he looked at the man for a moment and saw that a bead of sweat was running down the side of his face as he struggled to contain what it was he was feeling.

Ichigo looked up at the brunette as he felt his gaze; his hazel eyes were full of fear, concern and panic. Stark sighed inwardly, he had anticipated this reaction from Ichigo and in a subtle motion he looped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his body firmly and comfortingly. Ichigo relaxed almost straight away and let out a soft breath as his panic retreated.

"Storming the palace at night is not a good idea, for the majority of hollows, their powers are greatest or only usable at night. If there are still hollows inside of the Las Noches then we could be walking straight into a trap if we go in now." Stark told them all strongly, "We should set up a camp, get some sleep, ensure we are at our prime before we go in."

Byakuya nodded, "Alright, that sounds like a half decent idea to me. Any queries?" When no one replied he nodded, "We'll set up camp then."

Several huffs, puffs and four tents later, the group stood once more in the middle of the circle of tents they had put up. Byakuya and Renji would share a tent, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would share a tent, Stark and Ichigo would share and Isane would get one to herself, being the only woman in the group everyone had amicably agreed she required the most privacy, despite the fact that all males present were gay, although, Ichigo was unsure if Ulquiorra was gay or just not interested in anything sexually related.

Without a word, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both retired to their tent, Renji retired and Isane disappeared into her own tent too. Byakuya remained outside for around ten minutes to talk shop with Stark, apparently, the brunette was quite the strategist and Byakuya valued his opinion.

Ichigo had watched and listened for quite a while before he finally got sleepy and decided to call it a day. He walked over and tugged gently at Stark's sleeve, leaning up and kissing him very softly before pulling back and bidding Byakuya good night. He disappeared into his tent and laid down under the blankets, he was practically asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Open Sands of Hueco Mundo:**

_**~ The halls of the once busy palace were deserted, cracks and splinters in the white marble had begun to spread from ceiling to floor and all former imitations of glory, majesty, royalty were gone. All that remained was the bitter shell of something that used to be fantastic and worthy. As all things are built up to heights of unimaginable power, they must one day sink back down to the earth and become dust. ~**_

Ichigo woke to the sound of Byakuya's voice shouting through the flaps of his tent; he groaned and peeled him away from the delectably warm pillow that was Stark and sat up, "Alright! I'm awake! Piss the hell off and leave me alone!" he replied sharply and grumpily; Byakuya took the hint, guessing that Ichigo was not a morning person.

The young Taichou turned to his still sleeping lover and narrowed his eyes at him, cracking him over the head and the butt of his hand, "Wake up lazy ass!" he announced before shuffling into his hakama, kosode and haori.

He left Stark to wake up properly and dress, stumbling out of his tent and yawning, stretching hugely and shaking away the remnants of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. He was disorientated to find the sky was still dark before groaning and recalling that the only place the sky changed was **inside** Las Noches.

"Finally… We were startin' to think we were leaving without you Strawberry!" Grimmjow smirked widely at him, in a much better mood himself after a goodnight's sleep and an argument with Ulquiorra over the food rations.

"Shaddap Grimmjow!" Ichigo half shouted even though there was no real anger in his voice; only slight annoyance at the nickname Grimmjow was using.

"Aww, Strawberry don't be so mean!" the blue haired hollow continued with a viciously coy grin.

Ichigo smirked suddenly and narrowed his eyes, "You know… If you carry on like that I'm gonna start calling you that nickname Szayel gave you… You know the one I mean?"

As expected, Grimmjow's face went bright red and he grumbled incoherently, "How the held would you know about that…"

"It's a little thing called 'offering a hand in his crazy experiments' Grimmjow, when you show an interest in what he does he gets very receptive to conversation. That and he's not exactly shy about his sex life." Ichigo replied, shuddering slightly at his last statement before smirking evilly at Grimmjow's flustered, embarrassed expression.

"Ichigo… Could you tear yourself away from humiliating Grimmjow and help Stark pack up your tent? We don't have all day." Byakuya sighed from right behind him, making the berry jump out of his skin and look at the noble sheepishly.

Ichigo looked over at the tent and saw Stark was now up and about as well, "Right…" he agreed and hurried over, helping the brunette wrestle their tent back into its bag.

Stark flashed him a warm smile and took his hand once they had finished fighting with their tent, "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Not bad." He replied in a hushed voice, linking their fingers with a shy smile, "I just want to get it over with now."

"It won't be long… We just have to have a poke around, ensure everything's cool and get the hell out again." He reassured him softly, adjusting Los Lobos in his sash before looking up as Ulquiorra handed out bowls to everyone.

"We can eat while we move." The former fourth Espada told them before he lifted his own rucksack onto his back and began eating while he walked off.

Ichigo looked down to find his bowl was filed with porridge, golden syrup flavour if he was correct.

Following suit they moved off, eating the stodgy breakfast while they went and after a while they washed the bowls and put them away again.

Once breakfast had had a chance to go down, the group instantly jumped into shunpo and sonido, heading towards Las Noches at speed. Ichigo's eyes were darting from left to right; there was a lot of tension in his muscles and he was beginning to feel a little stressed again.

When they reached Las Noches, they all stopped again and looked at the huge white walls, no one present was overly happy to enter the palace again.

Ichigo swallowed back his nerves and sighed, "Is there a way to get in without being detected by the security system?" he asked, looking at Ulquiorra.

The black haired former Espada met his gaze, "No."

"Seriously?"

"There is no way to sneak in."

"Right…" he frowned and looked back at the building, "So how do we get in without causing a disturbance?"

They soon learned why they had been putting up with Ulquiorra's blunt, aggravating, inane personality complex as the black haired former Fourth Espada pulled out a large rung of keys. Ichigo's mouth dropped open at the sight of the keys, there were hundreds no thousands!

"One of the small perks of being the former head of security." Ulquiorra commented stoically as he jangled the keys in a tormenting fashion, "Do you wish to enter through the front door, the back door, the side door, the other side door, the basement, the dungeon, the gym or the cellar?"

They all stared at Ulquiorra in awe for several long moments before Ichigo grinned at him, "So you ARE more than a pretty face!" his comment sent Renji and Grimmjow into a fit of choked giggles; Ulquiorra remained passive and simply blinked before looking at Byakuya unchangingly and handing him the keys

The nobleman took the keys with a murmur of thanks and looked through them silently for several minutes before he looked back at Ulquiorra, "The side door." He replied.

Ulquiorra nodded and picked out the correct key before leading them around to the proffered entrance, he stepped back and gestured to the large white door. They all looked up at said door with a mildly concerned look. It wasn't exactly secretive.

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo asked Byakuya with a raised eyebrow.

"If there is no real way to avoid detection then the best plan is to do what they won't expect."

Stark put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and nodded, "He's right… We have to go with whatever small advantage we have."

With a sigh the youngest taichou nodded, "Alright…"

Byakuya took confident strides forwards and pushed the selected key into the lock and turned it, with a whoosh of air and dust the door unlocked and the nobleman rested a hand on the white marble. Hesitating for only a moment, he pushed on it firmly, almost jumping as it swung open wide.

The group was greeted by a chilling sense of foreboding which seemed to reek and pour out of the entrance in waves. They shivered in unison and shared a glance before heading inside slowly and cautiously. There was no banter anymore, even Grimmjow had become serious and his usual grin was nowhere in sight.

Darkness. There were no lights on inside; the former majestic glow which had once filled the hallways was gone. They shared another glance before spinning around as the door slammed shut behind them and they heard the lock click shut again.

"I don't suppose we have to worry about traps do we?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Nah… Szayel disabled the booby trap mechanisms before we left for Seireitei." Grimmjow replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"That's good at least then." The berry sighed in relief and the group began to move forwards, down the dark; dank hallway.

They had gone quite a way, there was a thick blanket of tension hanging in the air like an axe above their heads and they could all feel the stress and danger of their environment, even though no one said anything.

Ichigo slowed suddenly, his hand lifted and rested on the hilt of his Zanpakto, he looked behind him in the direction that they had come from with a slight frown.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Stark asked as soon as he realised his lover had stopped moving.

"Hnn?" Ichigo looked around again, "Nothing… I just feel like I'm being watched. It's a bit… Creepy." He shivered and caught up to them again.

They travelled down two long corridors before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who had been leading the way, both froze and looked ahead with mildly horrified expressions.

Ichigo knew instantly something was wrong, if Ulquiorra showed even the slightest flicker of emotion things were on the verge of an apocalypse. So when Ulquiorra looked about ready to pass out, Ichigo figured they had gone past an apocalypse into the obliteration of every known particle of existence. Fantastic.

"What is it?" He asked as he hurried towards them, the berry looked between the two at the corridor ahead and his own face betrayed the shock of what he saw.

The hallway was littered with bones. Skeletons of hollows hung from the lampshades, they were impaled on the wall torches, scattered across the floor in a disorderly fashion. It looked like… A massacre.

"Holy shit…" Stark breathed as he walked forwards slowly and crouched beside one of the skeletons, "… This is… This was… They didn't stand a chance!"

The two other former Espada followed him forwards and inspected a skeleton as well, "I have never seen anything like this." The black haired male announced, he still seemed shocked beyond words.

"This was a total annihilation of life." Grimmjow breathed, running a hand down his face.

Ichigo looked behind him again suddenly, starting to feel a little paranoid about the sensation of being watched and followed. He swallowed and shrugged it off, looking back at the decimation in front of him, "Is it just me… Or is this **not** Aizen's handy work."

The three former Espada looked up at him sharply as he spoke before sharing a glance, they clearly hadn't considered that, "But who would do this!?" Stark asked, he was pained by the death of his fellow hollows.

"The man that Aizen told us about." Ichigo murmured.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Renji asked suddenly, "Ichigo there's no evidence here to suggest-"

"This **is not** Aizen's handy work." Ichigo repeated, looking at the red pineapple seriously, "If this was down to Aizen then we wouldn't have found the bodies! He's house proud, he's strong and he wouldn't leave a corpse to rot in his house! No matter who or what it was."

"He's right…" Ulquiorra murmured as he stood up and faced them again, "Aizen-sama… I mean… Aizen would not have allowed the bodies to decay like this. He would have had them removed straight away."

"So that means that someone with less respect to the dead killed them all…"

Silence fell for several minutes before Ichigo's gaze snapped behind him again, this time he was scowling hard and his hands balled into fists, "We need to go."

"What?" Byakuya frowned at Ichigo's tension, "What's wrong?"

"WE NEED TO GO!" he yelled, looking at the noble again, "Something is coming. And I for one do not want to be here when it is."

The nobleman regarded his junior for a moment before nodding sharply; remember what Yamamoto had told him about the development of Ichigo's extra perception ability, "Very well."

Although reluctant to leave the skeletons of their kin behind, Stark; Ulquiorra and Grimmjow hastily followed the shinigami and ran from the corridor as fast as their legs would carry them. Instantaneously, they were gifted by a strong; icy cold breeze which gusted from ahead of them.

Ichigo eyes widened as the wind was accompanied by a slow, rumbling; crunching sound from behind them, "Oh that is not good… This is really not good… This is terrible!" he yelled over the wind.

"Yes! I think we know that!" Grimmjow barked, "There's no need to point it out!"

"Oh shut it!" Ulquiorra snapped venomously at the pair.

They all glanced behind them and watched as they were greeted by the sight of a huge bolder rolling after them. With wide eyes and survival instincts they all jumped into shunpo and sonido and tried to escape the massive ball of sheer brick which was attempting to crush them.

They ran down several corridors, the bolder continuing to pursue them endlessly, picking up more and more speed the longer it travelled. Finally they encountered a corridor which at the end of was a forked path.

"Which path?!" Stark yelled with a strained voice.

"Left!" Ulquiorra replied, his tone was for once, equally as strained.

Without further ado they sprinted down the left hand fork and heard the bolder smash against the wall and splinter into hundreds of pieces just seconds later. They slowed down and skidded to a stop, all panting heavily and sweating slightly as they recovered from the exertive exercise they had been subjected to.

"T… That… Was… Crazy…" Ichigo wheezed as he leaned with his hands on his knees.

"I thought… You said the… Booby traps had been… Disabled…" Renji growled at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"They were." The blue haired panther replied bitterly, "Someone must have enabled them again."

"Who would do that?" Stark asked with a frown.

"It's not difficult to do. All you need to do is access the control panel and hijack it." Ulquiorra frowned, "You know that too Stark."

"That isn't what I meant." The brunette told him.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Someone capable of killing all those hollows we saw, someone capable of taking out Aizen, someone capable of stealing the Hoguyku… Why would they need to set traps for us?" Stark asked.

They all looked at the brunette as he finished, he was correct of course unless…

"They're playing with us." Renji murmured, "They knew someone would come… So they set these traps to tease us and play games."

"You're correct." Byakuya sighed, "But that means-"

"They knew we would come." Ichigo breathed, "They must have known that Aizen sent us that letter… They might even have put him up to it…"

Grimmjow swore at the revelation, "In that case we should probably leave. I dunno about you lot but I don't fancy being the butt of this joke."

Without waiting for anyone to reply, the blueberry former Espada walked back over to the exit before they all heard a very loud voice swearing fluently.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra called with a small frown on his face.

"That fuckin' bolder has sealed the exit up completely, that's what's fucking wrong!" Grimmjow growled, "We might be able to move the rocks if we work together… What do you think?"

"Hmm… It seems like a lot of hard work for such a simple thing." The former Cuarto padded over and inspected the mound of rubble, closely followed by Byakuya; Renji and Stark.

Ichigo sighed and folded his arms, closing his eyes slowly and trying to sense Aizen's reiatsu carefully. He listened to the others arguing over an appropriate course of action and rolled his eyes in his mind, wondering why he had to be surrounded by testosterone fuelled idiots.

There was a loud creaking in the tunnel and everyone fell silent instantly. Ichigo opened his eyes suddenly and he swallowed, his stomach knotting tightly as he started to feel anxious again.

"I have… A really… Really bad feeling… About that sound…" Ichigo breathed before the ground shook and suddenly dropped from under him. He plunged down and watched the ground seal over above him as he was swept along a black tunnel.

Ichigo yelled as he was tossed and tumbled around the passageway, hitting his head several times on the metal tube and feeling his brain shaking inside his skull.

Then, the tunnel ended abruptly and he was flung out into a room. He hit the floor and rolled across it before hitting the wall and finally stopping. He groaned and slowly straightened himself out, getting to his feet and rubbing his head as it throbbed.

He looked around slowly and found that half of the room was lit by pale blue flames; the other was plunged in darkness. In the lit half of the room Ichigo could identify a wooden door and a desk with an unlit lamp on it.

Ichigo frowned and walked over to the door, reaching out and pressing his hands against it. He swore and yanked his hands away as he was given an electric shock and shook his hands to get rid of the burning and stinging sensation.

He was frozen in place by an abrupt, chilling laughter from behind him. He swallowed and lifted a hand, clutching the hilt of his Zanpakto. He spun around suddenly and tried to unsheathe the giant blade from the bandages on his back. He was stopped by a large hand around his wrist and he was rammed into the door; locked in place by the vice pressure of another body against his.

Wincing away the crack his head had had on the door, he opened his eyes slowly; blinking away the remnants of confusion and looked at the being who had pinned him to the door. His eyes widened but he didn't recognise the male.

He was about 6"6 with shoulder length black hair which created a veil over the old scar over his left eye; his eyes were a gentle honey brown colour and gave his skin a pale bronze glow. He quirked a well manicured eyebrow and observed the struggling berry.

"Who… The hell are you…" Ichigo ground out after he recovered from his shock; instead of answering his question, the stranger snapped his fingers and the rest of the room lit up.

Ichigo looked over the taller man's shoulder towards the wall opposite. He saw several rungs attached to the wall at head level; and attached to two of them were thick glowing chains which headed towards the floor. The chains were glowing green and seemed to pulsate.

The berry frowned and tried to see where the chains went to but he couldn't see over the stranger's shoulder until he move abruptly out of the way. Ichigo slid down the door as he was released so suddenly and looked across the room; his eyes widened slowly as he saw that the chains were restraining someone's arms above their head.

Ichigo's mouth went dry as he followed the slim line of arms and muscles, seeing a flash of brunette hair and tanned skin before the prisoner's head lifted slowly and two pairs of brown eyes met.

There was no splendour anymore, no royalty or self-righteousness; all of the former smugness and power was absent. There was just simple humility and longing in his eyes.

Aizen Sousuke had been torn down to his centre and starved of his power hungry dilemmas. He was just a man now. A man.

Ichigo swallowed. The letter had been true. Aizen was littered with bruises and cuts, his wrists were red raw from struggling against the glowing green chains and he wore no shirt; his hakama was torn in places and stained red in others. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked gaunt.

"I see you two know one and other." The stranger interrupted and hoisted Ichigo to his feet, dragging him over to the wall and tearing his Zanpakto away from him, "How quaint."

"Let him go…" Aizen panted weakly, "He… Has nothing to do with this…"

"Hmm… Let me see… Scowling expression, determined eyes, orange hair, a giant Zanpakto and has a hold enough over Aizen Sousuke to have the man ask for your release… Hmm… You must be the one." The stranger chuckled slightly and threw Ichigo down against the wall, quickly grabbing his wrists as he went to fight. He pinned him with ease and held his gaze unflinchingly, grabbing another glowing chain and looping it around Ichigo's neck, he stepped back as it tied securely enough and smirked down at the pair, "Now that I can be sure you will not attempt to kill me… Introductions are in order. Are they not?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he struggled against the chain around his neck, he could tell that it was absorbing his reiatsu and keeping it at a manageable level.

"You can talk right?"

"Yes." Ichigo growled, glaring at him murderously.

"So…" he trailed off and gave him a meaningful look.

Aizen glanced between them with gritted teeth, "He… Won't stop asking… Until you answer him…" he panted weakly, letting his head fall again from exhaustion.

"Right." Ichigo sighed and scowled, "I am Captain Kurosaki Ichigo from Division Five."

"How polite. I am-" he looked around as he heard several explosions from upstairs and he smirked slightly, "Hmm… Perhaps the pleasantries will have to wait after all… Pity…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as they were left alone and he swallowed anxiously, hoping the others didn't bump into this guy.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he grumbled, "That definitely wasn't how things were meant to go…"

"Maybe… You're cursed…" Aizen murmured humourlessly from beside him.

"Ugh… Don't even tempt me."


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies, when re uploading the chapters the other day I mistook chapter four of Cuarto Cuisines for chapter four of Truth _**

**Chapter Four: I Hate Being Popular:**

_**~ Against the midnight black sky the palace stood out like a trophy on a hill. At least that is what it used to be. Now it was a wrecked, broken pebble against a black canvas. There was no power or passion. The palace, like its Lord, had been ruined by overconfidence, ruthlessness and backhanded wicked corruption. ~**_

Ichigo growled and tore at the chain around his neck viciously, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed in fury, "God dammit!" he spat and slumped against the wall with his arms crossed in a huff.

"If it were so easy I would not have been required to send a letter of assistance to Seireitei." Aizen pointed out with a calm tone.

"Shut up asshole!" Ichigo growled, not looking at him.

"What was that for?"

"Because I feel like it! I just had to agree to come to your bloody rescue! I should have guessed I'd get kidnapped again sooner or later!"

"There's really no need for that Ichigo." Aizen frowned slightly, "Besides… You haven't been kidnapped, you've been captured."

"OH SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared, turning his back on the infuriating man and huffing like a second language.

Aizen fell silent for several moments, sagging against his binds again and wincing as his injuries pained him again slightly. He sighed heavily and swallowed, "Why did you come?" he asked, not one hundred percent certain he wanted to know.

Ichigo froze and sighed heavily at the question, "Because… You asked for me." He sniffed, "And… I guess I needed to… To make sure you were still alive…"

"What do you mean?" he frowned faintly.

"I have been having dreams…" the berry hung his head and rubbed at the sore spot on his neck where the chain had chaffed, "I've developed knowledge… I can sense things before they happen and… I was having nightmares."

Aizen frowned a little stronger and tried to reach out to him but was restricted by the chains, "What… What did you dream of?"

"You." He replied simply, "In the dreams… You were in a secluded room. You were alone. And you were injured, in pain… I guess… I was scared that you might have died."

He paused for several moments to digest the information before smiling slightly, "You were afraid for me?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Ichigo's words were cold and blunt, they cut like steel against Aizen's heart, "I am in love with Stark. I've grown up… I'm a captain now and I cannot and will not betray the people I love. I'm sorry, but whatever we had… It's over… It's been over for a long time. I can't let myself fall for you again; it would be detrimental to my purpose. I'm sorry."

Aizen swallowed as he spoke, his expression falling, "Even though we fought in Seireitei… I still had hopes of winning you back…" he murmured, looking away, "I suppose it was a ridiculous wish… I hurt you and the people you care about because I lost my temper and couldn't get what I wanted… It was childish…"

The berry head looked around at him slowly and swallowed, "I'm sorry Sousuke… I… I didn't mean to sound so cold… It's just… There cannot be any room for misunderstanding now… And I don't want to get your hopes up…"

"It's fine." He replied sharply, "Forget it."

Ichigo sighed and sat back against the wall, wondering how Stark and the others were doing. He wondered fleetingly where the stranger had disappeared to before he looked at Aizen again.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No… He has not told me his name nor told me anything about himself." The brunette replied, "However his reiatsu is strange. It is not hollow and not shinigami… It is something completely different. All I know is that he was able to strike me down, and he was quick… So quick that I stood no chance of stopping him."

Ichigo swallowed, "Well that's not good…"

"Don't be ridiculous… You are stronger than I am remember? You could stop him easily."

"I'm not at the same level that I was when we fought Sousuke… I'm back at the level I was before…" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Who else is with you?"

"Hmm? Oh… Stark, Byakuya, Renji, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow." He replied.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah… There was a fight between the Espada because the majority of them believed that your letter was a trap but Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark believed that it would be better to investigate and make sure. So they decided to come. Byakuya and Renji are stubborn so when I decided to come they naturally agreed as well." He sighed, "Hinamori was worried about you."

Aizen's eyebrow twitched at the mention of his former Fukutaichou and he ground his teeth for several minutes before huffing and looking away, "And Gin?"

"He's yet to be reinstated as a Taichou but a position in Division Three has been left open for when he has proved himself trustworthy again."

"Tch… Good luck with that."

"Just because you got duped by him doesn't mean everyone else will be." Ichigo snapped and folded his arms.

The brunette looked at him with narrowed eyes and grumbled slightly, they fell silent and sat in a grumpy atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Stark; Byakuya; Renji; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were making their way down the tunnel that they had been sealed in. Stark was panicky and anxious, wanting to find Ichigo was soon as possible; he was getting more and more agitated as they continued and he was close to gnawing his fingers off in angst.

"Stark-san please try to calm down, your reiatsu will let anyone around know that we're here…" Byakuya murmured and sighed as Stark's shoulders slumped.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and forced his reiatsu under control.

"Don't worry Stark…" Grimmjow piped up from the end of the line, "Ichigo's a stubborn bastard! I'm sure he's giving hell to anyone who's around."

"That's Grimmjow… You're making me feel so much better." Stark muttered and sped up as he saw the exit to the tunnel.

He strode out and paused as he looked around the room that they were in. It was large and circular, the walls and floor were both white and there were several large windows with the remnants of broken glass still stuck in the frames.

"Where are we?" Byakuya asked as he joined him inside, "I don't remember this room from our first 'visit'…"

"That is because Aizen-sama… I mean… Aizen… kept this room securely locked and guarded at all times." Ulquiorra announced as he, Grimmjow and Renji entered the room.

"Why? It's just an empty room…" Renji frowned as he stood next to his Taichou and lover.

No one answered the question for several moments but Grimmjow finally spoke, his voice seemed somewhat sobered and humbled, "This room is a weapon in its self… When Aizen first arrived in Hueco Mundo and discovered this room he spent three days in here and when he finally emerged he was more unhinged than before… There were rumours about what had occurred by no one knew for certain until Aizen spoke about it in a private Espada meeting."

Grimmjow shuffled and sighed heavily before continuing, "This room has been here since the beginning of Hueco Mundo, the beginning of Las Noches…" he put his hands into his pockets, "It is said, that this room reflects the inner desires of one's heart. Whoever enters this room will be subjected to see what it is they want more than anything in the world. It is dangerous because a person can become so attached to the image that they just… Stay here and never return. It nearly happened to Aizen in fact. Those three days he spent in here… He told the Espada that he didn't want anyone to enter this room, and he locked it up and stationed guards outside."

There was a long pause before Byakuya swallowed, "Shouldn't we leave then? Before we start seeing things?"

"Yes… The sooner we leave the better." Stark agreed.

With haste, they headed towards the door; Stark reached out and yanked at the handle before swearing, "It's locked!" he told them and started pushing against it, throwing his weight up against the door. It wouldn't budge.

The group slowly looked around at the room as they each heard a loud, ominous, whirling noise. When they looked around they found themselves looking at a large multicoloured disc in the centre of the room which was twirling around at high speed and quickly became hypnotising.

Stark saw Grimmjow and Renji sink to the floor followed by Byakuya and finally Ulquiorra before his own legs began to go weak and he gradually slid down the door and slumped unconscious.

Back in the torch lit room, Ichigo pushed to his feet and started pulling at the chain around his neck again; he planted a foot on the wall and tried ripping the rung off so he could be released.

Ten minutes of struggling and not getting anywhere near freedom he gave up and kicked the wall, yelping as he stubbed his toe in the same action and cursed his own stupidity.

"It's no good fighting it Ichigo… We cannot get free unless we are freed." Aizen sighed from where he was still chained up.

"Easy for you to say when you're sat there, half unconscious." He grumbled.

"Tch… I'm fine… I'd be better if you would stop messing around."

Ichigo was about to retort angrily when the door swung open again and their mystery captor sauntered back in with a confidence and elegance seldom seen in anyone but nobility, like Byakuya, Ichigo added in his mind.

"My, my you both seem rather lively." He murmured with a twitch of his lips, "I may have to do something about that…"

"Let us go." Ichigo demanded instantly, ignoring the chain around his neck as he lunged towards the man.

"So stubborn." He chided.

"What do you want from us?" Aizen asked calmly from his seat on the floor.

The stranger looked through his black locks at the brunette and let a small smirk flicker onto his thin lips, "Hmm… What do I want? What do I want…"

Ichigo gawped at him, "You can't seriously have done all of this on a whim!"

"Why not? Maybe I was simply bored and fancied something to entertain myself with."

"No… There's more to it than that!" the berry protested.

"So persistent." He scolded playfully again, "As for what I want… Well I'm not really sure. I already have the Hoguyku, I have Aizen as a prisoner, I've captured you… Those were technically all of my goals fulfilled in one."

Ichigo began wondering if this man was even capable of giving a straight answer, and huffed slightly, sitting down again and crossing his arms.

"What do you intend to do with the Hoguyku?" Aizen asked with narrowed eyes.

"A good question!" the stranger praised like a pet owner would a pet, "I will use it to my heart's content and increase my power."

"And what will you do with more power?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm… World domination seems to be a good idea to me."

His eyes widened, "W… World domination?!"

"Yes… Starting with my home town." He looked at Ichigo fully in the eyes, "Karakura Town."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, "Ka…rakura…" he breathed, his face paling slightly, "DON'T YOU DARE!" he roared.

"Or what?" he smirked in response.

"Or I will stop you!" he snapped back, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Hmm… I would like to see you try." He paused, "You look rather adorable when you are angry. Is that what you saw in him Aizen?"

The two captives faltered and shot a look at each other before looking away and falling silent.

The stranger laughed suddenly and sat in a small wooden chair, crossing one of his long legs over the other, for the first time Ichigo saw another sword in the room, it had a pale hilt with purple lines in the pattern of squares.

The stranger tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in amusement, "My name is Tsukishima Shukuro and I will be your host for this evening."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for your reviews, they are hugely appreciated. Please continue to review and tell me your opinions and thoughts!**

**It's starting to get exciting!**

**Chapter Five: Your Heart's Desire:**

'_**It was dark… It was raining… The sound of a broken sob filled the otherwise empty night air… It was the sound of a broken man…'**_

'_Stark groaned as he woke up slowly. He felt groggy, sore and stiff; as he sat up his bones crunched and creak with exertion. He yawned, rubbing his eyes restlessly and stood up, looking around._

_He frowned, where was everyone else? He was certain he'd been in Hueco Mundo with Byakuya, Renji, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, oh and Ichigo! Ichigo… Where was he again? Why couldn't he remember… Where was he again? Huh?_

_His trail of thought faded and he looked at the room, it was small but there was a bed. It looked comfortable… And so… So… So… Soft… And… He was really, really tired too…_

_He yawned and plodded over, flopping down on his front and curling up against the pillows and the squidgy duvet. Oh it was so nice to be able to be lazy like he used to be._

"_Stark?" a familiar voice purred in his ear and made him shudder. He went to look around by was stopped by a gentle weight straddling his lower back. He let out a moan as two gentle but firm hands began massaging his back. He arched gently and let out a long groan as the tension knots were slowly released by skilful knuckles and pressure._

"_Ichigo?" he murmured after a long while of being massaged._

"_Yeah?" the soft reply in his ear made him smile and shiver slightly._

"_Nothing… I just wanted to hear your voice." He murmured._

"_Oh? I could talk to you all day long if you like…" the berry replied, his expression set in a relaxed, happy smile as he steadily rubbed the back of his lover's neck._

"_Mmm… Sounds good…" Stark sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, letting his whole body relax._

"_I love you Stark…" Ichigo murmured, pressing a gentle kiss against the base of his neck, "I want to stay with you forever…"_

"_I love you too… And I will never let you go. I swear." The brunette replied._

"_Stay here with me…" the younger man whined, "Please Stark… Don't leave me…"_

_Stark cracked his eyes open and looked around at him, "What do you mean? Why would I leave you?"_

"_You know why… You've got responsibilities and stupid shit like that…" Ichigo pouted and rolled Stark onto his back, straddling his waist, "Don't leave me Stark…"_

"_I'm not going to leave you." He frowned, reaching up and cupping the side of Ichigo's face, he brushed his thumb over his lips gently and looked into his eyes, "Stop worrying silly." He murmured._

_Ichigo smiled and nuzzled into his hand, closing his eyes and laying down over him, gently cuddling into his more than willing embrace. Stark smiled and closed his own eyes, combing his fingers through the silky sunset locks lovingly; every so often massaging his scalp with the tips of his fingers._

_Within minutes Ichigo was sound asleep, perfectly relaxed and lax against him. Stark smiled again before considering what Ichigo had said to him. Something didn't quite seem right about it… Or this whole set up… He was forgetting something for sure…_

_Why would Ichigo even think that he would put his responsibilities before him? Wait… What responsibilities?_

_There it was again. That niggling feeling that he had forgotten something… He was definitely meant to be doing something other than sleeping in this really comfortable bed which had really soft pillows and a really squidgy duvet that he could just… Sink into…_

_He shook his head, no… He couldn't start thinking about the bed; he'd fall asleep without fail. He had to figure out what was going on. There was something wrong. Something wrong._

_He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, concentrating really hard, harder than he'd ever had to._

_Grimmjow… Why was he thinking about that jackass? Oh that was right… Grimmjow had been there. Where was there again? Why had Grimmjow been there? Wherever there was…_

_He growled quietly and thought harder. Grimmjow and some of the others… There was a letter… A bad letter… From… Who was it from? Aizen! A letter from Aizen… Asking for… Help? Yes that made sense. A letter from Aizen asking for help. Grimmjow… Ulquiorra, Byakuya… Renji; Ichigo and he had gone to… Where had they gone? Hueco Mundo!_

_Stark's eyes flew open suddenly._

_They had received a letter from Aizen saying someone had broken into Las Noches and taken the Hoguyku. Aizen was asking for help, specifically help from Ichigo. So they'd gone to Hueco Mundo, reached Las Noches and found piles of scattered hollow skeletons, they'd been chased by a huge bolder and trapped in a tunnel. Ichigo had been swallowed by the floor and the rest of them had pressed on in an effort to find him. They'd entered a room, it was large and round with broken windows… There was something wrong with that room. That was it… They'd passed out when they'd tried to leave._

_Stark looked down at Ichigo slowly. He could not deny that being alone and happy with Ichigo was his heart's greatest and deepest desire. He reached out, stroking the younger man's cheek with the backs of his fingers. This was not Ichigo though. This was an image conjured up by the inner most depths of his own heart and mind._

_He rolled them gently and laid Ichigo on the bed, he faltered and swallowed, slowly slipping off the bed and standing up. He hesitated before pulling the duvet up over the other's sleeping body. It didn't matter to him that this wasn't the real Ichigo. It was 'an' Ichigo and he would look after him no matter what. He leaned down and kissed his cheek before standing back up and straightening his clothes out before looking around at the door which had mysteriously appeared. He hadn't noticed it's presence before anyway._

_He swallowed and walked towards it; he reached out and closed his fingers around the handle, "Take me back." He murmured before opening the door and striding through into the abysmal darkness beyond.'_

Stark slowly opened his eyes, finding himself back in the large white; round room. He breathed a sigh of relief before looking around at the other members of his group. Byakuya and Renji were almost curled up together on the floor unconscious; Grimmjow was curled up in a ball and was making purring noises and Ulquiorra was sat up, with his eyes open but very obviously unconscious. It was a little creepy.

Not being one to just sit around and do nothing, he trusted his companions to be able to pull themselves out of their desires and set about picking the lock on the exit door.

He glanced around slowly and looked at the unconscious members of his party, sighing slightly he sat back down and gazed up at the ceiling. A glint caught his eye and he focused on the ceiling completely. There was a small platform suspended from the ceiling.

His eyes narrowed on the platform before he looked around suspiciously for any sign of a ladder or a pathway up there to investigate. He couldn't find one so he settled for mixing up his own abilities.

He used sonido to rush up the wall, turn and jump across to the other wall, repeating this over and over in an ascending pattern. He was frustrated quickly by the fact that he couldn't get up to the top any faster, or easier; he simply settled himself with the resolve that it had to be done.

He clung onto the bar from one of the windows and glanced down at his sleeping comrades, merely hoping that they did not fully succumb to the dreams they were having in the time that it took him to investigate the platform.

He sighed and leapt across again, continuing on his path upwards, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, telling himself that this was the fastest way to escape and get back to Ichigo. Wherever Ichigo was…

Meanwhile, in the cellar like room hidden in the very depths of Las Noches, Ichigo and Aizen sat coolly against the wall and both glaring darkly at Tsukishima who had moved to look at the security screen on the desk in front of them.

Ichigo balled his fists and looked towards the door where his Zanpakto was rested. His eyes widened as an idea struck him suddenly. He glanced at Aizen and leaned over, speaking quietly into his ear so that Tsukishima wouldn't hear them.

Aizen's eyes flashed at the idea before he gave him a curt nod and made his expression go blank; the berry smirked momentarily before sitting back and letting out a deep calming breath and closing his eyes.

Tsukishima glanced around as he heard the breath and frowned as he watched Ichigo close his eyes and go limp against the chain around his neck, "What's wrong with him?" he asked Aizen.

"Hmm? Nothing he's just napping."

"I doubt that." The black haired male got to his feet and walked over slowly, pinching Ichigo's chin and trying to make him stir, he frowned as nothing happened and shrugged slightly, releasing him and returning to his seat to watch the screen.

Ichigo sank into his inner world, forcing himself to calm and to meditate. Blocking out everything as he mediated collectiveness in his own soul's depths.

"**Ichigo." **Tensa greeted as the vivid image of his shinigami master appeared in the inner world of skyscrapers.

"Tensa!" Ichigo seemed very relieved to see him.

"**What's happening out there? I sensed your distress…"**

"… I found Aizen… And the guy who's defeated him." He sighed heavily, "… He's strong and I'm trussed up with some kind of reiatsu suppressant chain or something…"

"**Yo King!"** Shiro called as he joined them, frowning at the nature of the conversation, **"Ya need a hand King?"**

"Yeah… That's why I popped in so suddenly." he sighed again and rubbed his forehead, "I need you to do that astral projection thing to free us both…"

Tensa hesitated, **"I am… Reluctant to assist Aizen…"**

"**Yea' I don't wanna help 'im either!" **Shirosaki protested.

Ichigo sighed and looked between them, "Guys… Please… Just do this for me… Just this once… Please…"

They didn't reply straight away, sharing an unenthusiastic look before Tensa sighed and shrugged, **"Fine… But only because it is you asking. Get back out there and distract him. We will do what we can. Just be ready to run for it."**

"**And fer goodness sake… Don't fer'get ta pick ya Zanpakto up!"**

"I won't forget…" he hugged them both quickly, "Thanks guys." He added before closing his eyes and withdrawing from his inner world rapidly.

Ichigo's eyes flew open and he looked at Aizen, nodding once before looking back at their captor, "What are you looking at over there?" he called, schooling his expression into a vicious scowl.

Tsukishima glanced around at him in amusement, "Oh, you've woken up from your 'nap' then…" he teased, "Oh… I am simply watching the progress of the people who came with you."

His eyes widened slightly, "You can see them?"

"Of course… When I infiltrated Las Noches I accessed and activated all the self defence protocols, the traps and the camera systems running throughout the place." He smirked slightly, "Right now I am observing your partner scaling a hundred foot wall… It is rather impressive."

"Stark… Is he alright?"

"Hmm… I guess."

The berry's eyes momentarily flicked to his Zanpakto which was still by the wall, his mouth twitched into a smirk as the blade began to glow. He looked back at Tsukishima and narrowed his eyes, "So… What are you planning? Why did you go to all the effort of capturing Aizen, taking the Hoguyku and then capturing me? What are you up to?"

Tsukishima sighed; slightly annoyed that he was being badgered when he was trying to enjoy the show Stark was giving him. He swivelled the chair around and looked at Ichigo and Aizen, "I would have thought that was obvious. Unlike Aizen here believes I am not on my own. I am simply… How shall I explain it… Ah, the pulmonary step."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I was nominated to act first out of the group I work with. My abilities were necessary to make the cogs begin to turn. I had to do a list of things in order for my fellows to continue the job."

"What job?" Aizen asked.

He huffed slightly, "Like I am going to tell you."

"Well why not? It's not like you are in a hurry to let us go so tell us…" Ichigo protested slyly.

The black haired man hesitated before smirking, "Alright. I am a unique kind of human, a human whose mother was attacked by a hollow before my birth. That gave me a power, called a Fullbring. There are others like me but not many. We want revenge for being treated so cruelly by humanity for our difference." He sat back, "By acquiring the Hoguyku and… Well… We can make ourselves stronger. Strong enough to take that revenge."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as things slowly clicked into place. He received regular letters from his friends and family, they'd all mentioned strange occurrences… Then their letters had begun to get less in frequency.

He looked at Tsukishima in a different light suddenly, "You…" he growled, slowly pushing onto his feet, "You… And your… Little group… Where are you stationed? Where's your HQ?"

"Hmm? Oh… We were all born and bred… In Karakura Town." He smirked widely and knowingly.

Ichigo felt a cold shudder run up his spine, "What have you done? Tell me!" he roared, yanking at the chain around his neck ferociously.

"Such a temper." Tsukishima smirked and walked a little closer, "You should watch that Ichigo."

He saw red, "TELL ME!" he exploded, lunging forwards at him; receiving a harsh slap in response which sent him back against the wall and onto the floor in a daze.

"I do not have to tell you anything. You are prisoners. I am your captor. You will learn to do what I tell you to." He told them both, his tone was condescending and got right up Aizen's nose, but the brunette was given no chance to respond.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!" **

Ichigo, Aizen and Tsukishima all looked around in shock, Aizen and Ichigo's expressions turned to relief as they saw Shirosaki holding Zangetsu before an arc of pure white light blasted Tsukishima.

The rebound of the blast shattered the wall that the two were attached to and they were freed. The berry instantly ripped the chain from around his neck and threw it aside, but on reflection wound it up and pocketed it before he scurried over to Aizen and helped him out of the chains that had bound him.

Ichigo summoned his previously sapped strength and hoisted Aizen up, and shunpo towards the exit; he grabbed Zangetsu as he shot out of the door. He didn't look back and kept running, sweat dripping down his face as he pushed himself to his very limits.

"Come on Sousuke! Tell me which bloody direction to go in!" he yelled at the half unconscious man over his shoulder.

"That was the smallest security office… So… We're on the ground floor… Keep going left." He panted.

Ichigo nodded once and followed his instructions, turning left at each turning he found, taking nothing for granted in the effort to get as far away from Tsukishima as humanly possible. At the same time fretting over the news that the rest of his group were somewhere in Karakura, doing God knows what…

He turned several more corners and came to a stop, panting heavily and running a hand over his face, "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… Just sore." Aizen murmured, "I can walk now…"

"Alright… If you're sure…" he set him down on his feet and looked around, "We shouldn't linger for too long… I don't know how much damage Shirosaki managed to do him."

Ichigo leaned against the wall, sheathing his Zanpakto and silently thanking the two in his inner world for their help before he closed his eyes and tried to sense Stark and the others.

"Any sign of them?"

"They're on the next floor up." He replied quietly, "We should go." He murmured.

"Alright… I'll lead the way, there's a stair well close by." Aizen straightened up and somehow managed to retain his dignity as he stumbled.

The berry simply nodded and followed him. Still being nagged by Tsukishima's words concerning the group… And Karakura Town. What if his friends and family were in danger? What if… What if they were... He would have to return to his home town. He had to make sure they were safe. He had to! It was his duty, his pride to protect the people he cared about. He had to keep them safe, he had to… Or… Or he wouldn't be able to face his mum when he finally saw her again…

He looked up, ascending the stairs with Aizen silently, drawing his mind out of the shadows that he had put himself in. Tensa and Shiro would get mad if he made it rain in his mind… He didn't want that.

Upstairs, Stark had finally reached the platform. As he had guessed it was a control system to the room's power source. If he was able to shut it down, the others would come back out of their induced desire dreams.

He frowned and tilted his head, looking at the bright blue controls with distaste; he reached out and started tapping in different codes. They all came back negative. He felt an edge of frustration and suddenly slammed his fist into it as hard as he could and shattering it completely.

There was a loud whirring and the machine suddenly blew up in his face, scorching his skin before the room began to glow an unbearable bright white, it blinded him and forced him to cover his eyes with his arms, he ground his teeth together as the brightness only increased.

And as quickly as it had come, the light vanished, leaving the room in near total darkness. Stark slowly lowered his arms and blinked. The room was completely different now. The walls were gray brick, the windows were open arcs with no glass and no frames; the walls were cracked, chipped and wrecked in some patches. Stark looked down towards the ground and saw that his comrades were not alone they were laid among several inches thick of corpses. Some were still decomposing and some were just bones and dust.

He saw that the others were beginning to wake up and let out a relieved sigh, jumping down from the platform, his stomach jumping into his throat as he descended the massive drop at high speed. When his feet connected with the floor, the black marble shattered, leaving large cracks across the floor.

"Byakuya, Renji…" he looked around, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra… Are you guys alright?" he asked, noticing that they all looked more than a little confused.

"Wha… But I was just… In a field with Szai and catnip…" Grimmjow frowned, rubbing his forehead and yawning like he'd woken from a long sleep.

"This is most peculiar…" Ulquiorra murmured, "I was just-" he broke off and fell silent with a very slight frown.

"We were at the Kuchiki manor together…" Renji trailed off as he noticed Byakuya's embarrassed glare.

"It's alright." Stark told them, "I had one of those experiences too… The room worked on us, making us dream about what we wanted most. There was a control panel on the ceiling… I had to shut it down so that you guys would wake up." He paused momentarily, "Now we have to get out of here and find Ichigo."

Without waiting on a response, Stark walked back over to the door and drew his Zanpakto, Los Lobos. He slid the blade into the crack on the door and slashed downwards, slicing open the lock. With a rusty sounding creak, the double doors swung open and revealed a corridor.

He signalled the others, and together they hurried out and into the hallway. They followed the path and paused at a corner, "I sense someone coming this way…" Stark murmured, "Be on your guard…"

Without warning they sprang out on the reiatsu that was heading their way, only to be confronted by a growling, sword wielding Ichigo and Aizen. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at each other before deciding they were really there and relaxing.

"Ichigo." Stark breathed and pulled his lover into a warm hug, "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked in concern, burying his face in his sunset locks.

"I'm fine…" Ichigo replied quietly, hugging him back, "I ended up inside a security office… The guy who is doing all this stuff caught me and tied me up but we escaped… Listen… He's strong… But there's more like him in the World of the Living, in Karakura Town and they're planning revenge on mankind or something… We have to go and stop them before it is too late!"

The brunette hollow's eyes widened momentarily before he nodded, "Alright… We'll sort it out. For now… We should get out of here. We got what we came for."

Aizen looked up as he realised he was being addressed and frowned faintly, "He's still got to Hoguyku… I'm not leaving without it."

"Yes you damn well are." Ichigo snapped at him, "We risked our butts to come here and save your sorry backside! So you do what we damn well tell you to!"

He blinked in surprise and looked at Ichigo, for the first time truly realising that this man had grown up in the past year and a half, he'd become a Taichou, a person to depend on, "Alright." He swallowed and nodded, "I'll… I'll do as you ask." He agreed, his shoulders slumping very slightly.

The others regarded Aizen suspiciously before Byakuya moved forwards and slapped a pair of reiatsu suppressant handcuffs on his wrists, "Now we can leave." He confirmed, "I will be your keeper until we arrive at Soul Society."

"What about Karakura?" Ichigo asked.

"You are still technically the Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town… So it remains your duty to protect it Ichigo." Renji told him, "Take Stark, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra with you. Byakuya and I will take Aizen back to Soul Society."

He hesitated before nodding, "Alright, thanks." He murmured, glancing at Aizen for a couple of minutes, "Behave yourself. Remember… We didn't have to come and save you from him." He murmured before taking Stark's hand and throwing a kido through the wall so that they could escape onto the sands and get away.

Aizen didn't reply with anything other than a nod, allowing Byakuya and Renji to pull him with them as they shunpo-ed out of the hole Ichigo had made and onto the sands again.

Once at a safe distance from Las Noches' ruined complexion, two Garganta were opened, one to Soul Society and one to the World of the Living.

Ichigo turned to Byakuya and Renji, "Thank you for accompanying me this far. Good luck."

"You too Ichigo." His two fellow Shinigami nodded to him before taking off into the first Garganta with Aizen in tow.

Ichigo then looked at the three hollows he was left with; he took a breath and looked at the Garganta that they were to go into. He swallowed, balling his hands into fists before he looked back at Las Noches, wondering why Tsukishima hadn't even made an attempt to pursue them.

"Maybe the plan is for you to go to Karakura." Grimmjow murmured, noticing the expression of wonder of the young man's face.

"What?" Ichigo sighed, "No… He told me that all they needed was the Hoguyku… I've got nothing to do with this…"

"Yeah right… You have always got something to do with it." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stepped into the Garganta; his expression was suddenly supportive, "Com'on boss… Let's kick their butts."

The berry smiled in spite of himself and actually chuckled slightly, joining him in the Garganta and letting Grimmjow make the reiatsu path, "Won't Szayel throw a fit when he discovers you didn't go home when you had the chance?"

"Probably… But I'll just give him a fantastic night that he won't forget to make it up to him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, sensing Stark's warm reiatsu just behind him, supporting him and keeping him strong. He felt his concern melt away slightly. What was he worried about? If there was a problem then he would fix it. If there were bad guys then he would defeat them. If there was battle then all he had to do was win. It was as simple as breathing.

Inside his inner world, Tensa and Shirosaki were sat together, looking up at the slightly cloudy sky.

"**Do you think we did the right thing?"** the Zanpakto soul asked almost silently.

"**It's wha' 'e wanted…" **Shiro replied with a sigh, **"It don't matter if we agree or not… 'E's gotta make his own choices… Whether or not 'e can live with them is another matter…"**

"**You don't think that is a little harsh?"**

"**Tensa… We can't tell 'im wha' ta do… 'E'd end up hatin' us fer it…"**

"**I… I guess you're right but… I have a really bad feeling about going to Karakura… It is like… Impending doom…"**

Shiro simply sighed and put an arm around the other's shoulders and sighed again as droplets of rain started to fall around and on them, **"Well damn…"**

**A/N:**** So here was Chapter Five! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and comment and you will be sent cyber cookies :)**

**P.S: to those of you who also read Karakura Incubus, I am sorry it's taking an age to update but I'm really struggling to keep flowing with the plot. But I will update it as soon as humanly possible. Thanks for your patience :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's that time again and here's the next instalment.**

**I'm a bit concerned, for Chapter Five I only got two reviews on it, I really hope that doesn't mean that the chapter was rubbish or not liked *weeps and sobs in the corner of the room* I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter because I convinced myself people didn't like it *sigh***

**But thank you to the two of you who did review and to everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW *on hands and knees begging* I really do love reading them and your comments make it so much easier to keep writing. So please, please do continue reviewing. Thanks :)**

**Chapter Six: The Once and Future King:**

'_**And just for a split second… He thought of that man as his friend…'**_

Aizen didn't fight or resist Byakuya and Renji as he was lead through the Garganta; he was just a little annoyed that Ichigo had decided to return to Karakura without him.

He could have helped him. He snorted. Who was he kidding? Ichigo didn't want or need his help. He was probably just a big mistake in Ichigo's eyes. He sighed… He supposed that it couldn't be helped, after all, he had made a lot of mistakes and he couldn't just go back in time and put them right.

His eyes flashed for a moment, he couldn't… But Tsukishima could.

NO! What the hell was he thinking? That son-of-a-bitch had stolen his main source of fucking power and tied him up like an animal! There was no way in fucking hell he'd ever consider asking him for help! Besides, he wasn't even certain how that guy's power worked… He'd only heard him mention it in passing a couple of times over the year they'd been stuck together. No… He just had to accept that Ichigo was no longer his and was well and truly off the cards.

He huffed. He'd never been any good at not getting what he wanted. Damn.

Renji and Byakuya shared a look before both glancing at the man walking between them. Aizen was mumbling quietly to himself, swearing randomly and huffing. Maybe that man had done more to Aizen than just string him up…

"A yen for your thoughts Sousuke." Byakuya murmured, looking straight ahead. And no… He had not forgotten that this faintly attractive devil man had once fucked him through a mattress while he'd been under the influence of a strong aphrodisiac. He just _tried_ to forget.

Aizen snorted again and glanced at the raven haired beauty before looking ahead again, "Nothing of importance or interest."

The nobleman simply nodded in confirmation of his privacy and sighed as the Garganta opened up into Soul Society.

The two shinigami led Aizen out of the black hole and into the shinigami world, they were greeted by Yamamoto and Soi-Fon, the latter had her hand on her Zanpakto in case she needed to use it against Aizen and the former was stood calmly with his walking aid balanced under his gnawed hands.

"A welcome committee? I am honoured." Aizen murmured humourlessly.

"It is nothing of the sort, vermin." Soi-Fon barked in response before being silence by the head captain.

"We can save this for later. Kuchiki, where is Ichigo and the former Espada?" the old man asked bluntly.

The nobleman stiffened slightly, "Sir, Ichigo received news that Karakura was under threat and considering that he is still the Substitute Shinigami of that Town, he went to investigate with Stark, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow." He reported.

"I see… I suppose it couldn't be helped." Yamamoto sighed, "Now, who was the man who attacked you Aizen Sousuke?"

Aizen looked up as he was addressed, grinding his teeth and sighing heavily, "He called himself Tsukishima Shukuro and called himself a… Fullbring. An infant whose mother was attacked by a hollow before the birth, granted powers between those of Shinigami and Hollows." He shrugged, "I don't know anything else."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No…" he paused, "He did mention that there were some 'others' like him… But he gave no names."

Yamamoto stared off for several long minutes, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something before he turned to Soi-Fon, "Go over to Division Thirteen and escort Jushiro to my office." He told her before looking at Byakuya and Renji, "I am going to continue to entrust his care to you both. Take him back to the Kuchiki Manor, you will treat him as a guest but keep the reiatsu suppressants on him. The last thing I need is another catastrophe."

Byakuya bowed his head slightly, seeing Soi-Fon do the same thing before the tiny woman disappeared in a crack of shunpo.

Aizen maintained his gaze on the Head Captain, "If you are summoning Ukitake-san… Then you know who the others are in Karakura Town don't you?"

Yamamoto contemplated his words for a moment before nodding, "Yes. I know."

"Who are they?"

"I am not obliged to tell you. Byakuya, take him away."

Aizen ground his teeth as he was dragged away from the man with answers by the two shinigami either side of him but contained his frustration, determined to remain dignified.

It wasn't the first time he had been to Byakuya's home; it certainly wasn't the first time he had been overwhelmed by the magnificent beauty of the infrastructure. He shook his head and discarded the awe which threatened to overwhelm him.

"I see you've had an extension built on the left wing…" he commented as he was led into the foyer.

"Yes, it was somewhat unfortunate that a year or so ago a large Menos Grande happened to fall from the sky and crushed the small study… In reflection it was somewhat useful and I was able to have it converted into a large entertainment hall to occupy guests." The noble replied imperturbably.

The brunette smirked, "I didn't know Menos Grande fell from the sky… How odd. And such a pity that it happened to land on such a lovely building too."

"Neither did I until it occurred but I was unperturbed by the occurrence at the time, there was much more to be concerned about."

Renji watched this exchange, still hating Aizen for having blemished his lover while they had been captives in Las Noches. He wished most strongly to assault and beat the living shit out of the bastard for what he'd done… No one was allowed to touch _**his**_ Byakuya. No one but Renji.

The three shinigami ascended the stairs, Byakuya ordered for his servants to prepare fresh clothes, food and a bath for their 'guest' and although they were not overenthusiastic about accommodating a villain they did their Master's wishes without hesitation.

Byakuya led the way down the corridor, his eyes never leaving the route in front of him, ignoring the fact that he was highly displeased to have an animal like Aizen in his house, in his private space. He could almost hear his own brain whirring with ideas of how to castrate, punish, torture, murder, hide, bury or drown the man. He sighed inwardly; yes he still had his infamous temper. He just hid it well. Oh how his Grandfather would be proud.

The raven haired man shoved Aizen into the bathroom and ushered the servants out. He took one look at Aizen before he dunked the man head first under the water.

To hell with his modesty and his now ruined gloves! He wanted that man to feel even an ounce of what he had. He let him surface again and watched the brunette splutter and heave for breath, feeling highly satisfied with himself as he removed the handcuffs and replaced them with two separate bands which would suppress his reiatsu just as well.

Byakuya shot him a positively mutinous look before Aizen found himself scooped up and dropped into the bathtub. He spluttered and pushed his hair out of his face, looking around and blinking as he realised that Byakuya and Renji had already left the room.

He sighed, "I guess he's still sore about that…" he murmured, he wriggled out of his now drenched clothes, what was left of them anyway. His hakama was badly torn and ripped thanks to Tsukishima's treatment and he hadn't even had a kosode or coat when he'd left Hueco Mundo.

He dropped his ruined remnants on the floor beside the bathtub and shuffled down in the water, submerging himself to his neck. He remained still for a long while before finally washing himself.

When he got out of the water he pulled a towel on and wrapped it around his waist, pulling the plug on the bath and sitting on a stool by the door. He didn't have to wait long before a servant entered the room.

She was carrying a bowl of foul smelling liquid; setting it on the counter she dipped a cloth into the liquid and then began to dab Aizen's cuts and bruises.

"You don't have to do that." The brunette told her, "I am capable."

"Byakuya-sama ordered for me to tend to your injuries. I will do so." She replied with a strained politeness.

He fought no more and simply allowed her to get on with it. When she was done she disappeared for a moment before returning with a pale blue yukata and straw sandals.

To his relief, she left him alone after that. Aizen dried himself off and dried his hair before pulling on the yukata and tying it shut. He pulled on the underwear she had provided as well before slipping his feet into the sandals and padding out of the bathroom.

Before he was even five steps away he heard the busy footsteps of servants going to sterilise the room once again.

Damn perfectionists…

The former Lord of Las Noches descended the stairwell and followed the sound of Byakuya and Renji's voices. He was led into the kitchen by the sounds and he could detect anger in the latter's tone. He lingered outside of the door, curious to hear what was being said.

"You can't seriously be considering letting him stay here?" Renji's voice was wild and ragged, much like his personality.

"The Head Captain has requested that I do so… I cannot disobey his orders. You understand this as well Renji." The noble's voice was somewhat gentle and warm, very unlike his usual personality.

"DAMN THE HEAD CAPTAIN!" this outbreak was clearly a shock to Byakuya who let out a small squeak in response, "I am NOT going to let YOU stay alone in this house with HIM!"

"Renji-"

"No!" he interrupted angrily, "God dammit Byakuya!"

Aizen frowned, since when had Renji been allowed to be on first name terms?

"Renji… Calm down." Byakuya sighed, there as a rustle of material, "I'm not in any danger you silly man."

"You are not getting around me that easily! I am not leaving you here alone with that son-of-a-bitch. Over my dead body!" there was a brief pause, "I'm going to stay here until he leaves. No arguments."

"… You mean you'll move in?"

"Yes- Wait… No I mean I'll… Stay temporarily…"

There was a sound of displeasure, "Renji…" Byakuya's voice was almost a whine, "What if I wanted you to move in… Permanently…"

Silence.

"Are you serious?" Renji's voice was a confused jumble of emotions now.

"Of course… I'm sick and tired of you sneaking out of my bedroom window at the crack of dawn. Besides… Everyone knows about us now anyway… What would be wrong with you moving in?"

"Well… Nothing I suppose… But I don't want to cramp your style…"

A low sultry laugh escaped the raven haired man, "Renji… You really are silly… And just think… All those extra hours that we can spend together… Being together… Without having to act like it's a dirty little secret anymore… just imagine… We can go to sleep next to each other, wake up next to each other… Do what we want when we want to…"

Renji swallowed, "That… Does sound good…"

"Mmm it does, doesn't it?"

"Are you sure?"

There was an exasperated sigh, followed by the sound of a gasp and a slick lip-lock.

Aizen cringed slightly as he realised he was listening to Byakuya and Renji sucking their faces off and shuddered, not at all pleased that he had 'accidently' eve's dropped on this particular conversation.

He cleared his throat loudly and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the pair who continued to embrace and smooch. The brunette sat down and glanced at them, grimacing at the sight of the raven haired nobleman seated quite comfortably on the redhead's lap; arms around each other; fingers splayed in each other's hair and mouths so tightly fastened together that it was hard to see where one started and the other ended.

Aizen looked around and was grateful to see that there was a plate of food on the table waiting for him; he picked up the waiting fork and tucked into the hot, nutrition before him.

Byakuya and Renji finally came up for air, both a little flushed and breathless; the noble smiled widely, "Right then, that is agreed. Go and collect your things from your fukutaichou room and bring them here." He told his lover as he slid off his lap and stretched like a cat that had got the cream.

"… Okay…" Renji still seemed a little kiss dazed, he stood up and shunpo-ed from the room and the mansion.

Once Renji had left, Byakuya's smile vanished and he turned a steely cold gaze onto Aizen who was silently eating, "While you stay here you will adhere to the rules which I set down. If you break them, I will have you transferred to the holding cells in Division Two. It's your choice."

"I can assure you, Byakuya, I will not disrespect or disobey your wishes." He replied with a gentle smile.

"Good. And keep away from Renji. If you even look the wrong way at him I will have Senbonzakura slice and dice you." The noble snapped.

"Ah… Yes…" he smirked slightly, "I didn't realise you held such high regards for him."

Byakuya's eyes glinted dangerously, "What business would it even be of yours? Traitor."

"So harsh…" Aizen teased, finishing the food on the plate and sitting back, "I am simply saying… I hadn't realised you were so close."

"Well we are and I would appreciate you _kindly _butting out."

'_Oh this is going to be fun… I can tell…'_ Aizen thought with a miserable sigh.

"When will we hear from Ichigo?" he asked.

"What?"

"When will we hear about what is going on in the World of the Living?"

"Oh… I'm not certain. Whenever they see fit to make a report updating their progress I presume."

Aizen frowned faintly and sank back into the seat; he crossed one leg over the other and stared off into space.

Byakuya watched him suspiciously, recognising concern in his elder's eyes; he didn't pick him up on it however, also recognising the desire to be left to ponder without distraction. Noting this, and permitting it, the raven haired nobleman stood up and retreated from the kitchen.

Much later on in the afternoon, Renji and Byakuya were fussing and organising the former's possessions in the noble's bedroom. They'd been doing so for a good few hours now.

Byakuya finally plopped down on the end of his bed and stretched, surprisingly content to see his lover's possessions mixed among his own. He grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him down beside him before curling up against him and nuzzling his face into the redhead's neck, "Mmm… Wow this is even better than I thought it would be… I think I am going to enjoy having you life here."

Renji chuckled and put his arms around his amorous lover, "I know how you feel… I'm quite excited about it too. It's a big step though. Are you sure you can cope with it?" he teased, kissing his exposed temple to show he was only playing.

Byakuya pouted at him and turned his head, meeting his lips half way, "I am one hundred percent certain."

Meanwhile, Aizen sat in the squidgy chair in the library alone and composed with a book open in his hand and his head bowed. His eyes however, hadn't moved from the same spot on the page for over half an hour and his white expression was somewhat distant.

He stirred with a jolt when he heard a loud laugh from upstairs, glancing towards the ceiling and sighed loudly presuming that Byakuya and Renji had progressed onto celebrating the big step in their 'relationship'. He sighed again and closed the book in his hand with a snap and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is ridiculous." He breathed and stood up, padding over to the window and looking out at the summery cherry blossoms outside. He ground his teeth and balled his fists, his frustration at his situation momentarily overriding his calmness.

Lonely. Why… Why was he lonely? Before Ichigo he'd never known loneliness… So why did he have to bow down to it now? It didn't make any sense to him… It didn't make any sense full stop…

At the same time it made perfect sense. He'd been hurled into a world of emotions and feeling and thoughts that he wasn't used to. He'd started to feel strange things, think strange things… He'd believed he was in love with someone which was totally insane. He was Aizen Sousuke… The man who would transcend the Gods.

By the Gods… He wished it was that simple now…

'_Ichigo…'_

"ICHIGO!" Stark yelled and at the same time shoving his partner out of the way as a large sword that had been swung at the unsuspecting berry head. The brunette lifted Los Lobos and only just managed to block the fearsome attack, receiving a sharp pain down his shoulder from the force.

Ichigo hit the floor upon being pushed out of the way, looking up in time to see Stark block the same attack which had almost decapitated him. He swallowed at the ferocity of their multiple enemies. He couldn't understand it… They had not been ambushed the moment they arrived, instead they had been pounced upon several minutes later while investigating a strange trail of reiatsu in the area. Something seemed very weird about the whole thing.

He looked around quickly to where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were fighting with multiple enemies; even they seemed to be struggling against the strangers that they were battling.

Ichigo's eyes flashed and he rolled away from where he was laid, just as a thigh length leather boot plummeted into the tarmac and cracked it. He looked up at the fairly attractive dark skinned woman, he leapt to his feet and lifted his Zanpakto, blocking the next kick but yelping as he was thrown backwards across the road, hitting the wall of a nearby building with a groan.

He ducked and flash-stepped out of her reach and arched his Zanpakto around, "Getusuga Tenshou!" he yelled, disappearing and not waiting to find out if the attack hit.

He reappeared a short distance away, breathing heavily and letting his mind work hyperactively to figure out a plan of action. He gritted his teeth and watched Grimmjow get tossed through the air like he was nothing, followed by Ulquiorra who skidded and rolled across the floor; his eyes swivelled to Stark who was so far managing to hold his ground against the dark haired male with the humongous sword.

His eyes widened suddenly as he felt a boot slam into his ribs and fling him to the ground, winded. He spluttered and balled a fist, holding his side and suspecting a couple of broken ribs. He winced and pushed himself back up onto his feet and looked around at her as his anger flared, triggering his reiatsu.

With a growl and tore on his hollow mask and let out a feral growl and lunged at her, dragging his Zanpakto around and breaking through the woman's defences and throwing her into the ground, "Who are you?" he barked, his voice gaining a reptilian edge as he held the blade at her throat.

Her eyes narrowed on him and she remained silent, instead she kicked her dust coated boots towards his face. His arm shot out and he caught her ankle, squeezing until she whimpered in pain.

"Answer me." He demanded, his black and gold eyes narrowing dangerously on her face.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she gritted her teeth, "Jackie." She spat, looking away in distaste.

"And you… And the rest of these people are 'Fullbrings', correct?" he asked with a narrowing of his eyes again.

"Yes." She replied, glaring up at him defiantly, "The one fighting your 'friend' is Ginjo, he's our leader."

"And the others?" he asked, still not releasing her ankle.

"The pink haired girl if Riruka, the blonde boy is Yukio and the other one is Kutsuzawa." She murmured, grinding her teeth the whole time.

"And Tsukishima." He breathed, seeing her eyes widen momentarily.

"So you have already met him…"

"Of course. He's the one who told me your guys were a threat to Karakura." He muttered.

She remained silent but sighed, and then tugged at her ankle to see if he would release her. When he didn't she kicked her other foot up towards him and in dismay swore as he caught that one too, "LET ME GO DAMNNIT!" she yelled, "THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE!"

He recoiled instantly and she got to her feet, running in Ginjo's direction, "STOP!" she yelled at him, "THEY'RE NOT THE ENEMY! TSUKISHIMA SENT THEM HERE!" she hollered at her companions, everyone froze at that and stared.

"What are you talking about Jackie?" the man she had identified as Ginjo lowered his sword and looked at her in confusion.

"The Strawberry just told me… They met Tsukishima and he told them that we were responsible for some threat to the area. That's why they're here." She told him quickly.

Ichigo followed her swiftly, "What are you talking about? What's Tsukishima got to do with it?"

"Are you not a threat then?" Stark asked as he also lowered his Zanpakto.

"No." Ginjo murmured, "We were fed the same bullshit." He swore and ran a hand through his hair, "Tsukishima is a liar and a traitor… He's no ally of ours." He told them, "We're not doing anything to Karakura, we just live here."

Ichigo frowned slightly before feeling a wave of confusion, "Then why would he…"

"I don't know. But it can't be good…" Ginjo murmured, "We've been looking to the Substitute Shinigami of this town for help without something, it's possible that Tsukishima has been doing the same. Maybe he thought that by sending you lot here you'd sniff him out for him…"

Ichigo felt the eyes of Stark, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra rest on him and he swallowed the lump which formed in his throat, "I… I am the Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town."

The Fullbring group also stared at him after his admission. The man named Ginjo moved over to him at speed with a burst of green light around his feet, he came to a stop in front of the berry.

"If that's true then we should get you out of the open. If Tsukishima knows who you are too then he will be out to get you. We have a hideout nearby if you'd care to come with us?"

"Why would I trust you?"

"I can answer your questions." His reply was open and nonchalant.

Ichigo glanced at his companions, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both looked like they needed some medical attention, upon glancing at Stark he received a small confirmative nod and sighed; he returned his gaze to Ginjo and nodded, "Alright… We'll accept. But if you try any funny business-"

"We don't. Don't worry." He replied.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking on in a shunpo alongside Ginjo who was once again moving with that strange green light under his feet.

"What's that light?" he asked.

"Bringer Light. It's like your Shunpo, Sonido or Hirenkyaku." Ginjo replied without looking at him, "Similarly we include it into battle to make our attacks stronger or faster or more difficult to follow and defend against."

He nodded, "I see." He murmured thoughtfully before watching Ginjo's giant sword glow green and transform into a silver 'X' on a silver chain around his neck.

Upon arriving at the hide out, which was inside a large building Ginjo unlocked the door and let the group inside. He shut and locked the door behind him and gestured for Ichigo and the three hollows to take a seat on the large leather sofa that was pressed up against the wall.

Kutsuzawa headed behind the bar and began pouring drinks for everyone; he set the filled glasses on a black plastic tray and waited for Ginjo to request he brought them over.

At the same time, Yukio sat on a table top and began frantically tapping at the buttons on his hand held games consol, Jackie lounged on a chair nearby and Riruka leaned against the wall and started patting dust from her dress.

"So… Undoubtedly you have questions." Ginjo murmured after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah… You could say that…" Ichigo replied with a natural scowl on his face as he observed the other man.

He nodded in response, "As I said, I'll answer whatever I can. It will probably be easier on you if I forewarn you that we already know about Soul Society, Hollows and Aizen Sousuke."

Ichigo hesitated before he leaned forwards, watching Ginjo sit in the sweet leather chair opposite him over the coffee table, "What the _**hell**_ is going on? In Soul Society we received a letter from… Aizen, it said that Tsukishima had taken over Las Noches and stolen the Hoguyku. A group of Shinigami and former Espada went to Hueco Mundo to investigate. When we got there we were separated, I ended up alone in a room; I found Aizen but Tsukishima found me."

Ichigo paused for breath, he licked his lips and continued, "We managed to escape, obviously, but Tsukishima told us that he was just performing the first step… Now, I used to live in Karakura Town, my friends and family are here… They used to write to me but recently they have stopped doing that… I haven't heard from them but when they were writing they mentioned that strange occurrences were going on… Tsukishima said that he and the rest of you wanted revenge on humanity for treating your kind so cruelly… He then said that your HQ was in Karakura Town…" he swallowed, "That's why we're here… We were told that you were the threat."

Ginjo had remained silent throughout Ichigo's explanation of the situation but frowned he moment he had finished, he sat back in his chair, nodding at Kutsuzawa who instantly brought the drinks over and set them down on the coffee table before disappearing back behind his bar again.

Ginjo picked up a glass bottle of beer and sipped from it thoughtfully before setting it down again and sighing, "I don't know what to say… I never thought he would go that far."

"What do you mean? You knew he was planning something?" Grimmjow asked as he sat forwards and looked at their new acquaintance.

The man's dark brown eyes flicked to the blue haired hollow before he sighed, "Yeah… We've had a hunch that he'd been planning something for a while. But without proof… Who am I kidding… Even with proof we can't fight him, or stop him. He's stronger than we are."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead, "Great… Another power-hungry maniac…" he muttered and sat back, "He said that you've all got Fullbring powers… What are his?"

Ginjo faltered for a moment before he sighed, "I guess it can't be helped." He sipped his beer again before letting out another sigh, "His Fullbring, Book of the End, as far as I know can cut through anything… But more than that… His Fullbring has the power to literally slip his presence into the past of anyone he cuts with that sword."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment, "What? What does that mean?"

"It means… That if you are cut by his sword he can make you believe you are his friend, a lover, an enemy, an old acquaintance, a victim, a villain… He can place himself somewhere in your past as any of these things and many more."

The berry swallowed hard, "That is truly a frightening power…" he paused, "I should check on my friends… My family… If he's been near them then… Who knows what he might have done…"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ginjo nodded, "I'll come with you, if he has been near your friends I'll be able to identify it."

"Alright, thanks." He nodded and stood up, downing his juice in a few glugs before setting the bottle down.

Ginjo stood up as well, but stopped as Ichigo pointed at him suddenly, "Hang on… You said you'd been searching for the Substitute Shinigami. Why were you looking for me?" he asked suddenly.

The older man faltered and sighed, looking away for a moment before looking back at him, "No one here wants their Fullbring power. And we know that if we can lay our hands on a Substitute Shinigami we can pass our powers onto him. Don't ask me about the specifics though… It's complicated and we don't have the time."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, and was about to reply when he was cut off by Shirosaki talking in his head:

'**I ain't sure 'bout this King… Somethin' sounds off 'bout their story…'**

'I know but we don't have any choice but to accept the information they can give us until we can find something more out for ourselves.' He replied with a sigh, 'Just trust me.'

When there was no response from his inner hollow he looked back at Ginjo, "Alright… If I can, I will help you. But in exchange you have to help me. You know more about this Tsukishima guy than I do so I'm going to need your help to stop him doing anything bad around here."

"It's a deal." Ginjo agreed before gesturing towards the door, "After you."

The sunset haired Shinigami Taichou nodded once and headed for the door, Stark right by his side in seconds; Ulquiorra and Grimmjow choosing to remain behind at the hideout to get treatment for their injuries.

Stark observed Ginjo with a cynical eye, not entirely sure he was trustworthy. There seemed to be something in those eyes, something a little darker and a little less honest. The brunette took Ichigo's hand and linked their fingers. He guessed it didn't matter, if anything happened he would protect his lover from harm.

Definitely.

**A/N:**** There was Chapter Six! Hope it was okay and had some good suspense in it, that's what I was going for with this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story, I've been having some issues with internet access so I've not been able to load this chapter. I'm also kind of ill at the minute which sucks but I will survive!**

**Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I do!**

**Warning: Possibly enough angst to make you chew your fingers off… I know I did *nom nom***

**Chapter Seven: The Worst Fate:**

Ichigo led the two other men to his former home, the Kurosaki Clinic. He hesitated outside, half afraid of what he would discover when he knocked on the door.

If Ginjo was correct about Tsukishima's powers and the power-hungry mortal had already gotten to his family… Would they even recognise him? Would they think he was their enemy? Would they try to attack him? He wasn't sure he couldn't handle that… His family meant everything to him.

He swallowed back his anxiety and walked up the front path and rang the doorbell twice; he sat back and waited patiently.

In only a few seconds the door opened and Ichigo was faced by his baby-faced little sisters. He grinned and bent down slightly, hugging them both tightly, "Hey girls…"

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin said at the same time as her twin and gave Ichigo a one armed hug.

"Boy it is good to see you two!" he stepped back and looked at them both, "You've gotten taller!"

"Well duh!" Karin rolled her eyes before smiling.

Ichigo's eyes warmed, "So are you alright? You stopped writing to me… I've been really worried…"

"Everything's fine Onii-chan!" Yuzu beamed and dragged him into the house, he half tripped but let her do as she wished, slipping of his sandals as she continued to drag him inside.

He heard the door shut behind him and sensed Stark by his right hand side and Ginjo on his left. Yuzu finally released him and ran into the lounge.

Karin rolled her eyes again and looked at her brother, "Were you really worried Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah… No one's written to me in a while. What happened?" he asked with a small frown.

"Oh… We figured you didn't need us to write anymore."

"W-What?" his eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean? I always need to hear from you… You're my baby sisters…

"Yeah… But we don't need you anymore."

Ichigo froze where he was and watched Karin walk into the lounge after her twin; his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out why the hell she would say something like that.

Ginjo stepped forwards suddenly and looked around, "Tsukishima's reiatsu is laced with your sisters'…" he said quietly.

"What?" Ichigo's mouth had gone dry, "What does that mean?"

"It means that he-"

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu interrupted suddenly and reappeared in the doorway, her hands were wrapped around the slender form of the wrist of a man, the three men could see the cuff of a white shirt as Yuzu tugged encouragingly, "Karin is right you know! We don't need Onii-chan to protect us anymore… Shu-chan can do it for you!"

"Shu…" Ichigo breathed before his eyes moved up the white clad arm.

With a final tug Yuzu pulled a tall, slender man into the hallway. Stark, Ginjo and Ichigo instantly recognised him as Tsukishima. Ichigo's hands balled into fists and his eyes widened slightly, his mouth fell open as he met his honey brown gaze.

"Y-Yuzu… Karin…" Ichigo stammered, "Get away from him… Get over here…"

"Why? Shu-chan is our friend… Orihime-chan and Sado-san like him too… Right Karin?"

"Right Yuzu." The twins conversed before looking back at their brother, "So you see Ichi-nii… We don't need you anymore."

Ichigo felt like the world was spinning extra slow; his blood was pounding in his ears and his mind racing, "W-where the hell is Goat-Face?" he asked.

"Dunno… He disappeared days ago."

The strawberry took a step backwards before his fingers twitched and he ran forwards, planting his fist in Tsukishima's face despite the cries and yells from his sisters and Stark's attempt to grab him and hold him back.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he roared, landing him on his ass before he continued pummelling anywhere he could reach with his fists, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY?"

"Ichi-nii stop it!" Karin yelled, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu joined in and together the girls yanked him off of Tsukishima and stood in front of their new found friend.

Ichigo stood up and staggered, "Yuzu… Karin… Why… Why would you… Can't you see… Can't you see what he's done… Please… Come on…"

"No! Can't you see!" Karin shouted, her face schooled into a scowl, "We don't need a bully like you in this house Ichigo!"

He blinked once before his face fell; he swallowed heavily and let out a long breath of disbelief before he looked at Tsukishima as he got to his feet and wiped blood from his lip.

Stark reached out and rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to comfort him although he knew it was pointless. He looked up at Tsukishima before looking at Ginjo; the latter met his gaze and nodded.

The ex-Espada put both of his arms around his lover and sonido-ed their asses out of there. Ginjo followed with a burst of Bringer Light and stayed quiet as he mulled things over.

Stark stopped several streets away from the Kurosaki household and released Ichigo from his grasp, he pulled away slowly and looked down at his lover, "Ai?" he whispered, cupped his cheek softly, "Ichigo talk to me… Please…"

"What. The. Hell. Is. He. After…" Ichigo ground out as his sheer fury made his reiatsu lash out around them, faintly visible, "What does he want from me?" he breathed before pulling away from Stark and pacing furiously.

"He won't hurt them…" Ginjo told them, "I know it isn't much consolation but… He won't hurt them. He'll just leave them believing an alternate past…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ichigo roared, spinning around to face the two brunettes, "I WANT MY FUCKING FAMILY BACK!" he bellowed, "IT IS MY JOB… **MINE** TO PROTECT THEM! BUT I HAVEN'T! I'VE LET THEM GET PULLED INTO THIS AND I WANT THEM BACK GOD DAMN IT!"

Ichigo spun again and punched the nearest wall he could find, not even flinching as the impact made the building explode in dust and brick; his breathing was semi-erratic and his eyes were glassy with angry tears. He blinked them away and growled like a cornered animal.

Stark felt like his heart was breaking as he saw Ichigo struggle with the overwhelming emotions coursing through him, but he knew any words of kindness or touches would not be well received right now. It would only serve to push him away.

"Ginjo…" Ichigo said hoarsely, "What is this about? Why… Why is he doing this? What does he want from me?"

"… I… Can't say for certain." He sighed and hung his head, "It's possible he might… Want your powers."

"What?" Ichigo breathed, looking back at him.

"It is as I said… He might want your powers." He sighed, "If he had them… Who knows what he'd be able to do but… It would be terrible."

"But… Going after my family… My friends…" he threw a hand through his hair, "Shit… What sort of man is he?"

"A twisted one." Ginjo sighed heavily and looked down, "I'm sorry about your family, the only way to get them back now… Fight him. And win."

Ichigo scoffed and ran his hands through his hair and down his face, "Fight him?" he asked, "FIGHT HIM?" he roared, "HE'S TURNED MY OWN FAMILY AGAINST ME! HOW DO I FIGHT HIM!"

"The same way you have always fought: by getting stronger and better." Stark said softly, resting a hand on his partner's shoulder, "You have no choice Ichigo."

The sunset haired male looked up into the smoky blue eyes of his lover and he felt himself calm down very suddenly, he let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding and swallowed; closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and nodding once, "You're right… You're both right…"

Silence fell for a moment before Ichigo moved out of Stark's reach, he turned his back on the pair, "I need to make sure he was telling the truth about Inoue; Chad, Ishida and the others… I just want to go and see them before we make a plan."

"Of course." Stark nodded.

"No… I want to go alone."

"Ichigo-"

"Stark… I have to do this… Go back to the Head Quarters with Ginjo… I'll join you there as soon as I'm done."

"But Ichigo-"

"Please." Ichigo closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump momentarily, "Please let me do this."

Stark faltered and watched him, he sighed heavily and looked away, "Alright… But don't do anything stupid."

"Tch… Like I'd do that."

They both knew it was likely that he would do something stupid if the chance arose.

Ichigo kept his back to them and heard them leave in a crack of Sonido and Bringer Light. He looked at the tarmac of the road for several minutes before standing at his full height and letting out a calming breath; he then vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Are you really sure about this Isshin?" Urahara asked his old friend quietly as they watched Ichigo leave from their hiding place around the corner.

"What choice do we have?" he asked, "Ichigo is going to need this more than anyone has ever needed anything before."

"Yes… But you'd be sentencing him to a life with only one path, he may not be as thankful as you think."

"Urahara… I know my son." The 'goat-faced' man looked around with wistful eyes, "We have to do this. And do it right."

The blonde remained silent for a few moments before nodding, "Very well. Come back to the store with me. We will get this started."

Kurosaki Isshin grunted in response, glancing once more to where his son had been stood only moments before and then took Urahara's proffered arm and let the man shunpo their asses out of there.

Once he had separated from Stark and Ginjo, Ichigo made his way to the high school where he knew everyone would be. He hovered on the wall by the entrance and looked around the crowded recess area. He was glad that no one without reiatsu would see him, it would be a little difficult to explain.

Just then he saw Inoue and Chad, they were sat on the grass with Tatsuki. He saw Keigo and Mizuro were there too. They seemed okay but he was confused as to why Ishida wasn't there with them. In fact, he couldn't even sense the Quincy's reiatsu in the area. Strange.

He was about to jump down from the wall and head over to them when he was stopped by the scent, or rather the feeling, of Tsukishima's reiatsu hovering over his former group of friends

His stomach dropped and his heart leapt into his mouth as he stared at them. That couldn't be good. It was the same feeling as when he had been with Karin and Yuzu.

So they had been taken from him too.

His anger flared and he turned and flash-stepped away from the scene, sensing out Tsukishima's reiatsu as he moved. Maybe if he could talk to him… He could convince him to stop this silliness… Maybe he would undo what he had done…

Yeah right…

Ichigo's senses were dulled by his anger and concern. So much so that he didn't even hear the fizzle of energy until it made contact. He was thrown to the ground, his chest cut deeply and bleeding profusely. He coughed and spat blood onto the tarmac as he clutched at the gaping wound. He then looked around slowly, his vision slightly blurred from shock.

What was that? It looked blue… Bright blue… Like… Bubblegum… Like… Grimmjow…

His eyes flew open fully and his vision cleared enough for him to see the cobalt haired man stalking towards him with Pantera drawn and dripping scarlet droplets.

"G-Grimmjow… What… What the hell are you… Doing?" he wheezed.

"Don't waste your breath with talk, Trash." Another voice said from behind him.

Ichigo rolled onto his back, finding himself looking up into the deathly green eyes of Ulquiorra. His mouth fell open and he looked between the two, "What… What the hell… What are… You doing?" he rasped, trying to push himself up despite the searing pain in his chest, "Why… Why are you here? I thought… I thought you were getting treatment for… Your injuries…"

"We did get treatment." Ulquiorra told him in the same stoic tone and his expression remained one of promised malice. An expression only reserved for the lowest of the low in ranks of enemies, "Tsukishima-sama is very skilled in medicine. He was able to heal our injuries in seconds."

Ichigo's eyes flew wide and his breath hitched, "T-Tsu-kishima…" he breathed, "No… Not you too…"

"Oi… Shinigami… You should be looking at me when I fight you!" Grimmjow barked.

The berry looked around and watched Pantera swing down towards his neck. He shot out of the way and reappeared on his feet several feet away, hunched over and still bleeding badly.

He staggered slightly as his face paled from blood loss and looked at the two former Espada stood in front of him, "Listen… To me!" he yelled weakly, "… We're not… Enemies anymore… We're… Friends… Allies… Don't… Don't do this! Please!" he exclaimed.

"Silence. Trash." Ulquiorra sneered and pointed a finger at him, charging a dark green cero.

Ichigo stared in horror as he was confronted by the former Sixth Espada, and the former Fourth Espada at the same time. Hell, he'd struggled defeated one at a time before now… Let alone both of them at the same time!

"No… No… No…" he whispered, "This… Can't be happening… It can't be…" he looked around the deserted street before a flash of colour caught his eyes, he looked up and saw Tsukishima stood above him in the air, with Ginjo's allies either side of him. He didn't see Ginjo, he couldn't sense him either… He stared up at Tsukishima and felt his terror dissipate. Replaced by cold, hard; murderous rage.

'**Ichigo!' **Tensa yelled from inside his mind, **'Get out of there! Get out! Run! Ichigo! THE CERO GOD DAMMIT! ICHIGO!'**

Ichigo looked around at Ulquiorra again suddenly, his eyes widened as the cero fired and hit him in the chest and he was blasted into the air and away from the street. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as pain exploded across his body as he flew through the air like a ragdoll. He could feel the air change direction around him and suspected he was falling.

How right he was. Only a second after thinking it, he hit the ground with enough force to shatter his bones. He lay, slumped in a crater his body had made. He didn't move. He just… Laid there.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the sky as it clouded over and began to rain heavily. His teeth clenched together before he started to black out from the pain and blood loss.

He saw five looming figures over him suddenly; he couldn't make their faces out… He couldn't even try to if he wanted to do so… He felt someone scoop him up before everything went dramatically dark and he passed out.

**A/N: ****So this is the end of this chapter, it is a little short but I am quite happy with it *grin* **

**What did you think? Please review and let me know as always!**

**Who has picked Ichigo up? Friend or Foe? Tell me your views! *pleading!***


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings to you all! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I got two kittens and they have been running me into the ground! **

**Anyway! I hope to be more active from now on!**

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, liked and followed this story!**

**Without further hesitation: Chapter Eight!**

**Chapter Eight: Time to Gather Your Strength and Begin Again:**

Ichigo groaned in pain and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. What had happened? He couldn't remember... No... He did... Yuzu... Karin... Inoue... Chad... Tatsuki... Mizuro and Keigo... Even Grimmjow and Ulquiorra...

He sat up and groaned, holding his chest in pain as memories of their attack hit him with force.

"Damnit... Why... Why is he doing this?" he breathed as he slid off the bed he had been placed in.

Ichigo looked around and saw a fresh uniform waiting for him on the bedside table and dressed quickly. He rubbed his forehead and went to pull on his haori but hesitated and looked at it, he didn't feel like a captain at the moment... he felt like a failure. He had let everyone down. He had let the enemy hurt his friends...

He put the haori back down and looked around at where he was and he still didn't recognise where he was. With a weak sigh he headed for the door and opened it, when he walked out of the room he found himself in a small lounge with only simply things like a group of rickety chairs and a round table.

Where in the world was he?

"**Ichigo!**"

His head snapped around suddenly as a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and he staggered slightly as his injuries burned, he was half smothered by a layer of wavy black hair and he swallowed back the lump which had formed in his throat.

"T-Tensa..." he stammered and put his arms around him in return, "What... What's going on? It's so messed up..."

"**Shh... It's okay... Just stay calm.**" His zanpakto replied softly and rubbed his back, "**You sure know how to scare us.**"

"Huh?"

"**It's been three days since... Since Grimmjow and Ulquiorra laid into you. For a while... We didn't think you would wake up.**"

"You thought I was going to die?"

"**No... We didn't think you would find the resolve to wake up.**"

Ichigo swallowed and sighed, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"**Don't be silly... It's just what you do.**" Tensa chuckled weakly and pulled back to give him some space.

The strawberry observed his zanpakto for a moment and swallowed weakly, he had faint black rings under his eyes from stress and lack of sleep and he was paler than normal.

"Do we know how many others Tsukishima has gotten to yet?" he asked quietly.

"**Everyone tha' matter's King.**"

He looked around and smiled weakly as his inner hollow joined them, "I see... Shit!" he threw his hands through his hair and gritted his teeth, "I can't fight my own friends... I am meant to protect them..."

"**Ya would be protecting them from themselves King... They'd understand...**" the albino offered.

Ichigo shook his head and sat down on one of the chairs, he rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, "This is so screwed up..." he sighed, "Hey... Tensa... When I passed out I remember seeing five people... But... There's only the two of you... Was I imagining it?"

"**No... When you landed Shiro and I materialised to get you to safety but it seems Stark-san sensed the stress you were feeling and came back to get you with Ginjo-san...**"

"But... that only makes four..."

"I'm glad at least you can still count correctly, Kurosaki."

Ichigo span around and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Ishida in the doorway, his arms folded and his expression grim.

"I-Ishida..." he breathed, "I wondered why I couldn't sense your reiatsu at the school..."

"Yes... I had already discovered Tsukishima's meddling and I decided I would steer myself out of the firing line. I met up with Stark and Ginjo-san and we found the three of you."

"Ishida..." he swallowed hard, "God I am so fucking glad that you at least are still on our side."

Seeming slightly surprised by this revelation, Ishida blushed very slightly, "Get a grip Ichigo... I still hate shinigami." He sniffed and walked over; he sat down and cross one leg over the other, "However... We have to do something in order to save Inoue and Chad and the others..."

He nodded, "I know... But what can we do?" he paused suddenly and looked back at the two pieces of his soul, "Has anyone contacted Soul Society?!"

"**No... Why?**" Shiro asked as he sat on the table in front of Ichigo.

"You... You mean you haven't figured it out?!" Ichigo leapt to his feet, "SOUSUKE!"

"**No I'm Shirosaki.**"

Ichigo slapped him around the back of the head, "NO! I MEAN TSUKISHIMA HAD SOUSUKE CAPTIVE FOR MONTHS! DOES IT NOT MAKE SENSE THAT HE WOULD HAVE CUT HIM WITH HIS BLOODY SWORD TOO?!" he shrieked, "Give me the blasted phone!" he exclaimed and snatched it out of Tensa's hand instantly.

He paced around the room and dialled Byakuya's number frantically.

"_Ichigo?"___the noble's voice was calm as always, _"I've been waiting for your report for days... What on earth is going on?"_

"I don't have time to explain everything at the moment... Is Sousuke still with you?"

"_Yes of course he is... He is under house arrest at the moment."_

"Has he been acting strange at all?"

"_Strange? How so?"_

"Like... Not himself?! Moments of extended silence, murderous tendencies... Anything out of the ordinary?!"

"_Mmm... No. Not that I can think of."_

Ichigo sighed in relief and relaxed slightly, "Okay... Thanks... Sorry to worry you. I'll call you back later and explain everything. I promise."

"_Okay, no worries. Stay safe."_

Ichigo ended the call and sat back down slowly, "He's acting normal. Byakuya is going to keep an eye on him though."

"**Well at least that is one thing we don't have to worry about right?**" Tensa smiled weakly and rubbed his master's shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah... I guess so... Where's Stark?" he asked.

"On the roof with Ginjo... They're just keeping an eye out for danger." Ishida replied and sat back.

The berry nodded weakly and rested his forehead on the table, "Does anyone know where my Dad is? Yuzu said he had disappeared..."

"Not at the moment... I haven't sensed his reiatsu yet either."

"What about Ryuken? Have you seen your dad either?" he asked with a sigh.

Ishida nodded, "Yeah I've seen him. He refused to lend his assistance though. After all that with Aizen and Soul Society he is a little annoyed."

"Annoyed?" he sat up and frowned slightly.

"Well... He assisted in helping and got healed by shinigami. He isn't fond of them. Just like I am not."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "I want to go and see Stark." He muttered and got to his feet. The strawberry ran a hand through his hair and headed towards his lover's reiatsu a little glumly.

He ascended the steps which ran up the outside of the building and ignored the clunking sound his sandals made on the metal stairs. He looked around as he reached the flat roof and saw Ginjo and Stark sat down together. Although relaxed, Ichigo could see that his partner was tense and his shoulders were most definitely stiff with anxiety, "Stark?" he called out as he walked across to them slowly.

The former Espada looked around sharply and his eyes widened, Ichigo was sure he could see a flash of relief on his face before he sonido-ed over to him and pulled him into a bone breaking hug.

Ichigo's eyes welled up in as he was flooded by a sense of security and instantly clung to him and sniffled into his chest.

Swallowing hard, Stark held his beloved closer to his body, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back soothingly and biting his lip as he heard muffled sobs.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Ginjo got to his feet and cleared his throat, nodding once at Stark before he descended the staircase and left them alone.

The former Espada scooped Ichigo up in his arms and sat on the edge of the room with him sat snugly on his lap, sideways. He rocked him gently and soothingly, hushing him softly until Ichigo began to calm down and stop crying.

Stark pulled back a little bit and wiped his lover's face with the back of his hand and smiled weakly at him, "There we go... It's alright... I promise we will work through this." He said quietly, kissing his forehead, "It's all going to be fine. You have my word. I am so... So sorry I let you get hurt... I swear... With every breath in my body I will not let it happen again. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Ichigo hiccupped and looked up at him with a reddened nose and slightly blotchy cheeks, he sniffled hard and nuzzled into his chest, "It... It wasn't your fault..." he said, his voice hoarse after his crying, "G-Grimmjow... And Ulquiorra... He got both of them... And Inoue... Chad... Tatsuki... Keigo... Mizuro... Karin and Yuzu... Why is he doing this Stark? What have I done? I am meant to protect them all... But I failed them... I let them down... They've been hurt... But they don't even know it!" he said, getting a little hysterical until Stark planted a soft kiss on both his cheeks and then on his lips.

"This is not down to you." He said sternly, his smoky blue eyes boring into Ichigo's chestnut ones, "This is down to him. And him alone. Remember that."

The berry swallowed and nodded stiffly, "I love you."

"And I love you. With all my heart and soul." He whispered, kissing his forehead.

The young taichou smiled faintly and a smudge of blush spread across his cheeks as he rested his head against his lover's chest again and closed his eyes, "What do we do now?" he asked, "How do we move on from this? I don't know... What to do."

There was a long silence, in which Stark gazed out over the town he had come to love just as much as Ichigo, when he finally spoke he sounded certain and strong which he knew was what Ichigo needed right now, "At the moment we are hiding out in one of Ginjo's safe houses. But all the Fullbringers know where the safe houses are so it is only temporary. From what Ginjo has told us while you were resting, there are several houses over Karakura we can escape to. And as a last resort we can of course escape to Urahara's shop."

He paused and took a breath, "All we can do is wait and make a plan of action to defeat Tsukishima and make him release everyone from his spell. I know you can defeat him. Even with the Hogyuku his reiatsu is not as strong as Aizen's... The only thing that could stop you is if your friends get in your way. So we will have to find a way to incarcerate them temporarily in order to allow you to fight at full strength."

Ichigo nodded against his chest, "S'good idea." He mumbled, "I'm not completely healed yet so I couldn't fight properly yet anyway."

"Indeed... Your injuries were life threatening. It was a good idea we all found you when we did. Ishida's medical skills are limited but thanks to his father's occupation he knew enough to patch you up." He replied.

With a sigh Ichigo stretched slightly and looked up at the brunette, "Sorry to have worried you." He smiled weakly and cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Don't be silly... You have nothing to apologise for." He smiled.

He chuckled slightly at his optimism and shuffled around until he could stand up, he stretched again and rubbed his chest where the cero had hit and groaned quietly before he looked out over the town. Ichigo rubbed his forehead in thought and slowly put his hands in his pockets.

"What are you thinking about Ai?" the blue eyed Primera asked as he also got to his feet.

"I regret to reply... Aizen." He sighed, "Although Byakuya said he was acting normally there is still a chance that he might have been cut by Tsukishima's sword during the time he was his captive. I am concerned that maybe he used Kyoka Suigetsu on Byakuya on Tsukishima's orders."

Stark frowned for a moment and took Ichigo's hand, linking their fingers, "Mm... It is definitely a possibility. What do you want to do?"

"... Send someone to Soul Society to inform Yamamoto-Taichou of what has happened and ensure that Aizen is kept an eye on." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Alright... But who?"

"Well... Only you or Ishida can go..." he sighed, "And I need you both here really." He scratched his head thoughtfully, "Mm... Damn I don't know."

Stark hesitated and sighed inwardly before he kissed his cheek, "I will go. I will be faster and I can come back after to assist you."

"No!" Ichigo's hand tightened in his suddenly and he buried himself into his body, "I-I need you here... Please don't go... I'll ask Ishida..."

The former Espada swallowed at his reaction and nodded, holding him close, "Okay... Let's go and ask him then."

Ichigo relaxed again and pulled back, still holding his hand in a death grip as they headed down the stairs and back into the safe house.

Inside they found Tensa and Shirosaki making cups of tea, Ginjo was rhythmically cleaning his sword and Ishida was on the phone. They all looked around as the pair entered before returning to what they had been doing; Ishida beckoned Ichigo and Stark over to him.

"Who are you talking to?" Ichigo asked, but pouted when he was shushed by the Quincy. Stark chuckled in amusement but also stayed quiet, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of the Quincy's death glares.

Ishida hung up a few moments later and pocketed the phone; he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked back at the pair, "I just called Soul Society again. It occurred to me that Aizen could have used Kyoka Suigetsu on Byakuya so I rang through to speak to someone else."

Ichigo frowned faintly, "And?" he asked nervously.

"Aizen **has** been acting strange. He has been spending lengthy amounts of time contemplating and talking to himself. I've alerted Ukitake-san to what we've learned and he is going to look into it."

With a sigh and a groan Ichigo turned away, running a hand down his face and rubbing his neck, "Brilliant." He muttered and sat down at the table.

Stark sighed heavily as well and watched Ichigo for a moment before he went and helped Shiro and Tensa with the tea.

"We've established then, that Tsukishima is taking everyone away from us." Ichigo said after a moment, his eyes were closed and he was tapping his fingers in the table, "And it is likely that he won't stop until he has got what he wants."

"Yeah but we can no longer be one hundred percent certain what it is that he wants." Ginjo commented as he paused his methodical cleaning routine.

"It doesn't matter."

"**What**?" Tensa asked as they brought the tea over to the table.

"**How can it not matter King**?"

Ichigo stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table, "He has taken everyone we care about! He has made this fucking personal! And I am not going to sit back and let him get away with it! I refuse to hide away and let him call the shots any longer!"

Stark smiled slightly, _that_ was the Ichigo he knew and loved.

The strawberry stood up, "Tomorrow, whether my injuries are healed or not, I am going to kick his ass." He told them.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" a voice asked from the front door.

They all looked around with wide eyes as the door was slices to pieces and kicked in, watching as Tsukishima walked slowly and leisurely into the hide out with his sword at his side.

Ichigo looked around at him hesitantly and straightened up, his teeth clenched and his lips pursed into a tight line. His reiatsu fluctuated slightly before he turned to face him fully.

"Oh... What a terrifying look you have there." Tsukishima commented with a surprised gasp which could be taken as sarcastic, "I can truly see why Aizen was so taken with you."

"Was?" he asked, pondering the past tense.

"Well... He doesn't remember being in love with you anymore." He twirled his sword tauntingly, "He now believes he is in love with me."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed exceptionally fast and he let out a growl from the back of his throat, "The one thing I hate... Is a person... Who believes... They have the right... TO MANIPULATE OTHER PEOPLE!" he roared, his right hand flying out to the side as Tensa automatically transformed and shot into his outstretched palm.

The young Taichou shot forwards without warning and without waiting for Shirosaki to join him. He lifted his giant zanpakto and brought it down towards Tsukishima ruthlessly, not even flinching as the room exploded with light and the far wall was blasted into rubble and smoke.

Pushing harder he forced his enemy outside, ignoring the yells from his friends and lover as he and Tsukishima shot out onto the roof, exchanging clashes and strikes of their swords.

"So forceful... You truly live up to your reputation. But strength alone will not be enough to defeat me." He smirked and sped up as his feet glowed with Bringer Light, instantly he began to disappear and reappear around Ichigo, trying to disorientate him.

"Don't underestimate me!" the berry yelled, "BANKAI!" he bellowed.

There was a flash of surprise on the other's face as his katana was met by another katana, he looked back at Ichigo and took in the change to his shihakusho uniform and the new determination in his eyes. He gritted his teeth as his own speed was instantly matched by the shinigami bankai.

"GIVE MY FRIENDS BACK TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo roared as he began forcing Tsukishima across the roof with the force and speed of his attacks.

"If you want them... Go and get them." He replied simply.

"YOU BASTARD!" he exploded and lifted his katana above his head, gripping the hilt in both hands as a black and red cloud of energy began to swirl around the blade, growing larger and larger before he threw the sword forwards suddenly, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Tsukishima's eyes widened and he let out a hiss of pain as his left shoulder was cut by the zanpakto technique, he dodged the worst of it but still staggered as blood seeped through his white shirt and down his arm.

Ichigo came to a stop, his face contorted in an expression of pure hatred, he lifted his sword again slowly and pointed it at Tsukishima, "I. Will. Not. Let. You. Get. Away. With. What. You. Have. Done." He ground out, ignoring the burning pain in his chest from over exertion and the strain of his injuries.

"**Ichigo... Slow down!"** Tensa yelled from inside his mind, **"Ichigo! You are going too far too soon! ICHIGO!"** panic filled the zanpakto's voice as he realised his shinigami master could no longer hear him, **"ICHIGO!"**

He took a breath and shot forwards suddenly, letting out a roar as he swept his katana around towards Tsukishima. His eyes widened suddenly as his bankai fizzled out, the katana morphing back into its engorged shikai state and caused him to stumbled as his reiatsu was sapped.

Tsukishima's eyes darkened momentarily as he noticed the change and an expression of malice crossed his face as he disappeared from Ichigo's sight and reappeared seconds later, stood on the railing which ran around the edge of the roof. He glanced back around at Ichigo with a small smirk on his face before allowing his sword to change back into a bookmark and with a flash of green light he vanished.

Ichigo remembered a flash of silver light before everything went black and his face exploded in searing pain. He dropped his zanpakto and staggered as blood spurted from the gouge which ran from his right temple to the left, slicing across his eyeballs and the bridge of his nose.

He staggered, holding his hands to his face as if he was trying to hold the pain in before he fell to his knees and let out a wail.

Tensa transformed back into his human form and dashed back to Ichigo's side, trying to prise his hands from his face so that he could assess the damage. He fell back as his sunset haired master slapped his hands and watched the young taichou curl away and shake.

At that moment the door to the roof flew open, Stark; Ginjo, Ishida and Shirosaki ran out and looked around in a panic.

"Where did Tsukishima go?!" Ginjo asked as he jogged around, checking that the enemy had gone.

"Ichi...go..." Stark breathed as he saw the state his lover was in and hesitated before rushing to his side with Shirosaki flanking his movement.

Shirosaki grabbed his king under the arms and pulled him against himself so that he couldn't pull away, while Tensa jumped forwards and grabbed his flailing legs and pinned them in place. And finally, Stark crouched down; hesitated only momentarily before he gripped Ichigo's wrists and lowered them away from his face.

Ishida joined the three but froze where he stood as he saw the six inch cut across his face and eyes, his mouth falling open slightly before he ran forwards and tilted Ichigo's head back, "Calm down Kurosaki!" he exclaimed, "We'll sort this out... You have my word! Kurosaki!"

The young Quincy looked up at the other four as Ginjo finally joined them and then looked back at Ichigo.

"I... Can't... See..." he breathed as his eyes moved around searchingly, but blankly, "I can't see anything!"

"Ichigo... Listen to Ishida... He knows what he is talking about... Please try to calm down or you will hurt yourself." Stark said quickly, cupping his cheek and swallowing hard as his stomach knotted with concern and panic.

"**Listen to him please... Ichigo...**" Tensa pleaded as he slowly released his legs as they stopped kicking around.

Ishida ushered everyone out of the way and laid Ichigo flat on the roof, rested a coat under his head before he pushed his glasses up his nose and inspected the damage, holding his breath as he shone a light in his eyes but received no response and no recognition from Ichigo.

He really couldn't see anything.

The Quincy sat back on his haunches and rested a hand over his mouth, not daring to breath until he came up with an idea, or a miracle which would heal the wounds and restore his sight.

Inoue's powers could do it... But Inoue thought they were the enemy at the moment.

Hachi from the Vizard group could do it... But they had no time to get in contact with him at the moment.

Urahara might be able to do something but... there wasn't time...

Ishida swallowed hard and sucked in a breath, looking up at the others slowly with a look of complete loss on his face.

Stark looked back at him and shook his head in disbelief, "Ishida..." he said quietly, "Tell me there... Is something you can do..."

"I..." he swallowed and looked down at Ichigo, knowing his friend was also listening, "I can't."

"**There must be somethin' ya can do!**" Shiro exclaimed, "**Ya have to!**"

The spectacled male looked back at the hollow, "I can't. There is nothing... And no one... Who can help him at the moment. I... I'm sorry."

"**Sorry?!**" the albino exclaimed, "**Ya're sorry!? Sorry ain't good enough!"**

Ichigo laid still, the pain wasn't as prominent now, in fact it was more like a dull ache; it was probably a good thing that his tear ducts had been severed or else the stinging of the salt water tears would have stung like hell. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he let the people around him argue about his fate.

His fate which seemed to be forever dark now.

Could he fight an impregnable evil without his sight?

Could he stand up to the heavy weight of this darkness for the rest of his life?

What if he never regained his ability to see? What would he do then? What would become of the people he had to protect?

Would he let them all down just because he could no longer see the enemy before him?

Would he give up on everything he had fought for?

Would he allow himself to fall into the depths of despair which he had so recently fought to escape?

"Everyone... Shut up." He said quietly. He was glad however when his words had the desired effect and silenced them with ease.

"What is it Ichigo?" Stark asked in a hushed tone.

He sat up slowly, his eyes still closed as he tore a strip of material from the bottom of his hakama and tied it around his eyes like a blind fold, merely out of self consciousness.

Ichigo took a breath and pushed away from their grasp, staggering to his feet and gritting his teeth at the dull ache in his face, "I can still fight." He breathed.

"W-What?" Stark stammered as he also stood up, "Ichigo... You can't! You need to let other take over now so you can... You need time to think straight... You are emotional and you aren't thinking properly!"

"Stark is right Kurosaki!" Ishida said quickly, "You can't fight what you can't see!"

"**King... Listen to 'em... Ya can't let ya'self get hurt anymore... Let someone else take the weight...**" Shirosaki swallowed and stepped forwards.

Tensa stared at the shinigami, his mouth was pursed tightly and his eyes fixed without blinking, he tilted his head slightly and walked towards Ichigo; reaching out he snagged the braid behind his ear and tugged lightly, "**Ichigo...**"

The sunset haired taichou tipped his head in the direction of his zanpakto as he spoke and smiled faintly, "Trust me." He said quietly and simply.

"**I do.**" The black haired soul nodded once, "**I will be your eyes in battle. You can rely on me.**"

"Thank you. I know I can."

Ichigo took Tensa's hand and felt his transform into his sword form. He sheathed him on his back and turned around in the direction of the other's, relying on his ability to sense reiatsu to tell him where they were.

"I've already overcome so much." He murmured, "I've fought so many battles and gotten so strong... I've had stumbles and falls... But I have _always_ picked myself back up... I have _always_ found a way to overcome the issue at hand. Now is _not_ the time to change! People need me! AND AS LONG AS I AM NEEDED I WILL **NOT** BACK DOWN!" he yelled, gritting his teeth, "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SEE... BUT I CAN FIGHT AND I CAN WIN!"

Ginjo smiled slightly from where he was stood and strode past the others confidently, resting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "I will help you. In any way I can. You just have to say the word and I will be there for you in an instant."

"Kurosaki... You really are the most stubborn people I know." Ishida sighed, "But it isn't like we can do this alone."

Shirosaki and Stark shared a look before they both sighed and looked back at Ichigo, "How can we argue when you are this determined?" Stark asked with a small smile, he reached out and cupped his cheek, "I will always do everything I can to make sure you don't get hurt. I'm with you."

Ichigo smiled faintly as they came around and he nodded once before looking in Ginjo's direction, "Can you help me to train without sight?"

"Sure... How long do you need?" the Fullbring replied nonchalantly.

"One day." He replied firmly, "One day... And then we take Tsukishima down."

**A/N:**** So here was Chapter Eight! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter Nine! Thank you for reviewing and keeping up the support, I couldn't do it without you all :)**

**Please read, enjoy and review ^^**

**Chapter Nine: Within Me Is The Power To Protect:**

Ichigo panted heavily, falling to his knees and feeling sweat drip from his skin, he gritted his teeth and shot forwards from that position, sensing Ginjo's reiatsu and flying towards him with all the strength that he could master. He let out a yell and slammed his zanpakto down against the other's Fullbring.

It had been a week. One week since losing his sight. Ichigo was worn down, struggling and furious. His previous estimate of being ready in one day had been blasted out of the water within hours of him training with Ginjo. It had become obvious that in order to have any hope of fighting Tsukishima he would require more patience than he currently had, and a lot more practice.

Although it tore him up inside to leave his friends in danger for this long, he knew he had no other choice. Making a promise; that promise was that he would not put on his haori until he was capable of protecting the people he cared about again.

Stark he protested to such a promise but had reluctantly backed down upon being battered by Ichigo's will power. The former Espada had simply had to accept that Ichigo was too stubborn and would not be put off no matter what he said, and as such he had also allowed himself to be roped into the training, providing a hollower target for Ichigo to aim at.

Ichigo let out a grunt as he was shoved aside by Ginjo's sword again and skidded across the floor until he fell and landed up say on his backside again. He gritted his teeth and clenched the hilt of his zanpakto in a death grip, his hands shaking as he tried to work out why he couldn't hit Ginjo, why he couldn't fight him and why he couldn't match his speed.

He let out a breath and got to his feet again, closing his eyes behind the blindfold he had insisted upon wearing. He paused and became perfectly still, listening for any sound which would indicate he was under attack. When he heard none he sheathed his zanpakto and let out another breath.

Ginjo watched from afar, curious as the shinigami sheathed his zanpakto in the middle of a battle. He tilted his head and wondered, not for the first time, what was going on in the young man's head.

'_I can't sense anything from him.'_ Ichigo thought to himself, _'It's strange. Even when I was fighting Gin I could feel that he wasn't looking at me... But Ginjo... can't explain it... It's distracting... There's just nothing there. No reason, no purpose... No... Nothing.'_ He tilted his head and sighed slightly.

'_**I think ya might be over thinkin' things again King...'**_Shirosaki called from inside his mind.

'_**I cannot help but agree with Shiro... I believe you are thinking about this more than is necessary Ichigo. You simply have to defeat the man.'**_ Tensa agreed.

Ichigo sighed heavily at their interruption, _'But this is how I have always fought... I understand their reasons and what drives them and then I defeat them... It is a process I have to go through or else I cannot defeat my opponent.'_

'_**Jeez ya make warfare sound so sophisticated Ichi~berry.'**_

'_Shut up and let me fight you jackass.'_ He growled.

He sighed and shook his head before drawing Zangetsu again and focusing his mind on the fight. Without warning he took off towards Ginjo's reiatsu again and fought harder, determined to win.

His heart pounded in his chest as he shot through the air, he lifted his zanpakto and swept it down towards Ginjo but faltered as Ginjo's reiatsu suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him.

Spinning on his heel he just managed to deflect the blow, he staggered as Ginjo's reiatsu moved again at a speed he could barely keep up with. He swallowed and fell back as he was hammered by blow after blow of swords clashing and mashing together, giving off vibrant sparks he couldn't see but could feel.

Within moments the small amount of space he had gained was taken back from him and he was pushed back beyond his original starting position.

Ichigo tripped and fell, crying out as he hit the ground and his sword clattered beside him and slipped from his grasp; his blindfold, sliced by one of Ginjo's attacks, fluttered to the floor as well.

'_**Ichi~'**_

'_**Ichigo!'**_ his zanpakto and inner hollow exclaimed at the same time as Ginjo's sword suddenly slammed into Ichigo's gut, impaling him on the floor.

"Ichigo!" Stark yelled from the side lines, shocked by what he was seeing.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida chimed in at the same time, also springing to his feet in surprise as the strawberry spewed blood from his mouth and arched in response to the sharp blade sticking through his body.

Ichigo let out a strangled, raspy curse and lifted a shaky hand, gripping the blade weakly, "G... Ginjo... What... Hnn... Are you... Doing?"

"Dragging you back onto the battle field." The other replied, "You allow yourself to be so easily distracted. Is it any wonder you lost your sight? Lost your friends? Lost your battle?"

"W-What?!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me." He breathed, "If this is the level you are at... You will not stand a chance against Tsukishima. And you may as well be dead."

Ichigo faltered and weakened against the floor, his hand slipped from the blade as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Ginjo sighed heavily, glancing at him once more before he turned his back on him and began walking away.

"G-Ginjo..." Stark swallowed as he fought inwardly over what he should do, "Why... Why would you... What are you... Thinking..."

"It is as I said. He is worthless to us all at his current level." He replied coolly as he approached the former Espada.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE THAT?!" he exploded as he temper finally made an appearance.

Ishida was about to jump between the testosterone fuelled hotheads and stop them brawling when Ginjo's sword flew through the air, cutting a thick strand of hair from the Fullbringer's head and speared the wall just behind them.

The three of them sprung apart like they had been scorched and looked around.

Ichigo stood up straight, his teeth clenched and his eyes open. The usual chestnut irises were glowing a bright blue-white and his reiatsu was flaring around him like a wild animal.

"Bankai." He breathed, his shinigami uniform altering instantaneously, "Never... Call me worthless again... Ginjo..."

The other smirked faintly and tore his sword from the wall, gripping the hilt tightly in his hand, "Why shouldn't I? How about you show me why I shouldn't call you a worthless little boy?"

"Because..." Ichigo murmured as he lifted the black katana zanpakto, "... If you do... I will kick your ass."

"Tch... Like you could-"

He broke off suddenly as Ichigo appeared in front of him and his eyes widened exponentially, he lifted his sword in defence and watched as it was batted aside like a mop.

Ichigo shot forwards as soon as the initial blow landed and slammed his free palm into the other's chest, sending him flying backwards, "Here I come, Ginjo." He said softly, pushing off abruptly and spiralling through the air in a perfect horizontal line, bringing his zanpakto around in a curving arch, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

If it had not been for Stark's intervention Ginjo's head would have been sliced from his shoulders. But thanks to the former Primera Espada's speedy thinking and a well aimed azure cero, the Getsuga Tenshou was deflected away from Ginjo and the man was left pressed against the far wall with wide eyes and small scorch marks across his face and arms.

Ichigo stopped instantly and looked around the room, "Did he die?" he asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"No... Sorry." Ginjo called back as he peeled himself from the wall, "I'm sorry for what I said. But I had to provoke you somehow. I hope you will forgive my rudeness."

He blinked slightly and tilted his head, "You were just trying to make me go all out?" he asked with a small frown.

"Yes."

"Oh... Hmm... You could have just asked."

Ginjo chuckled at how quickly Ichigo had calmed down, "I will remember for next time."

Ichigo released his bankai and sheathed the giant zanpakto on his back once more, "So... I finally beat you right?"

"Indeed you did. With flying colours too." He smiled and walked over, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Rest tonight. And tomorrow... Be ready to fight Tsukishima."

"I will."

_**(Meanwhile: One Week Ago)**_

Ukitake looked down at the phone device in his hand as Ishida Uryuu hung up and felt deeply troubled by their conversation. He sighed and got to his feet slowly, pocketing the device before he hastened out of his room and down the wooden walkway.

He hesitated at the division gates, torn between a visit to the Kuchiki mansion and a visit to see the Head Captain. He swallowed hard and rubbed his forehead, this stress was the last thing he needed, just when he was having an improvement in his illness too... Damnations.

He finally made up his mind and shunpo-ed towards Division Six, intent upon seeing the damage done to Kuchiki Byakuya for himself before he informed the Head Captain of Ichigo and his friends' concerns.

Waving at the Division Six shinigami he passed as he entered the division, Ukitake made his way through the network of buildings and training grounds and private gardens, towards the Kuchiki mansion with some haste.

Upon finally reaching his destination he dithered on the spot for a short while and then knocked firmly on the front door; smiling as one of the many servants opened the door for him and showed him inside before hurrying off to locate Byakuya.

The noble arrived only moments later, greeting Ukitake with an inclination of his head and leading him into the sitting room and sitting down as his servants served them some tea.

"Ukitake-san... It is unusual for you to visit me in the day. And in the middle of your shift if I am correct." He said calmly, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how Sousuke-kun was getting along." He replied with an easy smile.

Byakuya sighed and sipped the steaming liquid, "He is fine I assure you. In fact he has been a model captive."

"Are you... Certain?"

"Of course. Do you suggest I am unobservant Ukitake-san?"

"No not at all Byakuya-kun." He sighed, "It is just... I am concerned that... Maybe Sousuke-kun could have used Kyoka Suigetsu on you."

Byakuya stared for a moment before he frowned and then shook his head, "What a fantastical suggestion Ukitake-san." He replied with a small chuckle, "I can assure you everything is in order. The very same day that Aizen was brought here he was separated from his zanpakto. I am not an idiot Ukitake-san... I know the protocol."

"Of course... I am not suggesting otherwise but-"

"Ukitake-san." He interrupted with a sigh, "Nothing out of the ordinary has happened and Aizen is perfectly safe here. I give you my word on my honour as head of the Kuchiki household."

The Captain of Division Thirteen remained unconvinced but nodded once and sipped his tea, he looked around as the sitting room door opened again and his eyes widened slightly as the very man they had been discussing nudged his head around the door.

"Ukitake-san; Byakuya-san... Would it be acceptable for me to join the two of you for a short while?" he asked politely inclining his head to the guest.

Byakuya looked at Ukitake to reply, the white haired captain forced a smile, "I have no qualms in it."

The raven haired noble smiled faintly for a moment, "Feel free Aizen." He permitted and poured a third cup of tea.

The brunette murmured his thanks and closed the door behind him, walking over and sitting down on a cushion beside Byakuya, "You sounded to be having a very gripping conversation before I entered... Please don't feel you need to stop because of my presence Ukitake-san." He gave a knowing smile, "Kuchiki-taichou speaks the truth... Upon my arrival I was parted from my zanpakto and had my reiatsu sealed off."

Ukitake shuffled a little uncomfortably as it became obvious that the former Captain had been listening in to their conversation, "Haha... Indeed Sousuke-kun... But nevertheless it is still a concern to me."

"I can understand why you wouldn't believe me." He agreed and sipped the newly poured tea, "But I assure you I am doing exactly as I am told. Upon Ichigo's return from the World of the Living I am to be tried for my... Deeds." He sighed slightly and rubbed his forehead.

"Do you believe you deserve anything more than a trial?" Ukitake asked with a small frown.

Aizen remained silent for a moment and looked down into his cup, "I hardly think any view I would express would be anything by bias." He murmured, "I still do not believe I did anything wrong. Well... No, I know I have made some mistakes and if I had the chance to go back and change them I would... For starters I would make sure I had not lost the one person I care about. But as for my plans with the Espada and the King's Key... They remain, in my mind at least, perfectly achievable."

Ukitake stared at him across the coffee table and sighed, sipping his tea and remaining uncertain what to say in response to such an admission, "Kurosaki-san has come a long way in the past eighteen months Sousuke-kun... He will not be so easily fooled by you again."

"Hmm? Oh I suppose not." He smiled weakly and sipped his drink again.

The white haired captain sighed inwardly and finished his drink a few moments later, "Well then... If you will excuse me I should be returning to Division Thirteen."

"Of course." Byakuya got to his feet and brushed his hakama down before he walked over, "Allow me to see you out, Ukitake-san." He added.

"Thank you." He replied and inclined his head, allowing himself to be lead to the sitting room door.

"Ukitake-san?" Aizen called as he also got to his feet.

The Captain paused his retreat and looked back around at his former ally, "Yes, Sousuke-kun?"

The brunette smiled faintly at him as their eyes met before his head tilted slightly to the side and his reiatsu spiked momentarily before fading again, "Nothing. Have a good day." He said calmly before sitting again and sipping his tea.

Ukitake frowned for a moment before shaking his head and leaving the Kuchiki mansion. He walked back through the Division and rubbed his forehead thoughtfully, wondering what that last moment with Aizen had been about. He sighed and set it to one side, hoping it would come to him when he was less stressed and wasn't over thinking everything.

He arrived back at Division Thirteen and sat down heavily once he reached his room once more. He looked at the phone on his desk and considered contacting Kurosaki-Taichou to tell him what he had found, his hand even reached over and picked up the device. He stared at it for several long minutes before he felt an overwhelming wave of sleepiness.

'_Hmm... I am sure a few hours won't do any damage. Kurosaki-san will still be there when I wake up.'_ He decided with a nod as he got to his feet and retired to his sleeping quarters for a well deserved nap.

_**(Karakura Town, current time)**_

Ichigo sat on the end of the bed and ran a hand through his damp hair, he looked in the direction of the floor at the same time curling the waist long strands of black and white hair which he usually kept in a neat brain around his fingers. He smiled faintly, feeling more relaxed after having a bath.

After defeating Ginjo, the rest of his day had comprised of sit ups, press ups, jogging, dodging randomised attacks from Ishida and eating as many carbohydrates as Stark could cook up.

He was full, tired and confidant that tomorrow would be the end of this ridiculous exile they had been forced into.

He smiled a little stronger and stood up, drying himself off and pulling on a pair of drawstring pyjama pants; he clambered into the bed and fell asleep before Stark even got out of the shower.

The former Espada watched Ichigo from the doorway of the borrowed bedroom, he roughly towel dried his hair and watched as his lover fell asleep. He hung his head and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door silently as he struggled to accept that letting Ichigo fight tomorrow was the best thing to do.

He sat on the chest at the bottom of the bed and dropped the towel to the floor, was there nothing he could do to protect his loved one? Was he just to stand back and watch him get hurt again and again?

Stark gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration, glancing around at Ichigo fleetingly the brunette got to his feet again and patted his skin dry. He picked up his uniform and pulled it on.

'_What do I do for the best?'_ he asked himself and rubbed his forehead.

He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, there was one thing he could do to ensure he didn't get hurt anymore than he already had but Ichigo would never forgive him for it.

He swallowed again and felt his eyes sting slightly, "Tensa? Shirosaki? Can you come out for a few moments? I... Have something I need to ask you both..." he breathed quietly.

There was a moment of silence before the two appeared before him in their astral forms, "**What is it Stark?**" Tensa asked in concern as he pulled the sheets up over Ichigo and tucked him in properly.

The brunette swallowed again and looked down for a moment, "You must realise that Ichigo is in danger... If he goes tomorrow and tries to fight he is going to get hurt, maybe even killed." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, "I can't just stand back and let him get hurt..."

"**Wha' are ya sayin' Stark?**" Shiro questioned as he brushed Ichigo's hair out of his eyes.

"I'm saying... Maybe it would be best to... Take him away from it all." He murmured almost silently.

"**What?!**" Tensa exclaimed, apologising quickly as Shirosaki scolded him with a single look for being too noisy, "**Stark he would never forgive you!**" he hissed as he walked over and gripped the front of his uniform, "**Don't be stupid Stark.**"

"I cannot just sit back and do nothing! He can't see for fuck's sake! How can he fight an enemy like Tsukishima?! How can he fight Grimmjow? Or Ulquiorra? Or his own friends?!" he protested, "He can't do this Tensa!"

"**We can't make choices for 'im Stark!**" Shiro shook his head, "**'E has ta be able to decide for 'imself!**"

"But he is incapable of deciding at the moment! He is... So wrapped up in what he thinks he _has_ to do that he isn't aware of the other options!"

Tensa slapped Stark sharply and shook him, "**Listen to yourself man! You are trying to decide what Ichigo can and cannot do as well! This has to be his choice Stark! You can't take over and pamper him just because he got injured in battle!**"

Stark gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "Then what would you have me do? Stand back and watch him kill himself in a battle we all know he can't win? Even if he does defeat Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro, Chad, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Karin, Yuzu, Jackie, Kutsuzawa, Riruka, Yukio and Tsukishima... He still has to contend with Aizen if he has been meddled with my Tsukishima's powers. Another fight with Aizen... No one wants that."

Tensa faltered for a moment as Stark reeled off just how many opponents there were, people who Ichigo couldn't hurt even if he tried, "**Damn.**"

"**Damn? Tensa! Don't tell me ya are considerin' it!**" Shiro snapped as he stalked over.

The zanpakto soul looked guilty for a moment before he glanced at Ichigo and then at the floor, "**Well... Maybe Stark is talking some truth... I mean... Ichigo could never hurt his friends or family... So he is at a huge disadvantage and... If he has to fight Aizen at the end of all of this a well... I don't know...**"

"**No! No way! Come on... Ichigo can do it... I think...**" he frowned as well and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"You guys really are stupid."

The all spun around and looked guilty as he saw Ichigo was awake, sat up and scowling.

"If you think for one moment that I will back down and leave my friends in the state they are in you have another thing coming. I appreciate your concern but right now what I really need is a goodnight's sleep and my boyfriend in bed beside me. So shut up yapping and get in bed Stark." He huffed and laid down again.

Stark blinked slightly and sighed, glancing at the other two before he clambered under the bedcovers and turned the light off.

"And Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever consider kidnapping me again... I'll put a six week sex ban in place."

"... Got it."

**A/N: So here is the end of this chapter! What did you all think? Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Will Ichigo make his fight tomorrow? Or will Stark risk a sex ban and spirit him away to 'safety'? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Please... Don't kill me for what you read XD I swear... I have a plan *hides behind Ichigo***

**Please read, enjoy and review ^_^**

**Chapter Ten: Starlight:**

Ichigo woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed; he looked around and only relaxed once he sensed his lover asleep beside him. He swallowed and hung his head, trying to wipe away the lingering images from his nightmare.

He leaned over suddenly and kissed Stark heatedly, smiling weakly as he felt him wake up at his touch. He pulled back a little and his cheeks flushed, just knowing that the sexy male's heated smoky eyes were slowly opening to look at him.

"Ai... Good morning." He smiled and lifted a hand, running his fingers through Ichigo's silky locks.

"Good morning." He whispered in return and nuzzled his hand instinctively before leaning down and kissing him deeply again.

Stark let out a soft moan as he slipped his tongue into the warm mouth of his love, sliding his arms around his lithe form and pulling him against him gently. He pressed against him and rolled them slowly, groaning gutturally as he felt Ichigo's legs curl around his waist.

The strawberry whined into the kiss and hooked his legs around him tightly, his arms snaking around his neck and holding him closer as he arched up against him.

Stark smiled against his lips, it had been a while since they had made love last and he hadn't quite realised how much he had missed it until now. Deciding that he would take this chance to make Ichigo as happy and relaxed as possible he slid his hand down the body of his lover and prepared to make love to him.

Ishida and Ginjo shared an awkward glance from the kitchen area as they heard loud moaning and wails from Ichigo and Stark's room, the Quincy's cheeks heated up like radioactive light bulbs as he returned to make the tea.

Ginjo cleared his throat and dished the large hearty breakfast up onto plates for everyone, his personal motto being that you couldn't possibly go into battle on an empty stomach.

The two sat at the table, eating in a very embarrassed silence as they reluctantly heard the crest of Ichigo and Stark's... _'Session'_ before silence fell in the bedroom.

Letting out a small thankful sigh, Ishida took a sip of tea and pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked up ten minutes later when the pair appeared, seeming to have showered and cooled off.

Ichigo was a little flushed as he sat down with a slight wince and murmured his thanks to Ginjo as a plate of food was placed in front of him. He tucked in eagerly, having worked up a hell of an appetite with his boyfriend.

Stark smirked faintly as he saw that Ichigo was eating like he hadn't been fed for a month and thanked Ishida as a plate was set in front of him as well.

Ishida finished his food and put the plate in the sink before returning to the table and sipping his drink, "Kurosaki... If you keep eating like that you will get indigestion..." he scolded.

"I-ca-ep-it. Sak-vore-e-ooot-nd-now-I-m-shooper-hugry." Ichigo said with a mouthful of egg and bacon.

"What?" Ishida asked with a slightly disturbed expression.

The shinigami swallowed the mouthful and swigged his tea, "I said: I can't help it. Stark wore me out and now I am super hungry."

"We heard." Ginjo inserted.

The couple blushed profusely, "S-sorry..." Ichigo stammered out of embarrassment.

"No worries."

The next few moments were spent in silence again, everyone feeling a little out of place and uncomfortable.

When they had finished eating, Ichigo got to his feet and excused himself to get dressed, having remained in jogging bottoms after his shower. He pulled on his shinigami uniform, tying the obi around his waist firmly before he picked up his haori and slid it on. He threw Zangetsu over his back and secured the cords of the swords' sheathe around his chest so that it didn't fall off.

He took a breath and reached up, braiding the longer lengths of hair behind his ear. Ichigo closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face, "I can do this." He said quietly to himself, "I can do this. I have to do this."

He opened his eyes again despite the fact he couldn't see out of them and made his way back out of the bedroom and into the other room where everyone was waiting for him.

"Are you ready Kurosaki?" Ishida asked from up ahead.

"Yeah." He nodded once, "I am."

Stark hesitated before taking Ichigo's hand, "Before we go... I think we should plan who is going to take on who. It is a plausible thought that Shukuro, the rest of the Fullbring and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will be present, and there is a chance Inoue and the others as well as Yuzu and Karin may show up." He paused, "That is an approximate fourteen against our four."

Ginjo sighed reluctantly, "You're right... We are massively outnumbered. At a push I could handle Jackie, Yukio, Kutsuzawa and Riruka."

"I can handle Inoue and Chad, I doubt Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuro will show up... They don't have the reiatsu to put up a fight." Ishida reasoned, "The same for Karin and Yuzu."

"Good point," Stark nodded and linked his fingers through Ichigo's, "I can handle Ulquiorra and Grimmjow easily."

Ichigo swallowed, "And I will take on Tsukishima."

"We're agreed then." Ginjo murmured, "Let's go."

The nodded once in agreement and flash-stepped, sonido-ed and hirenkyaku-ed out.

Lead by Ginjo to a large mansion which was mostly hidden from an unseeing eye by a mass of trees and forestry; the sun was now high in the sky above them and there were several large rain clouds in the baby blue atmosphere. A gentle breeze blew through Ichigo's hair and made him shiver slightly.

Ahead of them, the large, dark wood front doors opened, and the brilliant cobalt hair of the former Sexta Espada appeared in their view. Grimmjow stalked down the few stone steps and came to a stop in front of them, blocking their path.

"We've been expectin' you." He said, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at them.

"You are not required to surrender your weapons before entering." The stoic voice of the former Cuarto Espada suddenly sounded from behind them, startling them all by the silence of his approach, "However we will be accompanying you to ensure you don't try anything... _Funny_."

The group between the two former Espada shared a look and each nodded; Stark took Ichigo's hand and leaned down, pressing a gently kiss against his lips, he breathed, "When this is over... And you have won again... I have something I need to talk to you about. It is about a good thing so don't be afraid."

Ichigo smiled and kissed him back before nodding, "Alright, I look forward to it." He whispered quietly before releasing Stark's hand.

Stark smiled faintly before looking more serious, he took a breath and vanished in a snap of sonido, instantaneously grabbing Grimmjow, and then Ulquiorra by the arm, engaging them in battle.

Ginjo grasped Ichigo just under his arm and steered him out of the way of danger, hurrying up the steps and into the mansion, Ishida just behind them.

The door shut behind them almost automatically, Ichigo swallowed and relied upon Ginjo's instructions to lead him through the furniture. And towards the grand staircase, Ichigo wondered how many stairs there were, he wondered what the building looked like which contained so much evil and malice.

He stumbled over the first couple of steps before regaining himself and allowing Ginjo to steer him up the ever ascending case. He was dragged to a sudden and unexpected stop at the very top and looked towards the other man in confusion, contemplating inwardly what expression the man might be wearing.

His hair was ruffled by a breeze of reiatsu from up ahead; he faintly recognised it from the other Fullbring members, was it... Jackie? Yes.

Ginjo tensed slightly and his grip on Ichigo's arm receded, he heard a clunk of metal and presumed that he had activated his Fullbring.

The man beside him moved abruptly, shooting towards his former comrade. Ichigo sensed Jackie's reiatsu move off into a side room, he let out a gasp as he sensed the other Fullbring mortals waiting for Ginjo in that room and tried to run after his new found ally.

"No Kurosaki." Ishida grabbed him around the middle and held him in place, "Ginjo can handle this himself. Trust in his power."

Ichigo gritted his teeth for a moment before nodding and stepping back, "Please lead the way Ishida." He said almost silently.

The young Quincy was shocked at first, how easily Ichigo complied to his words. He was uncertain whether this was a good idea now... Ichigo was not at his full strength mentally... Had anyone considered that?! Shit... Stark had considered it and they had all given him an earful about how Ichigo was fine.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he just wanted to get it over and done with. He hoped so.

The young Taichou was lead across the corridor which oversaw the foyer towards the master bedroom where they sensed Tsukishima's reiatsu to be waiting for them.

Ichigo reached around and slowly drew his zanpakto from its bandage sheathe, "I can take it from here Ishida. Keep an eye out for the others." He said softly before he flash-stepped out of Ishida's grasp too fast for him to prevent.

Bursting through the door he gripped the hilt of his giant sword and fixed his unseeing eyes directly ahead, to where he sensed his enemy's reiatsu to be.

"Ichigo... You have come at last, I see." The cool, patronizing voice of Tsukishima Shukuro ran through him and turned his blood cold, "I am impressed by your confidence. And your stupidity."

He clenched his teeth, "Stupidity? I don't think so." He lifted Zangetsu and rested his free hand on the forearm of his sword arm, "BANKAI!"

Tsukishima smirked in amusement, the boy's reiatsu had altered slightly but not enough to make him a threat, he wondered if the boy knew just how pathetic he was.

"Very well... If you truly require me to put you in your place once again I shall do so." The black haired male sighed and whipped the bookmark from his book, "Book of End." He whispered and watched the marker transform into its katana form.

Ichigo growled at the taunt and shot forwards as his uniform altered as he activated his bankai, he let out a yell as their swords made contact, feeling the heat of angry sparks brush against his face as the metal clanged upon meeting.

They parted only to come together again after a mere millisecond. Ichigo kept his eyes open, regardless of whether he could see or not he couldn't concentrate with his eyes shut. He grunted as the strikes of his enemy grew harder and harsher, sending prangs up and down his arm.

Their speed increased until they were blurs around the room, their katana meeting with each step and parry, the blows getting more and more bloodthirsty with every passing moment.

Ichigo disengaged after receiving a kick to his chest and panted heavily, keeping a close eye on where Tsukishima's reiatsu was in case the bastard tried any sneaky attacks.

The Fullbring took a step back, gasping gently for breath as he nursed a deep cut on his thigh and hip. He watched Ichigo carefully in case he decided to restart their fight.

Ichigo's head snapped around abruptly as he sensed a fast approaching reiatsu from outside and flinched away as the window beside him shattered, he gasped as he received a firm punch in his side, he was thrown across the room by the force and head butted the far wall.

He sank to his knees and groaned, feeling the warm trickle of sticky blood rolling down the side of his head from the force of the bang. He winced, feeling several ribs had been cracked by the punch he had taken too. He only knew one person capable of a hit like that.

"Chad..." he said quietly as he staggered to his feet, he turned around in the direction of his best friend's reiatsu and bit the inside of his cheek as his anger towards Tsukishima Shukuro increased, "Chad I do not want to fight you."

"Nor do I wish to fight you Ichigo. That... That is not why I became strong." The tall man replied in his deep tones.

"Then stand aside Chad!" he yelled, taking a step forwards before swallowing as he felt another familiar reiatsu enter the room, "Inoue... Not you too... Please..."

The young woman looked solemnly at Ichigo for a moment before she ran over to Tsukishima and held her hands out, "Santen Kisshun! I reject!" she said eagerly, not wanting to see her friend hurt.

The strawberry's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No... No... Inoue s... stop it... Stop... Don't heal him... Inoue!" he ran forwards unthinkingly and received a sharp smack in the face from Chad, he rolled and hit the floor again, coughing weakly and wincing.

'_Damn... This can't be happening... Where the fuck is Ishida when I actually fucking well need him... Damn... Please Ishida... I can't fight my friends...'_ he said inwardly, shaking slightly at the thought of having to hurt Chad or Inoue.

He picked himself up and slowly lifted his katana again, _'Tensa... Shiro... Please help me. I need your support. Now more than ever...'_

_No reply._

He lifted his sword slowly and squared his shoulders.

He sucked in a slow and steady breath, exhaling it slowly.

He closed his eyes despite his former discomfort.

He lifted his sword into the air and twisted his wrist so that the sharpest edge of the blade was facing the enemy.

He brought the blade down without hesitation and shot forwards as he felt the room shake and explode around its self.

Tsukishima's eyes widened as Ichigo let off a faint blue hue, his reiatsu seeping out in the most tempered and controlled manner. His eyes widened further when the boy brought his sword down, it wasn't aimed at any person in that room... It was aimed at the room itself. And his tactic worked perfectly.

At the exact moment that the floor exploded upwards from the force of the hit, and bomb of dust and dirt and debris impinged everyone's sight. Everyone... Except Ichigo. For he couldn't see in the first place. He had given himself the advantage.

A hand clapped over Tsukishima's face and before he could release a single utterance they had taken off. Ichigo was controlling this game now.

Unable to fight his friends, he had done the only thing he could to give his Quincy friend the time he needed to arrive. He had created a visionary diversion and had removed himself and his target from the room, giving himself more space to fight, and above everything else he had removed himself from the binds that were his friends.

Tsukishima spluttered as he was thrown suddenly, steadying himself using Bringer Light, he straightened and looked back at Ichigo, wiping the last of the dust from his eyes.

"Nice parlour trick." He chided.

"Well what do you expect? You made the first foul move by involving my friends in this." Ichigo snarled in response, "I won't let them get hurt because of your sick mind."

"Sick minded? Me? I told you once... I was not alone Ichigo... You would have done well to heed my words."

He frowned at this, "What... I know you aren't. There are other Fullbrings. Jackie... Yukio... Kutsuzawa... Riruka... Ginjo... I know you aren't alone..."

"Mm..."

Ichigo swallowed his mouth suddenly dry. Had he meant something different?

Shaking his head, Ichigo lifted his sword again and shot forwards, he let out a roar and brought the katana down towards Tsukishima's head, he gritted his teeth as the blow was parried and kept pushing, forcing all his weight behind his sword; he pushed and pushed and pushed.

He half screamed abruptly, startling Tsukishima slightly, pulling his katana back before he smashed it towards the enemy again. He let out a gasp as he felt something give and took a shaky step back.

Without warning, Tsukishima let out a chuckle and appeared in front of Ichigo, he swept his katana around elegantly but strongly.

The young Taichou lifted Tensa Zangetsu to block the attack; he heard the clap of metal on metal, which was followed swiftly by a loud and ominous crack. Ichigo's eyes widened and he reached up to touch the blade, he grasped thin air.

No... This couldn't be happening... It wasn't even remotely possible... Tensa... Tensa couldn't be... He wasn't... No... He couldn't be beaten so easily... He couldn't just break like a twig... It was impossible... It had to be impossible... It was a nightmare... He would wake up in a minute... Everything would be fine... It... It had to be...

Ichigo jumped away from Tsukishima, half cradling his broken zanpakto. He breathed a little quickly in panic. He swallowed and staggered slightly before looking in the direction of Tsukishima's reiatsu, he swallowed hard and wondered inwardly how he would continue to fight with a broken sword.

'_Damn it Tensa... Why... Why...'_ he thought shakily.

"Will you continue to fight with that broken wreckage?" the arrogant tone of his enemy sounded even smugger in the shadow of what had occurred, "Surely you don't want to get yourself killed."

Ichigo looked down in the general direction of the broken sword in his hands, he couldn't head Tensa... He couldn't hear him... He couldn't sense him... Shit... What was happening... Why was this happening? He had gotten strong... He had gotten strong so that he could protect the people he loved... But he was being put down... Put down like an animal... Why... Why couldn't he protect them... Why did he fail?

He swallowed again, he looked towards his enemy again and gritted his teeth, "I won't give up!" he yelled, yanking his Vizard mask on before he shot forwards, he lifted his broken blade and swung it, butting Tsukishima in the side of the head with the hilt before he flipped around and planted a kick under the man's chin and snapped his head back. He turned on his heel and planted his knee in the man's chest, forcing him to fly back.

Ichigo panted gently and staggered, releasing his mask again and brushing his fringe back off his face, he swore abruptly as Tsukishima's reiatsu completely vanished.

He turned slowly on the spot, gulping visibly as he failed to detect the man.

He threw a hand through his sweat drenched hair, "Fuck!" he yelled and balled a fist, inadvertently squeezing the hilt of his zanpakto as well.

"Ichigo!" he voice screamed from below him.

He looked down and sensed Ginjo speeding towards him, "W... What are you doing here?! Did you defeat them?!" he exclaimed.

"No!" he yelled, Ginjo pushed himself harder and faster; trying to make it in time, "BEHIND YOU!" he roared suddenly.

Ichigo spun around, Tsukishima's reiatsu reappearing. He lifted his katana and cried out as their blades met again, he reached out and snagged his opponent's wrist, stopping his sword dead. He winced and struggled with him.

Ginjo breathed a sigh of relief and barged in, knocking Tsukishima's sword aside and knocked Ichigo out of the way.

The berry head yelped as he was knocked and plummeted back towards the ground, making a small crater upon impact. He swallowed and sensed Tsukishima and Ginjo in battle together, their reiatsu was clashing violently.

He knelt on the ground for a moment before looking skyward, he could still feel the sun on his face, it was hotter than earlier so he deduced that it was about midday. He sighed and looked downwards again; he gritted his teeth as his eyes welled up... He was such a mess. He couldn't even fight properly now.

He had overcome so much... So much so many times... He had overcome his mother's death... He had overcome the bullies who took the piss because of his hair colour... He had overcome the hollow who had tried to kill his family the night he met Rukia... He had overcome the loss of his powers to Kuchiki Byakuya with the help of Urahara... He had overcome the whole of Soul Society to save Rukia... He had overcome Zangetsu and learned Bankai... He had discovered and defeated his hollow... He had overcome the Vizard training... He had overcome Hueco Mundo... He had survived... He had to try and survive again... Didn't he?

He pushed himself to his feet, grasping the hilt of his zanpakto. He glanced towards Tsukishima and Ginjo's reiatsu and gritted his teeth; he took a breath and prepared to rejoin the fight.

He took a step but stopped dead as he heard a cry from somewhere behind him. He felt his blood run cold, that voice... Was it...

He turned on his heel and shot as fast as his powers would allow towards the source of that cry. He came to the front of the mansion and sensed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, both in their resurrection forms. He ignored them and ran straight for the reiatsu of his lover.

Ragged breathing, he as dizzy, he was scared, this day couldn't get any worse could it?

He tripped and fell, his hands landed on something soft, something which smelled familiar. He leaned down slowly and moved his hands up the soft; squishy mound until he felt hair.

His eyes welled up slowly as his gut twisted and he held his breath, running his fingertips through the silky wavy hair, brushing the backs of his knuckles down his jaw line and slightly stubble-covered chin, "S... S... St... Stark..." he whispered, his voice breaking, "Stark... Stark... T... Talk... Talk to me... P... Please... Talk... to me..."

A groan.

"A... Ai?" oh God he sounded so weak... So tired...

"Stark... Stark what happened?!" he asked panicked, "I... I can't see if you have any injuries... I don't know what to do..."

"Shh... Shh..." he reached up with a shaking hand and smoothed his lover's hair tenderly, "I just... Bumped myself... I'll be okay in a moment... I promise..." he lied softly, ignoring the fact that he couldn't move his legs or even feel them.

Ichigo sniffled as his eyes spilled over, "I... I don't know what to do... I can't fight him... He broke my sword..." he wept, resting his head down on his soulmates' chest, curling his fingers around his hair.

"It will be... Okay Ichigo... Never lose faith in... In yourself... And in Tensa and Shirosaki... They will never abandon you." he said, straining to string a sentence together, "And I... Will always be here for you... Too..."

Ichigo smiled weakly and sniffled, "I love you... I love you so much..." he murmured, he shuffled up, no longer caring if they were in the middle of a battlefield.

"And... I love you..." Stark smiled weakly as a trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, "Ichi... Remember I said... I wanted to talk to you... When we got back from the... From the fight?"

Ichigo nodded in response and sniffled, "Yeah?"

"Good..." he whispered, stroking the side of Ichigo's face softly, "I... Wanted to ask you... Ask you something..."

"W... What did you want to ask?" the berry replied softly.

"I..." he closed his eyes and smiled weakly, "Marry me?"

Ichigo's eyes flicked open in surprise and he opened and closed his mouth, "S... Stark..." he bit his lip and he smiled, nodding after a moment, "Of course. Yes!"

The former Primera Espada rested his head down and coughed wetly from his chest, "Thank... Goodness for that..." he said croakily, "Ichigo... Coyote Ichigo... Mm... Kurosaki Stark... Mm... This... This will take some... Consideration I think..."

He giggled and nodded, "I like them both... Maybe we could double-barrel."

"Oh... That sounds like a good idea... I like it." Stark opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his lover, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear and sighed softly, "You are... So kind... And warm... Never lose that... Stay just how... You are... Forever."

The young captain nodded in agreement, "I will... I promise."

"I'm glad..."

Stark let out a shallow breath, his vision blurring slightly, he smiled faintly and combed his fingers through Ichigo's silken hair, panting in short sharp bursts before his breath got stuck in his throat, "A... Ai..." he croaked weakly before his hand fell from Ichigo's head and landed on the dirt beside his lax body.

Ichigo frowned, his eyes opening slowly and unseeingly. He felt his insides twist in horror and he reached up, cupping the side of his lover's face, "S-S-Stark? Stark? S... Stark..." he stammered as his eyes welled up and spilled over, "Stark? Stark?! Y... You said... You said you wouldn't... Wouldn't leave me... You promised... STARK!"

He let out a broken sob and hunched over him protectively as he sensed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra move beside him, he let out wail and gripped his lover's clothes tightly in his shaking hands.

Ginjo looked around as he heard a scream from the ground and his eyes widened as he saw Ichigo clinging to an unmoving body. His mouth went a little dry and he swallowed hard before his attention was snapped back by Tsukishima. He met his sword with his own, now more determined than ever to end this quickly. He had to get Ichigo out of here...

Ishida covered his ears as he heard his friend scream, he hirenkyaku-ed over to the downstairs window and peered out. His eyes went impossibly wide as he saw Stark on the floor, and Ichigo hung over him sobbing uncontrollably. He flinched, Ichigo's reiatsu spiralling out of control abruptly.

Breathing suddenly became difficult under the young man's spirit power and Ishida slowly sank to his knees. He glanced around at the unconscious Chad and Inoue and decided that they would be alright as long as they stayed unconscious.

He crawled to the front door and out into the mud, he glanced up as it started to rain heavily before a particularly strong burst of Ichigo's power nearly sent his face into the dirt. He breathed with a wheeze and continued towards his friend slowly. Ichigo needed a friend... Now more than ever before.

He finally reached Ichigo, ignoring Ulquiorra and Grimmjow for the time being considering they were both on their knees under Ichigo's reiatsu as well.

He reached out and rested a hand on the strawberry's shoulder, "K... Kurosaki..." he panted out, "Kurosaki... It's okay... It is going to be okay... Please... Try to control your reiatsu... So we can talk properly..." he said softly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Get. Off. Me." Ichigo growled slowly, punctuating each word with venom Ishida had never before heard from the man, "Get... Off..."

He swallowed and slowly retracted his hand as he heard a strange rattle coming from Ichigo's chest, "Kurosaki... What... What is that... Noise?" he asked shakily as the captain's reiatsu began to change.

When Ichigo spoke next, the voice that came from his mouth was by no means his own, "Ya all shoulda listened ta Stark... 'E knew... 'E knew tha' King wouldn't be able ta do this..."

Ishida recoiled abruptly at the sound of his voice, the watery almost snake-like edge to it, the accent... The cold malice echoed in its words... That voice... That voice was...

Ichigo pulled away from Stark slowly, he cupped the man's cheek and leaned down, kissing him softly before he stood up. He swayed on the spot for a moment before he steadied himself, his head bowed.

The young Quincy watched him stand and swallowed, he forced himself to his feet despite the enormous reiatsu crushing down upon him. He reached out and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Ichigo..."

"I said... Get off..." that same watery voice, that same murderous intent... Bloodlust... Instinct... Revenge...

Ichigo raised his head slowly and looked at Ishida, his sunset hair was glowing red with reiatsu, a glow which spread across his body in seconds, like a rash or infection.

His head snapped back without warning and white foam poured from his mouth, within moments it had consumed his entire body and Ichigo's form began to change exponentially.

A mask not overly different to his Vizard one was created, with the addition of long; sharp horns and two vertical black stripes instead of the usual pattern on one side. His uniform was shredded as his body grew larger, only his hakama remaining around his waist, the destruction of his clothing revealed a bone white torso and arms and black markings across his shoulders similar to those on his mask.

His hands were now home to sharp talon like fingers, with red fur blowing around his wrists in the breeze, similar fur could be found sprouting from his collar bones and his ankles as well. His hair had grown longer once again, reached just below the base of his spine in its entirety.

Ishida reached up and snagged something from the air as it blew away from Ichigo. His mouth went dry as he found he was holding the braid which usually sat under Ichigo's right ear. He looked at the man in front of his slowly and his eyes finally came to rest on the fist sized hole in his chest, where his heart should have been.

Ichigo... No... The Hollow let out low and animalistic growl, his arms shooting out to the sides as the broken blade of his bankai shot across from where it had laid hidden and reattached its self to the hilt, mending the zanpakto.

His body glowed red with reiatsu again as he swept the sword to the side, blowing up a torrent gain as the mansion behind them blew up with the force of the swing of the sword.

Ishida was knocked across the ground by the mere strength of the wind but pushed himself up slightly, wishing there was something, ANYTHING he could do to save his friend from... From this...

The Hollow's reiatsu abruptly disappeared from all recognition as he vanished in a crack of sonido and reappeared in front of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

The two sprang into action, both shooting to the side to avoid the swing of the deadly sword.

Grimmjow leapt lithely to his feet and ploughed towards the Hollow, he jumped into the air and began slashing and slicing and dicing with the blades on his forearms and legs, his tail also whipping around and smacking the Hollow in the face.

Ulquiorra came up from behind, "Lanza del Relámpago." He drew his hands out to the side, drawing out a long lance of green energy, "Stay where you are... I would prefer not have to set this off near to me."

The Hollow glanced around at Ulquiorra, kicking Grimmjow aside before he lifted his sword again. The former Cuarto Espada drew his arm back and threw the lance at the Hollow mercilessly, his eyes only widening when the Hollow moved slightly to the left and the attack missed him completely, Ulquiorra sighed, "Mm... It truly is difficult to control." He scolded himself and summoned a second lance.

As he prepared to throw it, the Hollow vanished from his line of sight; the former Espada's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as he tried to locate him. He turned suddenly as the Hollow appeared behind him and lifted the lance, his breath snagging in his throat as the claw like fingers of his free hand gripped the tip of the Lanza del Relámpago and squeezed, and squeezed and squeezed until it shattered between them.

Ulquiorra looked up into the face of the Hollow, feeling a little small in comparison. He swallowed slightly and lifted his other hand, striking the Hollow around the face, his eyes went impossibly wide when his wrist was caught in the hand of the Hollow and squeezed just like the lance had been.

Grimmjow flew out of nowhere and booted the Hollow in the gut, making him stagger back a few paces before righting himself again. He let out a growl, steam actually rising from the nostrils of his mask as his anger flared again.

The Hollow shot forwards, swinging a leg around and kicking Grimmjow in the head before he brought his arm down and elbowed Ulquiorra in the back of the neck. He flipped over and kicked them both in the back side before lifting his sword and sweeping it down towards them, carving a deep horizontal line into both of their backs.

Ishida watched from afar, his mouth open and his eyes wide in shock and horror. The strength of the Hollow Ichigo was immense. But in truth not all that different from the strength Ichigo normally possessed. No... The difference was that the Hollow had pure and untendered instinct. The instinct to kill. On top of that... It appeared that in this form the Hollow could see, though it was possible that the reason was Shirosaki wasn't blind, and this was his effect on Ichigo's body.

The Hollow stepped back and hunched slightly, he let out a hollow roar, shaking the ground with the force. Suddenly a swirling red mass formed between the tips of his horns and transformed into a sphere... A cero!

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shared a look before both raising a hand, Ulquiorra summoned a black and green Cero, Grimmjow a blue one. The three hollows fired at the same time and as the ceros met the woodland beside them was crushed, a humongous tunnel of black, green, blue and blood red shooting up into the sky, casting a shadow over their battlefield.

The Hollow wasted no time in charging a second while the other two were distracted, he fired without warning; without mercy and watched as the two were consumed by it.

Not waiting to see if they were dead or alive the Hollow shot into the sky like a bullet from a gun.

He appeared between Ginjo and Tsukishima. His sword lifted into the air as he went to strike down Tsukishima. He let out a hollow roar and sliced down towards his enemy. His arm stopped in midair as the blade of another sword suddenly pushed through his chest.

The Hollow looked down slowly, lowering his sword and reaching for the blade which was embedded within him.

He looked over his shoulder slowly and looked at the man stood behind him. The man he had trusted.

Ginjo Kugo...

... Had stabbed him...

**A/N: ****remember... I said I had a plan! Don't kill me! *Hides behind Hollow Ichigo***

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, angst and all... Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! I seem to finally be getting into a routine of writing again :) **

**Thank you to my readers, reviews and favouriters (think I just made a new word haha) Please, please continue to review! I love to get them and learn from what you have said ^_^**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter Eleven: Forget Me Not:**

_Sinking..._

_... Water..._

_... Dark..._

_... Too... Dark..._

_Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the water which surrounded his body, and encased his inner world. As he hit the bottom of the new ocean which had formed his body made a small 'thump' sound, he became still and just stared up at the bleakness around him. _

_He could see a small light up above him and presumed it was meant to resemble the sun, and because of the magnitude of water on top of him the light was wane and almost pathetic._

_Just like him._

_He closed his eyes, opening them again as he sucked in a breath. He was confused as to how the breath occurred under water but decided he didn't actually care._

_What was left for him to care about when the world kept taking away from him the things and people he loved the most? His mother... His friends... His lover... His soul... _

_What was left for him to protect? He had failed everyone. He hadn't saved his mother, he had caused her death. He hadn't saved his friends: his direct involvement in them had lead to Shukuro using them. He hadn't saved his lover: he had died in his arms. He hadn't saved his soul: his hollow was now consuming it._

_He had nothing left to fight with. Nothing left to fight for. Nothing left at all. His family had abandoned him. His friends had turned on him. His lover had died. His hollow was devouring his soul and taking over his body. His zanpakto was nowhere in sight. Everyone... Everyone was gone... He was on his own... And he hated it._

_His eyes slipped closed again and he let out a sigh, inwardly wishing for the water to crush him, or drown him. At least then he might see Stark again._

_It hurt... It hurt and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He felt tiny, and scared and alone and... And there was no one to hold him... Or tell him everything was okay... There was no one to offer support or to save them or to pick him back up now he had fallen._

_He looked around slowly at his inner world, there was water everywhere. It seemed as though his mind had given up hope at the same time the rest of him had._

_Sigh_

_Old Man Zangetsu had once said that when Ichigo was sad it rained in his inner world, Zangetsu didn't like the rain. Zangetsu didn't like it when Ichigo was sad. Tensa was the same. Tensa didn't like the rain. In fact, when Tensa and Shirosaki had taken two gigai from Urahara and stayed with Ichigo after getting him back from Aizen, whenever it rained he stayed indoors religiously and sat in the window sill or the doorways, looking saddened and in need of a good hug._

_Ichigo wondered inwardly if a good strong hug would solve things for him right now._

_Tch._

_He shook his head at the ridiculous idea. He had landed himself in this mess, if he had accepted help, if he hadn't been so determined to prove he could still fight and regain his honour Stark... Stark would... Stark would still be alive!_

_So that's it... Huh... I feel guilty... I feel like I could have saved him by listening to him... I guess it's true. If he had just understood that I am too weak like this... Then Stark... He wouldn't have died fighting Ulquiorra and Grimmjow... Shit... What are they going to think when they finally come to their senses?! They're going to feel so bad... So bad..._

_A little part of him couldn't help but think 'good... They deserve to suffer for what they've done... Taking the man I love away from me...' But he knew that wasn't what he really believed so he shoved the thought away quickly._

_He stayed where he was, not moving from where he had landed. It was only now that he noticed his body was bound with thick silver chains; maybe that was why he hadn't moved yet... His subconscious was telling him something._

_Tch... Even when I'm in the darkest place I could be I can't escape the rational side of my brain huh? Fuck it._

_He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he so wanted to sleep. His body was heavy and his heart weary. He was tired... So tired... So lonely... So... So... Ti...red..._

Ishida crawled over to Stark's body and unclipped his Quincy cape, draping it over the former Espada's face as a sign of respect; he looked up suddenly as he heard the noise of battle cease without warning.

His eyes widened as he watched Ginjo plunge his sword through the Hollow Ichigo's mid chest from behind. He stared with his mouth hanging open and his hands shaking.

"Ginjo... You... What are you..." he stammered incoherently before taking off with a burst of hirenkyaku, he shot over to where Ichigo and Ginjo were, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled.

His eyes went as wide as saucers as he felt a sharp blade slash down his back abruptly, his looked around weakly, his eyes glinting angrily as he saw Tsukishima. He received a kick from Ginjo and plummeted into the ruined remains of the mansion's roof.

He hit the roof and rolled once or twice before coming to a stop on his front. He coughed up blood and shook slightly, wincing as he looked upwards again and watched as Ginjo and Tsukishima carefully manoeuvred the Hollow Ichigo down onto the rooftop as well. Ginjo's sword remained firmly embedded in the Hollow Ichigo's body and as they set down on the roof, Ginjo smirked darkly.

"It's nothing personal... Kurosaki." He said with a menacing edge to his voice, "I need your power to repay an old enemy in kind."

"An old... Enemy?" Ishida asked, his breath wheezing from the injury on his back.

Ginjo looked over towards the fallen Quincy, "You should know as well... Ishida Uryuu... The Shinigami have a lot to answer for. Right?"

Ishida's eyes widened slightly, "The... Shinigami..."

Tsukishima patted the Hollow Ichigo's head fondly, "Ginjo... Hurry up and explain if you are going to explain. It won't be long before the process begins."

Ishida's attention snapped to the man he had believed to be their only enemy, "Explain? Explain what? Tell me!" he broke off as his antics caused him to choke up more blood and rested his head down as he went dizzy.

Ginjo frowned at his successor, "Patience Shukuro..."

"I've been patient for months. You should remember that it was me who had to set this all up while you and the other Xcution members sat back sipping all the crap Yukio could afford."

"... Fair point." He sighed and looked back at Ishida, "As I explained upon our first encounter with Kurosaki... We were given our powers when hollows attacked our pregnant mothers. We _absorbed_ a portion of hollow power which developed over time as we grew."

"W... What has that got to do with the... Ngh... Shinigami?"

"My goodness he is even less patient than you Shukuro." He muttered, "The Shinigami have a low opinion of anything _new_. Ask the Vizards. Ask the Arrancar. Ask the Espada. Ask... The Quincy race."

Ishida swallowed hard, ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth, "I know... They aren't very accommodating."

"Exactly. The only difference in this case is that I was originally a substitute shinigami."

His eyes flew wide at the revelation, "What?! A... Substitute... Shinigami?"

"Yeah... Until they discovered my _unique_ powers and had me put to death."

Tsukishima sighed and looked at his well kept nails, "Can we not skip to the relevant part?"

"Shush." Ginjo growled, "The Shinigami put me to death because of my hollowfied powers... Just as they tried to do with the Vizards originally. But I was able to escape. When I returned to the World of the Living I decided to seek out others like myself. And so Xcution was born."

Ishida looked back up at the two Fullbringers and gritted his teeth, "And you... Plan to take on Soul... Society?"

"Yes... I intend to crush the people who tried to kill me after I did so much for them... I will take power and I will use it."

"But... Ichigo... What about Ichigo..." Ishida asked, not even realising he had just used his friend's first name for the first time **ever**.

"He is strong. So strong... His power is limitless... And it was necessary for me to take it."

"Take it?!"

"Take it." He confirmed.

A low breeze picked up between them, Ginjo's blade began to glow a pale green and without warning, the Hollow Ichigo's head snapped back and he let out a roar, his alabaster hollow skin began to crack and turned to thick gloop which migrated to the sword and was absorbed by it. Ginjo tipped his head and let out a satisfied groan as his own reiatsu began to change and increase.

Ichigo was revealed from under the thick bone like skin of his hollowed form, his sclera receded and turned white once again and his irises turned chestnut brown instead of gold. The skin which had been hidden under the overcoat of hollow skin was also white, but as his powers began to seep into Ginjo's sword it turned pinkish and tanned once again. His long orange hair fell out and he was left with his locks of unkempt liquid sunshine.

For a moment he was left in his uniform but then is transformed into a simple black turtle-neck top and jeans. His feet were left bare and his combat pass fell from his pocket, habit had teased him into keeping it with him even though he was a full time shinigami now. It clattered to the floor and became still. Ichigo's reiatsu fizzled out and the last of it was sucked into Ginjo's as the sword was pulled out of the younger man's body.

Ginjo lifted his sword as it expanded and grew larger due to the sudden increase of his own reiatsu and let out a groan of bliss at the power coursing through him, "Hnn... Kurosaki... You truly had a most delectable power. I thank you." He said with a dark, wicked smirk.

Ichigo trembled and looked up at Ginjo slowly, the sight he had regained in his hollow form slowly began to ebb away, his vision began to blur and grow darker, "Ginjo... Why... I thought... You were my... Friend..."

"Ah... I was your friend while I was under the influence of Shukuro's ability." He shrugged.

"Wh... What do you... Mean?" Ishida asked from where he was laid.

"I allowed Shukuro to cut me once and implant his presence in my memories as an enemy. And just now while we were _'fighting'_ he cut me a second time, so that my memories would return to normal." He smirked, "While I was under the influence you were my ally and a plausible friend. But now that I have my full facilities back... You are just a tool."

Ichigo swallowed, his vision going completely black once again as his eyes failed him, his heart sank slowly and he felt around for his zanpakto, _"Tensa? Tensa please... Please help me... Tensa? Tensa?! S... Shiro? Shiro can you hear me? Shirosaki! Please guys! I need you! Talk to me! PLEASE!"_ he yelled inside him mind, only to be greeted by darkness and silence. Foreboding ran through him like liquid fire and he felt a sense of utter despair befall him like a rock in water.

Ishida gritted his teeth and slowly started to crawl towards his friend, "Ichigo... Ichigo it's alright... It... It's alright..." he said weakly, his back exploding with pain with each movement. He let out a cry as Tsukishima suddenly pressed a foot on his back and crushed him against the rooftop, stopping all hope of movement.

Ichigo's hand trembled and he let out a shaky gasp, "No... You can't do... This to me... I need to... Protect... My friends... I have to protect... Everyone... You can't take my powers... You can't take them..."

_Drowning... He was drowning... He sank into the depths of his mind... He couldn't breathe... He couldn't think... Everything was ebbing away from him... He was so lost and so alone... Even Shiro and Tensa had abandoned him. Why... Why was he losing everyone... Why?_

Ishida coughed up blood and looked across at Ichigo, the strawberry wasn't moving. He felt a wave of concern towards his friend and gritted his teeth; Ichigo was a strong person with a need to protect the people he cared for. Without his powers he couldn't protect anyone... And that would eat him up inside, it would kill him.

Tsukishima looked up at his teacher and friend, "Are you going to share some of that power with the rest now?" he asked.

"Yes I suppose I should keep to my end of the bargain." He sighed and lifted his sword, it glowed for a moment and several bursts of light shot off and went to find its targets.

Ichigo slowly started shaking all over and hunched over on the ground and let out a heartbreaking scream before he broke into sobs and cries his eyes spilled over and tears streamed down his face.

Ishida's own eyes stung slightly at the state of his friend and he turned, shoving Tsukishima away from him before he half crawled towards Ichigo. He clenched his teeth as his back rippled with pain from his injuries; he ignored it and scrambled closer to him. He reached him and slowly put his arms around him, scooping him up and holding him against his chest. He gave Ginjo and Tsukishima a deathly glare which just _dared_ them to hurt Ichigo any further. He pulled the broken man onto his lap and held him against his body, rocking him slowly and trying to calm him down and comfort him.

Ginjo scoffed at the pair and turned his back on them, "Let's go." He said to his successor emotionlessly.

The darker haired man hesitated and watched Ishida comforting him, "But he's crying..." he said quietly.

"So?" he asked as he looked around at Shukuro, "How many times have you cried because of the cruelty of another person? Don't allow your human feelings to cloud your mind. He was a tool, and means to an end... Nothing more."

He gulped, "Of course. I was merely taken aback. Let us go now." He agreed and walked over, allowing his katana to transform back into a bookmark; he slipped it into his favoured book and pocketed it.

The young Quincy closed his eyes, letting a couple of tears escape his navy pools as the berry continued to bawl on his lap and shake in his grasp. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up towards the sky, for once pleading silently that the shinigami had a plan to piece his friend back together again.

Shukuro smirked and dropped down beside the body of Ichigo's lover and looked at the two unconscious vasto lordes. He tipped his head and a darker expression formed over his face, thinking of a whole new way to torture these pathetic bastards.

He summoned his sword again and made shallow cuts in their arms, releasing them from his technique, "I hope you suffer for what you've done." He chuckled before joining Ginjo and the other Fullbringers.

Grimmjow let out a groan as he woke up, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. Azure orbs went wide as he suddenly recalled what he had happened, he sat up quickly and ran a hand down his face, Ichigo... Ichigo had become a hollow! Ichigo had beaten his ass! Ichigo had been...

His blood ran cold and he looked around slowly, his mouth went dry as a desert as he observed the fallen body behind them, the Quincy's cape over his face. He crawled over and slowly lifted the cape, his breath hitching as he saw his superior, the former Primera Espada. Dead.

"Stark..." he whispered, hanging his head, "I'm so sorry..." he swallowed again and covered his face with his hands.

"Grimm-jow?" a shaky voice said from behind him.

The blueberry looked around and watched as Ulquiorra came to, "Ulquiorra... How'd you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Sore. Why do you look like you are about to burst into tears?" he asked incredulously as he moved over to him slowly.

"Remember what we did?"

The former Cuarto froze on his hands and knees and swore quietly, "Kurosaki-san beat us... After we attacked Stark..." he confirmed.

"We didn't just attack him... He... He is... D... Dead..."

"W... What?" the black haired hollow asked in disbelief, "We killed him?"

"Y-yeah..." he said shakily.

Ulquiorra sat down and hung his head, feeling a small spark of guilt in his actions, "We were being controlled... By that man..."

"I know..." he swallowed and looked down as well, "Wait... Where's Ichigo?!"

The blueberry stood up slowly, staggering slightly as he tried to recover from the injuries he had been dealt. He looked around, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at the ruined mansion and sonido-ed inside, he looked around at the destroyed remnants and dug Ichigo's human friends out of the rubble and dragged them outside. He rested them down and checked them over before looking around again and tried to search for the berry's reiatsu. He frowned again and sonido-ed around the grounds before finally sensing the Quincy up on the roof.

He made his way up there and froze at the sight. He blinked once and tipped his head, "Ichigo?" he called, faltering as he didn't get a response from anyone other than the Quincy. His eyes then ran over Ichigo's quivering body, he faltered as he looked at the human clothes and glanced around for the kid's zanpakto and his face fell slowly.

He walked over and looked down at Ichigo who didn't even recognise his presence, "Oi... Quincy... What's going on?"

Ishida looked up at him and discreetly covered Ichigo's ears as his friend sobbed, "Ichigo... Ichigo has... Lost his powers and his reiatsu... Ginjo stole them."

"Ginjo? I thought he was on our side?"

"It was all lies... Tsukishima cut you and the others and he had also cut Ginjo... Ginjo believed that he was Tsukishima's enemy until he was cut for the second time and regained his previous memories." He explained quickly.

Grimmjow sat down slowly, reaching out and resting his hand on Ichigo's back, "So he can't... He can't see me?" he asked.

"He can't see you, or hear you, or feel you." He murmured.

"Is he... Okay?" the former Sexta asked.

Ishida glared, "Does it look like he is _okay_?" he snapped.

"N... No..." he looked down, "Ulquiorra and I had no idea! I swear to you... We would never have hurt Stark otherwise... You know that..."

The spectacled male nodded, "I know... I know..."

The pair fell into silence and Ishida uncovered Ichigo's ears again, he smoothed the man's hair behind his ears and whispered softly to him to try and calm him.

Ichigo hiccupped and didn't move, but quieted himself slightly as he listened to Ishida's soothing words. It felt strange to have him comforting him; Uryuu was usually so detached and uncaring about others. But yet here he was, the only one left, the only one who had stuck by him.

"Why... Hasn't Tsukishima's ability... Affected you?" he asked quietly, letting out an inverted sob.

"I don't know... Maybe because I already knew the truth... Maybe he didn't feel it necessary to change my memories." He shrugged gently before looking down and cupping his friend's cheek, "Now... It is going to be okay... We are going to work this out." He told him, smiling softly, "I know you can't see at the moment, and you can't sense reiatsu but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have returned to normal, Tsukishima released them from his spell-"

"Where is he?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Where... Is Stark?" he repeated.

Ishida looked at Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra stayed with him." The blueberry replied.

"He is with Ulquiorra." Ishida conferred to Ichigo.

The strawberry swallowed, "Tell them... Tell them... I know it wasn't them..."

Grimmjow sat back on his haunches as he heard Ichigo speak, his eyes stung and his tongue felt thick in his mouth, guilt cascaded down his body like a bucket of water; he felt so... so bad...

"They know..." he whispered, "They know."

Ichigo nodded and put his arms back around Ishida, resting his head on his shoulder, "Ishida... What do I do? Tensa and Shiro... They're gone... I don't know... What to do anymore..."

Ishida closed his eyes and sighed, "First things first we need to move from here... The battle may have drawn the authorities... In your hollow form was devastatingly powerful."

He nodded dumbly, "Okay. Don't forget to update... Soul Society." He said weakly.

The Quincy cringed at the deadness of Ichigo's voice but helped him to his feet and looked at Grimmjow, "Can you bring Ulquiorra and... And Stark please?" he said to the hollow.

"Sure." He nodded, "What about the girl and the giant bloke?" he asked.

"... We'll go to Urahara's shop. He can sort out the two there. Please bring them as well if you can manage."

"Sure." He said again.

Half an hour later, the small troop arrived outside of the store; Ishida limped forwards with a now sleeping Ichigo in his arms and knocked on the door. He stepped back and looked at the other two for a moment before his head snapped around as the door opened.

His eyes flew wide in shock, "Ryuken?!" he exclaimed.

"A lovely way to greet one's father, as always, Uryuu."

The younger Quincy swallowed for a moment, "I don't have time for this... We need to come in. _Please_." He added, hating sounding so weak in front of this man.

Ryuken's eyes widened slightly at the politeness before his eyes moved to the boy in his arms, "Kurosaki... Ichigo..." he said with a frown as he discovered he couldn't sense the boy's reiatsu, "Come in... Urahara is just in the bathroom. I will fetch him for you."

Ishida mumbled his thanks to his father and hastened inside, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in his wake. He went into one of the back rooms and laid Ichigo on the floor, Ulquiorra put down Inoue and Chad but Grimmjow stayed stood up with Stark's body in his arms, his expression was plain and his eyes reflected his inner grief at the passing of a friend, ally, and kinsman and former superior. A man who had respected him for being the pretentious prick that he was, and a man whom he had respected in return.

Ishida pulled three rolled up futons and laid them out on the floor, he shifted Inoue onto one, stuffing a pillow behind her head and covering her with a thin duvet. He did the same for Chad and Ichigo. He looked around at Grimmjow, confused for a moment by his sentiment and his overall reaction, but he soon rationalised that if he had killed a friend... Inoue for example, he would feel like shit too.

The door to the room slid open and Ryuken lead Urahara Kisuke inside. Ishida looked a little awkwardly at his father before turning his attention to Urahara; the sandal wearing man walked further into the room and looked at Ichigo sadly before looking back at the door.

Ishida's eyes followed and went wide as Isshin slowly strode inside as well, "So he has become a human after all." The goat-faced man looked saddened by his own statement.

The young Quincy followed him with his eyes, "After all? Did you know that this was going to happen?" he asked.

"We had heard about Ginjo's appearance." Urahara sighed, "We already knew about his history so it was always a likely possibility that he would target the strongest shinigami to claim their powers. Before Ichigo came along, we originally thought it may be the Head Captain who he chose, and then when Aizen betrayed Soul Society the other Captains suggested that it may be he who was chosen. And finally... When Ichigo's true strength emerged it became clear that there was no better target than he."

"And you just... Let him do it!" Ishida explained, "You didn't even warn him!"

"What were we supposed to do? Warn him about an attack that could happen in a year or one hundred and make him more stressed than he already was?"

The young Quincy fell silent at his words and his shoulders slumped slightly, "I apologise... It has been a hard day." He said quietly and sat down in a seat over by the wall, he watched over Ichigo with hawk eyes, not wanting his friend to undergo any more suffering than he already had.

Urahara nodded once and looked around at Kurosaki Isshin, "Could you and Ryuken fetch some more chairs... We must assess the situation in its entirety before figuring out a course of action."

The former shinigami nodded once to the other and disappeared with the elder Quincy to fetch the chairs.

While they were gone Urahara walked over to Grimmjow who let out a feral growl at the man and took a step back, holding Stark's body against him protectively.

The former Captain stopped in his tracks and lifted his hands to show he meant no harm, "Your arms must be aching by now my friend," he said in a very calm and persuasive voice, "Let someone else shoulder the burden. I will allow no harm to come to his body. You have my word..."

Grimmjow swallowed, not sure whether it was safe to believe him or not, but it was true; his arms were aching terribly and his back wasn't much better even less so considering the injury the Hollow Ichigo had inflicted upon him. He nodded reluctantly, "O-okay..." he said and met him halfway, slowly extending his arms and letting Urahara take the body from him.

The former Sexta slumped the instant the weight was gone and slid to the floor; he panted gently and ran a hand down his face. He didn't see Urahara leave the room with Stark's prone form, but he did look up when the two doctors returned with armfuls of bean bags.

Isshin and Ryuken were grumbling quietly to each other before reaching some mutual consent and setting the squishy bags on the floor in a crescent shape.

Ulquiorra moved over from his position by the wall and sat down on the green bag, he folded his legs and shuffled noisily until he was comfortable; Grimmjow sighed quietly before sitting on the sky blue one (he was a lot quieter than Ulquiorra and sat with his legs spread, his knees bents and his forearms rested on them with his fingers interlocked) and Ishida hovered beside Ichigo's bedside before swallowing and surrendering; he plonked down on the bag which had a white background and pale blue stars decorating it.

Ryuken smirked inwardly at his son's choice before he sat down on a navy blue bag and pulled Isshin down, into the black bag beside him.

Urahara returned a few minutes later with a tray of hot tea and a black cat on his shoulder. Ishida recognised the cat instantly and smiled weakly, greeting Yoruichi quietly.

Old hat and clogs sat down on a lime green bean bag and set the tray on the floor in front of him before passing the cups of steaming liquid around to everyone who was conscious.

After a few minutes Grimmjow let out a humourless chuckle, "Well doesn't this bring back memories, eh Ulquiorra?" he said, running a hand through his hair.

The pale faced man nodded once in response, his expression impassive, "It does. Aizen-sama always served tea at the start of a meeting and wouldn't speak a single word until everyone had taken at least two sips of it."

Grimmjow decided not to point out that Ulquiorra had called their former _master_ 'sama' and simply nodded, "I have to admit he did import brilliant tea brands..."

Ulquiorra's lips actually twitched towards a smirk before he regained control and forced his lips back into submission, "Of course he did." He agreed.

Urahara cleared his throat, "Anyway, if we could move on from this **exhilarating **conversation..."

Grimmjow's cheeks pinked in embarrassment and he took a deep swig of the burning hot liquid, "You wanna know what happened, right?"

"Yes... It is paramount that you tell us every detail in full." The blonde replied instantly and without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

Grimmjow shared a guilty glanced with Ulquiorra before the two of them explained how they had come to be cut by Tsukishima in the first place.

It turned out that the pair had stayed at the hideout with the other Fullbringers and Tsukishima had cut through the door and burst in; before anyone could even react he had cut Ulquiorra and then Grimmjow. The pair became a little disjointed in their story after that, explaining how they had been moved into the mansion in the woods, fed and watered and told that Ichigo and Stark were the enemy and that if they arrived outside we should apprehend them but not harm them unless they attacked first.

Ulquiorra spoke in great detail about how a clouded feeling had befallen him when they had begun to battle Stark, he couldn't shake it and even though in the depths of his soul it felt wrong to be fighting the brunette he couldn't bring himself to betray Tsukishima's request and had continued regardless, even to the extreme of releasing his second resurrection form.

Grimmjow spoke of a similar sensation, like there had been a fog in his mind. He told them that when they had started to fight Stark, he felt like every fibre of his being was against the idea, but at the same time and similar to Ulquiorra; he could not stop himself following what Tsukishima wanted.

"And it was only after we had been knocked unconscious by Ichigo that the fog started to clear... When I woke up again everything was back to normal. I was friends with Ichigo and Stark, Tsukishima was the enemy... And then I recalled the fight with Stark and the horror when I realised what the two of us had done... It was... Heart breaking, maybe satirical for a hollow to say but it is the truth, Stark was our real leader when we were Espada. Yes Aizen lead us and commanded us but when we were not in meetings or in Aizen's bedchamber, Stark was the one who kept us all in line. He was gently and warm, but he was strong and wilful and we basically accepted his word as law. If it was him asking something of us I think the majority would have done it without complaint." Grimmjow looked down as his voice shook slightly, "The worst thing is that Ichigo said he didn't blame us for Stark's death..."

Urahara sipped his drink as he listened to their stories, his brow furrowed in places and his eyes widened in others. Beside him Isshin's hands were balled into tight fists, listening to how his son had been treated. He was horrified to learn that his son had been blinded, and in such a painful and confidence shattering way.

Ryuken, however, was not totally impressed just yet; he figured that there were details the two hollows were leaving out, not necessarily on purpose but simply because they were tired, sore and grieving the loss of their comrade. His son would not be in the same condition.

"Uryuu..." he called across the crescent to the other Quincy present, "I want to hear your version of events as well."

Ishida's navy eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he flicked his glasses up his nose habitually and took a breath, "Of course."

The young man began his recount of the events which preceded their conversation, when Tensa; Shiro; Ginjo; Stark and himself had found Ichigo laying battered in the middle of the street, he explained that they had sensed strong outbursts of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's reiatsu and from the strawberry's injuries it was obvious that the two former Espada had attacked him.

He moved on to discuss how Ichigo had woken up and how they had been infiltrated by Tsukishima. Ichigo, in his anger had fought the man and lost his sight when he was overpowered on the rooftop. His expression was a little pained when he told them how Ichigo had reacted, how badly his mental state seemed to suffer at the loss, before how he had perked up and informed them to stop worrying – he would simply learn to fight without seeing.

Ishida paused his narrative to sip his tea before he continued, taking them step by step through Ginjo training Ichigo, he went into explicit detail about the day Ichigo had managed to defeat the man, leaning forwards slightly as he considered his words carefully.

"At that time... Ginjo played the perfect villain in order to provoke Ichigo into succeeding, but after the training was complete he went back to his usual warm self. It seemed strange to me then that the man could flit between personalities so convincingly. But I paid no heed to my instincts... Instead we allowed Ichigo onto the battlefield."

The young Quincy swallowed as regret filled his voice, he told them that they had arrived at the mansion to be greeted by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, when this had occurred Stark had taken charge and challenged them to fight; letting Ichigo, Ginjo and himself continue into the mansion alone.

They travelled up the staircase, he told them, and Ginjo was drawn into a fight with the other Fullbringers and they had continued down the corridor together until Ichigo had sensed Tsukishima's reiatsu and gone into a rage of a kind. Ichigo had run off to combat the monster while telling him to watch out for Inoue or Chad or the others.

He sighed heavily, admitting that when Chad and Inoue had arrived in the mansion he had been taken by surprise and unable to stop them advancing towards Ichigo's location.

There had been a huge explosion from inside the room Ichigo and Tsukishima were fighting in and he had sensed their reiatsu going outside. Ishida skipped the stuff he didn't know and began again with telling them that he had eventually caught up with Chad and Inoue and knocked them out.

When he had gone outside after hearing Ichigo scream and discovered Stark dead and Ichigo holding him. Ichigo's reiatsu had become impossibly strong and without warning he had transformed into a fully fledged hollow, his soul having snapped at the death of his lover. He recounted the battle between Hollow Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra with perfect accuracy despite having been squished to the floor for the most part of it before he moved on to how Ginjo had stabbed Ichigo and taken his powers.

He hesitated before telling them just how bad Ichigo had been after the fight was over and he had become human. He kept his head bowed and his eyes closed as he explained to the very last detail.

Finally falling silent he finished his tea, his mouth feeling dry after talking so much and for so long. He set his cup on the floor in front of him and looked up at the others. He swallowed thickly as he saw Isshin had tears glassing his eyes and Grimmjow's eyes were a little shinier than normal; suggesting that the former Espada was trying to hold his emotions back and remain the badass everyone knew him to be.

Urahara sighed heavily and ran a hand over his stubble-covered chin in thought, he remained silent for a moment before speaking, "This does complicate matters somewhat. If Kurosaki-san became human while in hollow form it is possible that the restoration of his reiatsu could result in him coming back as a hollow again. It is only a slight possibility but a dangerous one at that."

Grimmjow blinked, "Wait... _Restoration of his powers_? What do you mean? You can bring his reiatsu back?!"

"Not quite." Yoruichi said from her place on Kisuke's shoulders as she washed her paw, "It is extremely difficult and requires a huge amount of reiatsu to do... It would take a lot of preparation and time. The latter of which we don't really have."

Grimmjow sighed and looked over at the berry for a moment before looking down and finishing his drink, "If he wakes up and learns that there was a possibility of his powers could be restored he will want to do it regardless of the dangers." He said.

"You are right." Ishida nodded, "His only thoughts will be of revenge and protecting everyone else."

"Ah he is truly my son..." Isshin sniffled from his seat, only to be punched in the ribs by Ryuken.

Urahara went silent and gently wafted his face with his infamous fan as he mulled over the wealth of information he had received, "Alright... I will see if there is something I can do. In the mean time Ryuken and Isshin-san will tend to your injuries. I would also ask that those of you in soul form adapt to a gigai so that when Kurosaki-san wakes up he will be able to see and converse with you as normal."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded once in confirmation of the request before allowing themselves and Ishida to be lead from the room by the two doctors.

Yoruichi watched them go before turning back to the blonde, "Can you really do it?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know... But I have to try right?" he stood up and gathered up three of the bean bags, leaving three as well in case Ishida, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra decided to return to the room and sit together.

He left the room and shut the door behind him, plodding down the corridor in his clogs, no longer paying heed to the '_clip, clop, clip, clop'_ sound that his heels made on the floor.

**A/N:**** So here is the end of Chapter Eleven! I hope it was fun to read ^_^ Please review and tell me your thoughts! What do you think will happen next? Where did Ginjo and Tsukishima go to? Will Ichigo ever regain his shinigami powers, or will he remain a human or worse fall to the state of a hollow?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't believe how fast I pumped this chapter out! It just flowed! Not that I'm complaining it feels great to have written it so fast :D**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Please keep reviewing and fuelling my typing fingers with love~ !**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Friend You Can't Forget:**

For three days Ichigo slept.

Ishida barely left his bedside in that time, only to go to the bathroom and then he returned and continued his dutiful watch; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra donned the gigai Urahara lent them, just in case Ichigo woke up. They both wanted to be able to offer their sincere apologies for the part they had played in person.

It was a painful three days for everyone; Urahara had been forced to place Inoue and Chad under sedation when it became clear that they had not been freed from Tsukishima's spell like the two former Espada had.

Isshin and Ryuken were also camping in the shop, Isshin wanted to be close to his son and at the same time he knew his two precious daughters were also under Tsukishima's control so it was best for him to stay away. Ryuken, to Ishida's surprise, stayed for the sole purpose of comforting his fellow doctor.

One good piece of news was that both Ryuken and Isshin had both inspected Ichigo's eyes and they had come to the conclusion that now he was in human form his eye sight may have been restored. Ishida hoped that was the case.

To him at least, it finally became clear that despite the pair's bickering and rivalry there was no one either of them would rather depend on that each other. Ishida had chuckled upon realising that it was exactly the same for him and Ichigo. He might berate the idiot every so often and pretend to hate him for being a shinigami but... He was the best friend he could ever have hoped for and he would forever stay loyal to him.

No one mentioned Stark, or Ginjo, for those two names had become a painful taboo inside the shop's walls. If anyone so much as uttered one of the names a black cloud of misery and regret formed over everyone's heads. It was just easier to ignore it for now. Everyone knew they needed to be strong for when Ichigo came around.

Finally, just when the first shoots of warm sunshine sprung over the mottled, building covered horizon and fired pale summer shades in through the windows, Ichigo let out a groan and his eyes began to open.

Ishida, who had been sleeping soundly in the futon beside Ichigo's woke when the rays of sunshine fell on his face; he sat up slowly and felt around for his glasses. He jumped when a heated hand grasped his wrist and placed the specs in his searching palm; he shoved his glasses on his face and instantly searched for the owner of the hand. His navy eyes went wide as he found himself face to face with the strawberry haired male.

"I-Ichigo..." he croaked in surprise, "H... How are you?" he asked dumbly.

The other looked down as his friend spoke and lay back down, looking up at the ceiling silently, "Tired. But I can see."

Swallowing, he shuffled over slightly and reached out, resting a hand on his friend's forehead, "Would you like something to eat?" he asked motherly, "Its great you can see... I bet that is one thing off your mind." He smiled.

"Mm-hmm." A small nod in response.

Ishida smiled weakly and threw back his bed covers, getting to his feet he slipped on his white and blue slippers and tugged on his dressing gown. He shivered in the wake of the early morning and realised it was too early for Urahara's central heating to be on. He groaned as he realised that meant he was awake before six in the morning.

He looked around at Ichigo as he threw the warm duvet back over the mattress, "Come on sleepy head... Let's go raid Urahara-san's kitchen." He said gently.

The berry gave him a look before surrendering and evacuating the toasty bed. He stretched and shivered like crazy as his body was met by the cool air. He jumped as Ishida threw a spare dressing gown at him and hastily pulled it on; letting out a satisfied sigh as he felt himself warm up slightly again. He stepped onto the wooden flooring and swore, jumping back on the futon as his feet burned from the chill of the floor.

The Quincy chuckled and set a pair or fluff slippers at his feet as well before waiting patiently for his friend to join him at the door.

Ichigo scurried over as soon as he was ready, letting Ishida lead him through a part of the shop he had never been in before.

The paler of the two slid open a door and gestured for Ichigo to go inside, ushering him into the kitchen. He shut the door behind them and stretched, letting out a yawn as he patted his mouth gently.

The quiet berry sat down at the lime green breakfast table on one of the four high seated chairs and rested his arms on the table top and his head on his arms. He watched Ishida pottering around with little interest but found it funny how he was being looked after.

"What do you want to eat Ichigo?" the Quincy asked as he looked around at him.

"I don't really mind..." he replied quietly, "Whatever you're having."

He nodded and turned back to the counters, he rumbled around in the kitchen, switching the oven hob on; he set a frying pan down and cracked a couple eggs.

Ichigo watched with sleepy eyes while Ishida cooked like a professional, he yawned softly and rubbed his eyes as he observed his friend making them a full fry up breakfast.

A few minutes later, Ishida dished the bacon; eggs; fried bread; baked beans, sausages and a hug dollop of tomato ketchup. Ichigo's mouth all but watered at the sight and the smell. When Ishida handed him his cutlery he tucked in with relish, his stomach rumbling loudly as he indulged on the fantastic meal he had been treated to.

Ishida smiled weakly as he watched his friend eating, he guessed that three whole days and nights without eating anything would take its toll on anyone. He tucked into his own food a little slower than Ichigo had done.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Ishida started laughing, he dropped his fork and threw his head back as he let out rambunctious laughter that refused to quell until he was half crying and had an agonising stitch in his sides.

Ichigo paused and stared at him in shock, he spluttered slightly, "W... What are you laughing at?" he asked in utter disbelief at the sound which was so rarely associated with the usually controlled and contained Quincy.

The young man in question cleared his throat and glugged down half a glass of water before finally handing Ichigo a damped cloth, "You've... Haha... Got sauce all around your mouth..." he forced out and tried not to laugh again.

To his dismay, Ichigo went the colour of Renji's hair; he snatched the cloth from Ishida's hands and furiously wiped at his face, swearing under his breath fluently. He kept his eyes low as his embarrassment continued even after finishing cleaning himself up and his cheeks retained the dark blush, "I cannot believe that just happened..." he grumbled.

Ishida sighed as his stitch finally went and smiled weakly, "At least it was only me who saw it. If it had been Urahara-san or Grimmjow you would never hear the end of it."

"It's not like I would hear Grimmjow though..." he muttered a little venomously as he balled a fist and returned to eating a little slower than before, being more careful about the control of his sauces.

"Actually both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have been walking around in a couple of gigai that Hat and Clogs leant them. They've been waiting for you to wake up so they could apologise again."

Ichigo's face fell suddenly; his eyes darkening slightly as he let his head fall, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Ishida instantly regretting his words, knowing it would be painful for Ichigo to deal with after just waking up.

The strawberry's shoulders trembled slightly as he fought to contain the emotions which had appeared from the very depths of his mind, "Is he... Is he..." he faltered and stammered over his words, "S-Stark... Is he still..."

Ishida reached over and rested a hand on his friend's arm, "As soon as we arrived here Urahara placed him inside a stable gigai... He figured that you would want to see him before his body became spirit particles." He said as tactfully as he possibly could, given the circumstances.

The berry nodded and wiped his face before finishing his meal. He stood up slowly and placed his plate in the sink, "Thank you for the food." He said stiffly.

"Any time."

After eating, the two went back to the room they had slept in, Ishida blinked as he saw there were fresh clothes waiting for them both and smiled weakly as he realised someone else must now have been wake.

The two young men stood with their backs to each other as they stripped off their pyjamas and got dressed hastily. Ishida realised with absolutely certainty that it was Ryuken who was awake as no one else would have been... _Thoughtful_ enough to give him his favoured white clothing.

The Quincy felt a very small smile on his face as he pulled on the crisp white trousers on top of his boxers, followed by a black short-sleeved turtleneck top and finally a white button up thin jacket. He buttoned up to his collarbone and left the rest, hopping around as he pulled on a pair of socks and then slid his slippers back on.

He looked around when he believed Ichigo had finished, his eyes moved (quite on their own) over the other's form. He approved of the choice of clothing his father had picked for Ichigo; they showed his well trained body off to perfection.

Ichigo was wearing a pair of tight-fitting, dark blue jeans and a long sleeved basketball top with regal purple sleeves and a black chest piece. He watched as his friend lifted his right leg and with faultless balance glided a black sock onto his foot, and then did the same with the other. He shook his head; even in a state of depression Ichigo had wonderful physical equilibrium. Ishida was envious.

"Yo... Ishida? You just gonna stand there gawping at my amazing body or what?" Ichigo teased as he prodded his friend in the shoulder.

Ishida glared and flicked his glasses up his nose, he sniffed, "If you were the last man on earth you would not be my type Kurosaki."

"Ah that's the Ishida I know."

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo held up his hands and cracked a weak smile, "Well you've been calling me by my first name since I lost my powers... I was starting to get scared. I thought I was going to have to start calling you Uryuu..."

"Whoa! Never!" Ishida protested and shivered at the idea, "Just Ishida."

"My thoughts exactly." He grinned toothily for a moment before he sobered and swallowed, "Ishida?"

"Yeah?" he frowned faintly at the change of his tone.

Ichigo hesitated before reaching out and snagging one of his hands, he held it aloft, "Thanks... For everything. I... I'm not sure what I would have done if it hadn't been for you sticking with me." He smiled weakly before releasing his hand again and stepping back.

Ishida stared for a moment, his cheeks pinking slightly, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding he had no response for his friend's words and simply offered a warm smile before he turned his back on him and rolled up their futons; putting them away in the cupboard.

The pair paused their tidy as the bedroom door slid open, they both looked around and Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw his dad in the doorway. He gawked at him for several long moments before straightening up and swallowing thickly.

"D-Dad..." he said quietly, licking his lips.

Isshin, for once, was sombre and didn't attempt any round house kicks at his son (if he had, Ishida would have beaten him into next week for being a tactless bastard) and instead, walked over to his eldest child and pulled him into a tight embrace, "It's alright Ichigo... It's going to be alright."

"D-Dad..." he said weakly before he put his arms around him tightly and gripped the back of his medical coat, burying his face into his parent's chest as he let out a small whimper and cried silently.

Ishida shuffled uncomfortably before spotting his own father passing the door, he made a quick getaway and caught up to the elder Quincy, "Ryuken..." he greeted as he fell into step with the white haired man.

The older Ishida looked around at his son for a moment before looking back down at the newspaper he was reading whilst walking, "Good morning."

"Uh... Thanks for the clothes and stuff." He said a little awkwardly.

"It was the least I could do. It would be ill mannered to allow you and Kurosaki to wander around in only a set of cotton pyjamas." The man said briskly, but Ishida could pick a touch of awkwardness in his voice.

"Ryuken... I don't know what to do about him... I'm not sure how to help him." He murmured, not even knowing why he was seeking this usually emotionless man's help.

The elder Quincy remained silent for several moments before nudging his glasses up his nose, "Continue to do what you were doing in the kitchen."

"... What do you-"

"Make him smile." He said bluntly, he stopped walking and looked at him, "When you lost your powers I helped you recover them. Unfortunately his situation is not as straight forward, and on top of that he lost his lover and half his friends. The best thing you can possibly to do make this easier for him is to make him smile."

Ishida was overwhelmed by the consideration of what his father was saying to him, "That... Is an excellent idea." He nodded, "... Thanks."

"My, my... Twice in one day. I am honoured." Ryuken mocked, however Ishida saw a twitch of a smile tug at the corner of the white haired man's mouth.

"Yeah well don't count your chickens before they have hatched, Old Man." He chided before smiling very faintly and using hirenkyaku to disappear from the man's sight.

Ichigo finally pulled back from his father's embrace and dried his face, "Phew I needed that..." he laughed weakly and smiled frailly at his dad, "I guess we really have come full circle eh?"

"What do you mean?" Goat-face asked with a cock of his head.

"Well... You were a shinigami and then you lost your powers and now you have them back. I was a shinigami and then I lost my powers..." he shrugged, "The irony of shit right?"

Isshin let out a throaty laugh and rested a hand on his son's shoulder, "And you will get your powers back too Ichigo. I am certain of it."

"Thanks Goat-face..." he sucked in a breath and squared his shoulders, "Would you... Come with me to see Stark?"he asked softly.

His dad smiled faintly before he nodded and put his arm around his shoulders, "Of course."

On the way down the hallway, another door opened on the left and Grimmjow walked on in a pair of loose stonewash jeans and a gray vest, his muscled arms were crossed over his chest and he was scowling.

Freezing as he saw Ichigo walking down the corridor, Grimmjow's scowl vanished and his arms dropped to his sides. He took long strides forwards, "Ichigo..." he began before a hand pressed against his mouth and silenced him, he looked down at the berry in surprise and confusion.

"Grimmjow..." the young strawberry smiled at him, "It was not your fault. The blame... The blame lies with Tsukishima and Ginjo. And them alone. It wasn't you, or Ulquiorra or anyone else. Just them."

The blueberry faltered momentarily before he nodded once and felt the hand remove from over his mouth, "Are you... Going to see him?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah..." he murmured.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" he asked.

"No feel free." He replied almost silently.

Grimmjow murmured his thanks before following the two down the hall again.

Isshin pulled Ichigo to a stop a dark door on the left and made sure his son was alright before he slowly slid the door open and let him go in ahead of him. He followed behind him and had Grimmjow bring up the rear.

Ichigo swallowed, the room was unnaturally cold, and over the far side was a raised up futon, it looked more like a hospital bed in fact. There was a white sheet covering the human shaped mound and it made Ichigo's knees shake. As they threatened to buckle two strong hands caught him under both of his arms, he looked around; looking a little green around the gills, and saw that on one side Isshin was supporting him and on the other Grimmjow was.

He recovered slightly and drew strength from their presence before he slowly eased the white sheet back and felt bile rise in his mouth as he looked down at the peaceful face of his lover.

"Brilliant... But lazy." He whispered, reaching out and cupped the side of his face, "You look like you are sleeping... I wish it was the case... I would so have liked to see your beautiful eyes once more... Filled with life, and joy and absolutely laziness..." he chucked weakly as his eyes brimmed with tears, "I love you and I wish... I wish so bad you had stayed with me... And married me like we both wanted. Kurosaki Stark sounds good you know..."

Isshin and Grimmjow shared a glance, neither having known about this marriage thing Ichigo was talking about. Not that they cared so long as it would have made Ichigo and Stark happy but it was still a shock.

Ichigo swallowed and wiped his eyes, he leaned down slowly and pressed a gently kiss against his lips, he pulled back a little and rested his head on his chest, "I promise you... I will get back my powers... I will get my powers back and then I will kill them... I will avenge you." He whispered.

He pulled back slowly, reluctantly and lifted the sheet, draping it back over his lover. He closed his eyes for a moment before he turned around and looked at the two other occupants of the room, "Take me to Urahara Kisuke." He said, determination overflowing in his eyes.

'_Time to drag myself out of this dark hole and teach those treacherous bastards who they're dealing with.'_

Aizen Sousuke was an intelligent man. The function of his brain was at a level which well exceeded most shinigami and humans. He was well aware of this fact and it never ceased adding to his already enormous ego.

Being this intelligent, he made it his business to understand everything that happened around him. And as such, he had made it his business to discover as much as he could about Tsukishima Shukuro in the time that he had been his captive.

He knew that his sword was a release form of a bookmark which resided in a book he carried everywhere with him. That bookmark was the source of his power.

Now, as for his ability, Aizen was still a little uncertain but he had a rough idea and it ran along the lines of a memory technique. If he was to use the very boundaries of his not inconsiderable intelligence he would take a guess at a memory technique that could bend people's memories to suit him... Maybe even inserting his presence into their past.

But how? How did he make the jump from wielding a sword to changing the past? Ah... The sword.

Aizen nodded and paced the bedroom he occupied in the Kuchiki mansion. The purpose of the sword was to participate as a go between. A channel for his power. Perhaps cutting the intended target allowed him to manipulate the memories?

He sighed; if that was the case then it was a possibility that he himself had been affected by the ability. On the third day of his incarceration at the Kuchiki mansion he had received the overwhelming urge to ensnare the Kuchiki heir with his own ability. He had fought tooth and nail with that urge, it had seemed to drastic and unnecessary that he had eventually quelled the feeling by giving his thigh a sharp pinch.

His new information made him reconsider the reasons behind Ukitake's visit the other day... He had seemed on edge and concerned. Did Ukitake already suspect he had been cut by Tsukishima? But then how did the white haired man know about his abilities? Was it to do with Ichigo? He found himself wondering what exactly could be stopping Ichigo from returning to Soul Society...

Aizen tipped his head back and sighed; now there was another problem. Ichigo. He longed to see him again but at the same time he was apprehensive. Upon Ichigo's return he was scheduled to go on trial after all.

He shook his head and looked out of the window, watching Renji and Byakuya spar in the gardens. His regrets were not going to change anything.

The brunette frowned suddenly; he turned away from the window and touched the spot on his chest where the Hogyuku had once sat... That bastard still had his Hogyuku... Damn...

He opened the window and jumped down from it, landing on the balls of his feet before he walked over to Byakuya and Renji, "Sorry to interrupt but I think we have a problem in the world of the living."

Byakuya looked around sharply at him, "What do you mean?"

"It's a... Feeling I keep getting. I think you need to phone them and find out what the hell is happening."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not Damnit... Please!" he snapped.

Renji scowled at the man before looking at his captain and smiling weakly. Byakuya sighed before rolling his eyes and pulling his phone device from his pocket. He flipped it open and dialled Stark's number, putting it on loud speaker so his lover and Aizen could hear the conversation.

"_Hello~"_

Byakuya recoiled from the phone, that voice wasn't Stark's! That was...

"Urahara Kisuke! What are you doing with Stark-san's phone?!" he asked venomously.

"_Byakuya-san..."_ the blonde sighed quietly, _"You might want to sit down... There are things you need to know."_

The raven haired noble frowned slightly and shot a glance at Aizen before he looked around and a servant appeared with three large cushions. They were placed on the grass before the noble, the fuku-taichou and the traitor sat down, "We are seated." He said.

"_Good... Then I'll begin."_

**A/N:**** It's about time Aizen popped back up in the story ha-ha. So what do you think will happen next? Will Ichigo definitely fight to get his powers back? Will Aizen end up succumbing to Tsukishima's powers?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE IS NEEDED TO KEEP YOUR AUTHOR FUELLED!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Phew finally managed to finish this great hulking chapter XD it's over 16 pages long D: my hands my poor, poor hands!**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, your comments were greatly appreciated and absorbed to make your writer happy :D**

**I was in a strange mood and decided to add a memory sequence in, so there is a flash back in the middle of the chapter *I highlighted it in bold so you knew it was a flash back***

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Hurricane Aizen:**

Aizen sat frozen to the spot as Urahara explained everything which had transpired over time in which Soul Society had had no contact with Ichigo. He felt the blood drain from his face as the blonde genius told them that Stark had been killed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra whilst they had been under Tsukishima's control, instantly longing to go to the berry's side and comfort him in his time of loss.

For once there was no alternate motive, simply cold hard need to be there for Ichigo.

His heart sank further when it was revealed that Ichigo had been stripped of his powers and his mouth went a little dry. He lifted a hand and rested his forehead against it, he let out a shaky breath which was echoed by Renji and Byakuya.

"Urahara... Is there anything that can be done?" Byakuya asked the very question which was at the forefront of Aizen's own mind.

"_I am working on a way to restore his powers. But there is a complication..."_

Aizen ground his teeth, "A complication?! What is complex about giving him some hope in this darkness?"

There was a long pause, _"Aizen-san?"_ the man sounded surprised, _"The complication is that Ichigo was a fully fledged hollow when his powers were taken. If I restore his reiatsu he could spiral back into the abominable pit he came from and become hollow once again. His power was unimaginable and from the eyewitness reports... He was a frightening, unstoppable force. Ichigo would not want to become like that and hurt the people he cares for."_

The brunette paused and rubbed his chin, "The Hogyuku..." he said softly, "If you had the Hogyuku and someone who could use it you could control the flow of reiatsu as it was restored and organize how is changed in his body. In other words-"

"_Use the power of the Hogyuku to prevent his reiatsu turning hollow again..."_ Urahara finished for him; the two men were on the same line.

"Exactly."

"_The only issue there is that Tsukishima is the one with the Hogyuku..."_ he sighed.

"Then get it back." He said coolly, "You have Ulquiorra and Grimmjow there, Isshin and Ryuken and Ishida-kun... Then there is Yoruichi and yourself... I am certain that the seven of you are more than capable of putting your high functioning brain cells together to come up with a plan to steal it back."

"_My, my... I do believe you are correct."_ Urahara concluded, _"I will speak to them and see what they can come up with. Of course there is a small flaw in your plan..."_

"What is it?" he asked a little sharply, still disliking having his flaws pointed out to him.

"_If we are all off getting the Hogyuku... Ichigo is going to be stuck in the shop with only Stark's corpse for company."_ He said in a tone of mild bitterness which certainly didn't suit the usually placid man.

Aizen paused and swallowed for a moment before he looked over at Byakuya and Renji, his expression was slightly pleading. The raven haired noble gritted his teeth and summoned a hell butterfly and sent it to the Head Captain.

"Urahara Kisuke," the raven haired male said in a slightly bored tone, "If Yamamoto-taichou agrees... I will be sending Aizen through a Senkaimon to Karakura with an escort." Aizen's eyes brightened and he observed the man with surprise and gratitude.

"_Very well. I will have a gigai set up for him."_

"Thanks Urahara-san." Byakuya sighed, "If there are any other developments let me know."

"_Will do."_

The call ended and Aizen licked his lips, still looking at Byakuya, "Thank you..." he said quietly.

"I am doing this for Ichigo. _**Not**_ for you." He emphasised with an icy tone.

"Of course... I understand." He replied with a nod, "Who will you send as my escort?" he asked.

"Someone more than capable of coping with your tantrums." He replied and summoned a hell butterfly and sent it off with his message.

Aizen sat back and sighed at his cryptic clues and stood up slowly, "I shall go and pack a bag. Am I allowed to take Kyoka Suigetsu?" he questioned with a bored voice.

"I would expect so. It would be dangerous to send you without the appropriate protection even if your reiatsu alone would suffice."

Without another word Aizen flash-stepped back into the mansion and into his borrowed room, packing several changes of clothes; he paused by the bed and pulled a small wrapped gift from under the pillow. He nodded to himself and packed it as well, ensuring it was well padded and would not break during his journey to the World of the Living.

He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his favourite strawberry again, even though he was saddened by the circumstances of their meeting. He half bounced across the room in a slightly undignified manner and pulled out a fresh shinigami uniform from the wardrobe. He sighed at it, ever since returning to Soul Society he had been forced to wear the uniform of a shinigami even if he was a traitor. It erred him greatly but... Well anything to keep the higher ups sweet; for Ichigo's sake if no one else's.

He disappeared into the ensuit bathroom and stripped off; throwing his borrowed yukata into the wash basket and climbed into the shower. He turned the hot water on and sighed contentedly as the warm spray sluiced over his skin and relaxed his stress tensed muscles.

Tipping his head back, he let out a groan of satisfaction as the water cascaded down his face and neck, soaking through his hair and made his skin tingle and flush with the heat.

He scrubbed his body with vanilla scented soaps and washed away the dirt, instant upon making a good impression when he saw his former lover again. He shook his hair out of his face as the water made it flop down into his eyes and brushed his hands through it. He closed his eyes and imagined Ichigo's face, wondering how the young man was holding up in light of the recent events.

Biting his lip and bowing his head slightly again, he picked up the shampoo and washed his hair.

Several minutes later he stepped out and patted his skin dry before towel drying his hair as well. He stretched contentedly and pulled on his underwear and the uniform he had prepared. Rolling his eyes as he looked at his reflection he ran a brush through his hair and ran a lightly gelled hand through his brown locks so that it swept back in his usual style, his eyes narrowed as his most annoying curl dropped disobediently in front of his eyes again.

Shaking his head slightly he finished off by brushing his teeth before he carried his hair product, toothbrush and paste into the bedroom and packed the items in his bag.

His instincts flaring he turned on the spot and looked at the doorway as the entrance was slid open. His eyebrows furrowed very slightly before he relaxed as Byakuya entered the room.

The noble swept his eye around the room appraisingly, simply glad that the room had been kept tidy and also pleased that it would be unoccupied once again.

"The Head Captain has been convinced to allow you to leave. On the condition that I send two Captain class shinigami with you instead of one." The raven haired male said coolly as he turned his glance to the recently washed brunette,

"I understand. If it means I can see Ichigo I will comply without complaint." He replied quickly.

Byakuya hesitated before speaking, "I see... Very well. Come in." He called behind him.

Aizen's eyes swivelled back to the doorway as he sensed two cloaked Captain class reiatsu heading down the hall towards him, his eyes narrowed slightly in anxiety, wondering who it would be who was accompanying him.

His eyes widened abruptly and his mouth clenched into a tight-lipped line as his anger seethed under the surface, reflecting slightly in the flare of reiatsu he released.

"Aw Aizen ya 're so mean ta me..." the silver haired fox grinned in his usual manner as he weighed up his former comrade, "Ya look so mad... I wish I 'ad a camera..."

"It's been a while... Aizen." The blonde hair of his former captain bobbed slightly while he walked into the room and Hirako Shinji smirked crookedly at him.

The brunette's eye twitched slightly as the two spoke to him and he ground his teeth, "Alright... Maybe I will complain." He muttered before squaring his shoulders, "Why does it have to be you two?"

"Because we are the only ones willing to go with you. Everyone has heard about Stark... They're all uneasy and the former Espada have gone into mourning." Shinji replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Yea' pinky-chan is even wearin' black when I saw 'im on tha' way 'ere!" Gin's grin didn't falter but there was a saddened tone to his voice.

"P... Pinky-chan?!" Aizen exclaimed, trying to restrain the bubble of laughter in his chest.

"He means Szayel." Shinji said almost as stoically as Ulquiorra.

Aizen went to reply when Byakuya spoke, "Szayel is going to be getting a lot of stick off the other Arrancar... After all one of the ones responsible for Stark-san's death is Szayel's lover."

Gin looked around at the raven haired male, "Pinky-chan is made of 'ard stuff... 'E'll be fine."

"Actually Szayel has a sensitive side when it comes to Grimmjow. I do believe before they left for Hueco Mundo, the scientist did everything he could possibly think of to stop Grimmjow going." Renji butted in, glaring at Gin.

"Eeeh? Really? Wow I'ma gonna 'ave ya tease 'im when we get back for sure!"

Renji and Byakuya shared a look and both rolled their eyes at the silver haired fox's obvious idiocy before they both flashed a small smile. Shinji spotted this and a smirk tugged at his lips before he cleared his throat, "As enthralling as this is... We should be going already."

Aizen nodded in swift agreement with his former Taichou, "I agree. I admit without hesitation or embarrassment that I am more than eager to see Ichigo."

"Very well... The Senkaimon is open and ready for you to leave through." Byakuya said, "Wish him the very best from us all, and let him know that if he requires someone more austere to converse with I am more than willing to give him any guidance I can."

Renji smirked wickedly and slid a hand behind his captain and squeezed a pert buttock, "Austere... My... Ass..." he grinned as his lover's facial cheeks went a deep shade of scarlet at the boldness of his actions.

Aizen stifled a laugh as the Kuchiki heir was undone with a single daring move from his flame haired lover and looked around at Shinji and Gin. The blonde also appeared to be struggling to contain himself and his lips were pursed tightly; Gin on the other hand had thrown his head back and was cackling with glee.

Aizen sighed. That silver haired fox would have made a perfect inner hollow for someone. He smirked inwardly, wondering theoretically to himself: _'if Gin had an inner hollow and went through the process of hollowfication would his inner hollow be saner than the fox himself... Or even bloody worse?!' _he chuckled inwardly at the thought and delighted his over active imagination with different outcomes of testing the hypothesis. Not that he would try it of course. He wasn't **that** bitter towards the man for having betrayed him... Stabbed him in the back... Turned Ichigo against him... Well... Alright he was a little bitter about it but... He had good reason!

Byakuya and Renji took a couple of steps apart in embarrassment, well Byakuya was embarrassed and Renji was triumphant.

The brunette man smiled calmly, "Alright shall we leave then?" he asked the two others whom would be acting as his 'babysitters'.

"Indeed," Shinji nodded once and picked up his back from where he had left it on the floor, slinging it over his shoulder before he turned and headed out of the room.

"Oh I cannot wait to see the little Ichi~berry!" Gin sang as he half danced out of the room.

Aizen sighed once more and glanced at the room a final time before offering a considerate bow to the two hosts; he, then, flash-stepped after Shinji and Gin.

Byakuya relaxed visibly as soon as Aizen was out of his house, he felt Renji's warm arms snake around him and gladly allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. He slipped his arms around him in return and sighed softly as he melted into him.

"You are happy for him to be gone?" the red head asked, already knowing the answer.

"Much. I just feel safer. Like there is no longer an axe above my head." He sighed, "Not to mention we can now be as loud as we want in bed..." he blushed heavily but also grinned deviously.

Renji swallowed hard and leaned down, kissing his ear teasingly, "Mm... I shall take full advantage of that when you are on a break from duty... I will make you scream. Twice." He grinned and pushed his tongue into his ear.

"Hnnn... R-Renji... Why are you going to make me wait so long?" he asked with a loud whine.

"Because...You can think of it as extra long foreplay."

And with that, Renji vanished in a crack of shunpo; leaving Byakuya to stagger and regain his balance. But the noble wasn't giving up, "Are you seriously going to try and outrun **me** with **shunpo**?!" he half screeched before flying after his lover like a dog in heat.

Catching up with Aizen, however, he was silently walking between Shinji and Gin. He felt an edge of awkwardness slip into his own demeanour as he recalled the days that Hirako Shinji was his taichou.

Everyone, especially Ichigo, knew that he had a god complex, he had control issues and he was possessive as hell. In his years as a fuku-taichou he had been no different but he had kept it hidden. Except for the intimate moment she had shared with Hirako-_taichou_.

Oh yes... The blonde, jazz fan was bisexual, and the one to discover his interest in the same sex had been Aizen. And oh he remembered it well.

_**((FLASH BACK))**_

_He walked down the wooden walkway towards his taichou's office, it was a warm summery day and the breeze was light; cool and refreshing. Fuku-taichou Aizen Sousuke pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his nose elegantly and came to a stop outside of the door to his taichou's room. He tipped his head to the side and rolled his eyes inwardly as he heard the loud; unruly jazz music coming from inside the room._

'_Ugh heaven help me...' he thought a little coldly before he rapped on the door once and slid it open. He stepped inside and easily carved a gentle smile onto his face, his eyes softening as he looked at his taichou's back._

_He watched as the man ran a brush through his waist length blonde locks and straightened his haori, "Taichou... Are you not ready yet?" he asked with a chuckle._

"_Ahh so impatient Sousuke-kun..." Shinji replied as he looked at his fuku-taichou's reflection, "There... Now I am ready."_

"_Are you still happy for us to do some training today?" the brunette asked nonchalantly, "I understand, of course, if you are too busy with your other duties and of course your work at Shino Academy."_

"_Not at all... Why don't we go now?"_

_With a slightly wider smile Aizen nodded, "That would be fantastic. As you know I am always eager to learn as much as I can from my superiors Taichou."_

"_Ahh stop ass kissing..." Shinji muttered as he walked passed him and out onto the wooden walkway._

_The two headed to the indoor training room of Division Five together, greeting their subordinates with smiles and waves and murmurs of 'good morning' as they passed them._

_Upon their arrival, Shinji shut the door and put the 'in use' sign outside so that they would not be disturbed. Aizen had moved to the centre of the room already and was waiting patiently for his taichou. _

_Shinji flash-stepped to the centre of the room and smiled faintly, "So, a simple hand-to-hand combat practice today I think? Is that satisfactory to you Sousuke-kun?"_

"_It sounds splendid." He paused, "Could I suggest making it a little more__** exciting**__ Taichou?"_

"_Mm? How so?" he asked curiously._

_Aizen smirked inwardly, "How about... If you win against me you can ask me to do anything you want and I will do it without question, and if I win against you I may ask anything of you and you will do it? A little bet so to speak?"_

_The blonde thought about it for a moment, he was confident that he could defeat his fuku-taichou easily so what danger was there?_

"_Very well!" he said with a grin, "Let's begin."_

_Without any hesitation the two flew at each other and began exchanging heavy fisted blows, they were able to dodge; duck and evade most of the attacks until they upped the ante and began to move faster and faster. Punches began to slip through their guard; Shinji received a split lip and Aizen a bruised thigh._

_In response they began to disengage and reengage, adding kicks and elbows and knees to the fight. Neither willing to be defeated by the other. Shinji was still certain that he had the upper hand, until Aizen vanished in a crack of shunpo and appeared behind the blonde._

_Only when he felt a firm smack against the back of his neck did he realise where his second in command had gotten to, his realisation did not last long either as he pooled on the ground unconscious._

_With a low chuckle, Aizen grabbed his taichou under the arms and dragged him to the side of the room, leaning him against the wall as he waited for him to wake again._

_It didn't take long, Shinji woke with a reluctant groan and blinked several times to clear his hazy vision, "Damn... You have certainly improved since I last trained with you."_

"_Thank you Taichou."_

"_I will keep to our bet. Have a think about what it is you want and I will oblige." The blonde said as he got to his feet and prepared to leave and tend to his slightly wounded pride._

_He was stopped by a hand on his elbow, "I already know what I want." Aizen's voice was different, it was slightly husky._

"_O-oh?" Shinji swallowed, feeling a flare of some unusual emotion between them both, "What is it?"_

"_I want to see you weak and pathetic under me."_

_He blinked, "You what?!"_

"_I said... I want to see you weak and pathetic under me."_

_Shinji stared at him for a moment before he walked to the door and left, slightly stunned and almost attempting to blot out what he had heard._

_What the hell did he even mean?!_

_Aizen suddenly appeared beside him and fell into step, "Are you alright Taichou? You look like you have seen a ghost."_

"_I am fine. I must attend to a little paper work in my office at Shino, you are welcome to accompany me if you desire."_

_Curious to continue seeing this peculiarly quite side of his Taichou, Aizen followed him to the Academy and into the man's office. He watched him walk over to his desk and pick up a small pile of paperwork; at the same time he smirked a little darkly and flicked the lock shut on the door._

_Shinji looked up abruptly and his eyes narrowed on his fuku-taichou, "What are you doing Sousuke-kun?"_

"_I would very much like to claim my request now. Hirako-Taichou." The brunette slowly walked over to the blonde and stood in front of him, towering over him by a few foot at least._

"_I... I see..." the blonde stepped back and cursed inwardly as his thighs hit his desk and he found no escape._

"_Do you not understand what I want?" Aizen asked sympathetically._

"_Huuh... I... It's not... I mean..." his taichou tripped over his own words as the brunette stepped even closer to him._

_Aizen reached out and brushed his taichou's long hair over his shoulder; he leaned down and pressed his lips to the man's neck, pressing a kiss to the warm skin before his mouth glided up and rested against his ear, "I am saying I want to see you writhing; weak; wailing and whimpering under me as I give you more pleasure than you can possibly imagine."_

_Shinji's eyes widened slightly as he spoke and his cheeks tinged pink as he let out a slightly pathetic whimper of surprise, "Sousuke-kun..."_

"_Do you understand now?" he asked as he pulled back slightly, placing a finger under the shorter man's chin and tipping his head back slightly so their noses touched._

"_Y-Yes..."_

"_Will you keep your end of the bargain Taichou?" he smirked inwardly, "After all... It would not set a good example to our subordinates if you declined now would it?"_

_Shinji's face paled slightly at the idea but he swallowed back his anxiety, "I... I will keep my end of the bet. But if you __**ever**__ tell anyone about this I will make sure you walk like you have a stick up your ass for the rest of your life! Is that clear?!"_

"_I understand perfectly." He murmured and kissed the corner of his mouth before adding, "But I am afraid that it will be you walking like that tomorrow Taichou."_

_The blonde let out a sound of anxiety which was drowned when Aizen pressed their lips together finally. Shinji had never experienced something so wonderful as this passionate kiss, he pushed away from the desk and his arms slid around the other's shoulders; arching against him._

_Shinji let out a small moan of surprise when Aizen's arms encircled him and held him even closer, and the brunette took that as his advantage and slipped his devious tongue into the other's more than compliant mouth._

_The two tongues tangoed fiercely, neither wanting to surrender, until Aizen gripped a buttock in one of his hands and made Shinji arch and groan. He took that opportunity to pin the man's tongue and explore his mouth thoroughly._

_Moans and groans filled the quickly heating air between them as Shinji all but melted into the arms of his fuku-taichou._

_He was laid on his own desk and his legs were yanked up either side of Aizen's; the blonde pulled his kiss-swollen lips away and panted for breath as he was stripped naked and looked up as the brunette undressed as well. He swallowed and licked his lips as he appraised the body and finesse of the man._

_He gasped abruptly as two slickened fingers pressed at his entrance and squirmed out of reach._

_Aizen frowned at his reaction, "Taichou... Sure you would rather I prepared you before taking you. As you can see I am by no means small... It will be less painful this way."_

_Shinji swallowed and his cheeks flushed, "I... I haven't... Done this before... It is new to me..."_

"_Ah I see. Forgive me I didn't realise." He leaned down and claimed his mouth in a heated kiss, "It will not hurt. Just relax..."_

_Shinji did as instructed and gave into the carnal excitement running through his body._

_Having found a willing body to take out his daily frustrations upon, Aizen visited his taichou several times a week; sometimes several times a day. Before long, the brunette began to see that his taichou didn't fully function without having been pounded in the ass by him. It made him feel good, knowing he had such a hold over the man._

_Of course being Shinji, the blonde didn't always just roll over and spread his legs. Quite the opposite in fact, they fought many times before and during sex, Shinji seemed to enjoy being dominated; pinned down and taken by the more possessive man._

_But nothing was going to get in the way of his plans, so Aizen used his taichou as one of his experiments and used the Hogyuku on him. The look of heartbreak in the blonde's eyes that night made Aizen realise that his taichou had fallen in love with him._

_Love is for the weak._

_Love is for the foolish._

_Love is the last possible emotion a man feels before giving up._

_Love is the path of failure._

_That is what had had believed. But no more._

**((End of Flashback))**

Aizen was jolted out of his thoughts by the very man he had been thinking about, a long fingered hand snapped repeatedly in front of his face. Aizen's eyes came into focus and Shinji's expression returned impassive, his concern fading as quickly as it had arrived.

He would never allow that man to mess with his head again. It had hurt too much the last time. His heart was no longer on his sleeve and he wouldn't open up to anyone.

"Ya back wit' us Aizen?" Gin drawled in his light cheerful voice.

Aizen growled, not liking having his inattention thrust in his face, "Yes. Gin." He ground out.

"Aah tha's good... Hirako-taichou was just startin' ta get worried..."

"Silence Ichimaru!" Shinji snapped at the silver haired fox, "Let me remind you that you are still technically on probation."

Aizen blinked and stared at his former captain for a moment before he looked ahead again, "Nonsense Gin. Hirako has more sense than to be concerned for me." The blonde shot Aizen a look, anger was visible in his cold and hard gaze but there was something beneath the surface, well hidden.

The three headed through the Senkaimon in a renewed silence, Aizen had his hands buried deep in his pockets, he was inwardly berating himself for allowing himself to become so enthralled in the memories of a past conquest. Hirako deserved better than for the past to be dragged up like that.

When the craggy, purple-y expanse that was the Senkaimon began to get lighter and brighter, they knew they were coming to the end of the nomadic movement to the World of the Living.

Aizen squinted as the harsh light of the end of the Senkaimon blinded him and his two companions momentarily, before they were plunged into the darkness of the human night-time.

The moon was full, plump with old aged arrogance at being one of the stars capable of bringing light to the Earth, even if only a shallow, pale hue of light to the night time canvas.

Small spectral stars glittered like tiny diamonds or sequins in the pitch black sky; wispy grey-silver clouds sauntered through the air like professional ballroom dancers, sometimes to cast a shadow on the already dark town.

As soon as the Senkaimon closed behind them, Aizen felt the sting of a reiatsu limiter burn on his left pectoral muscle, from the slight twitches of Shinji and Gin they too had been branded.

Tch, Soul Society really didn't trust their shinigami huh?

The brunette let a light breeze ruffle his smoothed back locks of cinnamon swirls and closed his eyes for a moment, he felt that there was a great unbalance in the air, the lack of a usually prominent reiatsu which should have been on a rampage of Karakura, slaying every hollow that dares attack an innocent.

Indeed, Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu was missing and the world did not feel right without its presence. It was like a shift had occurred, and the shift was not for the better.

Aizen sighed softly and opened his coffee toned eyes once again, looking at Gin and Shinji, "Shall we move on to Urahara's shop then?" he asked, wanting to draw the two out of their stagnation states.

Hirako glanced at his former fuku-taichou and then at his former third-seat, Gin, he nodded, "Yes. The sooner we get there the better. Although the others are probably sleeping at this time."

Time moved differently in Soul Society and the World of the Living. While it was daytime in Seireitei it was night time in the Human World, but the date was the same.

He had never liked dealing with time zones as they gave his overly intellectual brain a headache.

The triage of shinigami dropped from their position in the sky above the town and landed lithely in the street, no one of them concerned themselves with being seen as very few members of Karakura's populace had reiatsu anywhere near enough to see souls.

The blonde male took the lead and headed towards the store, the other two followed quietly. They had no idea where the ones who had done this to Ichigo had gone; even Urahara had no clue as to their current location.

After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived in the fenced courtyard in front of the shop. Aizen swallowed apprehensively and it must have shown in his reiatsu because Shinji looked at him sympathetically for a moment before hardening to him again and knocking lightly on the door, fluctuating his reiatsu to inform the inhabitants of who was visiting.

Within seconds the door was opened, but not by Urahara. Instead it was a severe looking man with white hair and glasses; the sight of him made Aizen wince as he recalled cutting the man down in the park not far from their current location in fact. Ishida Ryuken.

The scary looking man observed them for a moment, "A curious choice of courier I must say." He murmured before stepping aside and gesturing for them to enter.

They followed him, single file, down the corridor until they reached a large set of double doors which were slid open to reveal a surprisingly large laboratory.

Upon entering they were all hit by a repugnant smell, like a mixture of fermented bread and cold chips soaked in vinegar. They cringed at the scent but pressed on; their sandals clapping slightly on the metal grate flooring; large glowing generators ran from under the grate up to the ceiling, there were swirling masses of green; orange; red; purple and sky blue in each one.

Aizen felt somewhat relaxed, which was surprising. Urahara didn't really judge people... He accepted what they did at one time and called them an idiot based upon it. But he could change his views as often as he did his underwear.

Ryuken ushered them towards the three prearranged gigai which were hanging on the wall waiting for them. Gin took his gigai from the wall and moulded himself with it, the gigai coming to life as Gin filled it, "Aww these things are always so restrictin'..." he whined childishly as he practiced stretching in the artificial body.

"My, my stop complaining so much Ichimaru..." the blonde hissed venomously as he too slipped into the fake body of his borrowed gigai.

The brown haired male, remained quiet and stepped obediently into the artefact and stretched to get accustom to the sensation again, "Where is Ichigo?" he asked after several moments of Shinji and Gin exchanging words without heat.

"He is sleeping at the moment." The elder Quincy replied, "My son is sat with him."

"Ishida Uryuu?" Aizen tried to confirm, the white haired man replied with a simple nod of his head.

When they were ready, the visitors were lead from the room once again and shepparded down the hallway to another room. When the door slid open they were confronted by Urahara Kisuke in a pale green pair of pyjamas and a night hat. The sight was laughable, but by this time everyone was focused more about a proper update than they were about the genius's sleep-ware.

The usually hat attired man allowed them into his bedroom, which was simple with wooden floors and a mixture of rugs from Persia, Egypt and Turkey; the walls were cream and the curtains were drawn across the windows to keep the foreboding darkness of the night out of the lamp lit room.

There was a dressing table laddened with a dark purple cloth and several pieces of grooming accessories such as combs, brushes, hair clips, hair slides, scissors, and thick wraps of several colours which could be applied to the hair. There was also a vase of pretty, but dried flowers on the table, as well as a three folding mirror contained in dark pine wood.

There was a large dark pine wardrobe too, the handles were rings of bla

ck metal and on the two doors was a carving of a tree branches and leaves stretched across the wooden surface to give it definition and beauty.

The thing that shocked Aizen was the huge round bed which was up against the far wall, it was sprayed with a mass of cushions, and each wrapped in different colours silks. There were turquoise ones, brown ones, red ones, green, pink, orange and yellow; and they were scattered precariously across the large item of furniture. The bed covers were a nice cinnamon brown colour with a darker chocolaty throw over the end of the bed.

It, however, was not the bed which shocked Aizen; it was the dark skinned woman _in_ the bed.

Shihouen Yoruichi was under the covers, her long plumb coloured hair splattered around her head on the pillows like a beautiful shiny mane. She was wide awake, looking at the guests with her large round golden eyes.

"Hirako-san, Ichimaru, Aizen-san... Welcome to my shop." He greeted with an easy smile, "I've already sorted out a room for the three of you, and Ryuken-san, Isshin-san and Ishida-kun are staying here as well at the moment, along with Grimmjow-san, Ulquiorra-san and Ichigo, so there are a lot of people around."

The other blonde smiled crookedly, "Thanks. It was a last minute decision to send two of us to... Accompany Aizen here. I hope it won't inconvenience you."

"No! I am sure Ichigo will be happy to see you again!"

Aizen yanked his eyes off of Yoruichi who was still laid lewdly in the bed in what appeared to be a thin strapped, lilac silk night dress...

He cleared his throat and looked at Urahara seriously, "How is he?" he asked urgently, as though his life depended upon the answer.

"He woke this morning for the first time in three days, Ishida-kun has been taking care of him almost all of the time." He replied, "He was... He was not a wreck but he was... _Empty_ so to speak. Without the presence of his zanpakto and inner hollow this process of having lost Stark will be harder to bare. At least if he had those two he would not feel completely secluded."

The brunette swallowed, "But is he... Would he hurt himself?"

"No." Another voice said from the doorway.

Aizen looked around to see the father of the young man they were discussing, "Isshin... I meant no disrespect with my question. I am merely very concerned for Ichigo, as are you all."

"Relax. I know you weren't being offensive Aizen." The lightly stubble-baring man answered in a tired baritone.

"So... You are certain he would not attempt to end his own life?" he repeated, it broke his heart to even consider seeing Ichigo cold; white and lifeless on some slab someplace because... Ichigo... Ichigo was the very personification of life!

"I am certain. My son, no matter how bad things got, would never do such a thing." He confirmed with a rugged, weak smile.

Aizen relaxed visibly and sighed gently, "Could I... Sit with him?" he swallowed, "I won't wake him... Or disturb him in anyway... I just wish to sit with him for a while."

Isshin shared a look with Urahara before the oldest Kurosaki stepped aside, "I'll show you to his room. Just so you know, Uryuu is sharing with him so try not to be alarmed in he wakes up suddenly and tries to shoot you."

The brunette wasn't certain whether or not to take his word as serious but simply gave an awkward appreciative smile and followed the man down the hall once again, more than a little glad to be out of sight of Yoruichi's somewhat huge bosom; Gin's snide comments and Shinji's reminders of a past he didn't want a repeat of.

The two walked in silence for a moment, until they reached the right room and Aizen was about to open the door. Isshin lashed out and grabbed his wrist in his hand, squeezing until Aizen was forced to admit it was a little painful.

"If you hurt my son again I will kill you. I will chop you up. And I will stew you for my dinner. Understood?"

Aizen looked surprised for a moment before his expression relaxed and he sighed, "I still care for him Isshin... I do not want to see him hurt. In fact I want to see him stronger and more badass than before-" he broke off and his cheeks went a little pink.

That was _definitely _not a fantasy Isshin would want to hear in relation to his son, especially when it was Aizen mentioning that he had had the fantasy about Ichigo... Several times... Nghh... Bugger he was going to make himself hard if he carried that on.

"What I mean in... I will do anything I can to make sure Ichigo doesn't suffer anymore than he already has, I still love him. And I hate seeing him in pain."

"Fine fine... I was just saying..." Isshin shrugged and released Aizen's wrist from his grasp before opening the door for him and making for him to go inside, "I'll leave you do it. There is a spare futon the in cupboard at the back if you end up wanting to sleep in there. But like I said be careful that Ishida doesn't shoot you. He has been very protective of my son since the event came to pass."

"I understand. And thank you."

"It is for Ichigo that I am allowing you to see him. Remember that."

"I've heard that already today thank you." He sighed.

Aizen removed his sandals outside of the room and carried them inside. He looked at the two sleeping lumps who were in separate futons but right next to each other with a small smile as he set his bag down on the floor and carried a bean bag over; he sat down after establishing which lump was Ichigo and reclined in the squishy seat comfortably as he watched his adorable strawberry sleeping soundly.

At least in sleep he was safe and able to rest from the stresses of his waking moments. Aizen could never get over how striking Ichigo was when he was asleep, of course he was a natural beauty when awake too, but in sleep his face was lax and even a small smile was able to tug at his lips in response to the dream he was having. His locks of strawberry orange hair framed his face, eyes circled by faint black due to stress.

With a contemplative sigh, Aizen leaned back in his bean bag and hoped to wake long before Ichigo, so that he could be the first thing that the berry saw when he woke.

**A/N:**** So what did you all think? Is Aizen going to try and ensnare Ichigo again or will he make a big fool of himself?**

**Let me know your thoughts and ideas like where Ginjo and Tsukishima have vanished off to and how will Ichigo get his powers back? Is your writer cruel enough to keep Stark and Ichigo apart forever?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here I am again! This chapter was another quick write, my fingers are on fire at the moment!**

**Thank you everyone who reviews on this story! I appreciate it hugely! Reviews make me squeal in delight and keep me motivated!**

**Without further hesitation!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Surpass the You of Yesterday:**

Aizen yawned and closed the book he was reading as the first rays of light shot into the room and blinded him. He stretched, trying not to make too much noise as the bean bag he was seated on rustled and crinkled under his weight.

He rubbed his eyes and put the book back in his bag beside him and ran a hand through his hair before looking at the two sleeping bodies in front of him.

Ichigo was laid facing him, buried under the covers of the futon and his head buried in his pillow. Aizen sighed inwardly; the berry looked so calm in his sleep.

Being so enthralled in the sleeping face of the man he loved, Aizen didn't even realise that the young Quincy had woken that was until the point of an arrow was lined up with the side of his head at least.

Aizen looked at him from the corner of his eye, "Ishida-kun... Your father did warn me that you would try to shot me on sight."

"Is that so? Then why risk it and stay here?" he asked calmly, his glasses glinting dangerously in the early morning light.

"Because I wanted to see Ichigo. The Head Captain permitted me to leave Seireitei and come here. And Urahara, Isshin and Ryuken have had no issue with my presence. I assure you... I mean Ichigo no harm. I simply want to try and help him."

Ishida glared at him before releasing his Quincy bow and standing back, "I will be keeping a very close eye on you Aizen."

"As will Ichimaru and Hirako..." he said, "I was escorted here by the two of them. Yamamoto is no fool... He does not trust me and my trial is still scheduled."

"Trial?" a small voice asked.

Aizen was on his knees beside Ichigo in seconds, he leaned down and smiled softly, tipping his head as he saw those chestnut eyes slowly flicker open and look at him. His heart almost melting at the sight.

"Good morning Ichigo." He said quietly and reached out, ignoring Ishida's growl, as he brushed several strands of hair behind the young man's ear.

"S... Sousuke?" he asked as he blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep from his eyes, his cheeks flushed slightly as his hair was brushed, "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you... Byakuya rang Stark's phone but Urahara answered it... He explained everything." He swallowed, "I... I'm sorry."

Ichigo looked away for a moment and then sat up slowly, he yawned and stretched, pulling the covers around himself as the cold hit his body and made him shiver, "It's not your fault..." he said, "It is Tsukishima and Ginjo's fault."

The brunette nodded and knelt down beside him on the floor, "If there is anything I can do you need only tell me and I will do it without question. Even if you tell me to get out of your sight I will leave."

"I certainly don't want you to go." Ichigo smiled weakly and ran a hand through his tangled hair, "I was wondering how you were getting on in Seireitei... What were you saying about a trial?"

Aizen sighed and looked away for a moment and then looked back at him, "Upon your return to Soul Society I am to be trialled for my betrayal." He stated coolly.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and he gritted his teeth, looking away for a moment, "Well... You might be safe then. I have no powers anymore, I can't return." He said with a shrug.

"Nonsense, Ichigo, you will get your powers back." He said confidently, reaching out and cupping the back of his head; he pulled the berry towards him and snaked his arms around him and he embraced him.

Ishida gritted his teeth and pulled on his slippers and left the room to find his father and ask what the _hell_ was going on. He grated his teeth as he walked and didn't look where he was going until he bumped into someone and fell.

He looked up at the person, almost ready to have a go at them but he froze when he saw the _leader_ of the Vizards stood in front of him, "Hirako Shinji?"

"Ah the Quincy boy Ichigo is friends with." The blonde greeted and helped the spectacled man to his feet.

"Yeah... Ichigo's just woken up. Aizen's with him." He said with distaste.

Rolling his eyes the other nodded, "Yes he was rather insistent upon being there when he woke."

"Tch... I guess I'm not the only one who isn't too happy about that."

"Mm... But unfortunately we can't exactly stop him when the Head Captain permitted him to come here for the purpose of helping Ichigo." He huffed.

The two paused for a moment before Ishida ran a hand through his unbrushed hair, "Want some breakfast?"

"That would be great."

Ichigo stiffened in his embrace for a few moments before he relaxed and hugged him back. He closed his eyes and sighed gently as the familiar scent of his former lover clouded his senses and made his head swim. He was warm and comfy and before long Ichigo was dozing again. Aizen didn't mind at all, he had dreamt for days; weeks; months of holding Ichigo like this even just one more time.

He wasn't insensitive. He knew Ichigo had lost the man he loved. Stark had been good to him and they had been very much in love. Aizen would never try something on while Ichigo was in mourning for the Primera. He wasn't so cruel as to do that. No matter how much he longed to taste the strawberry, to feel his soft lips on his own and to feel his fingers running through his hair; his long slender legs wrapped around him in the throes of passion-

Aizen sighed inwardly; if he didn't stop thinking soon he was going to be sporting a rather painful hard-on. And he highly doubted that Ichigo would be overly impressed.

He stroked the back of his strawberry's head, closing his eyes as he felt the unkempt bangs of sunset coloured hair sliding through his fingertips. His lips twitched into a smile as he inhaled the scent of the strawberry in front of him.

Ichigo only slept for another half an hour, when he woke again he found himself comfortably snuggled up to Aizen who was reading a book with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

"Sorry..." the berry mumbled sleepily as he sat back slowly, "I've been so tired since losing my powers... I guess I forgot what it was like being human. I could literally fall asleep on a washing line."

"It's alright Ichigo." The brunette smiled faintly, "You have been under a lot of stress lately. It is bound to tire you out."

"Heh... You're not kidding." He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a wide yawn, not really caring that he was straddled over Aizen's lap, he ran his hands through his tangled hair and then down his face as he woke himself up with a couple of light slaps to his cheeks.

Aizen smiled as he watched the blood rush to his cheeks in result of him slapping his skin, "This may seem like a stupid question but... How are you?" he asked softly.

He faltered for a moment and sighed, shivering slightly as he yawned again, "Mmm... Okay I guess. I just want to get my powers back and avenge Stark." He said quietly.

"I understand. Well... I will do whatever I can to try and help you regain your powers. Even if I have to give you my own reiatsu."

"Thanks... Urahara told me about your idea to get the Hogyuku from Tsukishima. That's why you came right? To baby-sit while the others go get him."

"No." He replied sternly but tenderly, "I came because I was worried about you and I wanted to see you."

He looked down as he felt an edge of guilt chill his stomach, "Sorry..." he mumbled quietly.

"It is alright." The brunette smiled gently, "You don't have to apologise to me, ever."

Ichigo smiled weakly and yawned again, slowly removing himself from the other's lap as he stood up, "Mmm... Hungry." He murmured and rubbed his eyes a final time before pulling a thick fluffy dressing gown on and a pair of slippers.

"I believe I can make you something up." Aizen replied as he picked himself up as gracefully as his cramped leg muscles would permit him to.

Ichigo's expression brightened at the prospect of breakfast and patted his stomach as it rumbled, "I'm gonna put on weight with all the yummy meals people keep making for me!" he grinned.

"Ha-ha! Then I will just have to make you work it off afterwards if you are going to complain."

"Nooooo!" he pouted, "I'll get indigestion!"

Aizen chuckled and slid to door open for him, "Maybe later then." He smiled.

"Maybe." He sniffed.

The two headed down the hallway together and entered the kitchen, they still for a moment when they saw Ishida and Hirako sat together at the breakfast bar eating omelettes.

"Morning Ichigo." Shinji waved to Ichigo as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Hirako..." the strawberry replied as he sat opposite him, "Feels like ages since I saw you."

"Aww ya miss me?"

"Tch don't put words in my mouth." Ichigo and Shinji grinned at each other for a moment.

"We'll be heading out with Urahara, Isshin, Ryuken, Gin and Ulquiorra shortly." Ishida said as he looked across at Ichigo.

"What about Grimmjow?" Aizen asked from his place at the stove where he was cooking something for himself and Ichigo.

"He's not going." Shinji said, "We decided to stick around.

"Ah. I see." There was mild irritation in his voice but he didn't press the issue.

"You don't have to stay and keep an eye on Sousuke you know." Ichigo said, surprising the brunette and the blonde.

Shinji swallowed his surprise, "Who says that is why we're staying?"

"The way you keep shooting Sousuke venomous looks when his back is turned."

Well hell...

Feeling slightly smug at how Ichigo had defended him, Aizen sat beside the berry and set a plate of pancakes in front of them and knives and forks. Adding sugar, jam, chocolate spread Ichigo tucked in gratefully.

"Mmm these are so good..." he murmured around a mouthful.

Aizen chuckled in amusement, "I'll be surprised if you don't end up being sick with all that sweet stuff laddened on them!"

"Ichigo has a very sweet tooth." Ishida smirked, "It's more of a surprise that he has his own teeth left!"

"Hey I'm not _that_ bad!" Ichigo pouted and swallowed another mouthful, "Sugar makes me calmer!"

Aizen, Ishida and Shinji all shared a laugh at Ichigo's angry expression which was marred by the chocolate spread over his lips. The berry head soon realised this and went the same colour as a tomato as he hastily wiped the brown sugary substance off his lips.

When they finished laughing at Ichigo's expense they finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, until the door opened and Ulquiorra stepped inside; closely followed by Grimmjow.

The two Arrancar froze as they looked at their former master and the atmosphere instantly grew tense. The green eyed Arrancar showed no emotional response to his presence on his face but those who knew him well enough, like Grimmjow, could sense his anxiety.

Ulquiorra dropped his gaze and walked further into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice in silence. Grimmjow on the other hand leaned against a counter with his arms folded across his chest, his electric blue eyebrows were crinkled into a scowl which remained solely fixed upon the brunette at the table.

Ichigo swallowed and looked between them before he stood up and put his plate in the sink and gave it a quick wash before drying it and putting it away.

When he turned back the tension still hadn't faded and he felt his own niggling begin, anxiety settling in his gut like a second nature.

The silence was broken by Ulquiorra, "We will be leaving to search for the Hogyuku in ten minutes. I suggest you get ready to leave, Ishida-san, Hirako-san."

"Will do Ulquiorra; thanks for the heads up." Shinji said as he got to his feet and washed his plate and cutlery before he headed out with Ishida to get ready.

Ichigo watched them go before looking at Grimmjow who was still glaring at Aizen like he was about ready to tear him apart. Ulquior/ra rested a hand on Grimmjow's arm supportively before he headed out after the other two, giving a small bow of his head to Ichigo as he went.

The blueberry straightened up as the door closed and he looked at Ichigo, "You alright kid?"

"Yeah." He replied with a nod, "You?"

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He hesitated, "Well... I thought you might have been a bit pissed that Szayel didn't get to come along. I reckon you are probably missing him as much as he is you." He smiled.

Grimmjow's jaw tensed at that, clearly that wasn't what he had expected Ichigo to say, "Yeah... It does kinda suck... But I'll call him later and see how he is." He added with a shrug.

"You should ask him to come." He pressed, "If there is one thing this whole thing has taught me is that... You should spend as much time with the one's you love as possible."

Grimmjow swallowed as he saw a glint of sadness in Ichigo's eyes and he felt his own guilt swell again, "Ichigo I'm-"

"If you apologise one more time I am going to kick you in the balls." Ichigo interrupted coolly, "It was not your fault. Just... Call Szayel and get him down here. You haven't seen each other since we left for Hueco Mundo."

"Alright." The blue haired panther agreed with a small smile, "But if you hear us shagging you have no one to blame but yourself." He added with a foxy smirk.

Visibly cringing, "Oh please! Grimmjow no! I have heard rumours about you two and how loud you both are..." he shuddered.

"Should have heard them in Las Noches..." Aizen muttered, "Especially that time you desecrated the meeting room... I believe Szayel's butt-cheeks accidently activated the intercom system throughout the whole palace... So everyone heard it in startlingly good definition."

The panther point blank ignored the brunette, but his cheeks did go a little pink in response, "But you're right... I'll call him once the others have gone. He gets kinda het up over the phone... For some reason he associates phone calls with bad news."

"Really? I would never have guessed that about him..." Ichigo frowned and poured some water into the kettle and flicked the switch.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little defensively.

Ichigo quickly held his hands up as a sign of peace, "Nothing bad! I just mean... He seems so confident about everything all the time it is simply surprising that something as simple as phone calls could have an effect like that on him..."

Grimmjow shrugged, no longer on edge now that his lover's honour wasn't being insulted, he sat down and munched on the sandwich he had made the night before and left in the fridge. He sat and continued to ignore Aizen the whole time.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked around a mouthful of cucumber and mayonnaise.

"Alright." Ichigo nodded slightly as he sat back down at the breakfast table while the kettle boiled.

"Really?" Grimmjow paused and raise his eyebrows at him suspiciously.

The strawberry frowned and looked at his hands, he sighed, "I'm doing better than I was. The thought of getting my powers back is pretty much what is fuelling me at the moment to be honest... I just want to get them back and kick Tsukishima, Ginjo and the other Fullbringer's asses."

Grinning, Grimmjow continued eating his sandwich. So long as Ichigo was speaking with hope he wouldn't worry too much about the younger man's mental state.

Ichigo stood up and went back over to the kettle when the water was boiled enough; he set up a cup for himself, "Anyone else?"

"Coffee, black, two sugars." Grimmjow replied

"Tea, dash of milk, two sugars please." Aizen added with a smile.

The berry nodded and pulled two other cups down and added the necessary ingredients, followed by the hot water. He added some sugar and mild to his and Aizen's drink before stirring and carrying the cups over to the table. He set them down and took his seat again.

Aizen took a sip and sighed, "Ah... Perfect." He smiled at the berry before catching Grimmjow's glare, "What? Am I not allowed to smile at him now Sexta?"

"I'm not your Sexta anymore Aizen." The panther growled dangerously, "And yeah you can smile at him all you like so long as you keep your hands to yourself and stop your eyes wandering."

Ichigo went a little red in the face, "Boys... Play nice please..."

"Indeed you are not the Sexta Espada anymore... But you still have that Number Six on your back..." Aizen smirked faintly, "And don't worry... I can be a gentleman. I am hardly likely to take advantage of someone who is in grief."

"Can I interrupt..." Ichigo waved a hand slightly.

"I only have the Number Six on my back because no one has figured out how the fuck to get rid of the ink yet! Harribel and Stark both covered their numbers with clothing or foundation because they didn't wanna be associated with your ruler ship anymore! And _you_ a _gentleman_?! You kidnapped the Strawberry; you seduced him and made him fall in love with you! Then you tried to kill his dad and destroy Soul Society!"

"And you forced yourself on him in I remember correctly!"

Ichigo sat back as the heat rose in the kitchen and sipped his drink, he should have known it was going to turn out like this. The two idiots were testosterone fuelled tit-heads...

"Yeah I did! But I was a total dick back then! Mostly because of you and your stupid control issues!" Grimmjow retorted, his pupils narrowing to slits.

"You are going to blame me for you raping a young man?!" Aizen exclaimed in disbelief, "You have your own mind! You could have stopped yourself! You didn't need to fucking rape him just to get your point across damnit Grimmjow!"

"Well you never seemed to have an issue with it!"

'_Well... This is becoming oddly personal...'_ Ichigo sighed and set his half full cup own on the table as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't pin him down and force by dick up his ass!" Aizen yelled.

"You might as well of done!" The blue haired man snapped, slowly rising from his chair, "You gave him a fucking aphrodisiac the first night you had him!"

"That was because I knew he wouldn't be interested otherwise!"

"See you are even admitting it now!"

"Fuck you kitty-cat!" Aizen was also getting to his feet slowly now.

'_Mmm... Aizen's speaking crudely... Must be serious..."_ Ichigo sighed again and folded his arms as he half watched them, half watched a bird fly past the window being chased by Yoruichi as the other's left.

"No I will not fuck 'it' because the metaphorical 'it' always used to be my ass!"

"Like I'd go there again! It was bad enough when you were my subordinate!"

"Say that again when I'm fucking wringing your neck!" Grimmjow bellowed as he sprang up like a cat and lunged over to the breakfast bar at Aizen, knocking Ichigo's cup of tea over right as the berry was preparing to pick it up and drink it.

Ichigo's eyes darkened slightly as he watched his cup of tea smash on the floor, the contents spilling out like a dilapidated river of milky brown. He sucked in a breath as Grimmjow attempted to strangle his former employer and looked around at the two.

So childish...

He stood up and walked over to the sink, grabbing a large pan and filling it with water. He turned towards them and hurled the water out of the pan at them, "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared, making them freeze mid-attempted murder as they were doused with cold water.

The two looked at each other for a moment before stepping apart and trying to look somewhat dignified despite the ruckus they had caused; Aizen smoothing his drenched hair back and Grimmjow brushing his shirt and jeans down.

Ichigo slammed the pan down on the counter and looked back at them, "If you can't stand to be in the same room together then that is fine! But I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me out of your brawls when on a personal level! Yes Grimmjow and I had sex and it was mostly not consented to but he is no longer that jackass and since leaving your employment he has mellowed incredibly! I enjoy playing poker with him ever Saturday and training on Tuesday evenings and Thursday afternoons." He glared at them murderously, "And as for you Aizen Sousuke... You drugged me to have sex with me the first night I was your captive and manipulated my feelings! You are as bad as each other and your personalities clash! I have just lost the love of my life, my powers and two of my dearest friends! I do NOT need to listen to the two of you having a childish disagreement just because neither of you can pull your heads out of your backsides!"

He stalked past them and opened the kitchen door, "YOU can work together and clean up this mess!" He added with a growl before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Aizen and Grimmjow stared at the spot where he had been stood; they had been well and truly dressed down by him. Damn.

The brunette and the bluenette shared a long look, whereupon they came to a very, **very** silent agreement to overlook each other's flaws and work on cleaning up the mess and setting things right with their mutual friend.

Ichigo went outside to try and walk off his anger at the two, he turned and scrambled onto the roof of the shop, he sat with his knees tucked against his chest and his arms rested on top of them.

He wondered what Stark's reaction would have been to seeing Grimmjow and Aizen argue like that. He paused and scoffed, how stupid of him... Stark would have taken one look at them and gone to sleep in the corner unless hit by a flying object or a fist. Either that or he would have pulled them apart and told them to stop being stupid.

He smiled faintly at the thought of it and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds float past. He laid back on the room and sighed as the warm sun beat down on him, he closed his eyes and sank slowly into the depths of his own mind, in his back pocket sat his combat pass, he had taken to carrying it out of sentiment. He didn't tell anyone, but it made it easier to deal with everything when he had a little something from the past with him.

'_How is it possible for two souls to just vanish? Ginjo took my powers but Tensa and Shiro were souls of their own right? Why couldn't they have resisted or something like that? Jeez I sound crazy... He ripped my powers away and they were my power, I guess it makes sense after all that they disappeared...'_

He opened his eyes slowly as a particularly large cloud passed over sun, _'When I was trapped in Las Noches and I couldn't sense Tensa or Shiro I was still able to use some reiatsu... What was it that made that possible? Is it different to this time?'_

He lifted a hand and held it in front of his face, _'These hands which have slain hollows and purified plus souls... Are useless to me now that my powers are gone... For what purpose do I live if not to protect the people I care for?'_

Ichigo sat up slowly and pulled his combat pass from his pocket; he held it tightly in his hands and sighed, hanging his head, "What I wouldn't give to be able to ask for their advice now... Huh..."

Shaking his head slightly he recounted his adventures with his zanpakto and his inner hollow. Rukia stabbing him with her own zanpakto and giving him her shinigami powers; learning to fight and do soul burials; fighting Renji and Byakuya to protect her; losing his powers and regaining them thanks to Urahara's training; learning the name of his zanpakto and the first time he had cried ZANGETSU! At hat and clogs; going to the fireworks and leaving for Soul Society to save Rukia from her execution.

Fighting Jidanbo an breaking his axes; meeting Gin for the first time and feeling the strength of a captain's reiatsu full force; meeting the Shiba clan and Kukaku's strange house; entering Soul Society via air and getting separated.

Encountering Ikakku and Yumichika; defeating the former and being given directions to Rukia's location; the warning about Kenpachi Zaraki, meeting back up with Ganju and Hanataro before bumping into Renji for a decisive battle; uncovering and revealing his _resolve_ to defeat the redhead fuku-taichou.

Being healed by Hanataro and throwing his mask in the canal, hurrying toward Rukia with the other two and meeting Kenpachi; being roped into the death defying battle and nearly dying; Zangetsu saving him and taking him into his inner world to train him further.

Meeting Shirosaki for the very first time and fighting him for possession of Zangetsu; standing and defeating Kenpachi with a single swing; being healed by Yoruichi and going on to learn bankai and defeat Byakuya on the execution grounds.

Fighting Yammy when he appeared in Karakura; teaming up with the Vizards and learning to control his inner hollow; discovering that Shiro wasn't as bad as he seemed unless he was making sleazy invitations.

Being kidnapped by Aizen and losing his zanpakto and inner hollow in one sweep; remembering the helplessness he felt when he was being taken by Aizen for the first time but the carnal desire as well; the weakness when he couldn't stop Grimmjow taking him as well; and the bliss he felt when he made love to Stark.

Falling in love with the enemy but seeing the light and escaping back home, being reunited with Tensa and Shirosaki; Stark coming with him... Going to Soul Society when Aizen cut down his father and Ryuken.

Realising that he and Aizen could never be, Aizen invading Soul Society; Ichigo finally taking up arms and fighting to protect; defeating Aizen and closing the Garganta with the help of Byakuya and the Espada.

He wiped his eyes as he realised they had spilled over, but he wasn't sad, he was happy and he was _proud_. His pride had not been damaged and he was so proud to have had a zanpakto like Tensa and an inner hollow like Shirosaki Hichigo.

He was proud.

He felt a ripple of energy run through him and his combat pass burned in his hands, he held onto it tighter and looked down as black and red reiatsu pulsed from the pass around him.

It was gone as soon as it had come and for several moments he wondered if he had been dreaming. He shook his head and realised how irrational that was.

He would just have to look into it.

Standing slowly and stretching his tensed muscles, Ichigo descended from the roof to see if Grimmjow and Aizen had survived his absence or not.

He pushed open the kitchen door and blinked at the sight before him, Aizen Sousuke was in a pink apron, on his knees with yellow gloves scrubbing the floor with a soapy sponge and Grimmjow... Grimmjow was...

Ichigo clapped a hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh at the sight of the blueberry wearing a red apron, green gloves and a hair net to stop his electric locks getting in the way as he cleaned the work surfaces.

Finally, when he could hold it in no longer, Ichigo threw back his head and let out a shriek of laughter at the two, he continued laughing until his eyes streamed and his ribs hurt and the two victims were blushing profusely and regretting being so insistent upon making their foolish squabble up to the orange haired man.

Calming down slowly, Ichigo panted and leaned on the doorframe as he looked at them, grinning almost as wide as his hollow used to, "My my... don't stop boys! I need to grab my camera phone!"

"Not bloody likely!" Grimmjow yelled as he threw his cloth at Ichigo and hit him in the face with it.

Ichigo grinned wider and pulled the cloth off his face and shook the soap suds away, "I wouldn't be _that_ cruel Grimm-kitty!"

The panther merely growled but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. Aizen however looked utterly mortified at being caught on his hands and knees doing domestic work.

Ichigo walked over and held out a hand to help him up, gratefully accepting it, Aizen removed the gloved and apron swiftly and stretched to release his cramped leg muscles.

"You know... When I yelled at you earlier I only wanted to stop you having a go at each other. After all we are going to be stuck together until Urahara and the other's get back so we have to try and get along." Ichigo smiled a little sheepishly.

"We guessed but... Well we were being quite adolescent so we thought we would clean the kitchen for you top to bottom." Aizen replied with a shrug.

"Just finished in time too!" Grimmjow said as he removed his cleaning gear and wiped his sweated forehead with his forearm.

"It looks... Good as new!" he grinned.

"And..." Aizen turned around and picked up a mug of hot tea, "We made you this to compensate for earlier."

Ichigo felt kind of bad for having made them feel like they had to do this but he went and sat down in the lounge area and reclined with his tea. It was only a few minutes before the other two joined him and sat either side of him. Probably safer that way.

Ichigo smiled into his drink, he felt kind of safe with these two by his sides. Strange considering their past... But true nevertheless.

**A/N:**** After all the doom and gloom I HAD to have a chapter devoted to humour, so Aizen and Grimmjow's squabble seemed perfect! And then the picture of the two of them in aprons and rubber gloves made me giggle so it had to be done!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The action returns in Chapter Fifteen *insert grin* so I hope you are looking forwards to it!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here we are again! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, it is greatly appreciated!**

**For reference, one or two points in this chapter will not match up with the anime/manga because this is a fanfiction and I will always bend some facts **_**very slightly**_** so that they can work with my ideas.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, and without a moment more... Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Ominous Presence:**

It was hot; the boiling sun was beating down upon the convoy of shinigami and Quincy. There were a few wispy clouds in the cerulean map of sky above them; there was very little shade from the heat of the now mid-day sun.

They had been tracking Ginjo, Tsukishima and the other Fullbringers for several hours, but the larger group had a better head start and the advantage of a better knowledge of how they fought as a group.

The blonde haired man sighed heavily and sped up, the others following alongside him.

"What is it Urahara-san?" Ishida asked as he nudged his glasses up his nose.

"Their reiatsu has started to move faster and they have split into three groups." He replied with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want to do Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked in her cat form, from her position on the blonde's shoulder.

"Split up and tackle them." He replied with a sigh, "It is not ideal but it will be necessary to prevent them flanking us."

A murmur of agreement shuffled between the members of the group, "Who would you like to split off, Urahara-san?" Ulquiorra asked in his dulcet tones.

"Ishida-kun, go with Yoruichi-san and Gin and tackle the group to the West. Isshin, Ryuken and Hirako-san, I trust you to take on the northern group. Ulquiorra-san and I will go to the East."

"Yes, sir!" they all replied and disappeared in the directions of their appointed targets.

_Back at the store..._

Ichigo yawned from his seat between the two testosterone fuelled men, since the two had finished cleaning the kitchen and they had sat down with some nice hot tea and were watching crappy television programmes.

The humorous chuckles which escaped the panther and the former Lord of Las Noches made Ichigo smile more than the ridiculous film they were watching. The slightly reserved tone of Aizen's guffaws suggested he was much less used to human idiocy that was portrayed on the television, whereas Grimmjow seemed almost human as he watched; his loud laughter made Ichigo's seat shake with the force.

As the credits rolled, Ichigo leapt to his feet and stretched in a long line of muscle and yawned hugely, "Right! If I have to sit through one more sitcom I am going to die!" he grinned.

"What would you like to do instead?" Aizen asked as he switched the strange box that showed strange programmes off almost eagerly, utterly confused by the prospect of these human _shows_.

"Hmm... Dunno..." he paused and tapped a finger to his lips in thought, "Maybe-"

"Train." Grimmjow butted in as he got to his feet and flexed his arm muscles threateningly.

"Wha?"

The blueberry blinked and looked at Ichigo, "Training... You wanna sit around and turn into mush? Wouldn't you rather be training to make sure you are in prime form when you get your powers back?"

"But I don't have a sword..." he protested.

"Urahara's got those wooden... Traditionalist swords downstairs. We can use those!" Grimmjow grinned; he wasn't going to give up.

"Well... Alright then... But I don't have any reiatsu at the moment so... I've only got my instinct to fight..."

"That will be more than enough." Aizen imputed with a small smile.

With a sigh, the strawberry haired male allowed himself to be steered out of the room and down into the underground room where Ichigo had first learned Zangetsu's name.

Aizen, who was the last one to descend the ladder, shut the trap door behind them and clambered down into the room hastily. He brushed himself down and looked at the other two as Grimmjow threw Ichigo one of the wooden staves. Uncertain whether or not his presence in the training battle would be at all welcomed by the blue haired man, he settled on a rock to watch the event unfold.

Ichigo caught the stave in his right hand, he tested out how it weighed and although it was nowhere near as heavy as what he was used it he was certain that he could use it. He looked up and watched Aizen sit down from the corner of his eye; he felt a little self-conscious about this whole thing but figured that if these two were going to help him train a little, he might pick up some new techniques. After all, he had watched them both fight and they were both incredible warriors in their own right.

Grimmjow was rough and ragged, his fighting style was animalistic and instinctual but he had skill and manipulated his surroundings and his inner rage with a perfection that even Shirosaki probably wouldn't have been able to.

Aizen was fluid and lithe; when he fought he moved like water or like he was dancing with his enemy, dancing the dance of death. He was powerful and skilled; he had years of experience and that was without him using Kyoka Suigetsu's technique.

Perhaps he would learn something.

Residing himself to that thought, he got into his usual fighting stance, holding the stave out in front of him, gripping the carved handle in both hands. He gritted his teeth and mentally prepared himself for the world of pain the blueberry was likely to rain down upon him.

Grimmjow didn't appear to be the patient teacher in the same way that Aizen did.

Without warning, Grimmjow ran at him, swinging his makeshift sword around and snapping the wood against the back of Ichigo's thigh. He strawberry hissed and hopped out of the way, rubbing the back of his leg as the skin stung; he glared, "I wasn't ready!"

"Well get ready Strawberry! I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

"Figures..." Ichigo was at least glad that Grimmjow was restricted by the gigai he was wearing, that should have made them a little more even.

Ichigo was the one to charge this time, he lunged forwards; bring the wooden sword down towards Grimmjow with all the might he could muster, as the other's sword met his the two began to exchange blows and strikes.

Aizen observed from afar as the two worked, he was curious as to why Grimmjow was quite so clingy to Ichigo. Was it because the delectable strawberry had brought him freedom? Was it because Ichigo wouldn't give up on anyone? Because Grimmjow had been responsible for killing Stark? Did he feel like he owed Ichigo?

He couldn't quite grasp the answer, he had it on the tip of his tongue but for the life of him he couldn't get it.

He leaned forwards against his knees as he watched the two exchanging attacks; even in a gigai Grimmjow had the upper hand. He still had reiatsu whereas Ichigo did not. However, for what the younger man lacked in reiatsu he more than made up for in energy and enthusiasm.

Even after only ten or so minutes he could see Grimmjow was sweating, clearly the blue haired man had not expected to encounter such resistance. He had to admit, he was impressed with Ichigo. He had believed he would fall much sooner, but he was wrong and he was glad to be proven wrong for once.

Ichigo wasn't one to give up.

The strawberry let out a roar and continuously hammered his stave against Grimmjow's trying to find an opening in the former Espada's guard. He kept pushing and pushing, not even noticing that he was slowly starting to push the other man back.

Grimmjow was panting hard, gritting his teeth and blocking the other's attacks; his arm was starting to ache and his back was stiffening. He was stunned by the ferociousness of the other's expression; the determination in the other's chestnut eyes. He felt himself losing ground rapidly, being pushed back towards the ladder. There was something not quite right about this... Ichigo had no reiatsu! How could he be pushing him like this?! He hadn't pushed him like this when he had reiatsu! What was going on?!

Ichigo yelled and shot forwards, swinging the sword towards the other's ribs before he changed direction at the last moment and snapped the wood against his opponent's stomach instead.

Grimmjow spat saliva as the hard, breathtaking hit made contact and he hunched for a moment before gritting his teeth and looking back at Ichigo. His grip tightened on his stave before he dived at the berry and tried to regain his lost ground.

As they sped back up and began exchanging fluid and rapid movements again, Aizen tapped a finger against his lips as his curiosity grew and grew. Ichigo was more than holding his own, he was _**winning!**_

Ichigo lifted the wooden replica above his head suddenly and gritted his teeth as he brought it down in a strong, confident arc, breaking clean through Grimmjow's stave and slamming into his shoulder, he followed up with a left footed kick which sent the blue haired man spiralling across the room with a loud grunt of discomfort.

The strawberry blinked and lowered his stave slowly; he scratched his head and ran a hand through his near shoulder length orange locks. He tilted his head and walked over to Grimmjow slowly; he crouched down and prodded the man in the shoulder gently.

"Oi... Grimmjow are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Ngh... Jeez kid... You sure as hell pack a punch." Grimmjow groaned and sat up slowly; he shook his head and picked up the shattered remains of the wooden sword he had been using, "Damn."

"Are you okay?!" he asked as he sat back on his haunches, looking very apologetic and sheepish.

"Course I'm alright idiot..." he rolled his eyes, "I don't break that easily."

"O-oh... Okay." He smiled, "That was more fun than I thought! Not the end bit but the rest of it!"

"Yeah." He laughed, "It was cool. I definitely wanna fight you again when you get your powers back! And I won't hold back either! Pantera has been itching for a rematch against you for months and months!" a feral grin spread across Grimmjow's face as he spoke and a glint appeared in his eye.

Ichigo soon identified it as pride and keenness, he grinned, "Sure! I reckon we can fit it in to my ever busy schedule... Jeez... I just thought..."

"What?"

"I bet my in-tray is spilling over..."

Grimmjow threw his head back and let out a long bark of laughter at his words, "Oh man... Kid you sure are something."

"Meh... Shaddap Grimm-kitty."

Aizen stood up slowly, "Ichigo... May I help you with your training as well?" he inquired.

The sunset haired male looked around and smiled warmly, "Sure! If I learn from the two of you my diversity in battle will probably increase hugely." He shrugged and lifted his stave again as Grimmjow got out of the way hastily and rubbed his arms so that the blood flow returned to normal after the fight.

The brunette jumped down from the boulder he had seated himself upon and landed elegantly as he caught the new stave Grimmjow threw in from the side lines. He nodded once at his former subordinate before looking at Ichigo and lifting the stave one handed.

There was a pause long enough for a heartbeat before the two driving forces met in a clash of wood splinters. Ichigo looked up into the face of his once lover as their swords pressed between them.

There was none of that former softness in Ichigo's face, Aizen noticed, there was only cold hard determination to win and to be ready for the restoration of his powers.

They parted but came together in moments, spinning and slashing, arching and diving; both attempting to better the other but to no avail.

Grimmjow sat with his fingers interlocked and rested under his chin, watching the two spar. He was curious. Aizen wasn't known for his generosity... In fact he was pretty sure Aizen didn't even know the definition of generosity. And yet here he was offering his help to make sure Ichigo was ready to go back onto the battle field.

Aizen was restricted by the tightness of the gigai, but his reiatsu still towered over Ichigo. However, in his state, reiatsu would have no effect on the young man. He couldn't sense it; he couldn't feel it and he certainly couldn't be crushed by it. Not that he would cheat and crush Ichigo but he wasn't exactly known to enjoy losing.

Nevertheless, Ichigo was holding his own with zeal. Unlike with Grimmjow, there was no loss of ground between the two. In fact they barely moved from the space they had begun in, that in itself was a miracle of untold depths.

The two froze mid slash where they all heard an explosion from upstairs, Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, "What the... Hell was that?"

"Aizen!" Grimmjow shouted, already halfway up the ladder, "We're going to investigate! Be ready to shed your gigai."

The brunette didn't like being given orders but he couldn't disagree with his words, Aizen handed Ichigo the wooden stave before he took off after Grimmjow, catching up quickly and scrambling up the ladder again.

Ichigo just stood and stared as he was left alone in the underground room, he sighed and put the staves away before he glanced up as the two made it to the top of the ladder and out of the trap door to investigate.

Smoke started to gush down the hole as the door was left open and the smell of burning drifted to his nose. Ichigo swallowed hard and wondered what on earth might be happening and why.

Unable to quench his curiosity he ran for the ladder and started climbing it at speed. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself as his muscles clamped in complaint at their overuse.

He reached the top in minutes and burst out of the top, he coughed almost straight away as he was engulfed by thick black smoke, he winced as his eyes watered and stung because of the smouldering, ember filled blackness.

He held his sleeve over his mouth and nose to try and assist his breathing. He wandered through the smoke and tripped over a body on the floor, it took him a moment to realise that it was the gigai that Grimmjow had been using. He let out a breath of relief as he realised that no one was dead before swallowing as it dawned on him that there was probably a battle going on that he couldn't see.

He ran for cover as the ceiling began to collapse above him.

Ishida; Yoruichi and Gin, Isshin; Ryuken and Hirako and Urahara and Ulquiorra were struggling to fight the Fullbringers. They had slowly been backtracked until they were all in one group again. And in the midst of the battle, Ginjo and Tsukishima disappeared, their reiatsu vanishing from everyone's perception.

It wasn't a good sign but while being pinned like they were, there was nothing they could do to locate the other two. As Urahara has expected, the Fullbringers worked amazingly as a team, despite their day to day squabbles they were intense and there were very few openings for them to take advantage of.

Without a doubt, they were not doing too well. Already, Ishida had several cuts and bruises loitering his pale skin and Isshin's beard was singed and his left sleeve was none existent. Yoruichi had a couple of broken fingers and ribs but she was mostly holding her own against the other hand-to-hand combat artist among the Fullbringers – Urahara believed her name to be Jackie.

Urahara himself had lost his hat, it had been cleaved in two when Ginjo had still be hanging around, and there were several holes in his green coat from where he had dodged Tsukishima's memory polluting sword.

It appeared to him, that the only being among them that was doing particularly well against their enemy was the hollow, Ulquiorra.

The green eyed hollow was fast and strong, and he was beginning to overpower the young blonde boy he was fighting with. Despite the game induced monsters that kept being planted in front of him he was definitely making progress.

Yukio was no sporting a split lip and a handprint around his throat from where Ulquiorra had gotten a tad too close for comfort.

The former Cuarto paused mid strike and his emerald eyes narrowed, "Urahara-san."

The green robed shinigami appeared at his side, still fighting Riruka, "What it is?"

"The other two have gone to the shop." He told him, "My pesquisa shows me that Aizen-sama and Grimmjow are fighting them... However, Kurosaki-san is right in the middle of it all."

"Damnations." Hat and Clogs replied with a sigh as he fended off another attack, "We have to get back there..."

"I will release my Resurrection form." Ulquiorra murmured plainly.

Urahara backed up instantly, not desiring to be caught in the backlash as Ulquiorra lifted his zanpakto, "Enclose, Murciélago... Segunda Etapa." With a sudden explosion of cold, deathly reiatsu, Ulquiorra transformed, growing a long silky tail with a fluffy tip, his uniform disappeared and his legs and waist were covered by thick black fur, as were his hands to his elbows. His nails grew longer and sharper, his hair lengthening and growing wilder; his irises turned gold and his sclera green, the green tears on his cheeks developed into long thin triangular black lines; a dribbled of black fur fell from his hollow hole and met up with that of his waistline, his feet growing talon-line. Two white horns arched away from his head like large bat ears and last but not least, two leathery black wings stretched out from his back.

Ulquiorra vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Riruka, he lifted a hand and brought it around, slapping her firmly and sending her spiralling into a building below, he moved across and traded a few blows with Kutsuzawa; at the same time his tail flared out and wrapped around Jackie's throat and started squeezing the life out of her. When he was charged by the boy again and simply kicked him with a clawed foot and he went reeling into Urahara's grasp to be captured.

Isshin, Ryuken, Ishida and Yoruichi watched as Ulquiorra single handed took down one Fullbringer after another in his second resurrection state.

When Riruka reappeared, looking dishevelled and bruised from her fall, she attempted to lock Ulquiorra in her technique, but his reiatsu flooded her as he lifted a free hand and charged a black and green cero, "Cero Oscuras." He half snarled out and fired the swirling vortex of black and green, it engulfed her without warning; when the cero faded Riruka fell limply towards the earth again, to be caught free fall by Yoruichi.

Flicking his tail out, Ulquiorra tossed an unconscious Jackie aside towards Ryuken who caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

Kutsuzawa was proving a little harder at least, until Ulquiorra put his hands together and drew them out, "Lanza del Relámpago."

The green lance cut through the air with ease and impaled the Victorian style dressed man in the chest and imploded upon impact.

Ulquiorra stepped down as soon as it was over, turning to face the others with a mask of indifference on his face. He had defeated them in a total of ten minutes. The former Espada truly had impressive release forms. Urahara was suddenly itching to learn more about them.

Shrinking back into his normal form, Ulquiorra sheathed his zanpakto at his side and looked back at Urahara, "What are we doing with the survivors?" he asked.

"We will take them with us... Perhaps they can tell us something."

With a nod, the gothic former Espada turned and looked towards the reiatsu disturbance, "We should hasten back in that case. For the battle is getting worse. Grimmjow has released his resurrection form and Aizen-sama is being taxed almost to his very limits."

"What about Ichigo?" Hirako asked as he flash-stepped and landed beside the black haired hollow.

"He is trapped in the middle of the fight... I believe he is trying more than anything to protect Stark's body."

Urahara sighed for a moment before he blinked, "Ulquiorra... The Espada's pesquisa detects reiatsu correct?"

"In basic terms that is acceptable. It also allows us to detect the level of strength of the reiatsu of a being..." he paused, "What is your point?"

"My point... Is that Kurosaki Ichigo is a human at the moment." Urahara said uncertainly, "How can you sense him... If he has no reiatsu."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in realisation as he stretched out his pesquisa again, "I... Am confused. I can truly sense Kurosaki Ichigo like I can Aizen-sama or even you."

"Doesn't that mean Ichi~berry has reiatsu?" Gin enquired from beside Yoruichi.

"But it is impossible at the moment. In order to give him his reiatsu back we were going to have to go through a series of experiments and tests and..." Urahara shook his head in utter confusion.

"He is close to the Hogyuku..." Shinji offered, "Could it react to his desires?"

"Not unless he is its' _master_ and that was meant to be Aizen-san." Urahara replied instantly, "And if he is in the middle of battle I highly doubt Aizen will have had a chance to tap back into its' power."

Ulquiorra looked between them for a moment and went to speak before being cut off by the blue haired Quincy, "This isn't the time to be worrying about it! We need to get back there now!"

With a murmur of agreement, the turned and set off back towards the shop; hoping to arrive before the condition disintegrated further.

'_Shit... what the hell is going on...'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he dived under the table as part of the ceiling collapsed, a plume of dust shot under the table in a whoosh and made him cough even harder than before.

He heard metal clanging somewhere around him but he had yet to see anyone fighting thanks to the fire and the smoke. He had to remind himself that he wouldn't be able to see Aizen or Grimmjow anyway while they weren't in their gigai.

He felt a gush of heat behind him and realised that the fire must have been closing in on him, he had to move. His heart gave a prang as he realised Stark's body would burn in these conditions. He had to get to him before the fire did!

He reached out and shoved some thin beams of wood away from the table so he could scramble out, he wriggled and finally got free; he staggered to his feet and looked around, the fire was spreading throughout the shop. He didn't have much time to get to Stark's body.

Ichigo heard the clangs of metal getting closer and closer, but he still couldn't see anything through the smoke. He staggered blindly, tripping over bits of debris as his eyes streamed and stung in resistance to the fire and the bitter plume.

He found a door and coughed hard as he slid it open and lurched inside, he saw Stark's body over the far side of the room and scrambled over to him, he half fell over him as his breathing turned wheezy. He coughed hard and looked towards the door as smoke started pouring in, spiralling columns of it.

He swallowed, his mouth dry as he realised he had blocked himself in a corner. He cursed inwardly and looked around at the body of his lover; he bit his lip. He could leave Stark and make it if he went by himself... But he couldn't make himself do it. He couldn't leave him.

He sniffed and turned back to Stark and leaned against him, he pulled the sheet back and brushed his cheek, "Maybe we'll see each other again soon." He whispered, knowing that he didn't sound like himself at all.

From another part of the burning shop, Grimmjow was holding his own against Tsukishima; determined not to get cut again as he tackled him in his resurrection form, slashing and slicing at him with the blades on his forearms and calves.

He was going to make that son-of-a-bitch pay for destroying Ichigo! And for making him kill Stark! He was going to teach him not to look down on him! He was a king in his own right! No one could look down on him so condescendingly! No one!

Dodging the guy's sword was harder than anticipated though, and there were some very close calls but he managed to sonido out of the way just in the nick of time.

Grimmjow's long azure locks were in stark contrast with the pitch black smoke around them, he sensed Ichigo's distress and looked around between attacks; he could see the room where Stark's body lay and he could see that the door was open. His large fluffy ears twitched and he could hear Ichigo coughing and speaking.

The sudden need to save him shoved his own awareness of the importance of his own life aside. He booted Tsukishima through the smoke and used sonido to get over to the room. He leapt over the flames; barely hissing as his tail was scorched.

He vaulted into the room and skidded to a stop as Ichigo's head turned and his eyes locked on him.

Wait... Ichigo could see him?

"Grimmjow?! What are you doing back in your gigai? You're in the middle of a fight?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm... Never mind! We gotta go!" the panther ran forwards and threw Ichigo over his shoulder.

"NO! Don't leave Stark! Don't leave him! Please! GRIMMJOW PLEASE!" he half screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KID!" Grimmjow roared, making the berry fall still, "I'm taking him with us."

He scooped up the body of his former superior and shot back through the doorway, he looked around, his sight impaired but his hearing still perfect. Tsukishima had slinked off somewhere for the time being but Aizen and Ginjo were still fighting at the moment.

Ichigo hammered his fists on Grimmjow's back and tried to yell at him, but was instead engulfed in a coughing fit. The blue haired panther looked around, his ears twitched and sonido-ed for the exit to the shop.

Grimmjow was thrown off balance when Aizen shot past him, tripping him up and sending them to the floor with a thud. Aizen hit the wall and slid down it, sporting a cut above his eyebrow and several singed patches on his exposed skin. The panther felt something snap as he landed with one of his arms behind him thanks to Stark's dead weight. He cried out and looked down; he could feel that he had snapped his wrist bone. He was forced to drop Stark's body as well which rolled across the floor, he felt pretty bad about it, as if he hadn't done enough damage he was now disrespecting a dead body too... Typical.

Ichigo ran through the burning shop, he had been thrown and he couldn't figure out where Grimmjow was anymore. He was panicking slightly but kept moving as he saw a darker figure ahead of him.

Running on wards he bumped straight into the figure, he looked up hopefully before his eyes widened as he found himself looking straight into a pair of dark honey coloured eyes, framed by locks of black hair.

"T-Tsuk...ishima..." he stammered with widened eyes, his hands balled slightly as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Ichigo." That smooth voice was so condescending, "What a surprise... I expected you to run off in the other direction again. No one dying this time?"

"B... Bastard." He growled but backed up a couple of steps.

Tsukishima smiled, "Don't worry... If I cut you that feeling will never have existed at all." As if to back up his threat, he raised his katana.

"Don't you dare!" he barked before doubling over with another coughing fit.

"Or what? Will you cough me to death?"

Bastard was trying to agitate him.

It was damn well working...

Ichigo stood at his full height again and lashed out, grabbing the blade of the sword himself but managing not to cut himself with it, he held it firmly; locking his muscles so that it couldn't be moved with any sort of ease.

Shocked, Tsukishima tried to yank his sword free from the man's grasp. He had never expected for him to make such a move! Damn it!

The strawberry former shinigami shot a hand out towards him and searched him briskly before plucking the small but very precious ball from around his neck. Ichigo held the Hogyuku in his hand and lifted it curiously as he watched the energy swirl around inside of it.

He glanced up at Tsukishima before lifting a leg and booting him hard in the chest, releasing his sword as well before it could cut through his skin.

He looked around for the strawberry that had been slung over his shoulder, he couldn't see him on the floor nearby so he extended his pesquisa o search for him before groaning as he recalled that Ichigo didn't have reiatsu, and he therefore wouldn't sense him anyway... Wait... He _did_ sense him!

His cobalt eyes snapped up and he saw Ichigo stood a short way in front of him, previously clouded by the thick toxic smoke around them which had shifted slightly enough for him to see a shock of orange hair.

And a strange looking sword.

'_Pride...'_ Ichigo thought dully as he rolled across the floor as Grimmjow fell and dropped him, _'Pride... Pride... Pride... Pride... I WANT MY PRIDE BACK!'_

He slowly rose to his feet despite the soreness of his chest where he smoke was seeping into his lungs, he pulled his combat pass from his pocket like he had earlier that same day and looked at it, he watched as thick rivets of black reiatsu, outlined by blood red began to pulse out of his wrists again. Getting faster and faster all the time. Getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. Spreading up his arm and down to his fingers as he was suddenly engulfed in a thick rippling tunnel of the stuff.

Ichigo looked around himself and gritted his teeth as his head and body felt like it was about to explode. He threw his head back and let out a screech of agony as his skin started to burn, not from the fire, but from power.

'_Power... Why is power painful?!'_

The strawberry staggered as he turned icy cold, plunging from one temperature extreme to another in a millisecond. His skin paled in response to the coldness and he started to shake as the reiatsu around him exploded into an even bigger tunnel, no longer did it cling to his skin; now it pulled away from him and twisted in a huge tornado of energy, power and soul.

He couldn't breathe, the reiatsu was sucking all the oxygen out of his lungs, and it was so difficult... Everything started to go hazy and he headed for the floor.

Making contact, everything went black.

_Underwater. He was underwater, sat on the side of a sky scrapper. Ichigo stood up slowly and looked around, this was his inner world. He knew it was familiar but it looked strange when it was totally submerged._

_He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, there was no Tensa or Shirosaki to greet him thought. Not that he had really expected them to be present._

_His eyes narrowed as he saw something at the top of the scrapper he was stood on, it glittered like a diamond and drew him like an addict to their favourite poison. His mouth went dry as he felt the tug of power._

_Power was his poison._

_His addiction was to get stronger._

_Stronger._

_And stronger._

_And stronger._

_Ichigo set off at a run across the platform, he grew faster with each step but he never seemed to get any closer to his target. He wanted to know what that thing was. He wanted to know how to get strong again. He wanted it. He wanted power!_

_He let a out a roar and moved suddenly, shooting up the side of the building, he felt surprise jolt through his blood as he realised he was flash-stepping. He let out an exuberated laugh and kept moving._

_He was getting closer!_

_Ichigo moved at speed as sword after sword was hurled at him from up ahead, he managed to evade each and every one. He heard them impale themselves behind him into the side of the building but he didn't look back. He couldn't afford to look back now. He had to keep moving forwards. The enemy was one and he was one. He had nothing to fear. Fear was an anchor that would lead him to his death. Just as it had lead to him losing his powers. The fear of being alone had lead him to turn into a hollow and lose his powers. It would not be so again. He had nothing to fear. _

_If the enemy was strong then he would get stronger._

_If the enemy cut down a friend then he would cut down the enemy._

_If the enemy would not relent then he would find inner strength and never stop fighting._

_If the enemy increased their numbers then he would call on his friends and ask for their help._

_He was not alone._

_Ichigo slowed as he reached the large black pedestal which he had been running towards. His need grew heavier and he felt his blood course faster at the thought of having power to fight._

_With a tentative hand, he touched the flat top of the plinth; jumping slightly as it glowed and the top spun, revealing several different layers as each one peeled back and curled off to the side. It stopped as it reached the right layer and Ichigo's breath hitched._

_The Hogyuku sat nestled in the black plinth. As he looked at it, he could feel its power calling to him and caressing him, telling him everything would be alright._

_He looked around at the underwater world, almost expecting someone to burst out on him and steal this beautiful opportunity from him. But there was no one. Tensa and Shirosaki no longer existed in this world, in his soul. There was just him... And the Hogyuku._

_He sucked in a breath and looked back at the small ball which had caused so much trouble in the past._

_Steeling himself for whatever might follow, he reached out confidently and took the Hogyuku from its resting place and closed his fingers around it._

_He turned away from the pedestal and schooled his expression into one of cold, hard determination. He looked up as the water levels started to fall around him and the aquarium of an inner world began to resemble something close to what it used to._

_Ichigo looked up at the sky and smiled, it was brilliant blue without a cloud in the sky. Tensa would be happy at that undoubtedly._

"_**Indeed I am happy to see the rain has finally left this world. Ichigo."**_

_The former shinigami spun around towards where he had taken the pedestal from and his eyes widened as he watched a shimmery figure slowly solidify. A black hooded cape concealed the teenage face of his zanpakto spirit. He could see shoulder length black wavy locks of hair and the tip of a pointed pale chin._

"_How... How is this possible?" he asked in disbelief, wondering if it was a trick of fate._

"_**I am uncertain myself... Perhaps something to do with the precious stone in your hands."**_

"_The... Hogyuku." He looked down at the glowing sphere in confusion._

"_**You remember what Urahara said it did, right?"**_

"_What your heart desires..." he swallowed, "So it-"_

"_**Gave ya back ya power, King!"**_

_Ichigo looked up as a second shimmering figure appeared and began to harden and take proper shape. His eyes widened as he saw the white outfit, the white albino skin and the waist length white locks of hair. The face was hidden by a vicious looking hollow mask with two black streaks and to pointy horns that looked pretty darn dangerous._

"_S... Shiro?!"_

_**Tha's right King! Ya didn't think ya had got rid of me did ya?"**__ the hollow lifted the mask and let it disintegrate in his hand, __**"Ya sure 'ave been through a lot King. But ya are still as dense as ever!"**_

_Too shocked and relieved to be any way angry with the presumptions hollow, "But... This is..." he shook his head and took several steps forwards, "I can't believe it! I thought I had lost you both for good!"_

"_**Never."**__ They said together as they appeared in front of him._

"_**I will always be by your side. I will be your zanpakto in this life time and the next."**__ Tensa said softly as he rested a hand on Ichigo's head._

"_**And I'll keep bein' tha' pain in ya backside until ya die! Then we can swap places!"**__ Shiro grinned insanely and rested his hand on Ichigo's chest._

"_I know... I trust you." He replied and gripped the Hogyuku tightly, "Well... As much as I would love to sit around and have a great reunion with you both... We have a couple of bastards to get rid of."_

"_**Go get 'em tiger!"**_

_Ichigo looked at his hollow seriously for a moment, "I knew it was a bad idea to have ever introduced you to Spider Man."_

_Tensa smiled slightly and pulled back his hood to show his face, __**"Ichigo... Stay strong. Face forwards and don't stop moving. The enemy is one and we are one. Cast your fear aside! Use our full power Ichigo!"**_

Grimmjow started to struggle to breathe under the density of the reiatsu, he had crawled from where he had fallen to reclaim Stark's body and had dragged it over to Aizen.

They were both struggling. Aizen had encountered this power once before, when it had been directed at him in Soul Society. But this... This was stronger and even more potent. This was... Pure power itself!

They looked up as the tunnel of reiatsu which had consumed Ichigo snapped suddenly and blasted aside the rubble, the smoke and the flames. They were thrown against the wall and pinned in place by the magnitude of power which was being elicited by the younger man.

Their eyes flew wide as the smoke and reiatsu cleared and they watched as Ichigo's body fell to the ground and fitted for a moment before smoke began to rise from it. With saucer sized eyes Grimmjow and Aizen watched as another body rose from the one on the floor, mouths falling open they saw the flutter of a black shihakusho and a white haori.

Ichigo lifted his head as he stepped out of his body, he reached around and drew the large black sword from it's sheathe on his back and held it out in front of him, "Bankai."

With a further explosion of power they watched the giant zanpakto shrink, altering Ichigo's uniform as it grew longer and tight to his body, the long sleeves looking torn at the ends and snug at the wrist; the end of the long jacket flaring out with similar tearing as the wrists and blood red lining on the inside of the garb; the sword transformed into a sleek katana with two sharpened ridges midway down.

Ichigo looked around slowly, his chestnut eyes searching for his enemy. They locked onto Aizen and Grimmjow for a moment before flicking down to the body between them, "Protect him with your lives." He said, his voice calm and without wavering.

"You have my word." Aizen nodded once at him.

"Mine too," the panther replied, "Be careful!"

"Tch... Don't be ridiculous." Ichigo flashed a small smile before looking around again.

He could sense Ginjo and Tsukishima outside, clearly they had fled when the now extinguished fire had become too much for them to cope with. He disappeared in a crack of shunpo and appeared outside before them both.

As their eyes widened in shock, he lifted his zanpakto, "Now... Who is going to be first?" he asked calmly as a black and red pulse of energy began to charge from the blade of Tensa Zangetsu.

**A/N:**** So! Ichigo has his powers back! Did anyone guess how he would get them back? And what do you think Tensa meant when he said 'fight with our full strength'?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :3 **

**MORE DRAMATIC EVENTS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story, I couldn't have got to this point without you.**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Force That He Could Never Control:**

Tensa sat down in the inner world, man he had missed this place. Even if he did still have to put up with the annoying albino hollow; he looked around as said hollow ran past chasing a rouge cloud with glee.

"**You do realise that you cannot possibly catch that, don't you?"** The zanpakto soul asked with a slightly bored expression.

"**But there's nothin' else ta do until King finishes 'is fight..."** the albino complained loudly as he stopped and folded his arms, pouting at the other.

"**Don't be ridiculous... You could meditate and focus on lending him your power."**

"**Wha?! Is tha' wha' ya do when ya go all quite for agggges?!" **he asked in disbelief, **"But tha's soooo borin'!"**

"**My goodness... Is this where Ichigo gets his tenacity from I wonder? You are so childish sometimes you know that? Tch. Why must I put up with you?"**

"**Aww... Tensa! Ya love me really!"**

"**Silence fool."**

"**Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

"**Brat."**

"**Wha! Tensa ya are so mean!"**

Ichigo lifted his katana and pointed it at them, "Now... Who is first?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion, he was in control now and he had no fear.

Ginjo's eyes widened slightly, "Impossible... How could you look like a shinigami? I have your power!"

"Yes... You took my powers from me." Ichigo agreed, "You stole them and you broke my soul into pieces because of it."

"Then how?! How can you be like this?!" He yelled, his hand tightening around his monstrous silver Fullbring sword.

The shinigami looked at Ginjo, looking him straight in the eyes as he spoke, "Because... You could never take my pride." Without warning, Ichigo suddenly shot towards the brunette of the two with his katana raised, ready to strike.

He was intercepted by Tsukishima who made a face at Ginjo, "Go! I will hold him here. The others have returned too quickly... You must leave now and do as you planned!"

Ginjo nodded, "Shukuro... Make sure you kill him."

"Oh I shall."

Ginjo turned and opened a Senkaimon to Soul Society, he smirked at Ichigo once before he disappeared inside and the doors shut behind him.

The strawberry shot at Tsukishima without warning and brought their swords together. There wasn't a moment to lose. Ginjo was going to Soul Society to do who knows what to the people there. He would defeat Tsukishima, take his sword and let Urahara release Inoue, Chad and his friends and family from the spell they had been cast under. Then he would go to Soul Society and kick that treacherous bastard's ass.

Moving in blurs across the sky the two clashed and fought tooth and nail. Ichigo was strong, he was fast and he was determined, but Tsukishima was cunning and if Ichigo was cut even slightly by his sword it would all be over. The caution Ichigo had to use to fight him made them on par as they battled, annoying as it was the shinigami couldn't risk being careless.

Below them, Grimmjow and Aizen carried Stark between them and slowly exited the ruined shop, both knowing that they were going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to Urahara and Yoruichi.

Coming to a temporary truce so that they could comply with Ichigo's wishes and protect Stark from any harm, they both knew that Ichigo's attachment to the body was complicated and not ideal but neither of them had it in them to disagree.

They both sagged down once they were outside, resting the body down between them as they sat against the wooden fence which encamped the remnants of the store.

With a breath their eyes turned skywards as they watched this reformed Ichigo battling furiously with Tsukishima.

"Where's the other one?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

"Soul Society." The brunette returned with a sigh, "To cause hell no doubt."

"We should get back as soon as possible and help."

Aizen looked around at his former Sexta and was certain he heard him mutter 'and help Szai' but he said nothing, not wanting to provoke the panther at the moment. There was no question of who was on the blueberry's mind, Aizen had often noticed how close Szayel and Grimmjow had been in Las Noches; while it seemed apparent there had been no feelings between the two while they were Espada it appeared that they had formed soon after joining Soul Society. He couldn't help but feel a little... Strange about it. Hollows weren't supposed to feel things as strongly as humans or shinigami and yet there were already four examples of them having the same feelings as the other two.

Grimmjow, Szayel, Stark and Shirosaki Hichigo. Aizen's fingers twitched slightly in anticipation as curiosity awoke inside of him like it hadn't since first setting eyes on Ichigo when he had unlocked his shinigami powers.

He had a purpose again. He wanted to learn. He wanted to discover the reason... It itched under his skin like an infection that needed medicine. He needed to examine this more closely. But not right now, there were more important things to focus on. What he had planned... Could wait.

Grimmjow didn't notice the slightly mad look that had possessed Aizen's expression for several seconds as his eyes were glued solely on Ichigo. The fight above them had become fiercer and more instinctual. Ichigo's crushing reiatsu was tempered and controlled with a pristine edge that he would usually have associated with Ulquiorra, when the green eyed male was contemplating the rod up his ass that is.

Almost smirking at the thought he shook his head, hastily refocusing on the fast approaching reiatsu, "The other's are returning." He murmured.

"Indeed... I feel sorry for Urahara, and for the shock he will encounter when he gets here." Aizen smirked faintly.

"You don't look very sorry." Grimmjow said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm... Well, I just hope he has fire insurance."

"You are a sick bastard."

"Yes... We have discussed that before." He said, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Ichigo panted gently, he lifted his sword and swept it down, "Getsuga Tenshou!" he exclaimed and fired the black and red energy at Tsukishima, keeping his eyes fixed firmly upon him.

Tsukishima dodged narrowly, using a burst of Bringer Light to make himself move faster, he had noticed Ichigo watching his reactions closely and cursed, the younger man was more experienced than he had assumed. Now that he appeared to be in full function of his reactions; no longer angered by the spell he had cast on his friends and family he was more focused than in their prior engagements.

'_He is watching too closely.'_ He told himself, _'He will try to use it to his advantage.'_

The two met again in a clash of violent sparks, Ichigo ducked and dodged as the other's attacks seemed to get faster and more impatient than before. He must have noticed he had been watching. Troublesome.

He nearly laughed as he realised that Stark would probably have said something similar. With that thought lifting his heart he lifted his hand; drawing out Shirosaki's power of hollow instinct as he snapped his Vizard mask on before he pounced with increased speed and reflexes.

'**Oh yea' King! Let's do this! Let's knock the cocky shit on 'is ass!'** Shiro cackled from inside his mind and Ichigo merely rolled his gold and black eyes in response to the over enthusiasm of his hollow.

Tsukishima's eyes widened slightly and he lifted his sword in the nick of time, just managing to buffer the majority of the attack away from himself. He had not anticipated that the hollow would have also returned to Ichigo's power, he had only expected the zanpakto soul to have done so. He had underestimated him and thus jeopardized Ginjo's plan. He HAD to end this now!

The Fullbringer backed off and lifted his sword in preparation of the next attack, when it came he readied his nerve, knowing that any second could be his last if this went wrong.

Ichigo charged, lifting his katana ready for the finishing blow, he watched Tsukishima hold his sword out horizontally in front of him but ignored it and continued, preparing to dodge anyway.

As he plunged the black blade into the other man's gut, Tsukishima's sword transformed back into a bookmark, confused Ichigo looked up at the black haired man and saw he was smirking.

His eyes widened as he realised he was clearly planning something; he went to flash-step back when a hand curled around the blade and held it in place. He looked up into those honey colour eyes.

"Two can play at that game... Child." Tsukishima smirked slightly and lifted his bookmark in a slow and deliberate manner as he pressed it against Ichigo's chest, "Book of the End."

With a gasp Ichigo hunched as the sword pierced through his chest and out the other side, his memories clouding almost instantly. He gritted his teeth and fought against the fog which was seeping through his mind.

He let out a grunt as Tsukishima pulled back and withdrew his blade from his chest, his expression turned into a slightly pained scowl as he clapped a hand over the weeping wound in the centre of his chest, it was a good thing he was in soul form right now or that attack would have killed him...

He nearly dropped his katana as he reached and held his head, his memories flickering in and out of focus. He staggered, confusion sweeping him like a plague; he hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as he forced himself to push through the barrier inside his mind, forcing himself to try and clear the fog.

'_Guys... Now would be a... Great time to offer... Support...'_ he hissed at his two inner souls.

'_**Whatcha think we're tryin' ta do King?!'**_the albino sounded like he was under strain and fighting with something.

'_**Try to stay calm and focus Ichigo. We are doing our best in here.'**_ Tensa added, his voice also sounded pressurised.

'_What's going... On in there?'_

'_**Oh just ya average... Soul sucking fog...'**_Shiro snapped and sounded like he had been bitch slapped, _**'Tha' fuckin' bastard really needs ta die...'**_

Ichigo decided that he would question them later, for now he had to focus on not giving in to the unfamiliar memories he was experiencing.

Tsukishima watched from a distance, pressing his hand against the penetrating wound in his stomach; he smirked darkly as he channelled the memories into the young pliable mind, enjoying the torment that appeared on Ichigo's face as he tried to fight them.

That was when he smelled something strange in the air. It was like... Mmm... Curry? He frowned slightly and rubbed his nose as the scent tickled slightly and shook his head, continuing to channel the memories into Ichigo's already overloading mind.

He blinked suddenly and frowned heavily, why was Ichigo upside down?

"Ahh... Do you smell something good?" a voice asked from his left, "Welcome... To the inverted world."

Tsukishima looked at the newcomer, his frown deepening, "Do you not know it is rude to interrupt?" he asked a little coolly.

"Meh... No one has ever complained before." The blonde moved to step in front of Ichigo, he turned fleetingly and rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Don't worry Ichigo... I want to protect the things that _**you**_ want to protect... So I will protect you too."

"You have reverse the directions of up and down I see... Is that your _zanpakto's_ technique? It is a little _lame _don't you think?"

"Lame?" Shinji looked back at him with a pout, "Sakanade's technique does indeed reverse direction. But not just up and down." His smirk returned, "Up and down and left and right..."

Without another word the blonde shot forwards, but disappeared from Tsukishima's sight, the black haired male smirked and let out a chuckle, "Ah this is most interesting. Reversing up and down, left and right... And front and back." He turned and lifted his sword to block the sneak attack Shinji was about to land, his smirk darkening before his eyes widened as a stinging pain lanced his arm; his head snapped around as he saw blood soaking through his white sleeve.

"Up and down, left and right, front and back... And the direction you are facing in response to the direction you are taking damage from." He tilted his head, "Can you really fight while reversing all that inside your head? Impossible. I cannot be done."

Tsukishima gritted his teeth as Shinji attacked again; he turned quickly but snarled as his right thigh stung. He didn't have to look down to realise that he had been cut again. The blonde man was right... There was no way anyone could fight while trying to reverse all this crap inside their heads...

He sensed the man move again and closed his eyes, he couldn't use his eyes... They were most definitely corrupt thanks to the blonde's power. So he would try his other senses. Hearing.

There was a rustle of material to his right; he spun on his heel and sliced out with his sword making contact with metal. He smirked and opened his eyes. Suddenly, Ichigo was no longer upside down, "Ahh... Now isn't that better." He murmured and tilted his head before he used his Bringer Light and lashed out at the blonde.

His eyes widened as his sword was met by a pale hand which didn't get cut upon impact. That was... Not meant to happen.

His eyes flicked up, following the path of the arm; his eyes narrowed as he saw the green eyed hollow that he had once cut and used to kill Ichigo's lover.

"Thickening the heirro prevents it from behind cut. The stronger a hollow is the thicker the heirro." Ulquiorra said as he shoved the sword away from Shinji and allowed the blonde man to take a breather for a moment.

The former Cuarto lifted a hand and pointed at Tsukishima as a large green cero swirled into life and fired, exploding in a wide wall as he reached its' destination.

Tsukishima appeared behind him, his right arm was badly scorched and there were some cuts and bleeding, he was panting heavily, "I see you mean business Arrancar."

"Naturally. Kurosaki Ichigo brought freedom for the Espada, we owe him our lives. Seeing as you forced Grimmjow and I to take the life of his lover, perhaps compensation in the form of my dutiful service will suffice to make amends."

Ulquiorra slowly unsheathed his zanpakto and held it out in front of him, his other hand resting in his pocket, his stance was relatively relaxed but those who had fought beside him knew that despite the misleading posture of the former Fourth Espada he had incredibly quick reflexes and Tsukishima would be hard pressed against him.

The Fullbringer seemed to sense this as well as he lifted his sword in retaliation. There was a bead of sweat which rolled down the side of his face from his hairline as he observed the black haired hollow with eagle eyes.

With a flash they met in the air, swords clashing between them. Tsukishima wearing a confident smirk, Ulquiorra's face as impassive as ever as he fended him off and allowed Shinji to take a moment to regain his composure.

The blonde shook his head and looked at Ichigo who was still struggling; hands on his head and eyes squeezed shut.

Shinji flash-stepped over to him and reached out, resting a hand on the strawberry's shoulder, he squeezed confidently, keeping one eye on him and the other on the fight in front of them.

His gaze flicked to Aizen and Grimmjow for a moment before returning to Ichigo, solely. He leaned forwards and brushed his ear with his lips, "Fight Ichigo. Fight it." He breathed before pulling back to view the younger man's expression.

Ulquiorra turned and spun, kicking Tsukishima in the ribs with his foot before drawing his other hand from his pocket and charging another cero; releasing it as he desired and watching the other being engulfed by the green energy. He narrowed his eyes faintly and watched as the Fullbringer appeared on his right, completely dodging the cero.

He swung his zanpakto around and parried the sneak attack with ease. He watched him with a continued narrow gaze; the other seemed to be holding back slightly and wondered why. Was he still focusing on channelling corrupt memories into Ichigo's mind? Or was he just buying time for Ginjo by holding them all here? Either option was plausible. The only option was to defeat Tsukishima, take his sword and cut Ichigo again so that the memories would stop.

So that is what he would do.

He sonido-ed and lunged, plunging his sword towards the enemy without mercy, Tsukishima barely lifted his own weapon in time to deflect the blow as Ulquiorra's speed increased – he had been holding back, but no more. He would defeat this man and do what he had decided his duty was.

To his surprise, Tsukishima sped up as well, he wasn't quite as fast as Ulquiorra but his fighting type more than made up for it. They exchange clashes and blows, venomously fighting with every ounce of strength they both had.

Neither tired quickly, both running on the adrenaline of the battle. Ulquiorra wasn't one to enjoy fighting, he left that to the fools like Grimmjow and Nnoitra, or even Szayel seeing as he enjoyed a fight if it was against a worthy opponent. However, on this one occasion he would make an exception. He was going to make sure he enjoyed putting the _Trash_ back in its place.

A sneer was on the tip of his tongue as Tsukishima kept pace with him, but he was a professional and kept his expression schooled in a neutral form. He changed his tactics and integrated sonido into each attack he made, making sure he remained up close and personal, in more danger of getting cut but also endangering his enemy more than before.

Pressure. Ichigo felt like his head was going to explode from all the pressure building inside it. He was seeing memories but he couldn't bring himself to believe them. He couldn't bring himself to accept Tsukishima in his life. There was something wrong with that and he didn't like it. It was all too foggy, to convenient, too... Perfectly thought out.

Lies. It was lies. It was lies and he had to shove them aside to he could concentrate on the more important stuff. He had a fight to win, a grudge to pay in, and a revenge to extract. He couldn't be weighed down by this stupid crap.

'_Tensa... Shiro... Answer me a question.'_ He said softly into his inner world.

'_**Of course...'**_ Tensa still sounded like he was in the middle of a fight of his own but he was at least willing to listen.

'_Remember when we closed the Garganta in Soul Society? It was a... A matter of overpowering the reiatsu o the Garganta with our own?'_

'_**I remember. What of it?'**_

'_**And hurry up King... Kinda under pressure 'ere!'**_

'_In a battle between Soul Reapers reiatsu can overpower certain techniques like Soi-Fon's 'Death in two stings' well... Fullbringers have reiatsu too... So maybe... Maybe it is the same?'_

'_**And you think that if we raise our reiatsu we might crush Tsukishima's technique?'**_

'_It would be worth a shot.'_ He shrugged, _'Stop fighting. Stand together and channel with me. I am so not being a victim anymore!'_

He felt them stand still inside his mind and he opened his eyes suddenly as he looked towards Ulquiorra and Tsukishima, with a yell his reiatsu started to flood out of him in rivets of red, black and white. A chorus inside his head told him that the two other parts of his soul were pouring their reiatsu into him and adding to his own.

The fog was receding. The memories were fading. The world around him was clearing. The raw power inside him was growing stronger with each passing second.

'_I will crush you... Tsukishima!'_ he yelled inside his mind as bloodlust and instinct overrode his usual careful thoughtfulness. Shiro was lending him his hollow side in its entirety.

He felt Shinji beside him but he didn't have time to spare him a glance anymore. He was tired of his total fiasco. He wanted it over with.

His chestnut brown irises swirled and turned gold, from just behind his ear his hair began to grow in a finger thick band which grew and grew until it reached his waist. In a heartbeat it broke into three different colours. Orange, white and black.

He was back.

Shooting forwards without warning or word, he watched as understanding dawned on Ulquiorra's face and he sonido-ed out of the way. In an instant he was on Tsukishima with the force of a hurricane.

His zanpakto swept around and dug into Tsukishima's shoulder, he withdrew it and grabbed the man by the throat, yanking him closer, "If I _kill_ you... Will the spells you have cast end?" he hissed, "I wonder... Maybe I should just try it and see."

"What?!" Tsukishima exclaimed in a panic as his windpipe was crushed slowly in the hand around his throat.

"Or... You can yield, release my friends and family from your spell and I will allow you to live. Your choice."

"I... I will... I will never surrender to the likes of you!"

Ichigo watched as he lifted his Fullbring and went to strike him but simply sight and released his throat, he twisted on the spot, shoving his sword arm to the side before slicing his own sword around and slashing straight through the man's middle without compassion.

"Then you have resided yourself to this." Ichigo whispered as he lifted his left leg and kicked, booting the man away from him and watching as he plummeted to the ground, almost in half.

The strawberry sheathed his zanpakto, his expression devoid of regret as he turned to the others who had finally arrived. He looked at the unconscious Fullbring members in their arms, noticing the absence of Kutsuzawa and deducing that his fate had probably been the same as Tsukishima's.

He wasn't heartless; he knew he had just killed a man. But he couldn't and wouldn't regret it. He had given him a chance and he had rejected it, so he had had to die.

It was simple and easy to understand. He kind of liked his inner hollow's instinct; it sure as hell made things easier for him anyway.

Lowering his zanpakto slowly, Ichigo looked at Urahara who was staring miserably at the ruins of his store. He walked across the air to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You can rebuild and make it even better than before." He murmured.

"Yeah... You're right." The blonde perked up easily and looked at him, "You're back then?"

"And here to stay this time." Ichigo smiled before disappearing in a wisp of shunpo and appearing back in front of Grimmjow and Aizen.

The brunette looked up at him and smiled, "You did well Ichigo." He murmured.

"It was necessary..." Ichigo replied quietly before he knelt down and pulled the white sheet away from Stark's body, "Urahara!" he called, "Get him out of his gigai."

The blonde male appeared beside him and frowned, "Doing that will enable his spirit particles to disintegrate and he will... Well... Cease."

The strawberry looked at him slowly, "Remove him from the gigai. Urahara-san."

Almost shuddering under the focus of the strawberry's gaze the blonde surrendered and lifted his cane and jabbed the end into Stark's forehead. He quickly pulled the body of the man from the gigai.

Ichigo looked down at his lover for a moment and cupped his cheek, "Now then... It is time to right the wrong." He stood up slowly and moved Grimmjow, Aizen and Urahara back slightly before he dipped a hand into his hakama pocket.

Aizen and Urahara shared a doubtful glance before looking back at him. Ichigo ignored the others and held the Hogyuku a little tighter in his fist before opening his palm face up with the small glass ball nestled gently in the centre.

He closed his eyes for a moment before exhaling a slow breath, _'If you can do anything for me... It would be this, Hogyuku. Do as my heart desires a final time... Please...'_

His eyes opened, glowing with resolve as his reiatsu rose abruptly but simply caressed those around him, making them sink into a comfortable stance where they felt warm and relaxed.

His body began to glow a pale blue hue as the Hogyuku shone brighter than before, power swirling within the glass confines. Without warning, purple ropes of reiatsu crawled from the glass and curled around Ichigo's hand and fingers before shooting away and stabbing Stark in the body in several different places.

As the ropes of purple sank into his body and out of sight, the brunette's chest rose abruptly as he began breathing.

Ichigo's heart swelled in his chest, hope building like a river behind a dam; he staggered as the Hogyuku called upon his reiatsu and he landed on his knees beside his lover as he heard his heart start to beat again. Feeling his eyes well up slowly he saw those beautiful smoky blue eyes flicker open and look around at the world as though it was all new.

Ichigo felt light headed as the Hogyuku slowly ground to a stop, his reiatsu was low from exertion but he was happy and he was hopeful. He saw Stark's eyes fix on him before he fell sideways, falling into a blanket of unconsciousness at the same time. Expecting to hit the cold hard floor he was instead eloped by a pair of strong and warm arms.

Stark held Ichigo in his arms. There were no words to describe how he felt at that exact moment. It was like being reborn. His senses were hyperactive, his sight; hearing; touch; taste; smell... It was all so much stronger than he remembered. He felt rested, like he had been asleep for years.

He also ached slightly. He could remember what had happened. He had been cut down by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, but they hadn't been themselves. Tsukishima had been controlling them like he was Ichigo's friends and family.

As he saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra now they appeared to be back to their old selves. He was surprised to see Aizen present but he wasn't overly bothered by his appearance. All that mattered was the sleeping form in his arms. The man he believed he would never see again.

He was lucky.

Aizen felt his mouth go dry as Ichigo used the Hogyuku for a second time; he and Urahara both knew that the Hogyuku had a soul of its own. It wouldn't respond to just anyone who tried to use it. In fact, he had been sure that he was the only one it responded to... Clearly this was a day of revelations on his part...

Stark rocked Ichigo gently, he smiled faintly and leaned down, kissing his forehead before he slowly got to his feet, carrying Ichigo in his arms. He staggered for a moment, feeling the blood begin to circulate back to his limbs, a hand rested on the base of his spine to steady him and he saw a very relieved looking Grimmjow supporting him.

"I know Tsukishima was controlling you and Ulquiorra." He said calmly as he looked at the blue haired male, "You can stop beating yourselves up now."

Grimmjow failed to meet his gaze, but he saw the sag of his shoulders as relief oozed over him, "It's good to have you back... Primera."

Stark just smiled before yawning widely, "So... What's been happening?" he asked as he looked around at the others.

"Ugh... Far too much."Gin replied as he flash-stepped over, the silver haired fox leaned forwards and checked Ichigo over before standing back up again, "Where to begin..."

"Ichigo had his powers taken from him by Ginjo, apparently he was really the enemy all along." Ishida sighed, nudging his glasses up his nose, "We've been staying with Urahara since it happened. Soul Society allowed Aizen, Hirako-san and Gin to come to the world of the living to look after Ichigo while the rest of us went to fight Ginjo and Tsukishima, get the Hogyuku back to assist Urahara in restoring Ichigo's powers."

"But it didn't quite go the way we planned..." Ulquiorra sighed, "Aizen-sama and Grimmjow stayed with Ichigo while the rest of us went after the Fullbringers. We defeated them but Tsukishima and Ginjo had come back here to the store."

"They attacked us." Aizen picked up, "A fire started and Ichigo hid in the room where we had been keeping you... Your body while we figured out what to do."

Grimmjow sat down against the wall, "But the fire was spreading... I went to get Ichigo before he was surrounded and we tried to escape with you. But Tsukishima intercepted us and we were sent away from Ichigo."

"My pesquisa picked up Ichigo, which would suggest he had reiatsu again, even though it was clearly impossible." Ulquiorra frowned at the memory, "So we started to come back."

There was a long pause where no one spoke, they all jumped when the quieter voice of the strawberry echoed around them, "I was tired... Tired of not being able to do anything. So I did the only thing I could." He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Stark, "I attacked Tsukishima... Grabbed his sword so that he couldn't cut me and I stole the Hogyuku from him. It reacted to me... To my desires... Restoring my powers. Shinigami and Hollow alike." He sighed and cupped his lover's cheek, "I fought them but Ginjo escaped to Soul Society, he is going to try and kill them all. He took my reiatsu so he is even stronger than he was before and twice as deadly. I was stuck fighting Tsukishima but he cut me and started filling my head with all this stuff... Memories that I couldn't possibly believe. Tensa and Shiro were fighting inside my mind; they said that there was some sort of fog in there that was trying to consume them... We raised our reiatsu while Shinji and Ulquiorra were fighting him and broke free of his spell. And then... I killed him."

Stark couldn't help but marvel at the story he was being told, it was unbelievable but at the same time he knew it was the truth. He blew out a breath, "I'm sorry Ichigo."

"Huh? What for?" he asked with a frown.  
"I swore to you that I wouldn't leave but then... I left."

"You couldn't help it... You were badly injured." He shook his head and was set on his feet again, "Besides... What you said before you went made me the happiest I've ever been."

Stark paused as he watched a pale blush seep onto his lover's face and he thought back. He went red as well and cleared his throat, "Oh yeah..."

"You wanna do it properly?" Ichigo smirked.

"Uhh... No."

"Aww shame." He grinned and put his arms around him tightly, holding him like he feared he would disappear if he let go for even a second.

"As nice and fluffy as this is..." Aizen interrupted, "Ginjo is in Soul Society wreaking havoc..."

"Shit." Ichigo pulled back and pecked Stark on the lips before looking at the others, "Are we all good to go or... Do people need treating first?" he asked.

"We're fine." Urahara replied.

The strawberry nodded for a moment before watching Shinji open a Senkaimon for them. In a trickle of people they entered the gateway to Soul Society; Stark held onto Ichigo's hand and linked their fingers. Unable to take his eyes off the younger man, it felt like an eternity since he had last seen him. And yet here they were; the same as before, their feelings possibly even stronger than they had been before.

The young captain looked around at his lover and flashed him a grin, squeezing his hand gently before looking ahead again.

'_**Ichigo... Is all well now?'**_ Tensa asked inside their inner world.

'_Nearly. I just need to kick Ginjo's ass and then we can relax for good.'_

'_**We 'ave rainbows in 'ere King! 'Ave ya any idea just how **__**gay**__** tha' is of ya King?! I mean... Rainbows?! Come on!'**_

'_Would you rather have thunderstorms? I can probably make it happen so that a nice big rain cloud follows you around but leaves Tensa alone...'_

'_**Blugh... Alright ya win this time...'**_

'_**My goodness he complains so much...'**_

'_Yeah... But I'm just glad that I can hear you both again.'_ Ichigo smiled and shrugged, _'It's worth the complaining.'_

'_**Aww!'**_ Shiro smirked inside their mind, _**'I'm so gonna remind ya of tha'.'**_

Ichigo sighed and drew himself out of his inner world before he got pissed, he saw Stark watching him and smiled, blushing slightly and he squeezed his hand gently.

"You okay?" the brunette asked quietly.

"Yeah... Just relieved to have you back." He replied softly.

Stark smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly, "I will never leave you again."

"I'll hold you to that." He whispered before kissing him back; reaching up and cupping his cheek gently as he leaned into him.

Aizen glanced back and sighed as he saw them, he looked down for a moment before scowling faintly as he saw Shinji watching him with a curious expression. He almost snarled before remembering he didn't do things like that; settling to glare before he started walking again.

The blonde sighed as he was scowled at and rubbed his forehead, looking back at Ichigo and Stark for a moment, "Oi! You're gonna get left behind if you don't put each other down you know."

Ichigo blushed heavily and pulled back, his lips reddened and kiss-swollen, "R-right! We're coming."

Shinji smirked and shook his head, following the others swiftly as he sensed the couple catch back up.

A light appeared up ahead of them, the Senkaimon opening to allow them access to Soul Society. They stepped out of the gateway and looked around; stomachs dropping in shock as they saw the mass of smoke and fire sweeping the wooden houses of Rukongai.

Turning their heads towards their own home in the heart of Seireitei they felt their blood run cold as they saw the devastation. The white buildings were black with ash; there were thirteen separate fires, one for each Division. At this distance it was impossible to see where everyone was, but they could faintly sense the reiatsu of the Captains and Vice Captains fighting; Ichigo detected Ginjo's reiatsu right in the centre of Seireitei. And it was huge.

When he had battled Aizen, he had thought he would never encounter another reiatsu like his. But Ginjo's came close, if not exceeding slightly. Ichigo swallowed heavily, unsure if he was yet strong enough to take on a reiatsu that powerful, that strong... He resolved himself to realise, he didn't have a choice. Everyone was fighting for their lives, their homes and he couldn't be a coward just because he was uncertain that he was strong enough... He had to be strong enough.

This was a battle of life or death.

**A/N:**** So I know a couple of you anticipated Stark's return in this chapter and I am glad to say you were right! There was no way in hell I could ever have kept Ichigo and Stark apart for long haha! But I do hope that it wasn't an anticlimactic return anyway :)**

**Now that everyone is back together they have to deal with the horror Ginjo is extracting on Seireitei! And Ichigo's a little bit scared I feel, will he be able to muster himself and defeat him? How do you think he will do it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Phew this one was hard to write! It took me a few days to actually get going, in fact in the last two hours I have punched out more of this chapter than I have in the last two DAYS! *Shakes head***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And thank you for your lovely reviews and support!**

**(**_**This chapter does flit back and forth between several different characters so I apologise if it doesn't seem to flow as well as normal. I was trying to keep the suspense at a high while letting you know what the others were doing ^_^)**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Full Speed Ahead! The Deadly Strawberry Strikes Back!**

This was a battle of life or death. There was no way he could simply back down because he was scared. As long as he had the will to protect he could win any battle!

He licked his lips, "Okay... Plan of action anyone?" he asked.

"We should probably locate the Head Captain and find out exactly what is happening." Urahara replied after a moment.

"So we'll head for Division One first?"

"It would be pointless for everyone to go," Aizen interrupted, "We should split off into groups, some of us try to support the divisions, evacuate Rukongai and such like."

Ichigo looked at him in surprise for a moment, "Alright..."

"Ichigo and I will go to Division One." Stark murmured, smiling supportively at his lover.

"Isshin, Uryuu and I will begin evacuating Rukongai." The white haired Quincy added.

"I'll go and back up Soi-Fon and the Stealth Force." Yoruichi smiled and tied her hair up in a long tail high on her head.

Urahara scratched his head thoughtfully, "I'll check on Mayuri."

"_Sousuke-kun_ and I will go and check out Division Six." Shinji grinned, taking the opportunity to sneer his former Fuku-taichou's name; Aizen groaned inwardly but released a small huff.

"Ne... I'll be checking on Division Six too..." Gin grinned his usual fox smile, "And I'll check on Division Five on mah way there." He added with a comforting look to the current Division Five Taichou.

"Thanks Gin." Ichigo nodded once.

"Grimmjow and I will round up the other former Espada and try to communicate a useful counter attack against Ginjo. Aaroniero should be able to assist with his abilities." Ulquiorra inputted, his hands resting inside his pockets.

Ichigo drew in a breath, this happened way too often around here. He watched as everyone split up and used shunpo or sonido to head to their destinations, but he lingered with Stark a while longer and tried to come up with a plan to get them safely to Division One.

In the heart of Seireitei, Byakuya and Renji were fighting against a group of hollows which Ginjo had summoned upon his arrival to Soul Society. The hordes of hollows had swarmed in the millions, trying to swamp the shinigami while the former Substitute extracted his revenge.

Byakuya was more than ready to blame Kurosaki Ichigo for all of this, in moderate humour however, seeing as since the youngest captain had come into their lives Soul Society had been directly in danger several times now. Twice in the past eighteen months for pity's sake!

He felt a sting as a hollow claw stuck in his shoulder and quickly dispatched the one whom had caused the injury. With a hiss he held the wound, wincing slightly before looking around at the masses of hollows around them; without a doubt this was a diversionary tactic to prevent the captain's grouping up and supporting each other. Foolish and foolhardy; not to mention darn annoying.

He and Renji found themselves back to back, fighting harder as more and more hollows swarmed, threatening to swallow them.

He stole a glance at his lover and saw he was in a bit of a mess, cuts loitered on his face and arms, there was already a large bruise forming on the left side of his jaw.

Anger spilled into Byakuya as he saw the injuries on his lover's body and he dropped his sword, "Bankai." He growled, casting his cherry blossoms out towards their foes.

Renji let out a sigh of reprieve as he was momentarily protected by the blossoms, giving him a chance to slump and recoup some of his forfeited energy. He watched his lover control the blossoms with his hands and smiled faintly, he truly was magnificent to observe.

Byakuya recalled his blossoms after several minutes and grasped the hilt of his shikai, looking around as they were given a break from the swarm of hollows. He sagged a little and covered the deep injury on his should again, "Are you alright, Renji?"

"Yeah... Just worn out." He replied, "You?"

"I'm fine."

They both looked around abruptly as Shinji and Aizen arrived nearby and Byakuya straightened, "Hirako-san? You've returned finally... How was everything in the World of the Living?"

The blonde strode over, coming to a smooth halt before the two, "We don't have a lot of time, more hollows are coming this way; they'll be here in a matter of minutes. Ichigo has his powers back, and he brought Stark back from the abyss using the Hogyuku."

"Ichigo... Used the Hogyuku?" Renji repeated in shock, "How?!"

"We don't know at the moment but be glad that he did. He's back to help; hopefully we will be able to coordinate an effective counter attack before long. The two of them have gone to Division One."

Byakuya nodded "Excellent. That is something good at least. We can deal with the rest later."

The noble slowly looked at Aizen, "And you. Where do your allegiances lie?"

Aizen looked at him slowly and drew his zanpakto, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

The other three tensed instantly; hands flying to their own zanpakto to defend themselves if necessary, "Aizen..." Shinji growled in warning.

"With..." he turned away from them and looked towards the reiatsu of the one he loved, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

He disappeared in a flash and began fighting off the fresh wave of hollows that had appeared over Division Six without another word. He didn't want their trust. He didn't want their loyalty. He wouldn't be sticking around after Ginjo was dealt with. He had no intention of attending his trial. He had bigger fish to fry.

Byakuya stared after the brunette for a moment, "Did he really..."

"Just swear his loyalty to Ichigo?" Renji finished with the same staring expression as his lover.

"Damn he's got it bad..." Shinji smirked and shook his blonde locks out of his face, watching his former fuku-taichou fighting with all the ease of a dancer on stage.

"What do you mean?" the raven haired male asked him.

Shinji tipped his head and looked at Byakuya in mild disbelief, "Aizen Sousuke does not risk his life for anyone or anything. He is a self-centred bastard with the emotional range of a tea spoon and the emotional control of a wet tea bag." His smirk widened, "And yet he just dove into the heat of battle, declaring his allegiance to Ichigo. Why would he do such a thing? Why be so out of character?"

"Ichi~berry 'as changed everyone 'e 'as ever met." Gin grinned from beside them having suddenly arrived from checking on Division Five as promised, "Think about it... 'E made Renji realise tha' e' 'ad ta fight ta rescue Kuchiki-san... 'E made ya defy the rules Byakuya and ya don't even 'ave a go at 'im for calling ya by ya first name anymore. Old man Yamamoto 'as bent the rules for 'im over and over again, changin' tha way Soul Society does stuff."

"Is it so difficult a leap to realise he has had the same effect on Aizen Sousuke?" Shinji asked.

"You think... Ichigo's changed him?" Renji scoffed.

"I know he has." The blonde replied sternly, "I knew that man for over a century. I may have been fooled by him then but I still knew him. And I know him now too. I can see the difference."

"Then tell us _why_." Byakuya sighed, almost wanting to pout.

Gin's fox grin widened considerably, "Aizen-taichou is in _looooooove_."

Ichigo took Stark's hand and together they moved at speed towards Division One; the strawberry leading the way as they carved through any enemy that came to stand in their way. Stark was a little daunted still by Ichigo's change of personality; he was so much calmer and so much more controlled. More controlled than he had been after defeating Aizen eighteen months ago. There was something more different than that time. Stark wasn't sure he liked it.

They touched down finally, only to nearly be engulfed by Yamamoto's flames. Ichigo stepped in front of his lover and lifted his arm, taking the brunt of the flames before they died down. His left sleeve was burned away and his skin scorched, but otherwise they were fine. Luckily.

"Kurosaki?!" Yamamoto was without his top layer, clad only in his hakama as he fought with the Arrancar surrounding his division, "You have finally returned? Bringing this mess with you again I have no doubt."

"Sorry Old Man... It's a hazard around me." Ichigo replied as he lowered his arm, "Are you holding up here?"

"Who do you think I am Kurosaki?"

"Sorry. Do you know exactly what happened?"

They were interrupted briefly by a group of slightly stronger Arrancar, but the interruption lasted only ten minutes before they were given a break again.

"A Senkaimon opened above Soul Society and Ginjo Kugo arrived." The Head Captain replied, "He summoned these hollows, I am uncertain how but it seems his power has increased further.

"He stole mine so it has been added to his own. I was in full hollow form at the time so he has probably increased his hollow powers exponentially, on top of his shinigami powers, and his Fullbring powers." Ichigo tapped a finger to his lips for a moment.

"Could you take him?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo blinked and stared at the old man for a moment as he considered it, "Mm... Probably."

"Probably? I want a definite answer; remember your place Kurosaki-_taichou_."

The strawberry faltered momentarily before his back straightened, "I can take him down, Yamamoto-Taichou." He replied formally, "But I will need help getting to him."

"Of course."

He paused and looked around towards where Ginjo's reiatsu was, he wondered why the man hadn't yet taken direct action.

"Who is it that Ginjo is likely to hold the biggest grudge over?" he asked curiously.

"Ukitake Jushiro."

His eyes widened momentarily, "Ukitake-san?!"

Yamamoto simply fixed him with a look, stern as hell and as silencing as a sore throat.

Stark cleared his throat, "Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have made contact with Aaroniero and are now conversing with the Espada to work out a stratagem."

Ichigo looked up at his lover, "Do you need to meet with them? You are one of the best strategists around after all."

"I... Yes." He sighed and looked down at him, "Will you be-"

"Go." He replied, "Do what you do best. And then come back to me after. In one piece this time." He added coolly.

"I swear." He smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together for a heartbeat before he was gone.

Ichigo's eyes turned cold as Stark left, now that his lover was safely out of the way he could deal with things _his_ way. He looked at his senior slowly, "How long would it take for you to organize an effective attack against Ginjo?"

"I can use Kido to contact the Goeti and your friends." He paused and narrowed his eyes, "What did you have in mind?"

The strawberry smirked slightly and put his hands on his hips, "I have an idea. It might just work in distracting Ginjo long enough for me to get to him. Because we have similar, if not the same reiatsu now, he will be able to sense me easier. So he has to be utterly blind to me."

"I believe that can be arranged."

"Good. Then here is what I propose."

Stark shot across Seireitei like a bullet from a gun, knowing that he had to get this done quickly so that he could return to his lovers' side. Ichigo was plotting something and he didn't like the feeling it gave him. Something was different with the younger man, whether it was because of his own death; Aizen's appearance; his powers being stolen or something else entirely... He didn't know but he needed _**his **_Ichigo back.

He arrived in due course, seeing Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Aaroniero fighting together. It would have been amusing to see them all working together if not for the circumstances that had forced them to team up.

Drawing Los Lobos, Stark plunged himself into the thick of battle. It felt good to stretch himself after being dead for so long. He worked his way towards them, seeing a look of surprise on the face of one of the little skulls inside Aaroniero's tank.

"Primera!" he exclaimed as he saw him, "They had not conferred this to me yet! You are truly alive?! We were informed of your passing!"

Stark raised a hand to calm the younger Vasto Lordes, "Yes I am alive, please bestow the news upon our fellows. I can only hope that their reaction will be as pleasant as yours."

With a nod the telepathic message was transferred to the other former Espada, Stark flushed a little as he heard each of their responses in turn as they reached back to Aaroniero. There were cries of relief, disbelief and exuberance from them and Stark knew instantly that he was _glad to be home_.

The former Espada stood together for a moment before lunging back into battle, finishing up the hollows around them. Stark wiped his brow and sheathed his zanpakto again.

"Okay. So we need a plan right?"

"That is correct. Currently Ginjo is surrounded by hollows and his own powers will make it hard to approach him undetected." Ulquiorra relayed.

"I see... I have a feeling Ichigo is going to head on in to take him out but he is going to need back up." Stark stroked his chin as he began formulating a plan in his mind.

"What about drowning?" Grimmjow asked.

"_Drowning_?"

"Sexta you have gone mad." Ulquiorra scolded.

Ignoring his former status the blue haired panther shook his head, "I am serious. We could drown him. Drown him with our reiatsu."

Stark locked gazes with the blue eyed devil, "Grimmjow I knew Szayel loved you for another reason than your body. You _actually_ have some level of intellect hidden in that mop of yours!"

"Hey!"

"Don't go taking offence." He muttered, "If we use what Grimmjow has suggested then... Yes. I think I have a plan."

"What is it Primera? I will relay it to the others instantly." Aaroniero said, puffing out his chest proudly that he would be able to assist.

"Alright. Listen carefully, I am only going to say this once." The brunette grinned a feral smile worthy of Grimmjow and leaned forwards to explain.

Isshin rested a hand on the hilt of his Engetsu as he felt a disturbance from his son; he paused his ushering of Rukongai souls and frowned faintly, turning and looking towards the white city centre.

'_Son... Don't so anything foolish.'_ He thought to himself, half pleading with whatever god would listen, _'Masaki would never forgive me if something happened to you Ichigo.'_

"What's wrong Isshin?" Ryuken asked, having noticed his old friend's expression.

Isshin looked up, "Ichigo... He is up to something. Engetsu is nervous. I fear he may be going to do something foolhardy."

Resting a hand on his shoulder he forced a twitchy smile, "Your son is strong. I am sure no matter what he decides his zanpakto and hollow won't let him down."

"Did you say something about Ichigo?" Ishida asked nervously as he too paused his moving of citizens to listen.

"It's nothing." Isshin lied, "Just an old man over reacting." Although unconvinced, Ishida returned to escorting an elderly couple out of their home and helped them join the escape convoy of people.

Ichigo crouched down and held his zanpakto in his hands, meditating shallowly while Yamamoto smeared blood in square lines over his body and summoned the kidou to allow him to converse with the other shinigami in the dimension.

The strawberry's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he spoke to his zanpakto and hollow.

"_**What exactly are ya askin' for King?"**_

"_I need to be stronger. Even stronger than I am now. I'm not... Being greedy I am being desperate. Ginjo I so strong right now that... I need to be able to take him down in __**one**__ blow."_

"_**Ichigo..."**_

"_Please Tensa... Is there a way?"_

"_**Of course there is a way..." **_ the zanpakto sighed heavily and folded his arms, glaring at the projection of his master, _**"But I don't want to tell you."**_

"_W... What?!" _Ichigo was ready to hit the roof, _"People's __**lives**__ are depending on me Tensa! Shiro tell him for god's sake!"_

"_**Actually King... I kinda agree wit' him..."**_

"_W... What? Why?! I NEED TO BE STRONGER!"_

"_**Do you not see Ichigo?! You are lusting for power! More and more and more! All the time! I fear what you will become if this continues!"**_ Tensa cried out, balling his fists in dismay, _**"Please stop asking for I cannot give this to you!"**_

"_T-Tensa..."_ he swallowed and calmed himself down dramatically, _"I am going to say this one time only alright? I want to protect the people I care about; it is my purpose in life and I will not be obstructed from it. Yes I want power, I want to make sure no one dies like my mother did. I want to make her proud and I cannot do that without your help. I have laid my trust at your feet again and again; the least you can do is repay me with some. I am not a power hungry bastard. I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I am trying to save people. Like I always have. Please. I __**need**__ your help."_

Silence.

"_**Ichigo... Once again you ask too much."**_ The black haired male sighed heavily and unfurled his arms slowly, _**"Very well... I will teach you to use your true strength. But what happens after this is not down to me or Shirosaki. Whatever becomes of you after this... Is entirely your fault."**_

"_I understand."_

Although Ichigo couldn't understand what his zanpakto meant by his warnings, what on earth could go wrong? It wasn't like he was going to suddenly plummet from on high and become an evil man with a terrifying god complex for goodness sake. Heh... He had never heard anything so ridiculous in all his life.

"_**Prepare yourself Ichigo."**_ Tensa summoned a katana version of himself, _**"You will fight me for this."**_

"_Very well."_

Shirosaki sat back and watched the two begin to fight in their inner world, he had his legs tucked up into his chest and his head rested on one of his knees, Tensa had surrendered so easily. It was often easy for Ichigo to forget that they both loved him just like Stark and Aizen did. He often forgot that the two parts of his soul he most relied upon had come close to being his lovers eighteen months ago. But they were content to give him their power and make sure he never died.

Losing him when Ginjo had taken his reiatsu had been hard. They hadn't ceased to exist as such, but they hadn't been _there_. It was difficult to explain, Shiro didn't understand fully himself and he wasn't sure he wanted to try. All that mattered to him was that they were back, but now they were back _and_ risking it all over again.

"_**Fuckin' bad guys need ta learn ta back off... The little fuckers... I'll kill 'em all one day... Bastards..."**_ he spoke to himself, his grin absent and replaced by a scowl similar to Ichigo's, _**"Anyone who dares 'urt mah King and mah Tensa are gonna get mah boot up their asses... And then I'll give a nice twist and stomp on 'em from on high. Yep... That'll teach 'em ta mess wit' us."**_ He nodded and lay back, looking up at the blue sky and fluffy clouds.

Yamamoto paused mid-speech and looked across at Ichigo who had been meditating. The younger man's reiatsu was doing flips right before his eyes. He could _see_ the reiatsu pouring out of him in dense rivets of colour which swirled and lashed out when anything got too close or too threatening. The Head Captain watched as the reiatsu curled up behind Ichigo and slowly formed into a white skull, reminding him strangely of the boy's inner hollow.

He felt a shudder sneak past him before he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, forcing himself to concentrate and continue directing the Captains and Vice Captains as Ichigo had requested.

Even thought the reiatsu was perfectly controlled by the young man, it was icy and actually made him chill slightly. He had never once considered the younger man as scary but right now... He was willing to change his opinion. _**Drastically**_.

Yamamoto cut off the connection and sighed, wiping himself down and watching the younger man. He had done as suggested and the Captain class Shinigami were moving into position ready to strike. Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder why Ichigo had requested that they leave the former Espada _out_ of the plan thought. Was he planning something further than what he had told him? Did he have an alternative motive? He could only guess and hope that the younger man would pull through.

Yamamoto shook his head, the younger man _always_ pulled through. Now would be no different. Of that he was certain.

Inside of Ichigo's pocket, the Hogyuku glowed and began to swirl with energy, caressing the young man and listening to his heart's desires. Listening... And willing to do his bidding.

**A/N:**** So this is the end of that chapter! What did you think? Ichigo's plotting, Stark's plotting, Aizen's plotting... Everyone seems to have a master plan! Will any of them work?!**

**And then there is the Hogyuku... Hmm... Something tells me Ichigo is going to be tested again before long!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought~! **


	18. Chapter 18

**So here is the latest chapter. It has been a little hard going but in the end I am happy with it! I hope you all will be too! There is certainly a surprise in store that even I hadn't managed to plan :)**

**Thank you for your reviews and comments, all are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Will Of Kurosaki Ichigo!**

Ginjo stood above Seireitei, a manic grin stretching his mouth wide; his sword in his hand and half slung over his shoulder as he watched the carnage below.

He had sensed Ichigo's arrival and guessed that Tsukishima was dead, he wasn't overly bothered; if the idiot had been weak enough to die then he wasn't worth his time anyway.

However, he was more interested in maintaining the chaos below and when the shinigami were at their very weakest he would swoop in and strike. He would get the revenge he so readily deserved to extract upon them. Most of all... Ukitake Jushiro. He was going to make sure he killed that man slowly and painfully, perhaps after making him watch Kyoraku Shunsui die.

Yes. That was the perfect punishment.

He threw his head back and cackled loudly, spilling more hollows into Soul Society. He was so enthralled in his own insanity and victory that he didn't even notice the way that the captains and vice captains stopped fighting the enemy and were just stood stock still.

His overconfidence would undoubtedly be his downfall, as it often was when it came to the _bad guys_.

Stark folded his arms as he watched Aaroniero pass on the plan to the other Espada and nodded once as the tank headed man finished, "Alright. This is our chance to do things our way and end it all. You guys ready?"

"Absolutely." Came the reply instantly.

"Then let us begin."

"Grind, Pantera."

"Enclose, Murciélago."

"Kick about, Los Lobos."

"Swallow them whole, Glontonería."

The four former Espada released their resurrection forms, Aaroniero taking a moment to signal the other Espada. Over Seireitei there were bursts of hollow power as Barragan, Harribel, Nnoitra, Zommari and Szayel joined in and released their secondary forms as well.

The mass of reiatsu which descended was met without warning by the bankai reiatsu of twelve of the thirteen captains and thirteen of the vice captains.

Stark was puzzled for a moment before deciding that they could settle it later. He nodded to the three beside him, kicking off as his clothes changed and he wielded two large handguns tightly in his grasp.

He sensed his comrades charge in beside him and a swift glance left and right confirmed it as he observed the other eight either side of him. They found Ginjo easily, the cocky bastard hadn't bothered to hide himself from plain sight.

They all clashed into him at the same time, weapons stabbing, carving, arching, slashing, biting, swinging, ramming, cutting, dicing, shooting and soaking the singular target. Stark was the first to realise that something was wrong and called for them to pull back.

When they did so, they found the space before them empty; damn that bastard was quick.

Stark realised with a sigh that the man had Ichigo's reiatsu so _of course_ he was going to be fast. He spun when he heard a snarl from behind him and watched as Zommari was cut by a supposedly invisible force and kicked into Barragan, sending them both reeling off balance.

The former Primera tried to follow the path of the Bringer Light Ginjo was using, but all he could latch onto was a pale green light that he left behind him, summoning his wolves swiftly he tried to use their supreme senses to seek the enemy out.

There was a howl from his left and he lifted his gun and fired a large blue cero, he watched the green light flit away again and looked towards his fellow Espada, "Do not let him get behind you!" he called, sending off one of his wolves to every couple of vasto lordes to offer them support.

There was a cry from his right and they watched as three of Nnoitra's arms were cut clean off and three of his scythes fell from the severed hands. The dark haired man howled in anger and slashed out of temper, he nicked Ginjo's shoulder and blood spurted into the air.

Stark's eyes widened slightly and he stared at Nnoitra momentarily, then seeking out Ginjo wherever he had flitted off too again.

Grimmjow saw a chance and lunged, his clawed hands wrapped around Ginjo's arms and pinned him in place while his pawed feet and legs coiled around the other's waist, his tail lashing out and wrapping around his neck tightly, "Someone stab him!" he yelled.

Ulquiorra reacted to his words first and drove his own clawed hand towards Ginjo's chest, ready to gouge out whatever heart he had, if any.

Unfortunately, neither of them anticipated what Ginjo would do in response; instead of simply struggling to break free he remained perfectly still until there was no time for Ulquiorra to change his target. When he was certain that these conditions were met, he smirked cruelly and forced himself to turn around, planting Grimmjow in the line of fire.

The former Sexta's eyes widened and he hastily set about peeling himself away from the man to get out of Ulquiorra's way; his head throwing back when a hand punched through his chest and appeared the other side, caked in fresh blood.

"Grimmjow!" Szayel half screamed as he saw the whole thing play out in a matter of seconds, his blood running cold as his lover was punched through the chest by Ulquiorra's talon like fingers.

The green eyed male pulled his hand back and caught Grimmjow as he staggered; staring down at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief that Grimmjow hadn't been able to move in time. His tongue flicked out to moisten his lips before he looked up at Ginjo in time to see a large silver blade sweeping down towards him. His eyes going wide as he was cut from shoulder to mid chest and then kicked aside.

Szayel watched as his own lover tumbled through the air alongside Ulquiorra and hit the ground below them and something snapped inside his mind as he shot forwards and threw one of his wings forwards, trying to snare Ginjo and make the doll that would allow him to cripple his internal organs and make him pay!

His golden eyes snapped wide as both wings were severed from his back and he snarled in pain, his fingers twitching as he reached out and tried to grab the bastard.

Stark's mouth went dry as Szayel fell soon after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and looked around. Shit. There was only Harribel, Nnoitra, Aaroniero and himself left in the fight!

He was about to consider panicking when a large golden and black rocket shot past his head and exploded near Ginjo, followed swiftly the sword of a massive samurai monster. He recognised Soi-Fon and Komamura's bankai and felt a small sense of relief course through him.

He watched as one by one the Taichou of the divisions arrived beside them, he saw Ichigo was not yet with them and his relief was turned to worry in an instant. He frowned as he realised Aizen wasn't with them either and his concern grew exponentially.

The Captains wasted no time in getting elbow deep in trouble, taking on Ginjo as best they could. Yamamoto flash-stepped and appeared beside Stark, "Ichigo will join us shortly." He stated coolly before charging in to tackle Ginjo as well.

The brunette sighed, "So where the hell _is_ he?" he asked himself before rolling his eyes and lifting his guns again, he glanced down at the wolves at his heels and raised an eyebrow, "Let's offer our support guys." He shrugged and lifted his weapons, firing a controlled number between close range attacks from the other Captains.

"_**You are always willing to risk everything for everyone else! Can't you for once think of yourself before others?!"**_ Tensa yelled as he battered his katana against Ichigo's constantly, not relenting for a second.

"_I care about them! I have to help them! It's the only way! You have to help me get stronger!"_

"_**I don't have to do anything! My job is to protect YOU! Not the other people you care about!"**_

"_If you cared about me you would help me!"_

"_**DON'T emotionally blackmail me you little shit!"**_

Ichigo yelled and put more force into his attacks, slowly pushing his zanpakto back before he was knocked over and sent flying into the side of one of the sky scraper buildings of his inner world.

He peeled himself out of the rubble with blood dripping down his face from his head, _"Are you trying to kill me Tensa?!"_

"_**No. I am trying to make you see..."**_

"_I am never going to see! Because there are people out there that I love and they are being hurt! Maybe even killed! Tensa! I NEED YOUR POWER!"_

The black haired male faltered and looked down for a moment, he sighed heavily and swallowed, _**"It isn't as simple as that... Ichigo, if I give you my full power..."**_

"_**We fear Whatcha will become... Ya already lustin' fer more power... Wha' if ya turn inta a mad crazy power hungry demon like Aizen?"**_ Shiro appeared beside them both and folded his arms.

"_I won't! You have to trust me!" _he exclaimed, _"People rely on me! On us! We have to work together to save them!"_

"_**No we don't." **_Tensa replied, _**"We don't have to do anything."**_

Ichigo let out a growl of frustration, _"Fine. Then I'll go and do it by myself! But I __have__ to do this!"_

There was a long moment of silence, in which the three segments of soul looked at each other. They were truly at an unbreakable impasse.

Ichigo's head snapped around as he heard a cry from outside of his inner world, he could tell instinctively that Yamamoto had already instigated his plan. He swore. He had to get this over with before it was too late and the moment had passed.

The strawberry looked back at the Zanpakto soul and the inner hollow and gritted his teeth, _"With or without your help I am going to go and fight Ginjo. The people who mean the most to me are dying around me and I am just sat here letting it happen. Maybe you want to protect me, maybe you are scared of losing me. But if you respect me even a little bit you will understand that this is the choice I have made and nothing you say will sway my mind. I am going to fight. I am going to keep fighting. It's... It's what I'm meant to do."_

The two other souls glanced at each other before they sighed and both flourished a katana, one black and one white. Without warning they charged at Ichigo.

Stark swore as he felt a sting to his arm and saw he had been cut. Three of his wolves had been defeated and the others were starting to cower away from the power that was Ginjo. It seemed that the man was getting stronger and stronger and considering that Stark was constantly feeling an unnatural strain on his reiatsu he was prepared to hazard a guess that Ginjo was sucking their reiatsu from them with each attack.

Which was bad. Very bad.

And where the hell was Ichigo! Yamamoto had said he would be there in a few minutes but right now there was no strawberry in sight! Stark was worried and just a little bit annoyed that he had been kept out of the loop _again_.

Unfortunately, he was also very grateful to be alive again so he wasn't going to complain that much. But he would whine a bit when this was over and probably pull cute expressions at Ichigo until the man backed down and apologised. And then he was fuck him through every wall of their home...

Clearing his throat, Stark reengaged his brain and pulled his mind out of the gutter before he got over excited and just about managed to block a swipe of Ginjo's massive sword.

"_You both know I love you... But you are seriously starting to take the piss..."_ Ichigo muttered to himself as he fended off attacks from both the albino hollow and the dark haired zanpakto soul.

It was difficult, coordinating himself to fight both of them at the same time, even more so considering how well synced they were. He felt a little out of his depth but there was no way he was backing down now.

He could detect, in each swing of their swords that they were anxious; maybe just a little terrified of what would happen if he defeated them. He wished there was a way he could support them and make them see that no matter what happened he would never change who he was or how he did things. But they were just as stubborn as he was sometimes and he knew that they were past listening.

So he was forced to fight at his full strength, exchanging blow after blow, kick after kick and the off below the belt punch.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" _he yelled, swinging a huge waving arch of black and red energy around him, making it stronger and stronger before finally unleashing it.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!"**_ there was two cries of it and Ichigo swore, Tensa deflected his attack while Shiro appeared behind him and unleashed his own hollow version of the attack at his back.

The strawberry dived to the side, his left leg being sliced by the attack; he tumbled from the sky and hit the side of one of the buildings again as wet sticky blood dribbled down his calf from the injury. He cursed and tried to stand but his leg gave out and sent him to his knees again.

Ichigo stabbed the tip of his blade into the building and leaned against it, panting heavily as his leg went numb. He glared up at the two of them angrily before slowly pushing up, using the zanpakto to help him as he stood once again. He winced and gritted his teeth, swaying dangerously as he limped on an almost useless leg.

He panted heavily, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve as he tried to figure out a way to defeat them. There had to be a way. There had to be a way... He just hadn't seen it yet... There had to be... But _what_ was it?

His eyes widened as it struck him suddenly and he looked up at the two of them in surprise. It was so simple. Of course they wouldn't have expected him to figure it out... Damn they were smart. Smarter than him.

'_Good job too because someone has to be...'_ he thought to himself with a chuckle.

He pushed off the building and rose back into the air to rejoin them. He lifted his sleek ebony katana and made to run at them. When they reacted and flash-stepped to attack him, he dropped his katana and arched as he felt the blades of both their zanpakto impale him.

He spat blood and hunched over as he looked at the black and white blades in his gut. But he felt no pain. There was no ache or sting or chill. In fact he was overwhelmed by a feeling of immense love from both blades.

"_**Shit... 'E worked it out..."**_ Shiro muttered as he watched his sword being embedded into Ichigo's body.

"_**Well... He was always going to in the end."**_ Tensa sighed in response and looked down at his sword as well.

"_Do look... So sad guys." _The strawberry reached out and rested his hands on their heads, _"I'm going nowhere. I'm never going to change."_

"_**Oh King... Ya are so dense..."**_

"_Huh? What is that meant to mean?"_

"_**You will figure it out soon enough..."**_

Tensa slowly released the hilt of his zanpakto and took a few steps back from him, _**"With this sword..."**_

"_**We give ya all our power."**_ Shiro released the hilt of the white sword as well and backed away.

Ichigo frowned at their words but his eyes widened as he was flooded by the feeling of floating, his body felt warm and his mouth went dry. He was thrown from his inner world with a short; sharp tug and gasped as his eyes flew open and he found himself in Soul Society.

He looked around and blinked as he saw Aizen standing over him looking concerned, "Ichigo?"

"Sousuke... What are you doing?"

"Everyone else is fighting..." he replied, "I was concerned because you weren't with them so I came to find you."

"Shit." He sprang to his feet, staggering slightly as he felt power coursing through him, he almost expected his leg to give out but he realised that was an injury only sustained in his inner world.

Aizen watched the male curiously, wondering why he was suppressing his reiatsu. He glanced towards the sky where he could see bursts of light and sword sparks from the battle.

"How are they doing?" Ichigo asked as he brushed himself down and unsheathed his zanpakto slowly.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Zommari, Soi-Fon, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku, Hirako, Yamadaro, Love, Mashiro and Hiyori have been defeated. Ukitake is missing in action; presumably he is trying not to agitate Ginjo further. The others were still okay last I checked but it could have changed."

"I see." He paused and looked towards the battle, "Well... No time like the present I guess."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah." He paused and looked at Aizen slowly, "If you are going... Now would be the time. While everyone is distracted, that way they won't see you." He murmured with a sly smile.

The brunette looked shocked for a moment before he sighed, "Never could hide much from you could I?"

"Course not." Ichigo opened a one man Senkaimon, "Get going."

"You won't accompany me?"

Ichigo looked at him and smiled softly, "It would never work out."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Ichigo nodded once and chuckled before he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled back and tapped his cheek, "Get out of here before I kick your ass myself."

Aizen swallowed as he was kissed but he couldn't bring himself to respond, he knew this sort of kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. Nothing more. He forced a smile, "Good luck Ichigo. Look after Division Five."

"You don't need to ask."

"I know..."

The strawberry turned away from him, leaving him to make his own decisions; instead he took to the skies, heading towards the battle as fast as he possibly could.

Stark panted hard, his wolves were completely gone now and he was covered in cuts and grazes from near death experiences with Ginjo. He could see Yamamoto, Kensei, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Matsumoto and several others he honestly could be bothered to remember the names of at this very moment, all tackling Ginjo as well. Several captains had fallen and he was the only former Espada still fighting, which kind of pissed him off.

He sonido-ed over to the Head Captain and parried a blow meant to decapitate him, "Where the fuck is Ichigo?!"

"I don't know. He should have finished by now."

"Finished?"

The old man merely shot him a look before summoning his flames and throwing them at the enemy. He was shamed that it was taking so long and so many people to tackle one man. But then again, this man's levels of power were continuously growing and sapping everyone else's so he supposed it was unavoidable.

Yamamoto blinked and his eyes widened as a flash of orange shot past them suddenly, twisting through the air lithely and booting Ginjo in the chest without hesitation. The flash of orange didn't slow down or waver, instead there were a few decisive movements in which Ginjo was forced away from the other captains and forced to go on the defensive for the first time since this battle had begun.

Stark's eyes widened as the blur of colour slowed down enough for them to see him, he smiled slightly as a sense of relief flooded through him at the sight of Ichigo.

The strawberry twisted out of Ginjo's attacks with grace and elegance, blocking any attack which got to close before returning with one of his own, bolding fighting without fear against the enemy who had threatened his friends and home.

"Aren't you going to argue about what I've done Ichigo?"

"What would be the point of that? It won't change what has already happened." The strawberry replied nonchalantly as he kicked him in the ribs and thigh.

"Such wisdom from one so young..."

"You're complimenting me now? You really are the worst."

"Hah!"

They fell silent except for the odd grunt and hiss, Ichigo was gaining on him easily and before long Ginjo was littered with deep gashes and bruises. And he wasn't happy about it.

"Bankai!" the man yelled in temper.

Ichigo paused long enough to watch as the man's brown haired turned ghostly white, his sclera blood red and his irises silver-white. A strange red marking formed over his nose in the shape of a wonky cross; four large pink wings sprouted from his back, made of reiatsu.

Ichigo felt he man's reiatsu escalate higher and higher as the change completed and frowned, scratching his head for a moment before he lifted his katana.

They flew at each other again and met in a clash of sparks, exchanging slashes and blows repeatedly as he they sped up and both turned into mere smudges of colour on the smoky horizon.

The strawberry and the white haired male were barely out of breath, neither slowing down nor loosing motivation as they fought for their beliefs.

Ginjo booted Ichigo abruptly in the gut and sent the ginger flying backwards; Ichigo grunted slightly and skidded, standing again and looking back at Ginjo, "Tch... You're getting over confident." He muttered before lifted his katana again.

"_**Ichigo... It's time. We're ready."**_ Tensa whispered inside his mind and Ichigo nodded once.

'_Couldn't agree more.'_

Ichigo straightened and pulled his shoulders back, holding his katana loosely in front of him before he narrowed his eyes at Ginjo, "I'll end this in a moment."

"A moment you say? I don't think so..." The white haired enemy lifted his own sword and aimed it at Ichigo before a swirling pink pass appeared at the time, a growing Cero.

As the pink light exploded, converging Ichigo in its gulf a cataclysmic explosion ensued.

Stark took a step forward and let out a strangled cry as he watched his lover being swallowed whole by the abyss of pink and his heart tugged painfully. He couldn't sense Ichigo's reiatsu! He couldn't sense him at all! He was dead! He had to be dead after that...

A sudden detonation of black reiatsu appeared within the mesh of pink and ricocheted the cero away, racking up masses of dust around them all. When it finally settled, Stark's eyes went as wide as dustbins.

Ichigo's hair was thigh length and as black as the night, his skin was paler than before; his torso was armoured with a grey material with resembled heirro, in thick ribbons like bandages; it concealed the bottom half of his face and the entire length of his right arm beneath the black rivets of power and his hakama was rippling like water. Around Ichigo rivets of black reiatsu rose and lashed out randomly like wild snakes.

And his eyes... The deep chestnut pools Stark so adored where no more. In their place were blood red irises that made his legs turn to jelly and his heart thump.

There was a curling grey tattoo down his left arm which ceased towards his elbow, and his right arm was encased in the same black reiatsu as what was rippling from his body.

Ichigo lifted his head slowly and looked at Ginjo, "This is the Final Getsuga Tenshou." He explained his voice deeper and more commanding than before, "The Final Getsuga Tenshou is... Me... Becoming Getsuga itself."

Ginjo's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the man before him, his power was inexplicable, so much so that he couldn't even detect it. This was so... So bad...

"Prepare yourself Ginjo... I will not hold back on your account." Ichigo breathed as he lifted his right hand and stretched his fingers out, a fizzling black beam slowly glistened into life at his command and he closed his fingers around it again.

Lifting his arm above his head, his eyes remained trained upon Ginjo without mercy. For this man deserved none. He looked at Ginjo as his own black locks were blown from side to side in the wind, his eyebrows lax and his usual scowl nonexistent.

He tipped his head to the side very slightly and perhaps there was a small glint of pity in his expression.

"NO! A MERE HUMAN COULD NEVER SURPASS ME!" Ginjo roared.

"You were human too. Once." Ichigo replied simply.

The white haired man took a step back as fear crept into the edge of his existence, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WILL DESTROY SOUL SOCIETY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO ME!"

Ichigo shook his head once before bringing his arm down sharply, "Mugetsu."

The world turned black as everyone in sight was entrapped in a vertical wave of energy which pulsed from Ichigo like an ocean. The ground shook, the sky was caked in dark matter, and the world as they knew it exploded with high pitched ringing and a chilling power never before felt by anyone.

**A/N:**** So here is the end of this chapter, I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger again! Don't kill me :3**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought :) your support is greatly appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is another chapter! There is a bit of everything in this one! Drama, friendship, romance, a very small slice of yaoi-lemony goodness and some adorable fluff!**

**A massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed this story, I could never have reached this point without you all.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Evolution, Revolution and Liberation:**

He tipped his head to the side very slightly and perhaps there was a small glint of pity in his expression.

"NO! A MERE HUMAN COULD NEVER SURPASS ME!" Ginjo roared.

"You were human too. Once." Ichigo replied simply.

The white haired man took a step back as fear crept into the edge of his existence, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WILL DESTROY SOUL SOCIETY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO ME!"

Ichigo shook his head once before bringing his arm down sharply, "Mugetsu."

The world turned black as everyone in sight was entrapped in a vertical wave of energy which pulsed from Ichigo like an ocean. The ground shook, the sky was caked in dark matter, and the world as they knew it exploded with high pitched ringing and a chilling power never before felt by anyone.

When the darkness dissipated and the echo of power finally faded, the semi-severed remains of Ginjo Kugo plummeted to the ground and landed in a heap of dead flesh and blood.

Ichigo's ruby red eyes followed him to ensure he was truly dead before he disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Stark. He looked up at his lover, although they were now about the same height.

"I-Ichigo?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." He smiled, his scarlet irises warming as he looked at the brunette.

"You were amazing." He swallowed and reached out and cupped his cheek.

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled his palm, "Thanks, but I really couldn't have done it without Tensa and Shirosaki."

"Heh... The three of you sure kick ass."

"We should get Unohana-taichou and Isane-fukutaichou out here to tend to the injured." Ichigo said, pulling back after a few moments.

"Indeed, many were badly injured in this battle." Stark agreed as he looked down at the scattered bodies of his fellow Arrancar and the taichou who had fought so hard to defeat a man Ichigo had overcome in minutes.

The strawberry captain nodded, looping an arm around his lover's waist before they disappeared in a flash. Stark felt queasy as they moved faster than the speed of light and arrived in the courtyard of Division Four's barracks.

Ichigo glanced around at the ruined buildings from the attack and watched as various healers of the division rushed off to heal their fellow Shinigami. He caught the arm of one as the small male ran passed him.

"Yo, Hanataro." He said, watching the other's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"I-Ichigo-san? I mean... Kurosaki-Taichou?! Is that..._ Really_ you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about my appearance, it'll turn back to normal before long." He waved off the other's curious expression, "Can you tell me where Unohana is? She wasn't among the other captains who fought with Ginjo."

"She's in Division Thirteen." He replied, "When he learned of Ginjo's invasion, Ukitake-taichou was taken very ill... So she has been trying to treat him."

"I-I see..." he swallowed looked towards Division Thirteen, "What about Isane?" he asked.

"She is escorting a dispatch of healers to the residents of Rukongai to begin healing them."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead for a moment, "Alright. Thanks Hanataro." He said and turned to Stark, "Let's go to Division Thirteen and see how Ukitake is. Then we can bring Unohana back with us to see to the other captains and the former Espada." He said.

"That seems like a sound plan." Stark nodded before watching Hanataro run off with another detachment of healers like a storm.

The black haired shinigami took a hold of his lover and flash-stepped them again, Stark felt just as queasy as the first time. Ichigo's new flash-step far exceeded his own sonido, or the Ishida's Hirenkyaku, or even Aizen's flash-step.

His eyes widened suddenly, "Ichigo!"

The captain stopped mid step and set Stark back on his feet, "What is it?!"

"Aizen! Where is he?!" he exclaimed, looking around desperately.

"Gone." He replied softly, looking ahead, "He escaped while everyone was fighting."

"And the Hogyuku?!"

"Safe."

Stark frowned faintly as he saw Ichigo's distant expression, "Did... Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's ruby red eyes snapped to Stark's face.

"You look... Troubled."

"Oh..." he sighed, "I suppose it has been bugging me... I..."

"He didn't simple _escape_ did he?"

"No. I let him go." He sighed and looked down for a moment, "I know it was wrong..."

"Not at all... If you felt it was the right thing to do then no one can simply tell you that it was wrong."

"I kissed him." He said.

"W..." he blinked and stared at him, "What did you just say?"

"That came out wrong... I didn't kiss him in a sexual manner Stark! I no longer have any feelings for him. It was a peck on the lips to... Say goodbye."

Stark relaxed slightly but he felt a flood of jealousy course through his veins at the mere thought of _that man_ touching his lover. He reached out and ran his fingers through Ichigo's long locks of pitch hair, he swallowed as he felt how soft it was under his fingers and his eyes melted slightly.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked after a moment, "You look like you are about to cry Stark... You do believe me don't you? I would never betray you..." Ichigo lifted a hand and pulled the hard bandage material down from around his face so that he could talk without restriction.

"Sorry... Forgive me I was taken aback for a moment. Of course I forgive you." He leaned down and kissed him softly; looping his free arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily before he returned the kiss whole heartedly, their tongues twining together as arms wrapped around each other's bodies and all distance between them was lost as they pressed firmly together.

Stark moaned softly into his mouth and ran his fingers through the other's hair; he had to admit he loved this side of Ichigo. He was darker and more foreboding yes, but damn was he sexy while doing it. It shot straight to his groin as well which was a little distracting...

"Mm... Hmm... Nmm... Stark... Stark..." Ichigo reluctantly pushed him back, panting heavily and his cheeks flushed red with the heat of a blush, "We can't do this yet... The injured are dependent upon us reaching Unohana."

"Of course." The brunette smirked crookedly at him and stole a final kiss before he prized the grey bandage back up over his lover's lower face.

They linked the fingers of their joined hands and took off, Ichigo leading the way and steering Stark with his faster shunpo. They reached Division Thirteen swiftly and without further incident.

Ichigo released his lover's hand and dashed down the wooden walkways for the Captain's room, he flung the door open and headed inside. He gulped as he saw a very pale Ukitake spread across the squishy sofa with Unohana tending to him.

"Kurosaki-san?" Unohana swallowed slightly as she looked at him.

"Yes, ma'am. How is Ukitake-taichou?"

"Not so good. I am seriously considering having him transferred to Division Four for further treatment." She sighed, dabbing the white haired man's forehead with a dampened cloth.

Ichigo sighed and walked over, crouching down beside the unconscious captain, "I need to ask him about Ginjo..." he murmured, "But that can wait for another time. Unohana-taichou... I hate to have to ask this of you... But the captains and the Arrancar were all badly injured during the fight. More than one of them require desperate assistance."

She faltered and glanced from Ichigo to Ukitake and back again; she hesitated a moment before nodding, "Very well. Give me a moment to gather my equipment and I will be with you."

"Thank you Unohana-taichou." He nodded and flash-stepped outside.

After a moment or two the healer captain arrived and looked at Ichigo and Stark, "Let us go and heal the injured then." She greeted.

Ichigo smiled and took Stark's hand again before he offered his other hand to Unohana, "I will get us there faster than if we individually travelled."

The woman smiled faintly before taking his hand, "I place my trust in you, Kurosaki-san."

"Thanks."

In a flash, they were moving again; Stark was really starting to feel queasy and fully intended to talk to Ichigo about controlling his speed better when this was over.

In a matter of minutes they arrived back at the scene of the battle and a shocking scene awaited them.

Ichigo released Unohana's hand as they ceased moving and his eyes fixed on the incredibly large orange dome which hovered over the bodies of his friends and colleagues. His mouth went a little dry as he took a step forward and his eyes widened, seeing the amber hair of his school friend gusting in the breeze of reiatsu which washed across them.

"I-Inoue?!" he exclaimed in surprise as he hurried over to her, "Wha- How did you... When did you... Are you..."

She giggled lightly, "Kurosaki-kun you're so funny when confused." She commented, not even fazed by his change in appearance, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused when Tsukishima-san was controlling me."

"It's fine Inoue." He rested a hand on her shoulder and watched as she continued to heal the fallen shinigami and Arrancar, "So how _did_ you get here?"

"That would be down to me."

Ichigo turned slightly and his eyes widened again as he watched Aizen walking over from where Yamamoto was seated, mostly unharmed.

"After leaving via Senkaimon I returned to Karakura Town and sought Orihime-san." He smiled warmly, "She was more than happy to come back with me and help."

"I... You came back?" he asked in disbelief of what his eyes were showing him.

Aizen chuckled at his expression and put his hands in his pockets, "It was... The _**right**_ thing to do."

His eyes widened almost impossibly wider than before, "Jeez... You had a personality transfer?"

"Haha, sadly no." The brunette shrugged menially, "What of you? You appear a little different than you did before."

"Oh... Just your average power trip." He chuckled before looking around as Stark came up behind him, his strong arms wrapping around him securely, he blushed faintly and was pleased that it was concealed behind his bandage mask.

"Well then." Yamamoto rumbled as he finally got to his feet, "It would seem that we once again owe you our lives Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nah it was nothing." He replied, his blood red irises twinkling in amusement, "What can I say? It's my job."

Stark chuckled and the sound vibrated against Ichigo's back, "And you do it so well, Ai."

"I cannot argue with Stark." The head captain said, "You appear to save everyone's lives a lot."

"Someone has to do it." He replied, again being nonchalant, "If you are going to try forcing another honour onto me please don't... What I've done is simply the result of my own upbringing and the way I chose to live my life. I have always walked the path of protecting the people I care about and that is never going to change."

"I am pleased to hear it." The old man nodded, "I will comply to your wishes for now. But once the Captains are all well enough to convene a meeting we will discuss some way to repay your deeds."

Ichigo merely rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with arguing with him. He groaned suddenly and his legs went a little weak; if not for Stark holding him up he would have fallen right there.

"Ichigo?" Stark's voice was low and concerned.

"L-lay... Lay me down..." he panted.

Fulfilling to his request, Stark lowered his lover to the floor and knelt by his side, "What is it Ichigo?" he asked.

"My... Ngh... Power is fading." He replied with a groan of pain injecting each syllable.

"Is it meant to be painful?" he half squeaked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"What?! Why?!"

"I can answer that." Isshin limped over to them and sat down heavily on a pile of rubble, nursing a deep gash to his thigh, "It was the same with my Engetsu many years ago when I too tapped the power of the Final Getsuga Tenshou."

"What happened?" Stark asked curiously as he held his lover's hand tightly.

"I lost my Shinigami powers for a long time, until Urahara Kisuke helped me to regain them." He sighed, noticing Stark's alarmed look, "The same will not happen to Ichigo. The mere fact that he has managed to maintain the appearance of the Final Getsuga Tenshou tells us this; if he was to lose his shinigami powers he would already have lost the form."

"So... What _is_ happening?" Aizen asked as he walked a little closer, pausing when he received a dangerous; low growl from his former Primera.

"There is a _heavy_ price to pay for using this technique; I am surprised Ichigo was able to tap into it when he is still so young. Normally the price is either the _death_ of the user or the _removal_ of their powers. However, for some reason neither of these has occurred, something must have prevented it from happening..." he paused for breath and scratched his stubbly chin, "Instead Ichigo will go through several phases of physical; emotional and mental agony while his powers revert back to how they were before he gained the Final Getsuga Tenshou."

Stark faltered and swallowed, looking back down at Ichigo as his lover trembled and groaned in pain, "He will be alright though?"

"Yes he will be left with no lasting damage. But it could take minutes... Hours... Or even days for his powers to revert."

"Shit..."

Shiro looked at Tensa who was sulking on his own on his pole and huffed, _**"Aren't ya just gonna get over it already? 'E was prepared fer it."**_

"_**You truly are a most ridiculous soul Shirosaki."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Ichigo is suffering because of what we let him do."**_

The albino sighed heavily, _**"King wouldn't want ya ta sulk... 'E's managed to protect the people 'e loves so 'e'll be happy wit' us. Stop bein' so glum Tensa..."**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ichigo woke deep into the night, his eyes had retained their chocolate brown shade but he was temporarily disorientated by the dark room he was in. He looked around slowly, he could feel that he was naked under the satin sheets of the bed he was in and his muscles ached like he had had continuous cramp for three days.

He sat up slowly; holding the sheets around him as he turned and rested his feet on the wooden panel flooring. He had expected it to be cold but was pleasantly surprised by the underground heating which made the floor warm to the touch.

Rubbing his eyes restlessly he reached over and switched the bedside lamp on, wincing as dimmed light filled the room. He adjusted quickly and looked around, he didn't recognise where he was for a further few moments before the scent of vanilla struck him and he realised without a doubt that he was in the Kuchiki mansion.

'_What am I doing here? What happened to me?'_ he asked himself, standing up slowly and holding the sheet around his waist he blinked as long rippling locks of black hair tumbled over his shoulders.

Lifting an uncertain hand, he curled some of these loose locks around his fingers thoughtfully and closed his eyes, various memories assaulting him. He sighed, _'Of course... Ginjo. I defeated him after gaining the powers of the Final Getsuga Tenshou.'_ He smiled weakly at the thought of how strong he had been back then and shook his head, "Oh boy... That power..."

"Immense wasn't it?" a voice asked from the bathroom doorway.

Ichigo looked around and blushed as he saw his lover stood there, leaning against the doorframe like a Greek God, a towel fixed loosely around his hips, resting low on his frame to reveal his perfectly sculpted abdomen and pelvic lines.

Gulping slightly as heat pooled in the pit of his belly, Ichigo dragged his eyes back up to his lover's smoky blue eyes, there was a seductive smirk on his full lips that warmed Ichigo down to his toes, "Y... Yeah... It was..." he said a little distractedly.

"Are you alright there Ichigo? Looking a little flushed." Stark stood straight and strode over to him. Well, Ichigo was certain that his partner was actually more _prowling_ than striding and he loved it.

"Yeah I'm fine..." he replied as his lover came to a stop right in front of him, giving him a nice close up view of his perfectly toned chest and shoulders; a groan escaped him as he looked, unable to stop himself.

Stark leaned down and brushed his lover's black haired over his shoulder, "Like what you see?" he whispered against his ear.

"Hnn..." his eyes clouded as his breath rolled over his skin, "Oh god yeah..."

The former Primera chuckled against his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth gently and nibbling the soft flesh, "It would be unfair of me to take advantage of you in this state though. After all, your powers are still receding so you might have another fit of pain."

"I really don't care... I want you." He replied breathlessly.

Stark chuckled and turned his lover, pushing him back down onto the bed and hovering his own body above him, "Say please." He purred as he ran his eyes over the other's semi-naked form; growling at the bed sheet which obscured his view.

"Ngh... No..." he replied, wriggling slightly as he watched those smoky orbs roving over his body.

"Tch... Tut tut." He smirked and ripped the sheet away.

Ichigo gasped, the sudden cool of air striking his now utterly naked body, his growing hard on flourishing under the pleasing torture or foreplay. He felt Stark's lips descend upon his neck, seeking all his sweetest spots and making him moan and arch without restraint.

His lips moved further down, biting and licking at the places he knew drove his lover wild, sucking on his clavicle for a moment until he knew a nice dark love bite, claiming Ichigo as _his_ and _his_ alone.

He glanced down and saw that Ichigo was now completely hard and smirked, he glanced up at his face, feeling aroused by the sight of his lover with his head tilted back; his eyes closed and his lips parted as keens of pleasure slipped between them.

He lubricated his fingers and his own member once he had thrown his towel aside and began to prepare his body, dipping his fingers into him and stretching his muscles tenderly, offering sweet kisses over his stomach and hips as he distracted him from the familiar discomfort.

Ichigo panted hard as he felt his fingers pleasuring him and his toes curled; his heels digging into the mattress as he keened his lover's name in cute little mewls of bliss, half begging for him to take him and make love to him.

All too eager to comply to his begs, Stark lifted his lover's legs high around his own waist and entered him.

They rocked together as one, meeting skin to skin; panting in short sharp breaths as the heat rose between them. Ichigo was in ecstasy, he couldn't get enough of the feeling of Stark filling him and yet each second felt like it was too much and the pressure within his own body was getting too much for him to cope with.

Their lips clashed in a battle of tongues and teeth, hands fisting at hair, shoulders, hips or bed sheets as they reached the crest of their love making together. They fell together, Ichigo letting out a breathless cry of his mate's name and Stark spilling deeply inside the body of his soul mate with a groan of carnal bliss.

They rested down on the bed on their sides, Stark lovingly spooning his partner from behind, pressing soft kisses up and down his neck and shoulder as the sheets were tangled around their calming bodies.

"I love you, Stark." Ichigo sighed contentedly after several long moments, linking his fingers through the brunette's.

"Mm... And I love you, Ai." He replied, gently nuzzling his neck; planting a soft kiss where his neck met his shoulder.

Smiling, Ichigo felt no pain as his long black hair suddenly streaked with orange and all the darkness ebbed away, replaced only by sunset strawberry. He heard Stark gasp and looked over his shoulder at him before noticing the now long locks of orange.

"As sexy as you look with black hair... My love, I have missed that shade." The brunette smiled a breathtaking beam which made Ichigo's toes curl with happiness.

"He-he..." he giggled slightly, "I have too actually..."

"You are you. That's enough." Stark murmured prophetically before kissing his cheek, "Let's get some more sleep. Tomorrow we will have a lot to deal with."

"Mm... Okay." He closed his eyes before opening them, "How is everyone?"

"No fatalities." He smiled.

"Oh... Thank the Soul King for that!"

"No... Thank you."

Ichigo blushed heavily but smiled softly and rested back down against the squishy pillows and yawned hugely. He felt Stark curled up against him tightly, their bodies couldn't have been any closer in fact.

"Oh and Ichigo?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Will you marry me?"

The casual tone of voice that Stark donned for such a question made Ichigo snigger before he beamed into his pillow; his stomach erupting into butterflies he replied in kind: "Of course I will."

**A/N:**** This is the end of this chapter, there are still several more to come I am glad to say, and I am very happy to say I am also considering writing a third instalment of this series. **

**What does everyone think? Should I go for it? Do you want to see more of Ichigo and Stark (and Aizen of course!) ?**

**Please let me know what you think and review :) many thanks to everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty has arrived :) I think there will be two maybe three chapters after this one, and then I can start the third instalment of the Stolen Series ^_^ which is very exciting!**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who gave me their opinion on whether to write a third story! I really appreciate your input!**

**Chapter Twenty: Now That It Is Calm I Will Slip Away:**

It was well over two weeks before things returned to normal. Yet again Seireitei and Rukongai had been badly damaged by the battle which had taken place but everyone had worked together to clear up and begin the repairing process.

Ichigo and Stark had never been closer, and the news of their engagement had spread across the Goeti 13 like a wild fire and lead to them both receiving well wishes and congratulations left, right and centre. Stark had noticed that Ichigo seemed to have bloomed under the attention and had never before been happier than he seemed now.

Indeed Stark too was extremely happy and the morning after Ichigo had finally accepted his proposal without the threat of impending death hanging over them both, they had gone to look for engagement rings. They had never managed to get to the jewellers, however, and had instead been cornered by Byakuya on the way out of his home.

Both had been shocked and flattered when he had given them two inch wide silver rings engraved with cherry blossom petals. He had simply said that they could represent something 'old' in the traditions of a wedding and had given them as an early wedding gift.

It hadn't been until they had showed Rukia that they learned the two rings had been Byakuya's mother and father's. Which made them all the more special, and all the more overwhelming. Such a gift was very special and Ichigo had nearly been left in tears after that particular conversation.

However, it was two weeks after that event and Soul Society had almost completely repaired itself. What was surprising to everyone was how much Aizen was helping to clean up; tidy up and repair. He was either trying really hard to make a good impression so that he was executed or confined for ever or he had turned a corner and his personality had changed. Neither were very likely ideas though.

Ichigo got up from behind his desk and yawned, playing fleetingly with the ring on his left hand he smiled and almost bounced his way out of his room to go to the Captain's meeting.

When he reached Division One he suddenly knew something was wrong. The guards were on high alert and the doors had been locked down securely. He had to wait five or ten minutes just to be allowed in.

When he finally did manage to get into the Division and reached the meeting room he heard an uproar of voices coming from inside and hastened to the source.

Throwing open the doors he blinked as he saw the Captains, Vice Captains, Former Espada and the Vizards in a highly heated conversation. He frowned at the disorder and noticed that Yamamoto appeared to have given up silencing them.

Irritation rubbed at him and he gritted his teeth, before raising his reiatsu, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared and felt very smug when silence fell around the room as the Shinigami, Hollows and Vizards looked around at him.

He walked further into the room and looked at them, "What on Earth is going on?!" he exclaimed as he stood in the spot the Fifth Division Captain usually did, "You can hear your shouting from down the corridor for goodness sake!"

"Did you not get the Hell Butterfly Kurosaki-Taichou?!" Szayel exclaimed from where he was stood, propped up with a crutch and gripping Grimmjow's wrist so tightly his hand was pale.

"No. What Hell Butterfly?" he asked calmly.

"It's Aizen!" the pink haired scientist hissed.

The strawberry frowned suddenly and his eyes narrowed, "Aizen? What about him?"

"He's gone missing." Ulquiorra deadpanned from beside the Head Captain.

"M-missing?" he repeated, "He can't have just vanished!"

"And yet he has done just that." The green eyed vasto lordes replied with a small shrug.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?!" Szayel squeaked, "That man would shred us all for our betrayal last year without a thought!"

Grimmjow sighed and prised his hand out of his lover's grasp and put his arm around his shoulders, trying to calm him as he pulled him closer against his body.

Ichigo frowned, suddenly feeling all the more conscious of the Hogyuku in his breast pocket, "He hasn't left Soul Society."

"How do you know?" Harribel questioned her voice somewhat icy.

"Because..." he felt their eyes upon him and he swallowed before reaching into his pocket and slowly pulling out the Hogyuku, "He would never leave this behind."

Yamamoto actually got to his feet at the sight of the glowing ball and his eyes opened in surprise, "You have been carrying that around all this time!?"

"Of course. It's the only place I could think of that Aizen wouldn't dare try to take it from."

"You suspected that he would try to leave?"

"This is Aizen. He was never going to simply sit around to stand trial." He said as thought it was obvious. Which is kind of was.

There was a moment of silence before Grimmjow spoke.

"So what do we do? If he won't leave until he gets the Hogyuku but we can't give it to him how do we get rid?" he asked, still rubbing his traumatised lover's back soothingly; ignoring the smirks he got from that bastard Nnoitra.

"I'll find him." Ichigo said gently.

The Head Captain interrupted, "You can't go alone Kurosaki-"

"Why not? I'm strong enough to take him on if he puts up a fight." He replied firmly, fixing the man with a stern gaze, "Let me find him."

The bearded captain gritted his teeth for a moment before he sat down and simply huffed, "Very well. Leave immediately and report any and all findings as soon as you get them."

"Yes, sir." He inclined his head before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

He monopolized Shirosaki's pesquisa to search for Aizen's reiatsu, _"If you sense even a glimmer let me know right away Shiro."_

"_**Ya got it King!"**_the hollow replied enthusiastically.

He flash-stepped over the rooftops, greeting the few Shinigami he bumped into as they repaired the rooftops. He frowned as he failed to sense anything for several long minutes and made a loop of the city before coming to a stop and looking towards Rukongai.

"_You think he might be hiding out there?"_

"_**It's possible King."**_

"_Alright... Keep searching. I'm gonna go and check it out."_

"_**Gotcha!"**_

He kept going to the very outskirts of Rukongai before Shirosaki suddenly made a sound of indignation in his mind; moments later the inner hollow appeared beside him in his astral form and looked at Ichigo, _**"'E's in tha' woods. A small house concealed in a clearin'. I'll lead tha' way."**_

"Alright. Be careful though."

"_**Stop sounding profound."**_

Ichigo scoffed and followed the hollow as they flash-stepped into the woodland up ahead; they were enveloped in the sinister silence and the crawling fog which emanated from the dark expanse.

"This place isn't usually like this..." he murmured, remembering the hide-and-seek games he had played with Yachiru and Yuzu and Karin when they had visited Soul Society with Goat-Face.

"_**It's a bit creepy, ne?"**_

"Damn right..." he shuddered and instantly wished his haori had sleeves as the air got colder.

"_**Let's hurry 'nd get this over wit'."**_ Shiro shivered as well and they instantly picked up the pace, flash-stepping together through the trees and thick fog.

Shiro's hand shot out suddenly and Ichigo stopped, looking at his inner hollow as the albino looked around and started sniffing. Ichigo was more puzzled when it appeared that his hollow was starting to gain a physical form again.

"Are you alright?"

"_**Yea'... I'm just channellin' our reiatsu so I can take a physical form fer a while."**_

"So that's how you and Tensa became solid when you rescued me after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's attack in the World of the Living!" he realised.

"_**Well duh..."**_the hollow rolled his eyes, _**"Takes a bit 'a concentration so hush up for a mo'."**_

Ichigo almost pouted but decided that dealing with a moody Shirosaki wasn't worth his time and stayed quiet until Shiro was completely solid.

"_**Alright let's go."**_

They walked further into the clusters of trees at a slower pace, they both sensed that they were coming close to their target and the last thing they wanted was to startle Aizen into a fight. That would be cataclysmic.

Shiro sniffed deeply and looked to their right, _**"Over there King." **_He pointed towards the clearing up ahead and then glanced back at Ichigo, _**"Ya want m ta let ya go in alone don'tcha?"**_

"... Yeah."

"_**Wha' if it get's outa hand?"**_

"Then I'll call for you. Just keep an eye out around here. I really don't like this fog."

"_**Right, right. But ya had better not let Tensa pick on me later fer lettin' ya go alone..."**_

"I promise."

Ichigo let his inner hollow and shunpo-ed into the clearing, pausing as he saw the small house Shiro had mentioned earlier. He sighed and walked over slowly, keeping one hand rested on the hilt of his zanpakto just in case Aizen tried anything dodgy."

He knocked twice before pushing open the door and stepping inside. He was hit by the warmth of a log fire after the dramatic cold from outside and looked around. He frowned the place looked like a log cabin from the World of the Living in design. How strange to find such a place in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of Rukongai.

He looked towards the fire and saw that Aizen was calmly sat in front of it on a squishy cushion, holding two cups of steaming tea in his hands.

So... Aizen had been expecting him. Typical.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Ichigo asked as he walked over and plopped down on a second cushion, "Seireitei is in uproar over your disappearance."

"You must have known that I would never stand trial." The brunette replied calmly as he handed Ichigo a cup of tea.

He sighed and accepted the cup, "Yeah I guess so. And I know why you haven't left yet. And the answer is no. I am not going to give you the Hogyuku."

"It was mine before Tsukishima stole it." Aizen said a little coolly.

"Yes but it was Urahara's before that. And you stole it from him." Ichigo sighed, looking into the cup, "I'm not here to argue with you Sousuke. I'm here to either take you back to Seireitei... Or watch you walk through a Garganta."

Aizen's back stiffened visibly before relaxing again; the brunette glanced at the strawberry thoughtfully for a moment, "You'll never change will you? Still unrelenting in your pride and your black and white judgement of what is right and wrong." He shook his head, "You are still naive."

"No. I'm not naive." Ichigo replied sharply, "If you walk through that Garganta you are my enemy and if I am ordered I will hunt you down to the ends of all three worlds. If you return with me to the city you are a convalescent man and I will do everything in my power to make sure your punishment does not exceed your crimes. I could even request to be your parole officer."

"And I would live the rest of my days in your shadow? Having you watch over me? Like a fairy godmother from a fairytale?" Aizen's voice cut like ice, "I think not. I still have my own pride Ichigo and regardless of whether you would do this out of the goodness of your own heart or not... I refuse."

Ichigo frowned and sighed heavily, he went to take a sip of his tea but paused as he saw Aizen's gaze on him, "What?"

"Come with me." The brunette murmured, leaning over and cupping his cheek, "Leave with me."

"No." He said instantly, lifting his left hand and showing him the silver band on his finger, "I am marrying Stark and... Whatever we once had is over Sousuke. I will always care about you and I never want to have to make you my enemy but... I am no longer in love with you. I'm sorry." He gently pushed his hand away and took a sip of his tea.

Aizen sat back in defeat, accepting at last that Ichigo would never be his. It hurt, and he wished it didn't. He truly had betrayed himself by allowing love into his heart, and yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"What will you do with the Hogyuku?" he asked after a moment.

Ichigo's eyes closed and he sighed, "There is no way to destroy its power, even willing it to be destroyed has not worked. So its power is here to stay forever more, or at least until an item of technology is created to destroy it for good." He paused and opened his eyes again, looking into the heart of the fire, "I am uncertain what to do for the best in this situation. However I know that my head and my heart are in conflict."

"I see... So you do intend to destroy it as soon as it is possible to do so?"

"Yes... I can see no other way to prevent its explosive power from being the cause of many wars and deaths in the future. Many would die to lay but a hand upon its power for a moment in time, such a power which would bring nothing but conflict to the world cannot be allowed to remain."

"My goodness you sound very wise." Aizen smirked faintly as he took a sip of tea, "The older Captain's personalities must be washing off on you."

"I don't know about that. It's just what my heart tells me." He shrugged, "I've killed two people since becoming a captain... That kind of changes a guy."

"I can understand that. But do you regret their deaths?"

"No. Tsukishima and Ginjo would never have stopped. They would have kept going, and going and if I had simply let them live they might have become too strong for anyone to combat." He sighed, "Their deaths will stay with me but... There was no other way."

Ichigo tipped his head to the side and his eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled something from earlier, "The fog outside... Is that Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"Hmm? No." He replied, "You have not seen Kyoka Suigetsu's shikai so you will never be fooled by its power. Unless I show it to you." He paused, "No the fog outside is simply the result of the rain last night tallied with the somewhat fresh morning we've had. Considering this land is sheltered by the trees the cold air has been compressed and held in for longer."

"But it isn't usually like this."

"You only come here when it's sunny." Aizen replied simply.

"Oh... Fair enough."

Silence fell for a long while as they simply sat and sipped their tea. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable despite the words which had been spoken between them. Whatever had been said had been necessary for both of them.

Aizen set his cup down and looked at Ichigo as the strawberry also finished his drink, "I suppose this is it then." He murmured.

"Yeah." He looked back at the brunette with a slightly sad smile, "You sure you don't want to stick around? Everyone has been impressed with your effort to repair the place."

"I cannot give myself to that thing."

"You mean the Soul King?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

"You don't have to. I haven't. When I made my oaths I made them to the Captains, the Souls and myself. The Soul King doesn't rule me."

"You think so? And yet you follow by his rules, you allow his messenger to order you about and yet you believe he does not control you? That you are not under his thumb?"

Ichigo frowned, "You would never see it from my point of view because you are so against him. And yet if I joined you then I would still be 'under the thumb' of a God complex." He looked at him slyly.

"Tch... I am not that bad." He grumbled, "Besides you would not be a subordinate but my equal. As you have proved to be on more occasions than one."

"All the same. My place is here." He sighed.

"And my place is... Mm... That is a point... Tsukishima murdered most of my staff and left the palace half destroyed." He frowned faintly and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I am sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Yeah."

Aizen slowly got to his feet and sighed heavily as he brushed his uniform down and slid Kyoka Suigetsu into the sash of his hakama, "Well then..." he paused and looked at Ichigo for a long moment, "Take care, Ichigo."

He stood up as well and rested a hand on the other's shoulder, "Same to you. Don't get into any more trouble."

"Ha. Tsukishima only got the drop on me because I was distracted and that in itself is not at all like me."

"True. But my point still stands. Stay safe."

"I will." He leaned in and kissed Ichigo's forehead, "I will never regret what I felt for you. My only regret is that I lost you."

"I am sure there is someone out there for you... You just have to look." Ichigo murmured, looking up at him as he felt a pang of sadness seep into his soul.

"Hmm... Maybe." The brunette stepped back after a long moment and sighed before opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, "Farewell."

Ichigo watched as Aizen made his way towards the Garganta, his gut twisting painfully as he watched him go. He felt sick.

"Sousuke!" he exclaimed suddenly and ran towards him, he threw his arms around him and buried his face in his chest, inhaling his scent as he shook slightly.

Aizen blinked and swallowed heavily as he reached down and rubbed his back soothingly, "It will be alright Ichigo. It is for the best." He lied.

"I... I wish it wasn't like this..." he swallowed, "I wish you could stay here."

"That wouldn't be at all healthy for either of us and you know it." He murmured, wondering when he had gotten emotionally strong enough t say such things when all he wanted was to stay.

"Y-yes..." Ichigo swallowed and pulled back, he looked up at him slowly, "I said I wouldn't give you the Hogyuku..."

"I know."

"But that doesn't mean that you couldn't take it by force."

"W-What did you just say?" Aizen's eyes had widened slightly as he looked down at the strawberry before him.

Ichigo swallowed and closed his eyes, "Take it from me."

Was he hearing this right? Ichigo was... Telling him to take the Hogyuku... Was it a test? To see if he was different? Or was it Ichigo's guilt?

He swallowed, "Ichigo I-"

"TAKE IT!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth, "Tensa and Shiro were right! After I got the power of the Final Getsuga Tenshou I began to thirst for more and more power, if I let it I would end up using the Hogyuku for my own gain and I can't let that happen!" he swallowed, "I have to remain as a good person... So that I can face everyone I care about... So please! Just take it! If not for me then... For the knowledge that you will have stopped someone become a power hungry maniac!"

Aizen stared at him for a moment, he couldn't imagine Ichigo being like he was. It just didn't fit. But if that was what Ichigo feared then he could at the very least save him from that.

"Very well." He reached out and gripped the back of Ichigo's neck firmly but not enough to badly hurt him, he squeezed the pressure points and watched as Ichigo passed out.

Laying him on the cushions from before he dipped his hand into his breast pocket and pulled the Hogyuku out. He unzipped his jacket and let the ball of power slip back into his chest where it had been before Tsukishima had appeared and stolen it from him.

He felt his power surged back to its normal levels and let out a sigh of relief before he brushed Ichigo's hair from his face and leaned down, kissing him sweetly on the lips, "Thank you." He whispered.

And then he was gone. The Garganta sealed itself shut behind him and Aizen was on his way to Hueco Mundo.

Shirosaki only became concerned when an hour passed without Ichigo returning. Seriously what was taking him so long?

Against his better judgement to piss off his King, he went towards the house and pushed open the door slowly, just enough to stick his head in and peer around. His golden eyed widened as he saw Ichigo sprawled against the cushions and Aizen not in sight.

He ran over and crouched down, _**"King?!"**_ he exclaimed, checking him for injuries and not finding any. He gulped and scooped the young man up in his arms and flash-stepped away from that place as fast as his legs would carry him.

Arriving in Division Four, Unohana greeted him and ordered four of her subordinates to carry Ichigo into one of the side rooms on a stretcher for treatment and examination.

The healer captain paused before going into the room and looked at Shiro, "What happened, Shiro-san?"

"_**We went ta find Aizen like decided in tha' meetin'." **_He replied, _**"King went in ta talk to 'im 'nd I stayed outside. But I got worried 'nd went in 'nd found 'im unconscious. He doesn't seem ta be injured though. Just knocked out."**_

"I see. If you would be so kind as to go and find Stark-san and bring him here while I examine Ichigo to ensure he isn't harmed I would be grateful."

Shiro wanted to refuse but as he was fixed with **that smile** he shuddered and felt like he had shrunk about six inches, _**"Y-Yes ma'am."**_

"Thank you, Shirosaki-san."

He sighed and flash-stepped off again, he wasn't a bloody messenger! He was a hollow!

"_**You also have a leash Shiro."**_ Tensa's voice reminded him smugly.

"_**Ugh shut up."**_

He shook his head and sped up, heading into Division Five to grab Stark and bring him up to speed.

**A/N:**** So, Aizen is gone and has the Hogyuku with him! D= now you just know something bad is gonna happen there! Silly Ichigo giving it to him like that!**

**Please review friends!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a cute little chapter detailing Ichigo's stag do and the much awaited wedding :) It was quite difficult to write but hopefully it turned out okay.**

**I would like to add I have never been to a wedding and as such I have **_**no idea**_** what actually happens in terms of the ceremony... So I kind of made it up as I went along. Forgive me if I got it wrong :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story, there is going to be a third in the Stolen series which I will give you the title of the in next (and final) chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Spouse:**

Ichigo was still in the dog house as far as Yamamoto was concerned; the Head Captain was annoyed beyond measure that the Hogyuku had been lost to Aizen Sousuke of all people. And right after Ichigo had assured them all that the artefact was safe with him.

Having concealed the truth of what had occurred from everyone, including Tensa and Shirosaki, Ichigo feared no repercussions from what he had done. In fact, besides having been royally told off by Yamamoto and scolded lightly by Stark for going to see Aizen alone, things were going very well.

It was now two months after Aizen's departure and the finally preparations had been made for Ichigo and Stark to be married. On top of that, the last of the damage had been repaired in both Seireitei and Rukongai and everyone was returning to their normal lives.

The wedding was scheduled for tomorrow, and as such Ichigo had been kidnapped from Division Five by Grimmjow and Rukia for his stag party. He had been reliably informed that Ishida and Byakuya had arranged his party so he wasn't too concerned about being tied to a building naked.

He was a little worried for Stark though as his stag do was being planned by Shinji, Love and Urahara. If his lover got plastered, stripped and tied to the highest tower in Seireitei for all to see... Ichigo would skin them all alive. Definitely. After he had stopped laughing. Maybe.

And thus, here they were in the Kuchiki mansion, there was music from the World of the Living playing and there was an abundance of disco lights. Knowing Ichigo's hidden fun loving side, Ishida and Byakuya had incorporated a disco theme with a chilled, relaxed atmosphere. Two things Ichigo had very much come to deserve.

Ichigo sipped his bottle beer, grateful for the change from sake. He was sat with Rukia, Chad, Ishida and his Goat-Face Dad, watching the other inhabitants dancing and enjoying themselves. He was a little surprised to see Byakuya was happily dancing quite _provocatively_ with Renji. It actually made him giggle slightly to see the Kuchiki heir so relaxed and at ease; he was certain the elders wouldn't be happy.

"Are you enjoying yourself my son?" Isshin asked, sipping a can of lager.

"Yeah... Thanks guys. This is a great way to spend my last night of freedom." Ichigo replied with a smirk, "I wonder what Shinji planned for Stark."

"I think I overheard plans of going to that seedy strip club in outer Rukongai." Grimmjow said as he sat down beside them with Szayel on his lap.

"What?!" Ichigo half shrieked.

The blue haired panther cackled evilly and patted the strawberry on the back, "I'm joking, Kid, chill out! Stark would never let them take him somewhere like that."

"That was mean!" Rukia exclaimed, petting the large rabbit head that was sewed onto the front of her stone washed dungarees.

"I know, but his face was brilliant!" Grimmjow grinned and wound his arms around his pink haired lover's waist, "Nah in truth they're having a mass poker game at Urahara's shop. Nnoitra, Zommari, Urahara, Shinji, Love, Rose, Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Mashiro, Kensei and Hiyori are with him. They were all looking forwards to it."

"Ah that's okay then. Yoruichi-san will keep them all in order. I'm not surprised Soi-Fon took the opportunity to go and visit her though." He smiled and looked back at the dancing shinigami, hollows and Vizards.

His dad had brought Yuzu and Karin with him to visit, they couldn't remember anything about what had happened with Tsukishima and he was glad about it, he didn't want them to remember.

However, his two siblings were having a great time and to his surprise Ulquiorra was very good with children and seemed to be having fun entertaining them. Grimmjow had already taken a few photos to blackmail him with later on.

On the dance floor, there was Byakuya and Renji as already mentioned; Lisa, Hacchigen, Ulquiorra, Yuzu, Karin, Gin and Kira, Hisagi, Hinamori, Isane, Nemu, Nanao and Kyoraku who dancing doing a very impressive waltz with Ukitake across the dance floor.

With no warning whatsoever, Gin appeared and grabbed Ichigo's hand, "Wha' fun is it if tha' reason fer this lovely party ain't gonna dance? Ne, Ichi~berry!"

"Wha'?!"

Ichigo was hauled to his feet and dragged towards the dancing, "Noooooo! I have two left feet! Nooooo!" he handed his beer to someone before one of his hands was clasped in Gin's and the fox's other arm went around his waist.

"Lies, Ichi~berry! I know you dance the tango!"

"What? How do you know that?" he looked back towards his seated friends and saw Ishida smirking darkly, "Oh you are so dead tomorrow!"

"Now now, Kurosaki." The younger Quincy called back, "I am the one who designed your wedding kimono and cake; you have to be nice to me."

"Ugh."

Seeing no way out of it, Ichigo allowed himself to be twirled around the floor in an impressive tango by Gin, he would _**never ever**_ admit that it was actually quite fun though. He would smite down anyone who suggested it too...

Several drinks later, Ichigo was quite happy to dance of his own accord; he even had a twirl around with Byakuya of all people. But it was getting near to three in the morning and considering he had to be up at six to get ready, Ichigo really needed to get some sleep or he was going to look like a baboon's backside in the morning. And as Renji so 'delicately' said: "No one wants to marry a baboon's backside... Just ask Zabimaru if you don't believe me."

Byakuya and the Kuchiki servants had cleared the guests out, those who were not staying overnight that is. Ichigo, Ishida, Ryuken and his Dad stumbled up the staircase to the room they were sharing. Yuzu and Karin were sharing with Inoue and Chad was staying with Grimmjow and Szayel for the night.

Falling onto his bed, Ichigo was asleep before he had even had a chance to get undressed.

The next morning, he was woken by several of the Kuchiki servants and boy did he have a headache. He didn't usually drink but last night people had continued to pile alcohol down his neck in order to make him lighten up.

"Aww... Damn my head hurts."

"Do not worry Kurosaki-taichou, we have already prepared the perfect remedy for a hangover." One of the servants said cheerfully, "If you would please proceed to the bathroom and wash; the remedy will be waiting for you when you come back out. And then we will help you to dress in your kimono, sir."

Ichigo nodded dumbly as the servant spoke, rubbing his forehead and running a hand through his hair; he staggered out of bed and plodded into the bathroom hunched over slightly from tiredness and his throbbing headache.

Sinking into the steaming, jasmine scented water in the bathtub, Ichigo let out a sigh, his head feeling stuffy but not as bad as before. He soaked for a good half an hour, letting his stresses and strains drain out of him as he relaxed completely in the water, submerging himself up to his chin.

Finally forcing himself to remember he did have a busy day ahead of him, Ichigo set about washing himself so he was nice and clean for his soon to be husband to take advantage of after the wedding. The mere thought set shudders up his spine and a pleasant tingle in his loins.

Sighing happily as he thought about it he wondered if his mother would be proud of him, he hoped so; he wished that she could see him today.

He swallowed a little thickly before shaking his head at such sad thoughts. He washed his hair and clambered out of the bathtub and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around himself.

He pulled the plug and watched as the water drained away; then patted his skin dry and looked at himself in the full body mirror in the corner. He sighed at his reflection and stepped closer, taking a more in depth look.

Ever since accessing the Final Getsuga Tenshou there had been small changes in his appearance. His complexion was clearer, his eyes a little darker and wiser looking. Every so often he was sure he saw a flash of that blood redness which had come with the awesome and surreal power of his Zanpakto's greatest technique. Not only his eyes and complexion, his muscles were more defined, his body more toned and stronger looking; his reiatsu was spiky to the senses and it was more macabre; sinfully menacing when he got angry or was too distracted.

Re-entering the bedroom he saw that the other occupants had already gone and were undoubtedly getting ready as well. He jumped slightly as one of the servants from before returned holding a glass of sickly green liquid.

Gulping slightly, "What is that?" he asked.

"Your hangover remedy, Sir." He replied.

"Ugh I was hoping you _weren't_ going to say that..." he replied.

The servant chuckled lightly, "It does not taste as bad as it looks, Kurosaki-taichou."

"I'll take your word for it." He replied, taking the glass from him and looking it over before he drank it.

He was pleasantly surprised by the taste of grapes, apples and an after taste peppermint. He finished the contents quickly and handed the glass back, "My... That _is_ nice!" he said as he licked his lips.

"Do not judge something merely by its appearance, if I may be so bold to suggest."

"Haha I guess you are right there..." he nodded, "Well, thank you. I feel much better knowing that I won't have a hangover for my wedding."

"It was no problem, Kurosaki-taichou. An old Kuchiki recipe, perhaps Kuchiki Byakuya-sama will give it to you."

"Thanks I'll ask him sometime." He smiled.

"Very well. I must leave you know to administer these to several other of out guests. Another will arrive in a few moments to help dress you as you are not used to wearing kimonos."

"Okay, thank you." He said again and watched him leave.

He sat on the bed and dried himself off while he waited, towel drying his hair and braiding it in the usual place; he pulled on a pair of underwear so that he wouldn't be entirely bear when they came to help him dress. He looked up suddenly as two servants who looked like identical twins entered the room carrying his kimono and zanpakto.

Standing up and watching as Zangetsu was set on the bed he closed his eyes as he was clad layer by layer in intricate material. He watched curiously at the colour of the kimono, it was almost white but looking closer it actually appeared as though it was a _very_ pale shade of green. He smiled slightly and lifted his arms as the obi, of the same colour, was wound around his waist and tied in a delicate bow on his back.

The two servants stepped back to admire their handiwork before one of them took the brain which hung from behind Ichigo's right ear and tied two silver bells around the end.

Slipping on a pair of sandals, Ichigo was ready; he slipped his zanpakto onto his back and brushed himself down once more and sucked in a breath to steady his nerves.

Goodness knows why he was nervous at all, this was what he wanted. Without question, he wanted to marry Stark.

He looked at the identical twins and smiled nervously, "So... Am I good to get going?"

"Indeed you are. If you would proceed to the entrance hall, your best man will be waiting for you. The others will have progressed to the place of the ceremony already."

"Okay, thank you for your assistance." He inclined his head to them both before flash-stepping towards the foyer.

Since news of their engagement had been leaked by a not so reliable source (that source being Renji) Ichigo had found himself subjected to questions pertaining to his _position_ in the relationship; in simple terms, sneaky bastards like Shinji, Hisagi and Matsumoto had been asking which one of them was the _woman_ in the relationship; that is to say in very crude terms, which one of them received the cock up their ass.

Not overly pleased by this level of questioning concerning his sex life, Ichigo had shooed them away over and over again until losing his temper three weeks ago and barking his truthful answer that it was he who bottomed in the bedroom.

That, of course, had caused massive amusement among the people it had later been gossiped to and gave Ichigo an even bigger headache than what he already had. On the plus side, he did find out why Hisagi had been asking and he felt a little bad about snapping at him after the fuku-taichou spoke to him.

In private, Hisagi had confided that he was in a steady going relationship with another man and they had so far been unable to determine which of them was supposed to top the other. Feeling a little awkward by the whole conversation, Ichigo had finally simply suggested that they try it both ways if they were that uncertain and it might be clearer after that; or they might simply assume either position from now until judgement day.

The next day he had seen a very flushed looking Kira and had swiftly worked out the object of Hisagi's desires. And he had been able to deduce from the limp they _both_ seemed to be ailed from, that Hisagi had taken his advice. That had made him giggle and had made his own embarrassment pale in comparison.

However, the reason for Ichigo's recollection of this particular event was that both he and Stark had chosen a best man because they _**were both men**_.

Originally not intended on having bridesmaids, but in the end the bridesmaids seemed to decide that they were doing the job and that was that. So that meant that Yuzu; Karin; Rukia and Yachiru had been plotting and making plans on their matching dresses and such like.

Ichigo finally came to a stop in the foyer and watched Renji come out of the kitchen in a green kimono which was just a few shades darker than his own; holding a glass of the same green liquid he too had drunk in his hands.

"You up to your best man duties?" the strawberry asked his friend with a smirk.

"Course." The redhead replied, glugging several large mouthfuls of the special remedy, "You ready to do your wifely duties?"

Glaring, Ichigo retorted, "Like what? Sitting at home doing the cooking and having babies? _Please_ I **am** a man Renji." He sniffed indignantly.

"Aww you sound almost sad about that!"

"Ugh shut up you fiend." Ichigo groaned, "Besides... You just wait until its your turn. I **know** what position you favour Renji."

"Ehhhh?!" Renji went the same colour as his hair.

"Yep, Byakuya was pretty drunk last night after all. He was willing to divulge _anything_."

"Take that back you little shit!"

"Nope!"

"If it wasn't your wedding day I'd sock you."

"Bah! You could try!"

"You little shit."

"Like you're any better."

They grinned at each other and ended their brotherly banter with a high five before Renji handed his glass to a passing servant and checked the time, "Alright we have about quarter of an hour before we have to make our way over so... Just relax."

"Relax... Right... Got it." Ichigo fiddled with his sleeves and cleared his throat, "You got the rings?"

"I have the one you are going to give Stark yes. Stark's best man has yours."

"Ah of course... I remember."

"Ichigo? You do want to do this right?"

He blinked, "Of course... I'm just nervous."

The redhead smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder, "If it is what you want then you have nothing to worry about. It's just Stark right? You want to spend the rest of your life with him done you?"

"Yes I do." He nodded confidently, "Thanks for the prep talk Renji."

"No problem." He replied.

Here was a moment of silence between them before Ichigo looked back at Renji, "So... How are things with Byakuya? Are the two of you doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah it's all good. Better than good in fact." He chuckled, "He is much more open in his personality and his thoughts now, even while we are in public."

"Oh yeah I saw that last night while he was dancing with you. _That_ was quite a spectacle."

Blushing slightly in response to the statement but chuckled, "Indeed, however he was so plastered he doesn't remember any of it..."

"Aww pity!"

"Yeah not so much for him though, I don't think he would cope with the embarrassment."

"Bless."

They arrived at the top of a pathway lined by rose bushes that were blooming with red roses; at the end of the pathway were rows of white seats with people seated in them waiting patiently; the pathway was covered by a ruby red rug.

Ichigo took a breath as the Head Captain, who was conducting the service, saw them and the slow beat music started to play. He felt Renji's hand on the middle of his back supportively and he shot his best man a thankful smile before they walked down the aisle together.

His heart fluttered as he saw Stark stood at the front of the chairs; he was surprised to discover that Stark had chosen Grimmjow as his best man but after a moment's thought he figured that there was no one better for the job. Grimmjow had really grown up since leaving Aizen's command. The panther was still mischievous and a little git when he wanted to be, but he had become a reliable; loveable rouge who was friendly as hell but rough around the edges. Even Yuzu and Karin loved him!

Coming to a stop beside Stark he shot the man a huge grin, watching the brunette appraise his kimono with a sweeping gaze. He shuddered slightly before reaching over and taking his hand as they stood in front of Yamamoto together with their best men either side of them.

Their zanpakto were taken from them and laid at their feet side by side as the Head Captain became to speak, addressing the guests, the bridesmaids, the best men and the two who were to be married.

"And we are gathered here today to see the joining of these two souls in matrimony. Before we begin I must ask if there is anyone present who has any lawful reason as to why these two men cannot be married."

There was a moment of stretched silence, Ichigo was relieved when no one spoke; at his stag do Gin had threatened to shout out just to make them all panic but it seemed that the silver haired fox had thought better of it. Thankfully.

Yamamoto took the silence as a positive and continued to speak, "Then you will turn and face each other, and bear the essence of your souls to each other." He commanded.

Ichigo turned to face Stark and the brunette turned to his strawberry. Without any hesitation they let their reiatsu entwine together and their inner souls appeared beside them; Shiro and Tensa beside Ichigo and a small girl with bright green hair beside Stark.

"Do you, Tensa Zangetsu, Shirosaki Hichigo and Lillinette Los Lobos permit your souls to be merged together?"

"**We do."** They replied.

"Then may we have the rings?" he addressed the best men who quickly stepped forwards.

Grimmjow rested a sapphire blue opaque ring on Yamamoto's sermon book; Renji set down a black ring which had swirls of red in it on the other side of the book and then they stepped back again and grinned at each other: they had had the job of finding or making the rings; they had been sure to match the colours to the reiatsu of the person giving the ring.

That is to say, Stark's blue ring would be given to Ichigo; Ichigo's black and red ring would be given to Stark.

Casting an eye over the rings in appreciation Yamamoto set his book down on the tall plinth before him and handed the black ring to Ichigo, "If you would slid the ring onto Coyote Stark's finger and repeat the vows you have written." He instructed.

Ichigo gulped and hoped he didn't get tongue tied as he slotted the ring onto Stark ring finger, "With this ring I pledge myself to you, and with all the strength I can offer guarantee to be loyal and faithful to you from this day to the end of time, for as long as we both shall live; I will love and cherish you and look after you should you befall a sickness and I will love you for the rest of my life. With this ring, I do swear." He beamed as he finished without going wrong and looked up at his lover's smoky blue eyes, seeing pride and love nestled in their depths.

Yamamoto turned to Stark and handed him the sapphire blue ring, "If you would place this ring on Kurosaki Ichigo's finger and repeat the vows you have constructed."

Stark nodded and turned back to Ichigo, sliding the band onto his ring finger, "With this ring I give you everything I have; my love, my strength, my protection and my possessions. I swear from this day to honour you, defend you and treasure you with all that I am. I will look after you if you fall sick or are wounded in battle and I will stay with you until the day I die. I will stay truthful and faithful to you; on this ring, I do swear." Stark smiled hugely at him and they both felt like grinning idiots.

"You have given each other these rings as a symbol of you love and have exchanged vows in the presence of these here witnesses. And by the power I hold as a Captain of the Goeti Thirteen I pronounce you to be married." Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly, "Congratulations; you may kiss."

Not wasting a moment, Stark half yanked Ichigo towards him and crushed their lips together; receiving several wolf whistles from the crowd. Ichigo didn't care; he melted into his lover... No, his _husband's_ arms and returned the kiss.

Grimmjow prodded them both, "Hey save it for the honeymoon love birds!" he laughed.

Ichigo prised himself away and blushed furiously, but he released a heartbreaking smile and gripped Stark's hand, linking their fingers before he looked at their friends who had gathered so willingly to see them marry.

Their zanpakto were presented back to them and they sheathed them on their persons before moving with the crowd to the after party.

It was a good three hours later, after dancing; eating; mingling; dancing with his sisters (and his dad – that had not been his idea either –) and receiving wedding gifts from their friends, that they were finally allowed to go and get changed ready for their trip to the World of the Living where they would spend their month long honeymoon together in blissful comfort.

They arrived at the Senkaimon in jeans; shirts and trainers with a suitcase packed each and their zanpakto with them; they gave a parting wave to their friends and companions before heading through the Senkaimon together, hand in hand.

"You happy, Ai?" Stark asked as they headed through the precipice world together.

"Are you kidding?" he replied, "I have never been happier. You?"

"I feel the same." They shared a brief kiss, "Of course I will be even happier when we get around to consummating our marriage."

"Damn you read my mind." Ichigo smirked and they both broke into a shunpo and sonido.

**A/N:**** This is the end of this very mushy, cute chapter haha. I hope it didn't make you squirm too much with the fluffy content. **

**I am sad to say there is only one chapter to go after this one, but then on the plus side the third instalment can begin! I hope you will continue to read the series and I hope you continue to enjoy it :) I really love writing it and it makes me very happy to know that you like it and enjoy it ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, friends; readers and reviewers, this is the FINAL Chapter of Truth. It has been a great 3 months and I want to wish everyone a HUGE thanks for following this story for that length of time. Without your kind words and reviews I would never have reached this point.**

**Now, this chapter is a kind of a preview to what will happen in the third instalment of this series: Rebellion. I hope you enjoy this prelude and I truly hope you will continue to read this series. **

**Once again and MASSIVE thank you to all of you, if I could individually hug you all, believe me I would do so!**

**Without any further blabbing from me... ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Beginnings and Endings:**

_A Zanpakto's shape and abilities are based on their shinigami's soul. Once a shinigami learns his or her sword's name, they are able to communicate with each other and become stronger together. They are born with their shinigami and they die with their shinigami._

Renji shot around the training area with his Zanpakto drawn, "Howl, Zabimaru!" he yelled and snapped his sword forwards, sending the extending blade sweeping towards his captain without hesitation.

He watched as the stoic man lifted his katana and blocked the attack before disappearing in a heartbeat; he still couldn't fully see his captain's shunpo, but he was getting there!

His eyes widened momentarily as he sensed him behind him and he spun around, meeting his katana with his own sword; they disengaged and met again seconds later, he grinned a little wildly at the raven haired male and chuckled under his breath as he saw equal amusement in Byakuya's steely grey eyes.

He gritted his teeth and pushed himself harder, putting everything into his Zanpakto as he forced his captain back and sent him flying. He grinned in triumph for a moment before his sweat dropped at the words which escaped the man's lips.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

He lifted his Zanpakto again and tried blocking the ribbons of cherry blossoms which flew at him; they pushed him away and up into the sky high above the division. Shouts of 'Vice-Captain' and 'Abarai-fuku-taichou' were strife from the on looking subordinates.

"Bankai!" he exclaimed and the petals were blasted away from him as he was concealed in a plume of smoke and reiatsu.

Byakuya dropped down to the ground and watched carefully for the first sign of a renewed assault from his second in command. He was certainly getting better and better with each passing day.

Renji dropped down in front of him as he smoke cleared, revealing he large body of the snake; Renji's bankai, "Baboon King, Zabimaru."

The mention and sight of Renji's bankai instilled further excitement into the watching shinigami's minds and hearts and cheers for the captain and vice-captain increased.

The Taichou dropped his sword and it was swallowed by the ground beneath them, "I had not forgotten about that. But I can double Senbonzakura's speed by controlling it with my hands." And as if to prove his point and held his hands out and swept the petals around like a gushing tempest waiting for its release, "Your slow bankai won't be able to halt it."

Renji's smile dropped at the insult, he was so going to get his own back later on when they were all alone, in the office, with a securely locked door. It was more amusing to consider that Byakuya probably knew exactly where his thought process was going with that comment but still... He would show him _just how fast_ he could go.

Byakuya was momentarily distracted when one of his petals entered his safety zone and cut through his fingerless gloves; giving him a very shallow cut in the back of his wrist.

The red head took that distraction and threw his giant bankai forwards; if he hadn't known better he would have sworn he had seen a flash of surprise in his captain and lover's expression before it was concealed again.

They clashed once more, petals engulfing the monumental structure of the serpent. Renji shot up into the air, letting the snake lead him before he growled as the impudent petals followed relentlessly. He used the great body to shield him but even he knew that it wouldn't last long. While he was able to summon his bankai and wield it very well he couldn't stop it being cut to shreds by a bankai like Byakuya's.

He let out a breath, "Hikkotsu Taihou!" he yelled.

The snake burst through the petals swarming Renji and aimed straight for where Byakuya was standing, each segment of its body flashing dark pink as the reiatsu began to build; opening its huge mouth the Baboon King fired a scarlet cero like ball towards the captain.

Byakuya dragged his arm up and at the exact moment that the cannon hit, his bankai formed into several large swords, creating a barrier in front of him and protecting him from the blast. He let out a sigh of relief; indeed, Renji was getting better. A lot better.

Renji shunpo-ed back down to where his lover was standing and frowned faintly as he saw a look of concern on his elegant features, "Taichou, is something wrong?" he asked.

He ignored him for the moment, recalling his bankai and looking at the simple katana as it reformed in his hand; his eyes narrowed slightly as he revisited how he had been injured by his own Zanpakto. That was not right. Senbonzakura was never so unethical or brash as to purposefully injure him. He would have to go and meditate with him immediately to find out what was bothering him.

"Taichou-" Renji began again but was interrupted by Kyoraku and Ukitake whom had been watching the exercise.

"My that was an impressive fight to be sure." The kimono clad captain said as he clapped in approval.

"Abarai-fuku-taichou, you have certainly improved."

"Uh... Oh, thank you very much." He replied with a small bow of respect to them both, his cheeks warmed slightly at their compliments but at the moment he was far too concerned about his captain to let them go to his head.

Byakuya turned away and began walking back towards the Kuchiki Mansion without word to them.

"Kuchiki-Taichou?" Renji asked in confusion, Byakuya hadn't been this cold towards him since he had tried to stop Rukia's execution...

He glanced back at his lover, "You did well. That is all for today." He said calmly before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

The red head sighed slightly and scratched his neck thoughtfully; he'd have to talk to him about it later.

"Did the two of you have a fight, Abarai-kun?" Kyoraku asked as he scratched his chin.

"Huh?" he looked at the usually drunk man, "N-not as far as I know..." he replied.

"Oh, maybe he is just having a bad day..." Ukitake offered with a supportive pat to Renji's back.

The red head remained unconvinced, "Yeah... Maybe..." he sighed slightly and released his bankai, sheathing his katana with a thoughtful look at where Byakuya had disappeared.

"I'm sure he'll be fine after a cup of tea and a break, Abarai-fuku-taichou." The white haired man smiled warmly at him.

"Of course." He chuckled gently.

"So, Ichigo-kun and Stark-san are having their honeymoon in the World of the Living?" Kyoraku skilfully changed the subject.

"Yeah, they're gone for a whole month." He replied, "It sure is quiet around without him around."

"It has indeed been quiet!" Ukitake laughed, "I hope they have a nice time though."

"They probably won't be out of bed for the whole month knowing Ichigo..." Renji smirked, watching a faint blush spread over Ukitake's cheeks in acknowledgement.

"I feel sorry for Stark-san." Kyoraku added, "I hope he has enough stamina to keep up with Ichigo-kun."

"Haha..." Renji laughed and covered his mouth with his hand as he failed to hold it in, "Oh damn... The mental images... Please stop..."

Kyoraku chuckled and went to take a sip of sake from his _secret_ flask, but whined as Lisa and Nanao appeared and snatched it off of him, "You should know all about stamina, what with how long you keep the division awake whenever Ukitake-taichou stays over." The younger, yet no less formidable, woman said bluntly.

"You were just the same when I was your fuku-taichou too... The two of you are insatiable when left together in a dark room with no interruptions..."

Renji's jaw would have hit the floor if it was at all possible, but as it was he simply stared at the two Captain's in disbelief, "S-Seriously?! You two?!"

"Oh my... I thought everyone already knew..." Ukitake blushed, "Oh well~"

Ice floated through the air as the sky turned grey with storm clouds, the icicles twirled in swirling patterns. Hitsugaya Toshiro lifted his Zanpakto; his eyes closed in concentration as he let himself fall into his inner world.

The trees around him froze like it had been snowing for a few days, and the ground around his feet turned to ice before he was plunged into a dark void. He opened his eyes slowly and snapped his katana out to the side, "Hyôrinmaru." He called.

The blade of his Zanpakto disappeared in a puff of blue-grey smoke; the hilt followed shortly thereafter. He looked up and watched as the large dragon, made of ice, flew down from above him and landed just in front of where he was standing.

He smiled faintly at the sight of his Zanpakto's manifested soul, "Hyôrinmaru... What's wrong my friend?" he asked, sensed unease in the dragon's mind. When he received no reply he lifted his hand up, palm facing the dragon to show that he meant no harm.

Hyôrinmaru leaned down slowly and sniffed his hand before letting out a roar and recoiling away from him, turning into segments of ice and fading from sight.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at this and he let out a stunned gasp of disbelief, clasping a hand around the hilt as his sword rematerialized, "What on earth just happened?" he whispered as he looked around, finding himself back outside of Division Ten.

He jumped slightly as the window behind him was broken by the projectile being thrown out of it; his eyebrow twitched, "Matsumoto..." he growled and headed back inside.

He pushed open the door to the office and watched from the doorway as she ran around the room looking for her Zanpakto's materialization.

"You're such a brat!" the busty fuku-taichou exclaimed as she threw herself down onto the sofa and huffed, "I'd like to know who made such a useless Zanpakto! You're selfish, fickle and damned lazy!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya exclaimed from behind the sofa in sheer annoyance, she jumped and pouted as she looked at him, "Why are you throwing a tantrum?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly and observed her.

"I was having a conversation with my Zanpakto. Or trying to anyway..." she complained.

"Yeah right." He scoffed, folding his arms and looking back at her sternly, "You were running around like a headless chicken doing nothing but complaining."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door; it slid open to reveal Isane and Hinamori in the doorway, "Excuse us!" the former woman said with a shy smile.

"Good afternoon, Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan." Hinamori smiled at them both.

"Don't call me that." The white haired captain complained with a glare, a glare which softened as he looked at Hinamori.

"What brings you two here?" Matsumoto asked with an easy smile.

The two walked forwards and Hinamori handed the other fuku-taichou a leaflet, "It's the announcements for the next fuku-taichou meeting."

"Oh, thanks Momo!" she replied with a smile as she flicked through the leaflet.

Isane wondered over to Matsumoto's Zanpakto which was stuck in the floorboards, "Ragiku-san what are you doing to your Zanpakto?!"

"Ugh, I was trying to talk to Haineko." She sighed and flicked her fringe out of her eyes, "We've faced some pretty strong opponents lately, so I figured we could take this time to talk with her and level up a bit, you know?" she folded her arms in a huff, "But stupid Haineko won't come out! She's totally useless!"

"Don't say that!" Hinamori cried in dismay, "You shouldn't speak badly of your own Zanpakto! You should be more understanding. When I was depressed after Aizen left, Tobiume was really worried about me and she was very supportive."

Hitsugaya blinked slightly and stared at her, "Even your Zanpakto was worried about you?" he muttered.

"Actually, you know speaking of Zanpakto... For the past two or three days Itegumo hasn't been very responsive." She sighed slightly and looked at them.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened suddenly and he blanked out the rest of the conversation, leaving the office discreetly and without a word to the others.

The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, Yamamoto watched from his balcony office; signing the last of his paperwork. He looked up as he sensed someone approaching, someone whom he wasn't familiar with. He looked slightly to the side and his fuku-taichou appeared.

Sasakibe slowly stood up as the doors to the office opened of their own accord and rested a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto and walked towards the open door very slowly.

He turned abruptly, "Who's there?!" he exclaimed, unsheathing his Zanpakto and pointing it at the intruders.

**A/N:**** And with that cliff-hanger we reach the end of Truth. Even as you have been reading this the first chapter of Rebellion has been uploaded onto the site, I hope you are enticed and will enjoy the up and coming story as much as you have Stolen, and Truth.**

**Thank you all very, very much and until next time ^_^**

**For the 3****rd**** story in the Stolen series, please search 'Rebellion' or visit my profile to get the link :)**


End file.
